Highschool DxD: Ressurection
by Zero011
Summary: Second-year Kuoh Academy student Katsu Ueda has never felt as though he belonged in the world around him. But one day, after being attacked by a Fallen Angel, he begins to discover the mystery surrounding his origins. Along the way, he will meet powerful new allies and even deadlier enemies. Follow Katsu as he beigins the journey to discover the secrets of the lost Berith Clan! OC
1. Chapter 1: My Lost Heritage

**Author's Note: Hello folks, my name is Zero011. I am an avid fan of all things anime and manga (to a fault). One series that's been released that I simply LOVE is Highshool DxD. Because of my love for it and the stream of ideas of felt from it, I've decided to give this series an OC story. Now, a few warnings. **

**1: This fic will be rated T first and then bump to M (you know why) eventually**

**2: I am still in the process of reading the light novels, so I may start this story a little slow**

**3: Takes place ALONGSIDE and DURING the anime. Think of it as an AU as well because there will be somethings I'll be changing, but nothing that will shatter your faith in humanity. **

**4: The OC here will eventually be involved in a multi-dimensional crossover, so expect some references. There will be new enemies and different plot points for the Occult Research Club to go through because of this OC**

**5: I don't like using honorifics or Japanese words in general, so the honorifics will either be ignored or repaced with thier english equal. And words like Oppai will be replaced with their translation. **

**and 6: If you feel as though I have screwed up canon (not just OCing, but OOCing or flat out blowing certain pieces of canon to hell; no pun intended), please inform me either in reviews or PMs and please, no flames. I respect people's thoughts and opinions but flames just hit a sour note with me. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**(BTW: I DO NOT own Highschool DxD)**

Chapter 1: My Lost Heritage

They say that every human dreams between four to seven times a night. We only remember the later ones close to when we're awake. If that's the case, then out of those seven, I can only remember two dreams every night. One pretty basic, the other…not so much. The other dream is one I've been having ever since I could even process thought. It's always the same one with no changes to it, no matter how insignificant or time passes. I try not to dwell on it, but it always creeps its way to my mind no matter what. Setting: At night at a large church in the middle of a forest, far from any big cities. The weather: A typhoon like rain storm is smashing through. I see the same two people, standing in front of the church. One is a priest, the other is a nun. I can't see their faces; they're always covered by an odd shadow in my dream. They always seem to be discussing something, but I can never tell what.

All I ever hear is a heartbeat at the rate of four as the dream passes by. The priest and nun suddenly turn towards the woods. Out of the shadows of the trees and rain, a woman covered in a black cloak appears. She seems to be carrying something in her arms wrapped in dark purple cloth. No specific feature is seen about her either, but she isn't alone. Behind her, stands a young boy with short silver hair, narrow red eyes, and wearing normal street clothes for a kid. But the kid is far from normal. I can sense something wrong with him. The way his eyes narrow into a sinister glare and the wicked grin on his face just scream something dark about him. The woman steps forward to the priest and nun. She raises her head, and some of her features could be seen. One could see that she has silver hair like the boy, but her eyes are different. They are narrow, vertical pupils; very cat like. What's more, her eyes are dark green. She begins speaking. As she speaks, the priest and nun at first look concerned, then curious. The woman, fairly the opposite. At first she seems confident, but as she goes on she looks more worried and desperate for something. She extends whatever the small object she is carrying in her arms. The priest is hesitant to step forward, but the nun does so with caution. When she is close enough, she begins to slowly take the object from the woman's arms. The small boy speaks as well, but keeps the wicked grin. When he stops, the priest looks horrified, the nun slightly startled, and the woman was furious. She spun around and slapped the boy. The boy caresses his cheek for a moment, but then simply returns his stare to the nun with the same grin.

The nun looks at the object in her hands, and lifts the fabric over it. She appears to gasp, before looking toward the woman again. The woman speaks again, pleading this time. When she finished, the priest begins walking over and stands with the nun to see the object. Both the priest and nun simply stare at the object. My viewpoint is changed, and I can see the item in question. It's a small baby, most likely barely a few months old. It has a shade of silver hair, and it's sleeping comfortably. The baby quickly opens its eyes, and they look the same as the woman's. It giggles, and it raises its arms from the cloth, wanting to hold something. The nun smiles gently, and while holding the baby with her left arm, she raises her right hand for the baby to hold. The nun looks to her right and up at the priest. He looks a little in disbelief, but he looks toward the woman. Her expression is more visible now. She is smiling, but her eyes say that she is on the verge of tears. She begins speaking once more as the baby giggles. When she is done, the priest looks back at the child, then to the woman. He nods, and the nun does the same. The woman looks relieved, and turns to the other child. At this point, the heartbeat of four I keep hearing fades away, and I can only hear their voices and none of the rain.

"Would you like to say goodbye?" the woman asked the child.

The child steps forward as the nun gets down to her knees. She leans forward slightly as the child gets up-close. He looks down at the child, and then quickly looks away.

"Later…" he says angrily.

The nun smiles gently, and places her right hand on top of the child's head. The child's at first looks surprise, but quickly steps back. His grin now gone, he looks more embarrassed than anything else. He steps back behind the woman. The woman steps forward now, and the nun stands up. The woman is slightly taller than the nun, so she looks down to the child. The raises her left hand and caresses the baby's cheek. "Be a good boy for me…" she says in a gentle, almost angelic voice. She steps back and the boy moves to stand beside her. The nun looks to the child and begins rocking it. She looks back to the woman and child. A strange, dark purple circle appears under them. They begin sinking down into it vanishing. The nun and priest at first turn away, but the nun turns back towards them.

"What is this child's name?" she asks.

The woman smiles gently again, and answers. "His name is…"

* * *

"Katsuuuu!"

The dream ends, just right there. At least some of the time. Most times I can hear what the child's name is, but today was interrupted. My mother calls for me from downstairs. I open my eyes, only to see the morning sun shining in from my window. I sit up and rub my eyes. I reopen them, and look to my right out my window. All I see is the neighbor's house right across from my own. I move to my left, and let my feet hit the ground. Every morning almost feels the same: groggy like crazy. I'm not really a morning guy in the first place. I step up, and head for my door. After finding my black school uniform and socks, I take a shower and head downstairs. I find my mother, Haruhi Ueda, a woman with a pink apron and wait long brown hair and brown, making breakfast for the household. Father, Shin Ueda, sits reading the paper, his glasses usually looking rather worn out covering his purple eyes. Why he hasn't gotten new ones is beyond me. Mother already has breakfast laid out for me: simply butter and toast. I'm not one for large meals, so this is good enough. My schoolbag is already in my chair, a small sandwich already placed on top of it. Honestly, my mother tends to spoil me a little too much. But, I have no room to complain. I simply eat my toast without sitting down, grab my bag, and begin heading out for school.

"Wait right there, young man!"

Oh crud. I turn around to see mother looking angry, but her gently smile quickly returning.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um…no?"

"Wrong."

She quickly takes out a small hand mirror and presents it so I can see myself in the glass. I can see my short black hair with the bangs parted on either side of my face, light purple eyes, my own glasses, and not the bad looking of a face.

"What do you see?" mother asks.

"I see a 5ft 7 handsome young man with an impressive mind ready for the day." I replied.

Mother sighs in response.

"She means what's behind your head." Father answers.

"Wait, what?" I felt around and felt what he was talking about.

Father and Mother must've seen my recent change in hairstyle. My hair is short in the front, but the back is quite long. So, to keep more intact, I use a small piece of cloth to contain my hair and make a ponytail. The point where all the hairs meet is at my neck, and the tip of hair reaches to my shoulder blades. I think it's rather normal.

"What? You guys don't like it?" I asked.

"I don't."Father replies.

"I do."Mother replies.

Just as they were about to get into a little argument, I looked at my wristwatch and saw I was running a little late.

"Crud…I gotta go, guys."

I ran out the door without closing it, barely jumping into my shoes on the way out. I turned left and headed for my school. I should introduce myself, now that I think about it. My name is Katsu Ueda, I'm a second-year student attending the high-class Kuoh Academy. I'm the top of my years and not a bad looker, if I must say so myself. I've lived around here for several years, but I was born in a small town Kagegoten. And as for that dreamed I've mentioned, I don't know what quite to make of it. But then again, anything odd catches my attention. I walk to school everyday, and despite the distance I barely feel tired at all. As I enter the grounds of this large school, I'm greeted by a friendly face.

"Good morning, Ueda!"

I look right to see a first-year who seems to look up to me. His name: Ayumu Yoshida. He's a little shorter than me, with short brown hair, brown eyes and a wears wide glasses, he's a running contender for the top of his class. For some reason, he seems to think that I'm some kinda role model. Oh ye of misunderstood faith...

"Hey, Yoshida." I greet.

"Hey, I hate to be a bother, sir, but do you have those notes I asked for? I think a little pop-quiz or something is coming up, and I don't want to be unprepared. Would you please...?"

"I already taken the opportunity and placed them in your desk yesterday before I left for home."

"Wow! Thanks! Wait, how'd you do that without getting caught?"

"I leaked some info on something the Perverted Trio were doing."

"Oh, you mean Hyōdō, Matsuda, and Motohama?"

"That's their names? Never bothered to ask."

"Ueda, I know that's just you, but you shouldn't be so rude."

"I don't see the reason why I shouldn't be rude to a few perverts."

"But...aren't you...a pervert, too?"

Hmm, saw that coming. Luckily, I have a response planned. I stop walking and look around for a brief moment. I see a group of three girls moving behind us. They notice me, and start whispering. As planned...

"Why yes, I am a pervert, Yoshida, but here's the difference: Hyōdō's crew acts without subtlety."

"Huh?"

"Observe."

Time to take my plan into action. I take out my phone and begin randomly pressing buttons on it. But after a few seconds, I hold my phone up a little higher so I use some black space on the screen as a mirror. Those girls are still standing there, talking amongst themselves. As planned, the ponytail can serve as a distraction for just the situation. I turn on my phone's camera and set the timer to go off at about 1 minute and 55 seconds, setting the sound to silent. I move my left hand to put it into my pocket, but I "miss" and the phone hits the ground. And as gambled, it landed with camera side UP, and aimed at the sky.

"Follow me, Yoshida."

"But, your phone..."

"Part of the plan, move it"

I guide Yoshida away from the phone as it ticks away. After about two minutes, I hear footsteps approaching from behind. I look at the wrist watch on my left wrist. On time...

"Um, excuse me..." Yoshida and I turn around to see a girl with short ponytails on the sides of her head presenting my phone. "But, you dropped this."

Time to act... "Tch, thanks. I guess..." I grab the phone with my left hand and take it away.

The nervousness sets in.

"U-Um, sure, n-o problem..."

"Thank you, once again." I say coldly. She nods her head and quickly hurries back to her friends.

"Um, Ueda, I don't understand what happened."

I turn on my phone and search my photo gallery for the results of my experiment. And there they are...

"THIS, is what happened, Yoshida." I present to him the picture of the girl who just left from under her skirt, revealing her lace pink panties.

"H-H-How did you do this?"

"Simple: a little calculation, psychological reading, and a damn good gamble."

"I think I know how you did it! But, the odds for failure are really high."

"Exactly. This was my first trick of the trade when I started out. But, my methods have evolved since then. This is simply practice. And do me a favor, don't call me a pervert again."

"But, how are you different from Hyōdō?"

"Let me share with you words of a very wise man."

His eyes widened as I said this. He really does listen to every word I say.

"...You are only a pervert IF YOU GET CAUGHT."

And just like that, just as the bell rang, Yoshida's mind was exploded with revelation. At least, I can guess so.

"Anyway, I gotta go, Yoshida. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Y-Yes sir!" he gave me a salute.

I return it, but not before running to make it to class. And this is the daily grind for me. I'm rather infamous around these parts, but for very different reasons than Hyōdō. Due to in partial credit to my cold atmosphere and appearance, I'm not exactly friendly to others. For starters, my appearance always knocks them off. More focused on my eyes. I try not to notice them, but they're there. My eyes have vertical slits for pupils, much like a cat's eyes. That, and the fact that people seem to simply avoid me. I must give off an odd air about me, because I'm pretty sure a majority of these students are afraid of me. Thus, I end up a little more alone. To be frank, I don't have a problem with it. I'd rather be alone, anyway. Its how I've been for a long while now...

The moment the lunch bell rang, I headed for a tree outside on the school grounds. Yoshida meets me here, and we simply chat. He would drabble about anything and I'd listen, making my only input in the conversation either a quick reply or interrupting to prove a point. Why Yoshida takes it, I don't know. But, he seems like a good enough person to call a friend. I zone out in classes, primarily because the material is already in my head, they're just repeating it. But I do take notes, just so others can take them off my hands. After school however, is where the so-called "fun" begins. Yoshida meets me at the door to my class's room as I leave, and he follows me to our next destination. The moment we reach outside, I notice an odd sight in the distance. Out near the old school building stands a real sight. A girl, a little higher than me (about an inch), wearing the normal school's girl's uniform, with thigh long deep blue hair with few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face, black thigh-high socks, piercing yellow eyes, light skin, well-endowed (you'd notice too) and a small bat-like hairclip on the left side of her hair. She's a real sight...

"Is something wrong, Ueda?" Yoshida interrupts my thoughts.

"Nothing...kinda. Do you know who that girl is with the blue hair?"

Yoshida takes a moment and adjusts his glasses to see the girl.

"Oh yeah, I heard about her from my homeroom teacher. Her name is Lucile Tyler. I hear that she's a foreigner who just transferred here."

"No kidding..." She disappears into the large school building. And so, another vanishes away.

"They say she's really popular already. She might knock Miss Shinra down to fifth."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she took 1st."

"I'm a little doubtful, Ueda. I mean, yeah, she's gorgeous, but there are loyal fans to Miss Shitorī, Himejima, and Gremory."

"Why is it always the foreign students who look so amazing?

"Maybe since it's something out of the ordinary from your usual sense of beauty and women, seeing one from a different culture and origin adds that new element of mystery to her charm."

"Hmm, I have taught you well, my young apprentice. Now let's get moving."

"Yes, sir!" he replies cheerfully.

After school everyday, Yoshida and I go visit some friends outside of school. It's a local maid cafe, where girls dress up as maids and serve your food. I don't much care for them. Why? Because they're basically actors. I don't like people who lie about things like that. I think one of out of school friends we're about to meet get's his heart broken by a girl from a maid cafe on a regular basis. But hey, I'm not the vengeful type. Yoshida and I arrive to the sweets cafe after several minutes of walking and go in. First thing we see is our two other friends already at our regular table with four seats next to the window out front by the very door we came in; two chairs on each side. They occupy one side while Yoshida and I take the other. As we sit down and exchange greetings, I look at the two of them to analyze their expressions and movements for any subtle changes to them. In front of me, since I take the outside seat, is Aikihiko Mori.

19 years old, currently he is in his company's brown jacket with "Yagiri Electrical" patched on the left side and his name under it, blue jeans, and needs a shave on his dark brown hair. To my left is Shinjiro Ishida, who is wearing s simple white button shirt, black slacks, and a blue tie around his neck. He must've been to an interview today. And since the tie is barely hanging on, I think the 18 year old, black haired graduate didn't make it.

While Mori works in electric, Ishida is trying to get into the porn game business. The talks around here usually involve the perverted stuff. Strangely though, Yoshida takes notes about their escapades (even though they don't have any). It keeps them entertained, I guess. After a while, someone else finally comes in. I turn my head, and am utterly surprised. The girl from before, Lucile Tyler, is in now in this place too. She's still wearing the girl's uniform, so I can guess that she hasn't been home yet. She walks straight for the counter and doesn't pay mind to anyone else. She comes off as the very proud type of girl. As I watch her, I hear constant giggling from the other side of the table.

"What?" I ask them as I turn my head away towards them.

"Oh nothing..." Mori says like a kid in trouble.

"We just noticed your eyes were glued somewhere." Ishida answers for him.

"What about it?" I ask.

"What about it?" Ishida questions. "Dude, even you should know that no girl will EVER love a pervert like you!"

Isida and Mori start laughing immediately.

"Don't worry, Ueda! I'm sure that you'll find a girl someday! Maybe, you'll even have your own harem!" Yoshida defended.

"Hmm, and what makes you say that, Yoshida?"

"Because while I can never hope to achieve your level, I can still live vicariously through you!"

"...Real inspiration there, kid."

I take out my phone and start trying to text my mother and tell her that I'll be a little late. But while I texted, Mori springs forward and knocks my cell phone out of my hand. It glides on the floor until it reached near Miss Tyler's feet. I shot a glare at Mori, letting him know that he'll pay for this later. I slowly walk over calmly to retrieve my phone. But as I bend down to grab it, I can't help but FEEL the impulse to look up Miss Tyler's skirt while down here. But, I know when I might get caught. Best not to look. As I stand up however with my eyes still on my phone, something bumped into me from the front and I start going down hard. I crash land on my back, and I feel something soft on my chest. I open my eyes from the crash and see Miss Tyler on top of me. And in the air is a small frilly box. That must be her order! I reach out with my free right hand not holding my cell phone and grab the small handle on the top of it. I turn my head back to Miss Tyler, who is now sitting up on my lap and shooting the sharpest of daggers at me.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way."

She sighed and stood up, and for once I wasn't tempted to look up her skirt as she went up. I stood up as well, and handed her the order she had.

"Sorry if anything is broken. I'll gladly pay for another." I hand her the box, and she glances between it and me for a sec before grabbing the box and opening it. She closed it, and stared at me for a moment.

"You're a student at Kuoh Academy, yes?" she asks me in a cold, demanding voice.

"Yes." I answer.

"Fine. Don't let something like this happen again." she said in the same tone.

She walked around me and left the store, leaving me stunned. No girl has ever NOT been intimidated by me. Even the guys noticed, because they all stared in disbelief. I still can't register it myself. I walk over to the group and suddenly feel a massive headache spring forward like a damn rabbit! I grab the table for support.

"S-Sorry guys, but I gotta go. I don't feel so hot..."

I began walking away, feeling gravity beginning to try to pull my head down. As I left the establishment, the sun suddenly seems a lot less friendlier than usual. I began walking down the street, opposite the direction I think Miss. Tyler walked. I continued walking, and walked and walked. I lost track of time, and suddenly everything seemed to go dark. I look around and see that its now night time. I must've black out while walking somehow, because I don't remember THAT much time passing. I take out my phone and realize that I've been outside for several hours, way passed my time to return home. I take out my phone and text to my mother's cell phone.

"Running late. Massive head ache." I continued walking, and even the night sky doesn't bother me. Night has felt more at home to me than most other times of the day. Plus, there's the fact that my eyes are pretty much always instant adaptable to night, even blackened and dark areas without having to try. My parents said that I was born from the gift and got it from mother. Anyway, my walk continued until I finally had no choice but to stop near a 30 ft tall street light post.

Man, I feel horrible. I'm not even half a block home and I'm feeling worse and worse. All of my senses are going haywire. I can hear things that are far off from, and my vision keeps shifting either nice and sharp or blurry and red. I try to stand up, but something on my right shoulder keeps dragging me down.

"Dammit, just what the hell is wrong with me?" I ask aloud.

Just as I asked that, I heard something. It sounds like flapping wings, but much louder. I whatever is attached to those wings is, it's big. I turn around and don't see anything in the sky, but I do feel something is off about the atmosphere around here. When I turned around to keep going home with caution, I saw something hit the ground to my right. I look down to see that it was a black feather. I pick it up, but something about it is just wrenching my gut.

"So, I've found one of you out here alone?" I heard someone ask.

I looked around and don't see anyone.

"Up here." He points out.

I look up to see a tall bald man wearing a grey trench coat standing on top of a street light. Who is this guy? How'd he get up there? And where did this black feather come from? The man jumped down from the light, and started walking towards me.

"It's rare I see one of you roaming around without a master. But, I suppose no one will mind if I just kill you."

I stepped back, and tried to look for a way out. But my head is so fuzzy that I can't tell left from right. To my further surprise, something started growing out of the man's back. After a few seconds, to large, black feathered wings appear from his back.

"Just stand still for a moment. This won't take long."

He extended his right hand out, and some kinda green energy started coming from it. It extended, and looked like a spear. He lunged toward me, spear in hand and ready to stab something. By some form of reflex I jumped; high. I went over the man and landed on the same street light he came down from. That's 30 feet! I know I've been a little strong for my physique but this is ridiculous. I turn around just as the man does, and he jumps up as well. I jumped again as well, but this time with less strength so I could go over him without going too high. I landed on the ground and turned around to run toward home. That weird green energy spear was thrown and landed right in front of me.

I stepped back only to hear the guy land behind me. I ducked as I heard something some at me. I turned around while down and straightened up to see that he tried to swipe at me with his right arm. I stepped around his spear and tried to run backwards. But he grabbed his spear again and lunged at me. First a swipe to my head which I ducked, a stab to my feet which I stepped back to avoid, then he spun around with the spear several times and adjusting it each turn to hit me. I ducked, jumped lightly, and saw an opportunity. As the spear came in again, I raised my left arm up so that it would stop his arm holding the spear. I then went in for a punch to his face with my left hand. The guy however, blocked it with his free left hand.

"Nice try, but no dice."

"Then how's this roll?"

I then moved my right with his left still holding it so he was open. I then moved in and delivered a headbutt to his face. With his grip lost, I turned around and started running again. As I ran, the sharp pain in my right shoulder came back. I fell to my knees and reached with my left arm to hold it. Its excruciating! It feels like there's something buried beneath my skin trying to break free. But then I heard wings flapping. I turned my head around and saw the man coming down with his spear, ready to kill.

I rolled forward and barely dodged the spear. I tried to stand, but the pain forced me down to one knee. I looked up and saw that the man stood before me still, holding his spear of green energy. He held it so that the tip is right below my head looking at the ground. He raises it, forcing me to raise my head to look up at him.

"I expected a little more, but what should I expect from a stray?"

"Stray? Stray what? I'm just a high school kid." He then looks puzzled.

"Strange…oh, you have no idea what you really are, do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He then chuckled.

"Oh, how delightful. I get to kill one of your kind and no one will even know. Now please, keep your neck like that. I'd like a clean kill that will force plenty of blood to come forth."

This guy isn't kidding! He's actually planning on killing me. What did I ever do? I mean, is this guy some kinda angel? I'll admit, I'm no saint but I don't think I deserve death! I want to live, I still have something to do! As I stayed there, with little hope for survival, I felt something burn in my left hand. With my head still down, I glance down and saw that something black was burning in my left hand. I glanced up and saw that the black winged angel was preparing to kill me with raising the spear up.

"Any last words?" he asked me.

Okay, I don't know why, but I think this thing in my hand can help me out. I have to use it. I jumped back, and hold my left hand out. But I wasn't quick enough. The black winged angel adjusted his attack and threw the spear at me. It landed, and pierced my stomach. I first cough a tremendous amount of blood, before looking back up at him. The burning sensation in my hand is done building up. Time to let it loose!

"Go to Hell, you monster!"

At that moment, the burning sensation completely left my hand. A tremendous black blaze of fire came from my hand, and shot forward toward the black winged angel. The fire engulfed him, and he screamed in pain as the flames burnt away at him. I reached with my right hand and grabbed the spear. It burned to touch it, but it burns worse inside of me! I slowly pulled it out until it was out completely. I looked back at the black winged angel, and saw that he was still being burned by the fire and screaming in pain. I then threw the spear back at him. I saw it pierce his left shoulder, and he screams slightly more.

"YOU Damn SON OF A BITCH!"

He starts trying to fly out of the flames, but he crashed back to the ground. Now that he's out of the flames, I can see the damage. His left wing has been burnt away, his right leg and right arm have the skin burnt completely off, and his left foot is completely gone. I can see a giant burn scar across his face, the flesh around his right eye almost gone.

"I'll kill you for this! Cain never said anything about this!" He tries to fly away again, but he crashed again.

I fell back unto my ass, and simply watched him as he tried to run away. But as I sit here, I can feel myself slowly losing consciousness. Even with all the scenarios from the porn games I play, I never would've seen this coming for my death.

"At least you'll die with me, angel."

"He's not an angel. Well, not anymore."

That was a girl who spoke. I turned around and saw the girl from earlier today, Lucile Tyler, her dark blue hair moving with the wind. She's still carrying the frilly box she got from the café. She stepped forward and kneeled down to my eye level. She's stares at me with those yellow eyes, obviously here with some intent. I'm trying my best not to look down to her breasts. At least I'll die with my last sight being a beautiful girl. She placed the box in my lap, and reaches for the top of my head with her right hand. She tousled my hair lightly, and giggled.

"You're better than I thought. I'm impressed. And don't worry." She gently smiled as she stared at me. "You won't die. I won't let you." She stood up, and her smile vanished.

She looked at the angel, and stepped forward.

"Why one of who has showed up, I'll never know." She then stopped walking and raised her right hand up. "Now, do me a favor…" The black winged angel looked up and finally noticed her. "…and die."

Then, some electricity started building in her hair. Then, in a flash, a large dark blue flash of lightning appeared from her hand and shot toward the black winged angel. He screamed in pain upon impact and within mere seconds, his screams were silenced as he disintegrated. I fell back and hit the ground. The girl calmly walked over and stood over me. I avoid looking up her skirt and keep my eyes meeting her's.

"Now, what to do with you?" she asked with her smile returned.

"…Some help would be nice." I replied, barely hanging on to my breath. She then leaned down and sat on her knees, looking over me.

"I can help you, but when you wake up, I'm going to want something in return."

"It's not my soul, is it?" I asked jokingly. She then giggled lightly.

"Maybe…why?"

"I'd like to keep it. I'll sell it if I get really desperate."

"So, you're not desperate now?"

"Hmm…good point." I coughed some more blood, being careful not to cough on her brown bag. "Well…whatever you gotta do. Just, don't take my soul without permission, please."

She raised her right hand and placed it over my lips. "…It's a contract, then."

The blood loss finally got to me, and I lost consciousness. I don't know what's gonna happen, but all I can say is this: freaking awesome! Normally, I'd like to keep my cool but this is too unbelievable! I just hope that chick actually doesn't steal my soul. Last thing I need is to become a slave; especially to a chick I don't know. Well, even if she does steal my soul, at least she's beautiful. So, there's something. Now that I'm black out, I think I can finally recall that name that's spoken every night in my dreams.

"His name is...Abel"

Well, here's to whatever tomorrow may bring. Oh please at least let me keep my kingdom...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: And there's my first chapter! I would especially like to thank fellow DxD Fan dad90 for helping me out in this story and bringing it off the ground. Now, a fair warning, this makes the FIFTH fanfic I'm working on, so updates may not be as frequet as you would like. Expect chapter updates around every week or two. And before you ask, I have a pairing idea in mind and it may be a shock to you (don't worry, I won't take fanvorites...for the most part XD I kid). Anyway, again, thanks to dad90 for your help. **

**And, as always, reviews would be nice. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a HalfBreed

**Author's Note: I accidentally screwed up on a chapter for a different story I was working on, and I lost all progress on it. I didn't want to bother with it, so I just got back to work on this one. Though again, I may take a week to update. Sorry to anyone who's reading Code Geass: Rai ofthe Revolution R2. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: I'm a Half-Breed

Oowwww…my head is splitting in half. I'm exaggerating, of course. Which is strange, because I swear that I was stabbed in the chest? Wait, stabbed? Oh right, last night…I was attacked by a black winged angel set out to kill me. I think I shot some kinda black fire from my left hand too. And on a final note, Lucile Tyler, the new foreign student shot blue lightning from her own hands and wiped the bastard out. Discovering secret powers and being saved by a hot blue haired girl?

I'd say my life is about 25% complete now. Where I can find a pet sabretooth and legal polygamy, I don't know. I open my eyes through the pain in my body and to my surprise, I'm in my room. The window is shining light from my right into my room. Judging by the brightness of the light, I'd have to guess that it's still morning. But, judging from the danger of my wound and the amount of blood loss, I estimate that I've been out-cold for at least three days. I turn from my window and look at the edge of my bed, where there's a nightstand holding some books inside while holding a lamp and clock with the time and day on top. The time is 8:35 on a Wednesday. Correction: I've been out for two days.

Then again, I shot fire out of my hand so I think it's fair to say that I can heal quicker too. I step out of my bed and look at my stomach. Covered in reddened bandages, of course. I have black sweat pants on, meaning my wound must've gotten blood on me below the waist. But something seems…off. I move my head up and along the way, I see silver hair "Wait, silver hair?" I grab a lock of my hair and present it to my face and it's…silver.

"What?"

I look to the left, to the wall that the head of my bed is on, to look at the full-body mirror. And other than the bandages, my hair is now somehow SILVER and my eyes are GREEN.

"What the hell…?"

I stepped forward and leaned in closer to the mirror. I grab my hair, and it feels and looks normal. Well, normal might not be the right word for this scenario. With extreme caution, I lightly press my left finger on my eye to make sure that it's not a contact lens. And…not a contact. I step back from the mirror and sigh.

"Okay, so many question, not enough answers. First step: find someone who knows what's going on."

I walk out of my room and head down the hall to go down the stairs. I walk into the dining room, and I see my parents. They seem…sad. They sit across from each other, and while father is simply staring at his wrist watch, mother is holding her hands together like she's praying.

"Um, hey guys."

They both shot up and looked at me in surprise. Mother jumps from her seat and runs over to hug me, crying in the process. Father simply smiles as he rises from his chair.

"I-I-I' so glad you're okay…" mother sobs.

"I'm okay, mom. A little dazed and confused, but okay."

Mother pulled back and was smiling despite the tears. She raises her right hand and lightly grabs a small amount of my hair.

"…I haven't seen your hair like this since the day we adopted you."

"Adopted?" Mother simply nodded.

"Katsu," father interjected. "We need to…talk about some things."

"I'll say."

Mother pulled my arm and led me to the living room, where we have three long couches making the tip of a triangle a few feet in front of the flat screen TV and enough room in the bottom left and right corners of the room for normal sitting chairs and a large potted plant in the upper left corner. Father and mother sit on the right couch while I sit on the left, the only thing separating us is a glass coffee table.

"Okay dear," mother starts. "Let's start with you. Now, do you have any questions? I promise, we'll tell the truth." She assures me.

Okay, go for broke…

"What did you mean earlier by 'adopted'?"

Mother remains silent for a moment, before answering. "Remember that dream you told us you keep having ever since you could remember?"

"Yes."

"There's a reason for that."

"…I'm listening."

Mother was about to speak again, but she hesitated. I can understand. It must be really hard for a mother to tell her child that they aren't blood related. Father sighed and took off his old, rectangular lens glasses.

"That baby in the dream…is you, son. And your mother and I are the priest and nun."

Whoa…I sorta saw this comin, but man…doesn't take the impact out of it. They really aren't my family? Whew…nothing can prepare ya for that. I take in a breath and sigh.

"Okay. So…my next question is: what are the details to you guys adopting me."

Father clears his throat before answering. "You see son, your mother and I were a priest and nun in a church back in Kagegoten. We were…close, but you know how it goes. One day, we both received a letter from an unknown person. The letter said 'A child needs saving. Meet me at the front of the church tonight at midnight'. We followed instructions, and at midnight…" Father looked at the ground for a moment before shooting back up and looking at me. "Your mother came, carrying you in her arms."

"My birth mother?"

"Yes…your birth mother. The hair, the odd design of your eyes, you got them from her."

"So, the little boy with her?"

"He's your older brother." Mother sums up the courage and finally speaks.

"Alright. Now, in the dream you guys spoke a lot before I was given away. What was the dialogue in between there?"

"Your mother said that a terrible fate was to befall you. To prevent it long enough for a defense to be made, she said that as long as you stayed in your human form, you will be safe."

Okay…the details are settling in. Let's keep going. "Human form?"

"Yes. She revealed to use that you're half human, from your father."

"Oh, good. I still have some humanity. How was I healed?"

"While it's been years, your father and I still know several healing powers. Since you're still half-human, we were still able to heal you, just not as quickly."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing. Though, she did tell us your name."

"…Abel."

"Correct." Father answered.

We all sit here in silence for a long while, until I finally let out a sigh as the shocking truth is revealed to me.

"So, if I'm HALF human, what is the other half?"

At that, the door bell rang.

"That must be her." Mother said. She stood up and headed for the front door. "I think it'll be best if you hear this from her."

I followed her movements by turning my head left and watching her as she left the room, turned left and arrived at the front door. She looked through the peephole and unlocked the door. As she opened the door, I felt a familiar presence.

"Welcome back, Miss."

"Call me Lucile, everyone does."

It's her… Mother opens the door all the way, and **she** walks in. Still wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform, Lucile Tyler walks into my home. "How is he?" Lucile asks. Mother looks back toward me and Lucile follows. A smile grows on her face.

"Oh good, you're awake." She first took off her shoes and then walked over and around the first couch and sat down next to me on my left side. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm…fine."

She nodded her head and looked toward my father. "So, have you told him?"

"Not everything. He still doesn't know **what** he is."

Lucile looks back at me. "Your hair changed. That's to be expected from a Half-Breed. So many different possible attributes."

"Half-Breed?" I ask.

"Yes, a Half-Breed. Katsu, you are part of a very powerful species in this world."

"And what species is that?"

"You're…a Devil."

"A…Devil?"

"Yeah. You know, pitchforks, red horns, bat-wings, all that fiction stuff you humans think we do." She shot a glare at my parents.

"I see. So, does that make you…?"

"Yes. I, am a Pure-Blooded Devil."

"Pure-Blooded?"

"That's a complex story for another time. So, are you sure that you're feeling better?"

"I suppose. I'm not dying, if that's what you mean."

"Good. Normally, Light Spears like that are instant death for Low-Class ones like you."

"Speaking of which, last night you said that guy USED to be an Angel. Care to elaborate?"

"Do you have enough free time?"

"I've already missed some classes, no point in going to school today anyway."

"Hm, good point! So…" She looked at my parents. "Do you two mind if I have this discussion with Katsu in private?"

They look at each other at first, but mother smiled. "Of course, we understand."

Lucile then turned to me. "I feel more comfortable if we discuss this in your room."

"My…room?"

"Yes, your room. Is there a problem?"

"No, not…necessarily."

Okay, this was not predicted. An absolutely beautiful girl wants to come to my room…I never thought that idea would come to fruition. Okay Katsu, you've seen this scenario a dozen times in H Games, you know what to do! Just avoid doing anything stupid or making any moves, then-NO! This is a time for answers, not…"THAT".

"I understand. Follow me."

I stood up and headed for my room, Lucile following behind me. I try to pick up speed a little so I can do a quick survey of my room so she doesn't find anything…you know what I'm talking about. I open my door and luckily, nothing seems to be out of place. I walk in first and hold the door open for her. She smiles and walks in.

"A gentleman; you're already impressing me." She walks in and stops walking for a moment and surveys my room by turning her head from here to there. "Hm, not bad for a human." She walks further in and sits on my bed. I close the door as she turns to face me. "So, what do you want to know first?"

I walk over and right next to the right of my mirror is a large desk where my computer sits. I sit down on the wheeled desk chair backwards so that I could use the back as something to lean forward on.

"The Angel not being an Angel thing."

"Oh yes, that. First, I must tell you about the other races in this world."

"Go on."

"There are Humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having 'impure thoughts' that divert them from the teachings of the God in the Bible."

"So, God from the Bible exists?"

"Nope~!"

"Huh?"

"Well, he DID if that's what you're asking."

"Used to exist?"

"Yes. As you can guess the Three Factions of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels don't get along with each other. We warred against each other under the leadership of God, The Four Satans, and the Grigori in a battle known as the Great War. Thanks to the Great War, numbers on all three sides have been reduced MAJORLY. While the fighting is still not technically over, there are still battles between the groups."

"Okay, I get it. Now, you said that I'm Low-Class."

"Yes. Devils have a class system, starting from Low-Class, Mid-Class, High-Class, and finally Ultimate Class. What class you are depends are your…'origins', for lack of a better term."

"Please explain."

"Well, the Devils mainly consists of the 72 Pillars, They are the families of Pure-Blooded Devils, known as Pure Devils. However, out of the 72, only 34 are still active after the Great War. Though, there are more houses then 34 that are active, but they lost their status due to having human heritage."

"I'm assuming this is where I come in?"

"In a way, yes. Each faction has now developed their own way to increase their numbers again. We Devils have the Evil Pieces System. High-Class Devils are given fifteen pieces, like in chess, and can reincarnate humans into their ranks and create a Peerage. The High-Class Devil would be the King, and each other piece has a special attribute and power."

"Is that what the 'soul-stealing' joke was yesterday?"

"Not exactly. We used to steal souls, but such a practice has been out of date for years."

" I get it."

"Now, do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah. Do you know if I come from one of these 72 Pillars?"

"Hard to say. After the fight two days ago, your hair and eyes turned those colors, and the black fire is definitely something odd. I've asked my father to look into it."

"Whew…is that everything?"

"For now."

I sigh and again and turn my chair so that I'm staring at my dresser across the room from my desk here.

"Hard to take in, huh?"

"It is. Everything I thought I knew is now just…changed."

"Change is good, because now…" Lucile stepped up from my bed and headed over to stand in front of me. "I can make you into my Pawn, if you wish."

"Huh?"

"It's just as I said, I can make you into a Pawn. I'm a Pure Devil, so I can have Peerage. So, are you interested?" she asks with a grin.

I get out of my chair and move it to the side. "I can assume I'll have to take on certain duties?"

"Of course."

"Like what?"

"Well, basically you're a grunt, and my slave. From what **I** know, you obey my every order. While that may not be great, it could be a quick way to move up if you wanted."

I thought about it for a moment. I live by a very strict set of rules, but with this whole Devil business, some of these rules are pretty much thrown out the window. But I'm not the kind of guy to just bend to someone else's will. I make things happen, and I'll prove it.

"Sorry, Miss Tyler, but I respectively decline?"

"…Eh?" Lucile tips her head slightly and her smile suddenly losses confidence.

"I'm sorry, but I don't bow my head easily to others. If being a Pawn means that I'm a slave, I'm not interested."

At that, Lucile's face took a stern and angry turn. "So, is that your final decision?"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Huh?"

"I might take you up on that offer if I can't get something without it. So, I'll stay interested."

Lucile's face then looked furious. "OH, COME ON!"

Huh? She slammed her right foot down on the floor.

"The first person to become a candidate, and he declines!" She then looked up at me with an angry glare. "You are so lucky that I can't just sock you in the face right now!"

"…Whoa."

At that, Lucile's eyes widened in sudden realization. She re-collected herself and stood straight like a proper lady.

"I uh…apologize for my rudeness, Katsu. It's just that it's odd that someone would deny the chance to become part of a Peerage."

"Soooo…are we cool?"

The glare returns. "…For now."

She turned around and opened the door to my room and walked out. What just happened? She seemed like a cheerful young woman, but then she suddenly turns into a rage balloon! Something tells me to tread carefully in this territory. I follow her out, and I can hear her mumble something as she descends down the stairs. She goes to my front door and starts putting on her shoes.

"Are you leaving?" I ask. "

Yes, and you're coming with me."

"Huh?" "I need to tell you more about what exactly you're capable of."

"Can't we just do that in my room?"

She turns back to face me with a slight glare in her eyes. "You really wanna keep me in YOUR room?"

"I'll get my coat."

I ran back upstairs and quickly changed into my street clothes. I first find another small band to hold my hair into my ponytail, I also find my blue slacks, a purple and white stripped long sleeve shirt, and short sleeved black blazer. I come back down and see Lucile speaking with my parents again.

"Okay, I'm ready." I call out.

Lucile and my parents look up at me, and for some reason Lucile has her bright smile on. "Great~! Let's get going!"

She turns toward the door and opens it, almost a skip to her step. I head down and mother stops me.

"Hang on a sec, dear." She turns my head to face her, and holds her hands on my head.

I felt a strange tingling sensation on my face where she held my head. Within a few seconds, the sensation stops and she pulls her hands away. She takes out a small hand mirror and shows my reflection. My hair has turned back to black and my eyes are purple again.

"I can seal your true form from people seeing it. Please, don't do anything too rash." I

hug her and assure her. "Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine."

I head toward the door and stand in front of Lucile. "Ready?" she asks happily.

Obviously, she's throwing on an act. "Sure."

She opens the door and steps out. I close the door behind me. The morning sun is still a little harsh to me. It must be because of my Devil half, I guess.

"Come on," Lucile orders. "Keep up."

I quicken my walking steps so that I can walk beside her. "So, what's with the act, Miss Tyler."

"Paimon."

"Huh?"

"Its Lucile Paimon. I'm from a Pure Devil family, thank you very much.."

"Well, Miss Paimon, what's the next topic of discussion?"

"Since you're still a **human** hybrid, you should be able to us a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?"

"Yes. The Sacred Gears were created by God as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. Sacred Gears are basically tools exclusive to humans and human hybrids that can grant them great powers."

"And I have one of these?"

"Correct."

"So, how can I use it?"

"Through enough willpower into it, than you can unleash its power. Your emotions are basically the key to ignition. You just need to find something to turn it."

"I can get behind that. Any idea what mine can do?"

"No clue. All I know is: you denied being my Pawn." She stopped as we were walking down a sidewalk and turned around to face me. "What will it take to make you into my Pawn?"

"I thought I've already told you; I'm not budging unless I NEED to."

"Come on! It's a sweet gig! Sure, you're a grunt, but that's why there are chances to raise your status! It might take a long while, but at least you're getting somewhere."

"That may be so, but I've got other plans too while I'm at it."

"Huh?"

"Well…you said Devils can acquire status over time right? And that there's the 'Ultimate-Class', right?"

She arches her right eyebrow. "…Yes."

"Well, would any of those kinds of positions be…'open', per chance?"

Lucile started cracking up before full blown laughing. It took her at least a minute to calm down. "Y-Y-You're serious?" she says between chuckles.

"Of course."

"Ah-ha, huh?"

"I have my own…'ambitions', Lucile. And it just so happens that if I can acquire this status by my own hand, then why not?"

Lucile was silent now, staring at me a little confused at first, but took a serious face. "Well, there's something we have in common."

"Hm?" "

My family, the Paimon Clan, has lost a lot of its status over the years. At best, we have only one Pure Devil per generation. Right now, there are only my father and myself. Like you, I have my own ambitions. I'll only recruit the strongest into my Peerage."

I think I'm starting to get this girl. We're actually quite similar. Maybe we can help each other out. But…

"I'd like to support your ambition, Lucile, but I've got my own game plan."

At that, Lucile held her chin with her right hand. She seems to pondering. "What do you want in exchange to be my Pawn?"

"I doubt you'll have anything I want."

"Well, don't be so quick to say that. You never know. Let's see…"

Her eyes scan me for several seconds, moving from each corner of my body. Finally, she made eye-contact and smirked. What is she up too?

"Okay, I have a proposition for you."

"Hm, fire away."

"You agree to be my Pawn, and I'll let you have full access to my breasts."

"…Pardon?" I think a bomb just went off.

"You heard me. A free feel, anytime you want."

"You don't seem to be the type to simply give something that 'precious' away."

"Of course, you'll have limits. And I'm willing to sacrifice a small amount of my physical pride in order to get what I want. Besides, you come across as the kind of guy who can't resist a free feel."

That is certainly a tempting offer, and a rather accurate accusation. Either work hard for my power and status, or become a slave to a prideful girl with attitude issues who will allow me access to her breasts at all times? It appears as though I've reached an impasse. I haven't come across such a dilemma since I had to decide whether or not sneak the bra of a girl at the school into one of the members of the Perverted Trio's possession. The debate was not whether or not to do it. The problem was which one. I picked Hyōdō, in the end. **There** was a beating from the Kendo Club, for ya. Lucile extends her right hand out.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Hmmm…really tempting. I couldn't be called a pervert if I have PERMISSION, can I? This might be a good deal. Even though I'm left-handed, I'll shake with my right hand. I extended it slo-Wait, that the hell am I doing? I'm just proving that I AM as bad as Hyōdō! I tried pulling back my arm, but the perverted thoughts have claimed it. It will take all of my willpower to force it back! In a flash, my right hand returned quickly and slapped me across the face.

"…What was that?" Lucile asked, obviously confused.

"Miss Lucile, as incredibly tempting that offer is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." I said with my back straight.

"You…what?" she asked angrily.

"I'm afraid that if I take this deal simply because you are offering your obviously beautiful body to my service, I am unfortunately breaking one of my own life codes."

"Which is?"

"I must EARN such a right."

At that, she got angry and sucker punched my stomach, right where the Fallen Angel pierced me.

"Well I'll let you in on one thing: you're making piss poor progress!"

"I'm…well aware, Miss Lucile." I recover from the blow after a moment and stand straight again.

"You must have no sense of sexual adventure, huh?" she questioned.

I would like to say: "I do, and you have no idea what I would do to those melons of yours."

But again, I have to maintain my appearance, so I respond differently. "I prefer to use the brain **in my skull**."

Lucile simply stares at me for a moment before smirking again. "You're really something, you know that Katsu?"

"Hm-hm, I'd like to think so, as well."

"Cut the ego. You've denied a chance to be the servant to a beautiful young woman of High-Class. You have some gall."

She stepped forward and leaned it closely so that our faces our inches apart. I can smell her wonderfully scented perfume. I detect a hint of roses and lilac.

"You really are a prize." I couldn't help but smirk as well.

"So are you."

She stepped back and placed both of her hands on her hips. "Well, even though you're not part of my Peerage, I would still like for you to be by my side."

"What?"

"You should probably know this before you accidentally find out on your own."

"Okay."

"There are other Devils at the school."

"Really?"

"Yup. At least two clubs are actually the bases for two Peerages."

"Let her rip."

"The Student Council."

"Yes?"

"The Peerage to Sona Sitri."

"Sitri? Oh, you mean Shitorī. An alias, I can assume. And?"

"The Occult Research Club; the Peerage to Rias Gremory."

"Huh, no shit? So, you're telling me this because you plan on having your own club?"

"Of course. Once I have an actual Peerage. Think of it as some kinda requirement bullcrap."

"Does the school know about this?"

"Duh. Gremory's father is the administrator."

"Well I'll be damned. So, what kinda club are you planning on starting?"

"I'll just slap some name like the 'The Multi-Cultural Appreciation Society'."

"Sounds like something out of a bad manga."

"Yeah, but what're you gonna do?"

"Fair enough."

"So, interested in joining?"

"But I'm not part of your Peerage."

"I can work out an arrangement."

"You sound confidant. Fine, I'll join. But only because that I need to learn more about my power."

"Make all the excuses you want, you just want to see me more."

I take one look at my wristwatch and see that we've been out here for a little while.

"I hate to spoil the mood, but are done here?"

"Sure. I've already done what I could. See you tomorrow."

She turns around and begins walking down the street. What a strange one. Then again, this is pretty much going to be my normal life from now on. All I can do is adapt and come out on top when I can. I turn around myself and head back home. Once there, I immediately jump into the shower for the clean-up I desperately need. After the shower, I stayed in the bathroom to make sure to see if there's anything that I may need to fix. I guess since I was half-Devil, mother's healing magic could only work half as well, because I see a massive scar on my stomach. During gym, I'm going to have to be careful how I move. Other than that, I don't think there's…wait.

"If Fallen Angels have black wings, Angels probably have white wings, shouldn't that mean that Devils have some kind of wings too?"

The idea makes sense to me. Can I use willpower to bring it out? I stand still in the bathroom after standing near the tub. I close my eyes and breath. Okay, I just need to imagine wings and WHOA! Something springs off of my back like it was a thin layer of skin being let loose. I walk forward in the bathroom to see if I can get a better look. Unfortunately in the process, my eyes and hair changed color again.

As I step more forward though, I see **it**. Wait, "it"? I do a second take and to my surprise, I only have one wing. A black, bat-like wing has sprung from the **right side** of my back.

"That's weird."

Maybe since I'm a Half-Breed, the number of wings I have changes. Seems a little inconvenient, but maybe I can still fly even with only one wing. Hard to say, at the moment. I live in a rather large neighborhood, so I don't think randomly flying in the night is a good idea. But maybe I can still practice my powers. I step out of the shower wearing a fresh pair of grey sweatpants and head for my room. After I close my door, I lock it behind me.

"Okay, let's see if I can still do it."

I was in the middle of quite the hairy situation when I used my fire powers. Since I activated out of a moment of stress and fear, I don't think I suddenly have a mastery over it. The only logical thing to do is to try using it without needing to be in a heart-racing moment. I hold out my left hand, and concentrate. Okay, let's start out small: a single spark should do for this test. I close my eye and focus, imagining a spark of fire emerging from when I snap my fingers. I crack my eyes open slightly, and snap once. At that, I saw black sparks come from my fingers.

"Okay, let's try for a little bigger."

I imagine the spark being a little bigger, and snap my fingers again. Bigger sparks fly out, and vanish before hitting the floor.

"Alright, now, let's try for a full-out small fireball."

I just need to focus and keep it small. I snap my fingers but this time, I open extend my fingers out and spread them. Just as I wished, a small black fireball was now floating on my left hand. Actually, the ball of flames is on my hand, I just can't feel it burn me. Perhaps I've developed immunity from my own powers? I shouldn't assume that I'm immune to all forms of fire. Okay, let's try playing with it. I lightly bounced the fireball in the air once. It landed on my hand and stayed there. Let's try switching hands. I bounced it up and pulled my left hand back while raising my right hand up. The ball landed, and didn't budge.

I began exchanging between hands in a rapid pattern. I snapped my fingers with my left hand and imagined the ball vanishing. And it did.

"Let's try for two."

I extended both arms out and snap my fingers imagining the usual. Two fireballs showed up on my hands. Let's see how AWOL we can go with this. I threw both balls up and snapped both sets of fingers again. As of now, I'm juggling four fireballs. Let's up the ante. I snap both sets again and now have six. I can't even juggle. I think it's my willpower over these things that gives me this odd new juggling ability. Can I merge them? I threw each ball in the air and made sure each one hit the highest one. I now have a massive black fireball in my hands about the size of my head.

"Alright, making progress! Let's keep going!"

I spread my arms out and imagined the ball splitting. The large black fireball spread back into the six black fireballs I made, which were now floating in front of me. I imagined certain balls going to certain places, and with a few motions of my hands the balls followed and went where I imagined them to be. Now, I'm imagining the fireballs flying around me like atoms. And like before, the fireballs followed my orders and began going all around me. I quickly clapped my hands in one swift slam, and all the fireballs vanished. I walked over to my desk and saw my notepad already opened with a pen next to it.

I took notes of everything that happened in here. I'd like to try these things out some more, but I've got to get some rest. I still need a little time to recover. I look at my clock and see that it is now about 3 PM.

Lucile Paimon…she's an interesting character. While she may come across as an angry and proud woman, I can see some redemption in her. I've played enough H Games to know her type. Then again, assuming I know the character of a girl cost me the chance of my first girlfriend back in middle school. I'll have to sleep on it, for now. At least until tomorrow. My new life begins tomorrow. I'm no longer Katsu Ueda, simple smart Kuoh Academy student.

Tomorrow, I'm Abel, the Half-Breed Devil with one wing.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

All the while Katsu is attempting to rest, there are much darker events occurring in the shadows of the world. Deep in Norway, in the snowy mountains, is a large church dedicated to the Biblical God. It was established here for a specific reason. An old priest, after treading a long journey through the dark snow storm, was approaching the large wooden doors of the sanctuary. Before he enters, he takes off his gloves and rubs his hands together. He opens the door, and strolls in while looking at his reddened hands.

"Those orphans, quite a rambunctious bunch. But, His blessings will soon answer their pr-"

Before he could finish, he sleep on something wet on the marble floor.

"Oh, goodness, my shoes must still have snow on them."

But as he lifted his shoe to look at it, his guess was so utterly wrong. The bottom of his shoe was completely red, and the liquid dripping off of it was far from being any colored water. He looked passed his foot as he placed it back down and saw a true horror. The once beautiful and clear marble floors of this once sacred place were now stained with blood. As he looked up, his eyes saw the bodies of the other priests and nuns who were assigned here. They were all ripped to shreds, leaving what made them physically human now spread all over the floor and even in the pews.

Once his eyes reach the end of the church, he saw one living person. From the back, the priest could see short silver hair, and the culprit was kneeling at the long table wearing a black cloak with dark green flowers decorating it. It looked like a kimono being worn as a large cape.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned…" the stranger speaks. But there is in no remorse of worry in his tone. There is simple a mockingly joyful tune, like he was enjoying the carnage in the room. The young man turned his head back and the priest saw crimson red eyes.

"…I've sinned a lot."

Before the priest could respond, the young man turned completely around and revealed the murder weapon in his right hand. It looked like a red armored spear, but while the blade was normal sized, the staff section was only three feet long. The young man had a calm and lean face while smiling like a sadist, his attire simply being a short-sleeved blue shirt and black slacks pants.

In a flash, the spear extended and shot forward, piercing the priest in the stomach. The spear retracted, and the priest was pulled back as well. Now, he was mere inches away from the murderer. While this was not the person he thought would attack the church, he knew full well who it was and what weapon he was using. He looked down, and was horrified by the rumors. It was a Sacred Gear, but no ordinary one…

"T-T-The O-Oblivion Surge…"

At that, the murderer raised his right arm holding the spear and lifted the priest up.

"You know what I'm looking for. Care to point me to the right direction to it?"

The priest remained silent, and had an emergency plan. He quickly reached into his right pocket and pull out a bottle of holy water. He threw the bottle at the murderer's face. He pulled back in pain, and pulled the spear out. The priest fell to the ground, and barely held onto consciousness. He looked up and to his surprise, the murderer was fine.

"Heh, sorry, but that only **partially **works on me…"

The man pulled back his left hand covering his face to see burns quickly healing as he grinned.

"You…can't be…"

Something grew from the man's back, and spread out. Now, he had a large, black, feathered wing coming out of the **left** side of his back.

"Cain…"

"Ding~, Ding~, Ding ~! And you are correct!"

The man, now identified as Cain, reached over with his left hand and picked up the priest by his collar.

"Now, where is Mystletainn?"

"Mystletainn?"

"Don't act stupid. You know what I'm talking about. The Demon Sword that Azrael is searching for? The prize of my family?"

The priest remained silent, but he could not help the involuntary twitch of his eyes from the pain. His eyes accidentally glance over to the organ passed the table that Cain was "praying" to. Cain glanced over as well, and grinned.

"Thank you for cooperation. Now please, die."

The priest was immediately set ablaze by a furry of blue flames, scorching his body and killing him instantly. Cain threw the priest onto the pile of bodies he has already made. The blue flames spread, and engulfed the pile of bodies. Cain jumped over the table and approached the organ. Thoughts of how this strange object called Mystletainn is hidden were swirling through his mind. But he was growing bored with the only sound either being the harsh cold wind hitting the building echoing through inside or the sound of flesh burning to ash. So, he rambled.

"Do-Do-Da. Do-Da-Dee, Ska-doo, buh-da, sha-mon. Screw it."

Cain began rapidly slashing his spear on the large organ instrument until it was utter dust. Beneath the organ, was a large grey metal coffin, with a strange symbol on the top of if **(see story image for example, though its cut off)**.But as he approached it, a thought occurred to him. He first tried to poke the coffin with his Sacred Gear. But a sudden spark went off and Cain's arm was forced back.

"A barrier, huh? Easy-peasy."

The Sacred Gear glowed crimson red, and a red jewel grew on the bottom of the spear.

_**"BREAK!"**_ a voice roared.

It was the Sacred Gear itself that spoke. Cain lunged his spear again, and shatter the barrier with very little effort.

"I swear, Hypnos, you make things all too easy."

He placed the spear on an attachment on his belt, and approached the coffin. He places his fingers on the underside of the coffin's top and tried to lift. But he stopped at the sound of an odd creaking. He closed his eyes, and sensed that there was someone else in here.

"Nice try, Azrael."

He lifted the coffin's lid, turned around, and threw at the rafters above him. A red vertical slash appeared from the darkness above and slashed the lid in half. A shadowy figure falls form the darkness and lands on the other side of the burning pile of bodies.

"You won't know what to do with that sword, Cain."

The man speaks in a deep, echoing voice. He is wearing silver armor on his arms, legs, feet, and pauldrons on his shoulders. He wears a crimson red cloak over his shoulders which acts much like a cape, with a red hood on his head. The armor covers a majority of his body, hiding away most of his flesh. Even the bottom half of his face is covered by cloth and a piece of armor over his mouth. But if one were to look closely, they could see his burning, orange eyes with vertically slit pupils and his partially dried and damaged green skin.

"Mystletainn won't choose just any member of your family."

Before he could continue, Cain appeared from the other side of the flames with a manic smile on his face.

"SURPRISE!" He lunged forward, carrying a massive weapon in his left hand.

The man known as Azrael jumped back and avoided a massive attack. Cain the aimed his Sacred Gear at Azrael. The spear began rapidly extending and retracting, each attempted stab missing. When the spear was aimed at his legs, Azrael lifted his left foot and slammed it on the spear as it came toward him, effectively pinning it onto the ground. Azrael then jumped onto the long pole of the spear and ran on it, toward Cain. He pulled out a long black, straight sword and charged.

While running toward Cain, he slashed the sword several times and red cut-like beams shot from it. It appeared as though Cain was going to be hit. But Cain blocked the beams by holding the new sword in his left hand in front of him. Azrael stopped running when he saw that Cain really could hold it.

The sword is a broadsword from tip to handle, five feet long with a single-edged, enormous blade one foot wide; the base connecting the blade to the handle is pitch black. The whole blade is colored black with red veins covering it from base to tip. This, is the Demon Sword: Mystletainn.

"Nice try!" Cain exclaimed.

He lifted the spear up, throwing Azrael into the air. Azrael was now an open target in the air, but recovered by revealing one of his secrets. Three large wings grew from his back, one on each shoulder blade and the third growing straight from in between. But none of the wings were the same kind.

The right wing was black feathered, the left wing was white feathered, and a black bat-like wing was the middle one. He held his place in the air, watching as Cain held both the Oblivion Surge Sacred Gear and the Mystletainn.

"What's wrong, Azrael?" Cain asks.

"I thought you, being the legendary Knight of Kabel, would put up a better fight!"

Azrael stayed in the air, remaining silent and refusing to respond to Cain's taunts.

"Oh well, I suppose I shouldn't expect anymore from my father's favorite. Or, was Jezebel his favorite? I can never remember." Cain stood at the ready, with his black wing out and holding the Mystletainn underhanded. "Want to try to take me now?"

Azrael, even though his face was covered, grinned. "You truly believe that you are invincible simply because you have a Lost Longinus and the Treasure of the Berith Clan? How arrogant…"

He began chuckling, and Cain's own smile was becoming an annoyed scowl. Azrael lifted his right hand to the ceiling. In a flash, the entire ceiling was smashed to pieces and rubble flew all around the sky; very much like a volcano or rubble.

"We'll just see how powerful you really are…heh-heh." Azrael flew into the winter storm, vanishing from sight within seconds.

Cain stood there, alone in the church, holding two incredibly powerful and dangerous weapons. He looks into the sky Azrael vanished into, and smiles.

"I don't have to beat **you**, Azrael. I just need to have a family reunion." Cain began walking toward the front exit of the church.

"I'm coming home, Little Brother Abel."

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

The next morning, I awake to a much better feeling head and body. With my body healed and my mind cleared, I think I can tackle this new day with some enthusiasm. Wait, enthusiasm? I've never had that feeling about, well, ANY day for a long while. Must be this whole new heritage thing. I get out of bed, find my school uniform, and take a shower. I wake plenty early everyday so I can clean myself off BEFORE the day starts. After my shower, I look in the mirror to see that my hair and eye color have turned back into semi-normal looking. The strangeness of my eyes, I'll just have to live with.

I head downstairs and immediately catch the scent of something smelling wonderful. I think its eggs. Hang on, eggs don't normally smell this good. I turn into the kitchen and see that neither of my parents are here, but there's a place set up already. A glass of fruit juice and some oddly gold colored fried eggs.

"Good morning, Katsu~." Someone greets me.

I look all the way passed the table and see Lucile. She's…. "Why are you wearing t-that?" I said trying to keep my cool.

Lucile is now wearing nothing more than an apron and a black thong. And since she has her back turned to me, I can see…whoa…

"I made you breakfast, so eat up~!" She turns around and I can see the apron emphasize her impressive bust.

She must've chosen that size on p-p-p-purpose. Man, I'm barely hanging on here! She walks over until she's standing right in front of me.

"So…impressed~?" she asks seductively.

"E-Eh, um, may I ask…why?"

"What? Can't I be a little naughty with my special friend~?" I know where sh-sh-she's goin with this.

"You're trying t-to use your b-body a-again."

"Of course, why not? The offer still stands. I just know you're going to crack at some point, Katsu. It's only a matter of time~."

I swallow a HUGE amount of my impulses, and turn to sit down at the table.

"No thanks…" I say with the best of my ability.

"OH, COME ON!" She storms out of the kitchen and heads who knows where.

"This is gonna be a long day…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3: I Discover My Origin

**Author's Note: Sorry for being late. I've been through days of no sleep, falling off roofs, and working four fics at once is really taking a toll on me. But, I don't disappoint readers (at least I try not to), so I will go on. I read in the reviews that said I messed up Azrael****. **

**I may be mistaken, but you must be thinking of Azazel. Azrael is an OC character. There is no other character in Highschool DxD named Azrael. Also, this chapter is when we meet up on the anime's timeline. **

**(Also, sorry if this didn't meet expectations. Still working some minor kinks in this story)**

Chapter 3: I Discover My Origin

Like I said before, today is going to be a long day. Normally I enjoy my walks to school; helps me think. On a lucky day, there's a nice breeze. Today however: hell no. Today, Lucile is trying as hard as ever to try to convince me to be her Pawn. This morning, she tried the "Making breakfast while wearing barely anything" tactic. Gotta respect her a little though. Most times that scenario involves the girl being naked underneath that apron. Lucile however wore a thong. Give her credit for not showing the other parts. At first, I found her attempts to turn me a little amusing. But now, they're annoying. Right now, Lucile is walking right next to my left, her arms wrapped around my left arm, and lightly leaning against me. Although she's wearing a cute little smile, I can tell from here that she just hates herself right now.

"I'm interested, Lucile. Why exactly are you clinging to me right now?"

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that you're a man of great pride. So, if everyone at school sees me, a beautiful and yet mysterious transfer student locking arms with you, your reputation will be improved tenfold!" She answers proudly.

She's not far off the mark, but… "Hm, I'll admit, you are right about me being a man of pride, but you're wrong about one thing."

"Eh?"

"My pride doesn't relate to how high in the popularity ranks I am. Now, please kindly remove your arm."

She releases me, and continues walking by my side after letting out a sigh. "Sheesh, you're a real buzz kill, you know that?"

"I've been called many things, Miss. Paimon, a buzz kill is not one of them."

"Could've fooled me."

"Clever one."

We continue walking to school, and Lucile glances at me occasionally. "Something on your mind?" I ask her.

"I'm trying to figure out that skull of yours. I'm guessing your pride is more aimed at your Devil heritage and your power."

"Closer. In fact, you're millimeters from the bull's-eye."

"Hm, that pride is what's keeping you from the honor of serving as me Pawn. They say the first is often allowed…'special' privileges…" she shoots me a rather seductive stare.

But, I've learned better. Hey, I might be a pervert, but I know where that line is.

"But it's my pride that drives me. Plus, you're no different. So I suppose we'll both be our own undoing. 'Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall. Better to be lowly in spirit and among the oppressed than to share plunder with the proud'. Proverbs 16:18-19."

Lucile tilts her head in confusion. "That sounds like a quote from the Bible."

"It is."

"But how can you read one? Devils can't go near nor get involved with anything that has to do with God without some kinda pain."

"You see, due to realizing my heritage, I think my parents experimented with my weaknesses for me. In retrospect, I should thank them."

"So, you can read the Bible without it hurting you?"

"Not exactly. I still suffer headaches, but I can assume that my human half is balancing it out and lessening it. I was able to read a few passages, but the headaches would start to win. That was until I figured out how to use a computer. I guess there are technicalities, because the pain was still there, just less irritating."

"So you read the Bible on the internet? Didn't know you were such a fan of the book."

"Who says I'm a fan?"

I move my head to look straight ahead. I can see that the school's front entrance is still a little ways away. I'd like to avoid this subject, so I pick up my walking speed a tiny bit without Lucile noticing.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asks me.

The entrance is getting closer.

"…I don't know if it's simply a natural instinct because I'm half-Devil, but…Let's just say I'm not God's biggest fan."

We're about to enter the school.

"Do me a favor Lucile: try not to seduce me during school. I'd like to avoid ANYTHING that may associate me with certain…'elements' in this school."

I enter the school grounds, leaving Lucile standing at the entrance. I really don't like talking about Him. He's earned everything below my respect. The moment the bell rings, I zone out staring out the window. I sit in the back on the far left side of the room. As the class goes by, the boredom pretty much kills me. I look around the room for a moment and come to a realization: I can train here. As long as I'm careful, no one will suspect a thing. I can see how far I can generate the flames, see how much control I have over it, and a few things in between. Okay, let's start small. I look at the ground next to my desk and focus. I generate a very small ball of the black flame, and press it against my desk.

I have this single thought on my mind: "Do not burn the desk".

I shove the thought into the fireball, and the desk doesn't burn. So, the flame does respond to my thoughts. Alright, time for movement control. I rest the fireball on the floor, and begin slowly rolling it on the floor. I roll it to the right under a classmate's desk. I begin slowly bouncing it, and have it bounce over to the under of the next desk. I have it bounce between the two. Thankfully, the fireball doesn't make a sound when it bounces. I split the fireball in two, and continue the bouncing pattern. I merge them together, and another thought crosses my mind: can I make the fireball bounce without looking. I rest the ball, and turn to look out the window. I think of it bouncing, but still think of it not burning anything. I then think of rolling it back to me. I turn back to face it again with my eyes, but it hasn't moved at all from where I had it.

Do I require direct eye contact with it? I was able to spin several fireballs at once around me like an atom last night, so what's different? Range? Limits? There are too many questions about my power that can't be answered in a small classroom. So, I sit and observe the class. Eventually, the break came along. I went toward the tree that Yoshida and I usually eat at. For lunch, I answered a few questions about an assignment given to us for another student and got some bread out of it. Fair trade, I should say. As I turn the corner to see the tree, I see not only Yoshida, but Paimon as well. And what's more, she looks MAD while sitting on the bench next to the tree but in the shade. Lucile being mad? There's something new…

"Hello, Ueda." Yoshida greets me. "Miss Tyler was just telling me how you two met. I gotta say, you keep surprising me!" he says gleefully.

I sit against the tree, the bench Lucile is sitting on being to my left. Yoshida moves over to sit against the tree as well, but on the right. I hope Lucile knows how to be subtle…

"What's got you so angry, Lucile?" I ask.

"The Student Council won't grant me permission to start my club unless I can actually FIND members."

"Well, duh. I thought you'd know that."

"Oh, I do. I reasoned that I've got a 'standby' member, a.k.a. you, who can join the club but isn't an…" She looks around to see that Yoshida was kinda paying attention. "… 'official' member. Thanks to you, I can't start the club. And what's worse, is that there's no one else in the school who could join!"

"Why not?"

"I already told you. I accept only the strongest."

"You're going to have to settle at one point, Lucile."

"I did; with you."

Ouch. That's a below-the-belt-attack.

"Hm, I didn't know your tongue was made of silver."

"The same could be said to you."

I swear, this woman is identical to me in WAY too many ways. The pride, the sharp wit, and especially the ambition. Though we're not on the same level in terms of intelligence. In the distance, one other male student calls for Yoshida.

"Oh, sorry guys, but I gotta go!" Yoshida finishes his small snack, stands up, and tilts his head to bow. "Sorry for leaving. I'll see you around, Ueda!" He turns around and runs toward the student who called for him.

I return to eating my bread.

"Hey, I've got a question." Lucile asks.

"Shoot."

"How come you just call him Yoshida, and yet you call me pretty much everything else?"

"My levels of respect changes for certain people on a regular basis depending on what kind of mood they're in and myself. For Yoshida, he's always the same and never diverges from the unpredictable."

"Wait, so you're saying that you change what you call people out on the moment? So, if you called me Lucy, it'd just be like you're calling me Lady Paimon? No emotional attachment at all?"

"…I wouldn't say that."

"Man, you're complicated!" she says in a huff.

"Hey, that's how I roll. Makes me unpredictable."

"And you don't like being predictable because…?"

"I don't trust people. In the event of a confrontation, I know that I'm safe from being easy to read."

"…You have trust issues, don't you? Does it have anything to do with your particular dislike of God?"

I wish she hadn't brought that up again. "…Can we drop that?"

"No. I'm interested. If you want to start making friends, you better start opening up."

Making friends, huh? Never gave though to it, actually. I've always been a little bit of a loner, so I never really needed to open up to anyone before. My own parents don't even know about key parts of my personality. Well, if she really wants to know…

"My problem with God is that I refuse to believe that he truly loves humans."

"How so?"

"Because if he did love us, why is he always pushing us to the point of death?"

"…If it's not too much, could you explain that to me?"

"Let's use the 'Tower of Babel' as an example."

"This sounds interesting."

"…It really isn't. In the story, all of man was united and had one language. As one people, they decided to build a massive tower. Because since they were united, mankind was unstoppable. The ever marching steps of progress made humans a strong race. But, God seemed to look at it as man's way of defying him, and indulging in pride. So, he scattered their languages. No longer able to communicate properly, the people stopped constructing the tower. What's more, the massive confusion caused by the dividing of language lead to progress stopping, arguments, and in turn led to conflict. Most people who read the book say that God was right in knocking humans down a few pegs. I, however, disagree. I see it as God was afraid of humans. He was afraid that humans were growing too powerful and wise. That's a good thing. It's called progress, evolution. You can't create new life without expecting it to one day have the chance to grow out of expected parameters. It's like raising a child. You can't force it to be born into a certain look, personality, and the like. Just let it roam. Afraid of humans having too many freedoms? That's part of living. I hate it when people try to make others into obedient sheep of a flock."

The bell rang, signaling everyone to return to class.

"Sorry, Miss Paimon, but it seems that we need to return to class."

I stand up and start heading for class. I dare not turn back toward Lucile. I've never shared that side of myself with anyone, not even my own parents. Hm, I must be getting weaker these days. Classes went by quicker at the end of the day, which I can appreciate. The moment that bell rang for the school being over, I walked out of my classroom and headed for home. But along the way while I was walking along the concrete path next to a small grassy hill, I saw the last thing I ever wanted to see: the Perverted Trio.

They were just lying on the grass and looking at the sky. The track team might need to go by soon, so I think I'll step aside ahead of time. Why is that every time I see these guys, they keep looking more rat-like? The leader of the group, Issei Hyōdō, is young man in his adolescent years with an average body build, short brown hair, and light brown eyes. He wears the Academy's boys' uniform, but leaves his dress shirt open and wears a red shirt under it.

Frankly, he's the most normal looking one of the bunch. His friends however, look barely human.

From where I stand, to the left is Matsuda, a bald and big-eared pervert who has earned the nicknames "Perverted Baldy" and "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi". From what I know, he's a massive lolicon and uses his camera to get perverted pictures.

To my right is Motohama, who has dark brown hair and wears huge glasses. He has the nicknames "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter" because he has the God-like power of instantly calculating a female's body measurements. Out of the three, he and Hyōdō are the only ones I dislike the least because of Motohama's power, and I can't help but respect Hyōdō's failed attempts at perversion, but never giving up.

I like to stand around and listen to just how amusing these perverts are. Observing their dumb comments rarely produces any good knowledge, but it's a cheap and quick way to get a laugh. With my superior sense of hearing, I can hear them clearly despite the distance. What words of wisdom will they speak today?

**(I don't know if most of the stuff Issei says here is in his head or out loud. Also note that I have ZERO faith in the sites I watch this one for good translation, so I used two different types of players with different translations, and picked which either version of the fllowing lines sounded best)**

"I wanna squeeze some boobs." Hyōdō states.

Hm, we're off to a good start, aren't we?

"I approve of that!" Matsuda claims.

"Stop saying that. You're making me feel empty." Motohama replies.

Hyōdō sits up and sighs. "Matsuda, Motohama, why did we enter this school?"

I wonder that myself.

"Kuoh Private Academy has switched only a few years ago from being an all-girls to a co-ed school. Thus, the school has an overwhelming girls to boys ratio, not to mention the ample amount of beautiful foreign girls. Which makes us boys valuable. That means, we'll be popular without having to lift a finger! It truly is just like an eroge."

Hyōdō stood up like a flashy hero who had just won a battle. "In other words: a harem!"

The other two stood up as well.

"Yes, in other words, an everyday life full of breasts is waiting for us!" Matsuda claims.

At this rate, my sense of hearing won't even be needed. Who can't hear these idiots babble out loud? I heard the girls start coming from the right, which is why I stayed on the other side of the concrete road so that they could pass. Although now that they turned around, they see me, and immediately look mad.

But their rage is soon sent another direction, as another famous school figure passes through: Yūto Kiba. And right behind him is a whole trio of girls. Kiba is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. Like me and the rest of the boys of Kuoh Academy, he wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform.

I zone out whatever the girls are saying to him, because I frankly don't care. One of the only thing the Trio and I share: a certain dislike for "Prince Charming". After they exchange words, the Prince leaves and heads off while the girls stand there in awe. The hatred of the Trio now aims toward me. Now it's time to play my favorite game: Poke the Breast-Obsessed Bears.

"Afternoon, dipwads." I greet them.

I walk down the hill and head towards them.

"What are you doing here, Ueda?" Matsuda asks.

"I was thinking about going to the zoo and watch the monkeys throw shit at each other, but I think talking to you three will have the same experience." I can just feel the hate spewing out of them.

"Well, aren't you just all high and mighty." Hyōdō comments. He then points his right finger at me like he's accusing me of something. "You're a disgrace to perverts, you know that? Your methods are cowardly!" he hollers.

Oh, he should not have said that. "And just is so wrong about my methods?" I ask, my left eyebrow noticeably twitching.

"You use mirrors, cameras, and indirect contact to see girls naked! You avoid directly getting close to avoid being caught! Seeing the real deal is what makes the experience worth it." He finished by crossing his arms.

"That's right!" Matsuda accuses by pointing at me.

"Highly ineffective methods." Motohama adjusts his glasses.

Okay, that's it!

"My methods of self-preservation are efficient, and last much longer than your constant peeping. You lack subtlety, the true essence of perversion. The point of being a pervert is not to get caught; it's to enjoy the sight of breasts without the fear of the fury of a woman!"

This is one of the reasons I hate these fools. They force me into revealing my perverted nature. But, since we're along here, I can say what I want without fear (as long as I keep the tone low).

Hyōdō glares at me like he's going to punch. "I'm beginning to remember why we call you…'Perverted Black Prince'!"

"…What did you just say?"

Perverted…Black…Prince? Oh hell no…

"Okay, scoundrels. I'll try your methods. Matsuda!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Aren't you going to peep on the kendo club today?"

"Yes, I am!"

"We're all going then. Get moving, Perverts."

Why am I joining them on this escapade? Simple, I've got a plan. We make our way to a special peeping hole into the kendo club's locker room. Matsuda and Motohama have first dibs looking while Hyōdō and I stand back. These simpletons...

"Murayama's boobs are so big!"

"She's 82-70-81."

"Katase has great legs!"

"78-65-79."

"I miraculously found this spot during PE!"

Actually, I found this spot a few weeks ago while looking for said peepholes.

"Man, this is some serious stuff!"

Hyōdō loses patience and tries to charge in. "Hey you, let me take a peek as well! Don't hog it all to yourselves!" He tries pulling Matsuda away from his spot. "Damn you!"

Time to enact my plan. "Ah…ah…ACHOOOO!" I fake.

At that, I heard a girl scream inside.

"Is someone outside?"

At that, I immediately ran like hell into the woods behind us. Matsuda and Motohama split left and right, while Hyōdō fell behind. I ran far until I jumped into a tree and hid inside the leaves and watched the poor bastard from below. Within seconds, the entire kendo club is behind Hyōdō with their shinai out. Farewell, dipwad.

What followed was a massive beat down by the whole club. Rest in peace, soldier. Once the club dispersed from the beat down, I jumped down from the tree and walked over. Hyōdō lies on the ground, absolutely defeated. I looked over him, his scratches easily visible.

"So, that went well, didn't it?"

He glared at me and jumped back up. "You planned that, didn't you?" he asked with a mutter.

"Of course. Do you really think I'd just join you three in a peeping session? Let's get one thing straight, Hyōdō…"

"What?"

"…I don't like to share."

"Well, aren't you selfish? No wonder you don't have any friends."

…Low blow. "I don't have any friends because I don't need them. The only thing I need is the thought of watching you get your ass kicked on a regular basis."

I turn around and start walking, my objective being home. I've never been on good terms with Hyōdō, but I don't TRULY hate him. I stop walking when the thought of an incoming punch is coming. I duck, and Hyōdō flies by. He turns around and looks angry.

"…But..."

"Huh?" "I do have to admit an odd form of respect for you."

"What?"

"You act like a pervert without fear of what others think, chasing your lust without restraint. I'll be blunt…I respect you for being so open about your perversion."

I look around and make sure no one's watching.

"Which is why, out of payment for the beating you took, you may deliver one pu-"

Before I could finish, a fist immediately slammed into my face and sent me flying down onto my ass. Everything's a daze at first, but since I'm a Half-breed, the Devil half is lightening up the blow. I look up and see a proud looking Hyōdō standing over me, rubbing his fist.

"How's that?" I asked.

He extends a hand out to me. "We're even!" he says with a smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I grab his hand and let him pull me up.

"But don't think this means we're friends, Hyōdō." I point out.

"I never thought about that." He replies.

I look at my watch and realize that it's time to leave.

"Be seeing you, Hyōdō."

I walk around him and head straight, going home.

"Later, Katsu."

The walk home was thankfully, without any attackers like last time. Though honestly, I wouldn't have minded one. I need to grow stronger soon, and having a surprise enemy is just the thing I need. I eventually make it back home, and headed straight for my room. As much as I need training, I need to exercise my brain as well. So, for the next hour, all I did was homework and train using my fireballs again. In my training, after doing some in my room here, I've come to several conclusions about my fire power.

1: I have no size limit, but the larger it is the more strain it puts on me.

2: I have a generation range of 10 meters (looking out the window helps out).

3: I can generate it anywhere AROUND me in that 10 meter range, as long as I've analyzed my environment and know EXACTLY where to generate it.

4: The shape of the fire is limitless, but the size limit applies all the same. That means I could make the fire take the shape of not only a ball, but even a small lizard.

5: I move the fire ANYWHERE in that 10 meter range, even with my eyes off of it, but I must have totally memorized the environment.

6: I can use my willpower to choose what and if the fire burns.

7: I am not affected by my fire's damage.

8: With rule 6, I can cover something with the fire (body part, weapon, ect.) and not burn it, but the fire/weapon can still burn others.

Using this power requires a lot of control and mental focus. Both of which I'm adept at. The problem is with so much of its power being effective only with control, room for strength can get a little low. My emotions do have an effect of how damaging it could be. After a while, I got a knock on my door.

"Katsu, sweetie, can you come down for a minute?" It's mother.

"Yeah, be there in just a sec."

I clean up my room a little from the…singes, and change out of my uniform into some black sweatpants, and a black short-sleeved shirt. I leave my room, head down the stairs, and look to my left into the family room. My parents were sitting on the left couch, and Lucile was sitting on the right couch across from them, looking rather calm actually.

But there was someone else in here as well. Sitting next to Lucile, was a middle aged man with combed back deep blue hair, sharp yellow eyes, and wearing a grey business suit with white gloves and brown dress shoes. There was a small cup of tea on the table on a small glass plate. From the similar appearance to Lucile, I'd have t guess that this is Mr. Paimon, her father. Wait, Devils use some kinda hierarchy, right? So it's…Lord Paimon.

"So, to what do I owe **two **Paimons in my home?" I ask as I walk over, jumped over the third couch and sit down on it.

The man chuckled lightly, before reaching for his tea and taking a sip. "Perceptive AND rude, to be expected from one of your heritage." He comments.

He puts the tea down, and holds his hands together in his lap. Heritage? Oh yeah, Lucile mentioned that her father would be looking into which clan I possibly come from. From the sound of it…

"So, Lucile told me that you've been taking a look into where I came from. Since you're here tonight, I can assume that you know?"

"It took me a while, but then I remembered a certain Devil I remembered a long time ago."

"A certain Devil?"

"Yes, let me first start by saying that I was surprised that you were the infamous Abel."

"So, you already know me?"

"It's not anything you've done; it's related to your very existence."

"Interesting."

"Let me also say that you're not from some royal family."

"Why?"

"Just to smash any hopes of thinking that you come from greatness of that level."

"Well, bad news: I don't have high hopes about that." Lord Paimon looked a little disappointed. "Hm, that's unfortunate."

"I can't believe it; I've found someone ruder than Lucile."

My parents looked a little shocked, while Lucile seemed to have lost her cool and looked enraged. Lord Paimon however, looked amused.

"And that's proof that you're his grandson."

"Huh?"

"Abel, its time you know where you come from." Paimon takes another sip of tea, and sighs. "…You come… from the infamous Berith Clan."

"Berith...?"

"Yes. The Beriths were well known for several factors, one them obviously being your distinct appearance."

"I'm assuming that you're referring to the silver hair and the cat-like green eyes."

"Yes. That appearance is very distinct, much like the crimson hair of the Gremory Clan."

"Okay. Can you tell me about the Berith Clan?"

"Of course, it would be my honor. The Berith Clan is rather high ranking, possessing the rank of Duke. Unlike the Gremory Clan, the Berith Clan is known for their cold attitude toward others, and their penchant for secrecy, also known for being liars when not answering questions."

"Okay, so far everything has been accurate."

"Your family owns a rather large territory, about the same size as if you combined the Hokkaidō, Shikoku, and Kyūshū, about the same size as Honshu if you group it all together. Castles and the like were very common for your family members. Perhaps one of the greatest achievements of your family was when your great-grandfather, Herribel Berith, created the Demon Sword, Mystletainn."

"Mystletainn?"

"Yes. It was a very deadly sword. Not much is known about Demon Swords, other than that there's a curse on their users and are few in number. Herribel wanted to create a powerful weapon that only Berith blood could use. I've never seen it myself, but during the Great War, it was devastating out there."

"How were my family members individually?"

"Well, despite my earlier comment of being liars, your family members were quite calm and cool individuals. They never caused trouble, unless antagonized. Though, the same can't be said for your grandfather, the last had of the family."

"Who was he?"

"Kabel Berith. THERE was an intimidating presence. Kabel was known for not taking anything from anyone. In battle, he was especially ruthless."

Hang on a second, he keeps using words like "were" and "used to". Does that mean…?

"You keep using past-tense, Lord Paimon. Care to explain?"

He looked surprised at first, and simply stared at his teacup for a moment. "…This is where the story gets a little…depressing."

"Believe me, nothing can surprise me by this point."

"…The entire Berith Clan is destroyed."

Whoa…okay…that was a ton of bricks. "…Say what?"

"Well, not entirely. Right now, there are only five members total, three being from blood."

At that, Lucile looked a little sad and concerned.

"Dad, what happened to them?" she asks.

"During the final days of the Great War, the Beriths suffered a casualty: Kabel's father, Herribel, was killed by an Angel. Somehow, during a family gathering at the main castle in the Underworld, the entire family was mysteriously killed. No survivors, except for one: your mother Jenova Berith, who was in the human world at the time."

"So, she's been alone all this time?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Oh yeah, my dad."

"Not just him."

"Huh?"

"Five years before you were born, your mother attempted a chance at companionship. She had an affair with a Fallen Angel and you're older half-brother was born: Cain, was his name."

"Cain? Like in the Bible?"

"Yes. But, you're brother was far from normal. He was born with a large amount of power. So much so, that at two years old, he killed his own father."

The room fell silent at that. Two years old, and killed his own father?

"Why?"

"I don't know. Some say that Cain was BORN insane."

"How did I come into the picture?"

"A year later, your mother recovered from the loss of Cain's father, and found a friend in the human Magician, Atsuko Yukimura. Eventually, you were born."

Hang on, a thought came across my mind.

"Wait, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"I've seen Cain before; in my dreams. He has silver hair, but the eyes are normal in appearance. A little sharp, and red colored, but he's normal. I thought Berith Clan members all have the silver hair and cat-like green eyes."

"I'd like to think of it as natural order."

"How so?"

"As you know, the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels are in conflict. Your mother having a child with a Fallen Angel is like betraying your own people. And so, Cain didn't inherit the eyes. I think of it as poetic justice."

"Hang on." My father intervened. "As of now, you've introduced three members of the Berith Clan. Katsu, Cain, and their mother, Jenova. You said earlier that there's FIVE."

"That's right!" mother said in realization.

"Well, I've only introduced the BLOOD members. The other two were part of Kabel's peerage."

"Go on." My father said.

"Kabel had a large Peerage, but there were only two members of it who survived and were in battle at the time. The most notable was Kabel's Queen, Jezebel. She was known as the Lustful Virgin."

"There's a paradox. Why was she known as that?" I asked.

"Even though she was a virgin, she wasn't afraid to use her body as a weapon. The other survivor was Kabel's Knight, Azrael. He was a ruthless warrior, and was given usage of all the family's greatest weapons. Among them was a legendary tool known as the Suit of Sin, which allowed Azrael to use the powers of Angels, Devils, AND Fallen Angels at once. Over the years, the two of them have been on their own crusades. Jezebel lives in solitude in the Big Ben Clock Tower in England, while Azrael is roaming the world searching for Mystletainn."

"Did it go missing?"

"No, it was hidden away. From rumors I've heard, someone in the Berith Clan made a deal with some humans and Angels to hide the Mystletainn."

"Is that all…?" I asked.

"…That's the Berith Clan. Any other questions?"

I took a moment of silence to breathe a sigh of relief. So, I'm a Berith. I have a half-brother. I have a lost mother. And, I have a large mass of territory. Hang on a sec.

"I do have one."

"Yes?"

"Where are the Berith's in terms of rank?"

"Well, while you never OFFICIALY lost status how others did…I suppose you're still rather high. I mean, most of the other Clans lost their positions because a majority of their heritage comes from humans who were made into members of the Clans by the Evil Pieces system."

"The Peerage stuff?"

"Yes. Now, Cain loses the right to lead the Beriths because of his half-Fallen Angel blood. You however, are the first human member of the Clan in ages. Azrael and Jezebel aren't blood members, but they are Pure Devils who were made into Kabel's Peerage. So, since your mother practically gave up the position years ago and lives a life of solitude you, technically…"

"…I'm the head of the Clan…?"

…Words cannot express just how HAPPY I AM! WHOOO! They have no idea how hard it is to stay calm right now! WHOOO! I maintain my composure.

"So, I'm the head?"

"But, there's a catch."

By impulse, I face palmed my face. "OF COURSE!" Everyone looked at me, obviously shocked. "Um, continue, Lord Paimon."

"For one, you are not of age yet. Plus, you are a Half-Breed. That instantly reduces your rank. While not as powerful and influential as you used to be, you still have SOME pull, however small it may be."

Well, at least that means I can still work for my rank.

"So, how do Devils work to gain rank?"

"There are three methods. 1: Doing Devil Jobs by granting the client's wish. This is the slowest method."

"Devil Jobs?"

"Yes. Each Clan can give out contracts to humans. When the human uses this contract, a Devil belonging to that Clan must grant their request."

"…Please tell me there are limits to just WHAT they can make you do?"

"…None that I'm aware of."

"Hm, great. What are the other two methods?"

"2:Obtaining great achievements in times of crisis or situations. This is the fastest method, but does not happen often. And 3: Doing well in Rating Games. This is by far the best method to raise one's own ranking."

"Rating Games?"

"Remember the Evil Pieces Peerage system?"

"Yeah. Oh, the chess pieces."

"Correct. Members of a Peerage fight each other, and the result can affect your rank."

"I see. So," I look at Lucile. "That's why you only want the strongest; for Rating Games."

Lucile looks away from me and seems to want to ignore me. As usual, these days.

"What about the territories the Clan owned? What happened to them?"

"Out of respect for your Clans loss, they were left untouched in their memory."

"So, I still own land. Well, there's something."

I stretched my back, and heard it pop a few times.

"Well, tonight's been very informative." I stand up and approach Lord Paimon and extend my left hand for a handshake. "It was nice meeting you, Lord Paimon. Thank you for telling me about my heritage."

He doesn't shake my hand, and stares at me. "There's one more thing I must tell you."

I pull my hand left hand back and put it into my pocket. "I know where you mother lives."

"Really?"

"Yes. She lives not too far from here."

"How do you know?"

"She keeps contact with several friends from her youth. I tracked her through them. Would you like to meet her?" he asks.

Gee, I don't know. My birth mother, who gave me up for adoption? That might be productive. She must have a good reason for leaving me with humans. I don't hate her, I just want answers.

"I would like to, sir."

"Very well then. I will contact her, and let her know that you're coming over on Sunday. That's a free day for human schools, correct?"

"Yes. Thank you again, sir."

"Here's a warning." He stood up, and turned to face me. "She's not exactly…normal, per say."

"Did you just really say that?"

"Oh, I suppose 'not normal' is the regular for you, by this point."

"Understatement of the freaking century."

He finally exchanges the handshake with me while chuckling. "You have such a freedom in your speech."

"That is highly inaccurate."

"How?"

"Because if did have such freedom, there'd be A LOT more f and s words."

"I understand."

He lifted his right arm and used his left hand to move his sleeve, revealing a wristwatch with the time.

"Well, I must return home. Your mother get's busy around this time. I'd like to contact her a little ahead of time for a meeting with her child."

"Thanks again, sir."

"Lucile, come."

I stepped back so Lucile could have room to stand as well.

"Yes, father."

They both walked around the couch I was sitting at and headed for the front door. They both turned to face us.

"Well then, I wish you luck on your meeting, Abel Berith."

At that, a large, green, glowing circle appeared on the floor below them, encompassing them both inside of it. The symbol looked like a weird, ancient looking symbol of two snakes facing each other, wrapped around a third one with a large green circle around them.

"See you tomorrow, Katsu."

They both started descending into the circle and within seconds, vanished.

"A quarter to whoever can explain that." I say to my parents.

"That son, is a Transportation Circle. Devils use them to travels long distances instantly. Problem is, you need to be a member of the Clan using it to travel. At least that's how I think it works. I'm old, I don't know much anymore."

"I'll take it."

I take out a quarter n my pocket and flip it back to him. He catches it quickly. "Yes!" My father is rather cheap.

"Katsu, dear…" I turn to face my mother, who looks a little sad. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that."

I sat back down while they remained seated.

"Katsu, it's about your birth mother."

"Okay." She sighed once, holding back a sob. "You're father and I have had this discussion before, so we were slightly prepared for this. But now…"

"Its okay mom, take your time."

"Son," my dad continued. "If Jenova will allow it, we'd like you to move out of here and move in with her."

As he finished, mom shed a small tear.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, to this day, we feel like we denied your mother a chance to actually BE a mother. Besides, you're reaching that age where soon, you'll have to move out. So, think of this as a chance to be connected to your roots." "Are you guys really okay with this? I mean, I'll be gone."

"Don't worry son." Mother said. "We'll be fine here. Besides, I don't want to seem selfish. You and Jenova deserve to finally meet."

I stood up from my couch and walked over to them, giving them both a single hug.

"I want you guys to remember one thing. Even though we aren't related by blood, you will always be my parents. And mom…" I adjusted myself so that I could stand in front of her, holding her shoulders. "You will **always **be my mother."

I give her a single hug. After a long while talk, I returned up stairs to return to business. I also started packing a small amount of my stuff. They are stone set on letting me move out to see my birth mother. So much has happened today. My history revealed, a chance to meet my real mother, it's rare to hit me in such a sensitive way.

Hm, I really am NOT as strong as I though. Tomorrow is Saturday, which means that Sunday is when I move and meet my birth mother. Whew, boy. I'll have to start busting my ass soon. I have to rank up, train with my powers, move, meet new people, take a look into my history; boy, this is NOT going to be easy. Mystletainn…something about that name really rings a bell. I've never heard of it before, so why does the name sound so interesting? Well hang on a sec; I don't know a thing about these contracts. Maybe Lucile can help me? She's probably going to want something in return. Man, this is gonna be a LONG-ASS week!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The evening sun has long set, this city falls into night. But with the existence of beings other than humans, perhaps this is when there is more active life than ever. Within this city, is a church belonging to the Christian God, long since abandoned. Several holes in the roof emphasize its abandonment. Here is the base of operations for a group of Fallen Angels.

Approaching the church is a beautiful young girl, with long black hair that falls to her hips and violet eyes. She is also wearing a school uniform, which consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. There was a bright smile on her face, a sense of accomplishment in her spirit.

She opens the door to the church, and is greeted by three comrades, each waiting in the main room, which was illuminated by a few torches burning with flame.

The one to the far left is a female Fallen Angel by the name of Kalawarner. Kalawarner is a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye and brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top is open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wears a gold necklace around her neck.

The middle one is a Fallen Angel by the name of Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek is a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

And lastly, the one to the far right is another female Fallen Angel. Her name is Mittelt. Mittelt is a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wears a gothic lolita outfit, consisting of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wears a large black bow on top of her hair.

The moment the door closes behind her, the young girl's smile turns more into a wicked grin. Within an instant, she begins transforming from her school girl appearance into something less innocent. She grows taller, and her eyes change into a darker and more evil look. Her clothing also changes dramatically, now wearing black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. And what's more, she grew large black feathered wings. Yes, she was yet another Fallen Angel. Her name: Raynare.

"Were you successful, Raynare?" Kalawarner asked.

"More than. The idiot actually accepted." Raynare replied.

"Is he as big a threat as you said?" Dohnaseek asked.

"I still need to do some more analysis."

"Well, that's disappointing." Mittelt commented. "Why can't we just kill him now?"

"Because then you'd never know if his power was even worth a damn."

A fifth, sly voice said. Everyone traced the voice to one of the holes in the roof. Standing over them was a much more sinister being than any of them. His sharp red eyes piercing towards each of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Dohnaseek asked.

He prepared to draw his weapon, the common weapon for all Angels, both Fallen and normal, the light spear. But before he could use it, the man descended to the floor, and the air turned cold. What's more, the flames on the torches turned bright blue. Raynare immediately recognized the man through all of the signs: the blue flame, the black kimono on his back, the sharp red eyes, and the short silver hair. It was one of the most infamous members of her kind.

"Dohnaseek, if you want to live, I suggest you don't try to fight him." Raynare suggested.

Dohnaseek was hesitant to stop at first, but then he remembered the signs as well. He withdrew his weapon. It was clear at once just who this man was: the Half-Breed, Cain. Raynare approached him as he turned around to face her.

"Good evening, Raynare."

"To what do we owe the 'pleasure' of your presence, Half-Breed?" she ask him.

"You know, Raynare, I certainly 'love' that rude spirit of yours."

While Raynare was wearing a false smile, Cain was truly grinning. Both Fallen Angels gave off the air of intimidation, Cain's being much darker. Raynare's fake smile finally gave out.

"Get to the point of why you're here, Cain."

"Oh, I've finally decided to take the initiative in this little war. But it seems that your target and mine…cross paths."

"How?"

"Well, they share several factors. They're both perverts, students at the same school, and most importantly, they both possess Sacred Gears that come as a threat."

"Do you know which Gear **your **target has?"

Cain narrowed his eyes into a glare with his grin still showing. He stepped closer to Raynare so that they were mere inches apart. Being a little taller than her, he leaned down and whispered into her ear. The other three Fallen Angels tried to listen, but they heard nothing but Cain's whispers. But they knew that whatever he was saying, it was truly important. They knew so because they saw Raynare's eyes grow wide with surprise.

When Cain pulled back, Raynare was silent at first. But then, she sharpened her eyes back into a glare toward Cain.

"So, he has a Lost Longinus as well? How do you know that?"

"Because he and I have the same mark."

Cain raised his left hand and grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled it back. Raynare saw a strange symbol on his shoulder. It appeared to be a red gauntlet with its fingers closed into a fist.

"Well, not the SAME mark, be he as the skull one."

He released his collar and his shirt was back into order. Raynare held her chin for a moment, contemplating her group's options.

"And why should we help you? Why don't you just attack him yourself?"

"Because…"

In a flash, Cain moved like a striking serpent. His hands grabbed onto Raynare's large breasts, and pulled her close to him. He lunged his into contact with her, and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He began furiously groping her breasts and using his tongue to assault her. While at first Raynare resisted, she soon succumbed to the random flash of pleasure befalling her. Cain's attack became less furious, and his hands moved to her waist while his kisses became more gentle. He finally pulled back, a small strand of saliva still connecting his tongue to Raynare's.

While she tried going in closer to continue, Cain used his hands on her waist to hold her in place.

"You still owe me for liberating you from a Holy Oppressors rules."

And now, a secret that not even Raynare's allies knew about: Cain was the reason why Raynare fell from grace.

"So, care to help a friend?" Cain asked.

"With pleasure…" Raynare said in a daze.

"Wonderful~!"

Cain immediately released Raynare and turned to walk away, leaving her to almost fall forward for wanting more from him.

"Then go ahead and send one of your friends here to attack him this coming Sunday."

He turned back again when he was right below the hole in the roof he came from.

"Oh and, during your date with Issei, please keep him from getting passed a 'certain' base. 'Kay dear?"

While it sounded like he was cheerfully asking for it, Raynare was more than smart enough to know that it was an absolute order. Cain's single, large black feathered left wing appeared, and he took flight into the sky, small feathers being left behind. Raynare watched in awe as Cain disappeared into the night sky.

As he left, the flames on the torches turned back to normal. And like that, more flies were caught in the large web of a sinister scheme.

"Raynare…what's a Lost Longinus?" Mittelt asked.

Raynare regained her composure, and stood proudly with her right hand on her hip.

"Something that EVERYONE needs to be afraid of."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Author's Note: Due to my hellish schedule and school approaching again, I would like to take a moment to let you guys in on my update schedule for the next few weeks.**

**Mondays: Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution R2**

**Wednesdays: Highschool DxD: Ressurection**

**Thursdays: Is this a Zombie? Readaptation (filed under the animes series: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?)**

**Saturdays: Durarara! Relocation**

**If I miss a day, please forgive me. Anyway, have a nive day!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Meet My Eccentric Mother

**Author's Note: Sorry if this one seems rushed, I had to make my deadline. Anyway, here it is. Also note that I was half-asleep when editing this, so it may not be that greatly edited down to read. **

Chapter 4: I Meet My Eccentric Mother

Frankly, I think I'm getting a little too comfortable with being a Devil. Devils seem to more, how can I say this? Ah, I got it: more "in tune" with night time. It makes waking up in the morning for school a little bit of a pain. Plus, being a guy, in the mornings at times I have to deal with certain "annoying habits". But as I shuffle in my sleep and move to the side away from the window and toward the rest of my room, I can't help but feel like there's a "gentleness" in the air.

"Good morning young master. It's time to get up. " A nice, loving, gentle voice tells me.

I couldn't help but smile at the sound of such a thought. But then my common sense picks up and my smile vanishes. I crack my eyes open, and see yet another odd sigh: Lucile…in a blue maid uniform. Honestly, I have seen weirder things in porn games.

"…Did you sleep well, young master?" she asks with the tilt of her head.

"…Get out." I flip around and pull the cover back over my head.

"Are you serious? You aren't even turned on by the 'Maid Type'?"

Oh you have no idea, but I'm not revealing that. Besides, if I let her near me then she might see my 'partner-in-crime', whom of which wants to say hi.

"Well, let's try the deadly combination of the 'Maid' AND the 'Little Sister'!"

Oh no…there's no way in hell she's gonna…

"Come on, Big Brother! Please get up! If you don't, I'll be really mad!" Just don't look at her… "Fine, Bro! Do I have to call you 'Master'? You're so mean, Big Brother!" her voice shifts to an adorable, cute voice.

Just remain quiet, and she'll go away.

"So, no sister complex, eh? Well, I guess you would actually need to HAVE a little sister to have a complex. Can it work without one?"

That's actually a good question. No, don't reply. Just shut up and she's leave.

"Okay, how about a Triple Threat? The 'Tsundere-Little Sister-Maid'!"

Oh she had to be joking. Out of nowhere, Lucile jumps on my bed above my feet and jumps jumping up and down.

"Get up, stupid! I can't believe you're this lazy, Big Brother! If you don't get up, I forget to help you take a bath later!"

Okay, its scaring me how good at this she actually is. Does she cosplay? Wait, don't jump on the bed! She suddenly stops and sighs in annoyance.

"Okay, clearly you don't plan on getting up anytime soon, and you really must not have a sex drive if you're not tempted by **this**. So, clearly, this plan didn't work. But seriously, you need to get up."

"No…" I mumble.

I don't want to get up now because she'll see my 'kingdom'.

"I said get up!" she starts trying to pull my blanket off.

I hold it on my end to stop her. But while we were struggling, she kneeled over so she could get a better grip, and I couldn't help but look at her cleavage.

"You're SO not helping the situation right now!"

"What situation?" She moves her hands to grab over mine. "You asked for it!"

She used a small amount of her lightning to shock my hands off. It worked, unfortunately, and she pulled the blanket off quickly. At first she looks proud of her achievement, but then her proud gaze shifted toward something 'protruding' from me.

"W-W-What the hell is that?" she asks.

"It's the Second Gunman from the Grassy Knoll; what do you think it is?"

"W-Why the hell is it…'up'?"

"It's the morning, what the hell did you expect?"

"OH YOU DISGUSTING, LITTLE, PER-!" Before she can finish, she stops for some reason. She looks down again at my kingdom and starts grinning.

"Okay…if this were any other situation, that would be a completely good thing. But now…" She then started laughing. "Okay, now you're scaring me, woman."

"Katsu, don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"My attacks **are **working! This is proof!"

Uh…that's one way you could look at it. I however, see it as a regular morning occurrence. Wait, what did she just say? I sat up and couldn't help but glare with the morning sun in my eyes.

"Crap…" she's right.

"HA! I can't believe my attacks actually **are **working! Oh, this is gives me **so **many new ideas!" She stops her self-cheers and takes another glance down there. "…Can you...put that away?"

"It ain't gonna go away because you ask it."

"So…how does it go away?"

"You know…that's a question I've pondered for a while.

" "Do you…need a napkin?"

"Alright, now that's a low blow." She barley lets out a small chuckle, coming out as a snort. "Shut up. And if you don't like it, get out so I can get dressed."

"Fine…" she sighs and gets out of my bed.

"How are you gonna get out of that?" I ask her as she opens my door.

"Oh, this?" She turns to face me and snaps her fingers. At that, a blue flash emerged from her and she was now dressed in her school uniform. "A simple illusion spell. Now get your ass in gear, pervert."

She walks out and closes the door behind her. I look at the time and see that I don't have enough time to shower. So, I walk over to my desk and open up an emergency hatch to the side. In it are an emergency deodorant, comb, water in a spray bottle, and some body-spray. After a few minutes of quickly fixing myself, I grabbed my stuff for school and headed out of my room and down the stairs. Lucile is already waiting for me at the door, a smug smile on her face

. "Oh you think you're real funny, don't you?" I ask.

"Oh I am funny, and I know I'm wearing you down. It's only a matter of time~." She says proudly.

"Shut up and let's go." I walk passed her and head out the door.

"Hey, wait!" she calls out.

I turn around while rubbing my eyes awake.

"What?" When I open them, I see Lucile holding out a piece of toast with a small amount of butter on it.

"Don't skip out on breakfast, slick."

Hm, that's odd. I take the piece of toast and start eating it during our walk. I can't help but feel this sense of dread about today, like something horrible is going to happen.

"Hey, who's that?"

I look up and see Hyōdō, but he's not alone. There's someone with him. It's…a cute…**girl**. There's…no…freaking…way. Lucile took the lead of our walk and lead me to Hyōdō and this odd phenomenon.

"Why…am I walking…?" I ask aloud. "Come on Lucile, if we turn back and head toward the school, then there won't be enough time for-!"

"Hey, Katsu!"

Oh crap. I turn back to see Hyōdō walking towards us with the girl. She wears a school uniform, which consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. There's no freaking way this is happening.

"I'd like you meet Yūma Amano. She's…my…**girl**…**friend**!"

This **can't **be happening.

"Yūma, this is my…'other friend' Katsu Ueda!"

The girl politely bows. "It's nice to meet you." She says in a sweet, innocent voice. This has got to be a bad dream or something!

"Oh, we're running a little late. Come on, Yūma!"

Hyōdō walks passed me after tapping my right shoulder while Amano bows to both Lucile and me and follows him. I…stand here, for a moment, to let everything sink in. "So…" Lucile interrupts my already unstable thoughts. She stands in front of me and pulls out a large notebook.

"On a scale of 1 to Pissed Off, how mad are you?"

By uncontrolled instinct, I used my powers to set the bastard on fire. She drops it and lets the fire just burn it away into non-complete-freaking-existence!

"I'm gonna rate that as a 'MAJORLY Pissed Off'. Anyway, that guy was right, let's get going."

She walks passed me toward where the school is, and I sluggishly turn around and begin following her. This is…impossible! How in the hell did **Hyōdō **get a girlfriend before me? No, how did he get one AT ALL! This is just completely insane! I can't help but wear a scowl throughout the entire walk. When we reached the school, Lucile turned back to me. "Sheesh, I know you're angry, but at least make yourself presentable." She walks over and starts fixing my collar.

"Do yourself a favor and try not to KILL anyone today. If you start feeling angry, write down all the kind of girls you're into. They can real or fake, I don't really care. Just try it. Knowing that you're a guy, it might help." She turns around after placing her hands on my shoulders and flattening the jacket there. "Looks like classes are about to start." She turns back to face me. "Promise me that you won't kill anyone?" she looks genuinely concerned about me this time. In fact, I'd go as far to say that she looks…cute.

"…I'll try, but only because you asked me. If you never asked I'd likely expose myself."

"Wow, you really are a pervert." She turns around and starts walking to her class.

"That's not what I meant!" She's too far off to hear me.

Dammit…Just brilliant. The most impossible thing just happens involving a cute girl and a pervert, and Lucile wants me to write about my fantasies? Yeah, cause that doesn't put logs in the fire. Classes soon start and I immediately start writing down all the kind of girls I'm into. After a long while, lunch comes around and I take a look back at the notebook full of the kinds of girls I'm into. I gotta say: I need to stop playing so many porn games. Wait, what am I saying? I'm getting a free education about 'ways to woo women', why would I ever say that?

In fact, I should share this with Yoshida. The kid could learn the various 'types' there are in the world. Hang on, Lucile said this would calm me down, right? Well I'm…surprisingly calmer than before. Huh, ain't that a new one? Anyway, I headed out toward the tree where I usually meet Yoshida and Lucile. Strangely, Yoshida isn't here today.

"Where's Yoshida?" I ask.

"I don't know. I heard that he got sick or something."

"A shame, I was hoping to share this with him." I hold up the list, just to let her know I used the method.

"Are you calmed down?"

"Actually…yeah, I guess I am."

"Told ya."

Damn it, I hate it when she's right. "So, what's on the list, anyway?"

Oh boy… "Um, nothing really important. I mean, a few kinds of girls but nothing too serious or odd."

"Oh yeah? Then read it to me."

"…You're not making this easy, you know that?"

"I know. Now read the list. I promise, I won't get weird out or anything. Just tell me what kind of girls you like."

This could be dangerous. She could be planning on using this list against me in her quest to make me her Pawn. Or perhaps blackmail? This woman is a schemer, I just know she has something in store for me if I tell her this list.

"Pweeese?" she asks. Dammit, the cuteness…!

"Fine…" I take the list and hold it so that its back is to her and I can read it.

_Kyonyuu Girls _**(bust size more than 90cm)**

_Sadists_

_Masochists_

_Sado-Masochists_

_President Girls _

_Foreign Girl_

_Girl with ahoge _**(lock of hair that stands up)**

_Upper Class Girls _

_Miko Girls _

_Older Sister_

_Little Sister _

_Classic Tsundere_

_Modern-Day Tsundere_

_Cat Girls _

_Idol Girls_

_Teacher_

_Pony Tail Girls_

_Twin tail Girls_

_Maids_

_Thief_

_Fox Girls _

_Bunny Girls_

_Dog Girls_

_Dojikko _**(cute and clumsy)**

_Mayadere_

_Deredere_

_Kuudere_

_Dandere_

_Yandere_

_Magical Girls_

_Dark Magical Girls_

_Vampire Girls_

_Succubus Girls_

_Demon Girls_

I stop and let her take in everything I just said.

"…You're into THAT many stuff, and I alone make up at least 1/3 of those. Man, you have damn good self-control."

"You have no idea."

"Is that ALL the kind of girls you're into?"

"No, I ran out of time in the middle of class. I took my time writing them down, because if I went at normal speed I would have finished within five minutes."

"Wait, that list had Sado-Masochists, Mikos, AND cat girls? Man, I should keep you away from the Occult Research Club. I'm afraid you're head will explode. Sheesh, you are perverted."

"On a scale you'll never know" Is what I would like to say. But, seeing as I can't exactly get away with it, I'll have to settle for: "I'm a guy, what do you expect? I swear, you always talk like you're a little ignorant of the ways of the world."

"Can't blame me. My family's policy about how to breed the rare Pure-Blooded members of our Clan is rather strict, keeping them separated from normal society for a while. We're educated by the most trusted and wisest friend of the Clan, and set off into the world in what would be our final year in high school. Again, at what time depends on what country we're in."

"Seems a little ineffective, considering you don't know how a guy's 'kingdom' works."

"Yeah…that's something dad made sure I knew NOTHING about."

"Does that mean you don't know how to even have se-"

"OKAY! We can stop there!" She waves her arms in front of her to stop me from talking. "…A-And to answer your question….no, I don't. So…I'm still a virgin." She looks down and I can see her face redden a little.

This other side of Lucile seems actually kind of…cute. I mean genuinely cute. I guess there really are multiple layers to people. At this rate, I may not be able to predict her. Wait, that's a bad thing. I don't someone to be unpredictable. I gotta get these kinda thoughts outta my head!

"Anyway, you nervous about meeting your mom tomorrow?" Oh thank goodness she changed the subject.

"Kind of. I mean, I've already met you, your father, and even learned that a slight minority of the school are Devils, so I shouldn't be THAT surprised about meeting another one."

"Yeah, but it's the woman who **gave birth **to you. You mean to tell me that you're so out of tune with your emotions that you don't even care about that?" Ouch.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm more inclined to say that I'm 'emotionally challenged'. I've cut myself off from certain emotions because of repercussions of following impulses. If I were more in tune with those kinds of emotions, then I'd be a little…'unstable'."

"So, if you were to listen to your emotions, what would you **really **be like?"

"Well, right now I'm repressed and a hopeless romantic, so in turn I'd become a love crazy wild man."

"That, I'd pay to see."

"Don't expect it anytime soon."

We both drifted off into random chats eating our respective lunches. When the break was over, we both returned to class. I saw Hyōdō walking around with that cocky smirk, and I felt my anger built up again. So during class, I decided to write down the names of all of my favorite eroge games. It was actually just as effective as the previous method. Which reminds me, I should finish 'Ero-Demon Overlord' soon. Wait, Overlord? That gives me…an idea. High-Class Devils have to ability to make a Peerage, and basically those in it have to obey their master's orders without question (at least from my understanding).

Does that especially include **female **members of the Peerage? Hmmm…me thinks of a deadly plan. My thoughts were interrupted by Lucile who came out of nowhere and slapped me on the back while I was walking home.

"Hey there, pretty boy." She mocks.

"Greetings…" I mumble.

"Man, are you THAT thrown off from that guy having a girlfriend?"

"…Yes."

"What's the big deal? So the little pervert got a girlfriend. Whatever he does now, is HER problem. She better pray to her god that her boobs are ready for some rough traction."

"Amen." At that, I felt a huge shock shoot through my head. "…Ow."

"You really are off your game today. Mind if I hang around your house today?"

"Why would you want to hang out at MY house?"

"Got nothing else to do."

"Fine."

I couldn't help but feel a cold wind go by and send a chill down my spine. The wind seemed to come from the direction Hyōdō and his new girlfriend were talking toward. Something about that girl…doesn't seem right.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"A date?"

All the while Katsu was going home with Lucile following him, if he were to follow Issei Hyōdō and Yūma Amano, his very faith in existence would utterly shatter by what had just occurred: Yūma asked Issei out on a date. The two were standing on a small and short bridge just over a road as the sun was setting into night.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, this Sunday. Are you alright with that?" the black haired, cute, innocent appearing girl asks.

"Of course I am!" Issei replies without hesitation. "I'll make sure to be there!"

"Thank goodness. I'll see you then."

"Okay, later then!"

Yūma turns and heads the opposite direction of where Issei's destination was. She stops and turns back toward Issei. "I'm looking forward to our date." She resumes running

. Issei simply waved goodbye as she left. "Yeah…me too." He stops waving and jumps with happiness. "A date! I got a date!"

He began jumping and running toward his home with utter joy at this new event in his life.

"Sounds damn good!"

He turns left at the end of the short bridge and starts heading down a flight of stairs. But as he reached the bottom, from behind him on around the corner back on the bridge emerged a short, white haired, yellow eyed girl wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, licking a cylindrical ice pop, watching him intently. It seems there are deeper plots afoot at the time.

While Yūma was running home, she eventually stopped while near a park as the sun has finally set. She looked around, and noticed that she was alone. With the coast clear, she began chuckling lightly.

"Having fun, aren't we?" Out of the shadows behind a tree in front of her, was Cain. "I know you like messing with humans and their emotions, but don't get too attached to the boy. You'll break his itty bitty heart." He says sarcastically.

"Like I care." The sweet and innocent voice of the girl is now gone, and she sounds more sadistic and cruel. "I still need to analyze him. Tomorrow, I'll have it complete and kill him."

"Good, Raynare. Oh, sorry, I mean: Yūma Amano. Heh-heh.

" As part of a ruthless plan, the Fallen Angel Raynare is pretending to be the girlfriend of Issei in order to get close to him and analyze a special trait and hidden power of his. Cain however, has added another target to the plan.

"So, while I'm busy with our target, how do you want to take down yours?" Raynare asks Cain

. "Well, I was hoping that you could send your lolita in."

"You mean Mittelt? Is she all that's necessary?"

"For now. Anyway, about that uniform…" Cain approaches Raynare, and Raynare assumed and innocent pose while holding her school bag. "I never thought you'd look cute as the 'School Girl' type, but then again I've been wrong about you before." He places his hands on her shoulders. "Let's play 'The naughty School Girl and the Power Abusive Teacher'." He suggests.

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it." Raynare responds slowly.

"Take your time. After what I've done in my life, I've got plenty of it…"

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

I sit in my room, surfing the web on my computer. I'm just killing time until I need to get off my break and get back to packing. Lucile isn't helping much, laying on her stomach with her legs up and reading a magazine she bought on the way to my house. She hums a little tune while I surf.

"You know, you could help me instead of just sitting there." I suggest

. "Nah, you seemed to be doing fine before, so I don't want to throw off your rhythm."

What a load of crap. You just don't want to do any hard work. This is where the Upper Class Type has its disadvantages: they're so used to being waited on that when the time comes, 3 times out of 5 they don't do anything to contribute. But, they're hot, powerful, rich, and rather good in the sack, so I don't complain. Besides, at least she's not the Bitchy Upper Class Type, she's just the Demonic Heiress Type. All in all, I don't really mind her being around me. I wonder…would she be willing to be part of a Peerage? I mean, being part of a Peerage to someone of a High-Class family should be beneficial like she wants, right? Then again, she's a Pure Blooded Devil and I'm only a Half-Breed. So wouldn't that be a downgrade? That is, unless our kids only marry Pure-Blooded Devils-What the hell did I just say? No, seriously, what in the hell did I just say? No. No-no-no-no-no! Get that thought out of your head! That's just the kingdom talking!

"Hey, you okay over there?" I was caught off guard completely, so I fell over in my chair and landed on my right side. I look up to see Lucile standing next to where I was sitting looking at my screen.

"…I'm fine." I say as calmly as I can. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you looked so intense at the computer, and your were typing really fast for some reason." She narrowed her eyes while looking at the screen. "Why did you type: 'Gotta get stronger!' multiple times?"

"…Let's just say I've devised a way to surpass Hyōdō on a scale that he could never imagine."

"This I gotta here." She turns around and heads back for my bed.

While down here, I actually caught a glimpse at her pink lace panties. No, stop looking. What the hell is wrong with me today? Stand the chair back up, sit in it, and it to face Lucile.

"Well, this is going to sound odd, but this is the best way I can surpass him."

"Go ahead. Sounds like gold already."

"Well, members of a Peerage have to obey the master no matter what he/she says, correct?"

"Well…technically…yeah, that's kinda true. Wait, you're not gonna…"

"Yes, I plan on acquiring Peerage and starting the center plot to almost every ero-game and anime: a harem."

Surprisingly, Lucile didn't get angry, disgusted, or anything. She just stared at me with those beautiful yellow eyes.

"You…don't have a problem with that?"

"Frankly, I don't really care what you do about your own Peerage. Whoever joins it is their problem. Besides, you're a guy with an obvious complex to want to bend the rules of normal society and wanting to surround yourself with women as an alternative form of the feeling of being loved."

Ow. She's…good. When the hell was she so smart? And when could she narrow in on my insecurities so quickly? Man, I've…gotten soft. I've become…predictable. I can't believe it.

"But…"

"Huh?"

"You've got some ambition, I'll tell ya that. If you want to become a Harem King, that's your deal."

She's…supporting me? Sheesh, this girl switches from mean and green to nice and fluffy. A mere sentence from her and I start feeling odd things. What the hell is wrong with me? Wait, Harem King? That just sparked another idea.

"That name…"

"What? Harem King?"

"That's…too low a title for a man like me."

"Then…what's more appropriate?"

"Lucile, my ambition extends to not just my Peerage, but also to my status."

"Likewise."

"Exactly. Which is why I'm going to use the Rating Game as a quick way to raise status."

"But you do realize that its gonna take pretty much forever until you actually gain Peerage, right?"

"I'll do Devil Jobs every single night once I know how to do them. And when I do have Peerage, I'll use my superior mind for strategy in Rating Games and power to defeat anyone who challenges me. Once I gain enough of a high rank, I'll be beyond Harem King…I'll be…a Harem **Overlord**."

Lucile looks at me a little oddly, but then settles into a normal smile. "Why the hell are you sharing this with me?

" "Because I owe you."

"You…what?"

"You saved my life. So I owe you…almost everything. While I refuse to become your Pawn, I will give you my honesty, my progress, and my ambition."

She looks confused again. "You're a really odd bird, you know that?"

"Actually, about my ambition, I have a question to ask of you."

"…Go on."

"If I ever do acquire Peerage, I was wondering if you'd like to be…the Queen."

"Why would I do that?"

"Face it Lucile, you know it and I know it: you have the ambition, but lack the will to act. Plus, even if you do have a Peerage AND do Rating Games, is your mind really set to wartime strategy?"

"Hmm…I guess you know what you're talking about." She crossed her left leg over her right leg and held her chin with her right hand. She seems to be thinking about the offer. Her eyes narrow into a glare, meaning that she must be really thinking about this. "You're awfully confident in your ability to rise in rank pretty quickly, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"…Alright, I'll do it. BUT only on the condition that you actually reach the High-Class position FIRST. Once then, I will willingly become the Queen to your Peerage." She reaches out her right hand. "Do we have a deal?" she asks.

I extend my own and shake her hand. "Deal. Although I have to ask: you're a really PROUD girl. Why would you agree to a deal like this?"

"Because I know that it will literally take you FOREVER to complete this task, so I figured that I've got a long while until I have to complete my end; if I ever actually need to fulfill it anyway."

Ouch, that's cruel once again. Well, at least I've got something: a really beautiful girl who agreed to be my Queen. Wait, why am using the 'B' word? I seriously need to start getting my head in order. I take a look at the clock and see that it's near time to end the break. I get out from my chair and head get down to one knee to open up a small door on my desk near the bottom to pack away some more things.

"Hey, Lucile, pass me that box by the end of the bed."

While Lucile gets the box, I can look through this "special" collection. In this part of my desk is my ENTIRE ero-game collection. Everything from "Maid Sex Slave" to "Bukkake Paradise" are stored here. I own at least 100 of these games if not more. In this compartment, I've got the CDs to the games sorted into little thin files and alphabetized by first letters. The boxes themselves are actually stored in a storage facility that my parents pay for. They know about it, but they do it anyway because of how much they care about me.

But looking back on it, I can now see why mother has always been a little more ashamed of it, considering that she used to be a nun (this is a story for a comedy magazine). Lucile places the box next to me and moves me aside a little to look into the cabinet.

"No way, missy." I push back so that way she can't see what's inside. Hey, I know I said that I'd give her my honesty, but this is something else.

"Hey, what's so embarrassing in there that you can't show me?"

"Nothing."

"You asked for it~!"

She placed her right hand on my cheek and uses her electrical power to shock me away. I hit the floor near a wall. I look up and see Lucile searching through my collection.

"Wow…'Bukkake Paradise', 'My Sister Wants My Junk', 'Rape Demon Mk-II', Magical Semen Girls'?" She places them all back into the cabinet and turns to face me. "…I really hope you don't acquire Peerage anytime soon."

"Gee, thanks for showing your faith in me." I get up and walk back over to sit in front of my collection while she moves back onto my bed.

"Are you seriously going to DO those kinds of things to the innocent girls who join your Peerage?"

"Of course not."

"Huh?"

"It's true, I do want a harem from my Peerage, but not all of the girls have to be in it. They have to choice whether or not to participate in it."

I begin taking the stuff from inside and placing them into the box. Hopefully, I'll be able to fit them all inside a single box. After that, I leave the bed, computer, desk, and that's it. I've already copied all the data of my computer onto a flash drive, so I can still continue my progress in my games without fear of loss of progress.

"Well, I better get going." Lucile says aloud. She stands up and heads for the corner of my room next to my door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lucile." I say to her without looking at her. I don't hear her Transportation Circle go off for a minute or two, so I look back there to see that she's still standing there, looking a little sad

. "Something wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's just…you really are unpredictable sometimes. I don't know if I should consider you a friend or an accomplice in crime." She says. She does have a point. I do like to be unpredictable. In fact, that's the whole point of my behavior. But seeing her sad like that, just makes me rethink about that plan. When the hell did she ever get under my skin like this?

"If it makes you feel any better, Lucile, I consider you a true friend. Possibly, my best friend in the whole world." Her eyes widen, and she looks a little shocked.

"…What about Yoshida?" she asks.

"He's just an apprentice who happens to be a friend. You, however, not only saved my life, but you've also changed it for the better. I really had nothing before you saved me. So, despite my harsh words, I really do care about you. Keep that in mind, would ya?

" I return to working on my packing as Lucile finally calls a Transportation Circle.

"…Thanks, Abel."

She says before her presence vanishes. I wonder why she sounds so relieved to hear that? Sheesh, real girls are hard to understand.

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

The next morning, I wake up and clean up quickly. Today's normal attire will be a pair of light blue pants, a plain purple shirt, and a black blazer. I make sure I'm properly groomed before stepping out of my room. My parents said that they'll find a way to move my stuff to my new home with Jenova while I'm out. I run through each corner of my room and make sure that I haven't forgotten anything important. Well, I've got phone and the flash drive. So, I think I'm ready. I head downstairs and see my parents. We don't exchange words at first. I just walk over and make sure to give them both hugs.

Father reminds me to be polite to Jenova, mother tells me to keep up my schoolwork. All the stuff about being good, make new friends, and everything in between. The biggest shock however was when mother told me to never forget where I came from, and always remember my humanity. With one last hug to each of them, I step outside of my house and am greeted by both the morning sun and Lucile. Lucile's civilian wear is not what I expected. She's wearing blue jeans, a green sleeveless blouse, and is wearing her hair in a high ponytail

. "You know, I never would've expected you to ever look so casual." I comment.

"It's a Sunday, of course I'm going casual. Now get your butt in gear, twinkle toes.

" 'Your Majesty' would be more preferable, but we'll get there someday. "Do you know where to go?" I ask her.

"Yeah, my dad wrote down the address on this piece of paper." She pulls out a small sticky note that had some things written on it.

She really doesn't have to come with me. I wonder why she is?

"Hey, I just wanna say thanks for coming with me on your day off."

"Hey, it's nothing. Besides, I'm curious about the mighty Berith Clan. Dad seems to have both respect and fear out of your family."

"A little bit of both…I like it."

"Hey, while we're walking there, we've got plenty of time to kill. So, do me a huge favor."

"What?"

"Can you explain to me why the hell guys play those weird games?"

"…You want a regular person's answer or **my **answer?"

"I'll settle for either. Just don't gross me out."

"Alright, you asked for it…They range from the obvious 'self-care', to deny reality for a better one, to even playing just to see where the weird-ass plot lines go. I, however, use them for educational purposes. Learning how a girl would respond to certain words and actions, and the various 'positions'. Even learned a few that'll come in handy for a harem."

I look to check on her and she seems fine.

"Okay, that brings me to another question: how **do **you plan on managing a harem?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Well, having a harem is good and all, but you've got to have some kinda plan. Girls are very jealous creatures, regardless of what species they are. Pay attention to one too much and the others will **eat you alive**, and not in the good way."

"I'm actually glad you asked that."

"Don't tell me you actually…"

"You see, I've actually already got this planned out."

"This, sounds like frickin gold. Continue."

"During my younger years, the fantasy of having multiple girls for partners and wives alike was something I've always had. So, with the lessons I've learned in those ero-games, I've learned how to manage a harem varying from sizes. Sleeping schedules, chore time tables, date nights, group activities besides the bed, family planning to even vacation plans.

" "…Okay, what the hell is the 'family planning' part?"

"Well, to most people's surprise, I actually want kids some day to carry on my legacy. And of course, having a harem will mean multiple kids. So, if they want kids as well, I've already got a times table." Lucile shook her head, and her face was a slight shade of red.

"I swear you have way too much time on your hands." She starts walking a little further ahead of me.

"So, you really do care about this, don't you?" she asks without looking back

. "Of course. I may be a pervert, but I at least have some principles. Plus, I'm just making sure that no one's sad or angry. I guess I'm a people pleaser who wants to make sure everyone's happy."

Lucile's pace lessens and I finally catch up to her. When I look at her face, she seems to have a smile and her face is still a shade of red. Is she embarrassed to hear this? Well, she knew what she was getting into when she asked. The rest of the walk was random chatting, and her face got less red along the way. Our walk took us to the more forest-like area of the outskirts of town. Eventually, I started recognizing the area. I remember when I was little that there's a mansion-like house around here that all the local kids said was haunted. I of course didn't believe in that kind of stuff. However, with the new information regarding my heritage, I can see now that technically it is haunted (considering a Devil is living in there). I haven't seen it in ages, so my memory of it is a little sloppy.

"It should be here on the left." Lucile says.

When we reach it, I'm mildly surprised by what it looks like. It's **huge**.

A four story white house, with a real European appearance, various windows which are lined with a yellow frame, a pointed black rooftop, and a front gate with bars that goes around the property. The front yard is several feet long, and the grass around the area the same length on each side. If one were a bird, the whole shape of the house would appears to be a horizontal rectangle for the front, a small extension of the square to the upper left leading to a square glass house, while across from it is a small vertical rectangle. Frankly, I'm surprised that she lives here by herself. I guess if your family owns a prestigious home, you may as well use it. Attached to the front gate in front of us here is a small keyboard with several numbers and what seems to be a speaker.

"Do you have a code for it?" I ask.

"Yeah. Its written down here." She walks over to the keyboard and starts typing in the numbers while saying them aloud.

"1-2-5-1-2-2-5-1-8-9-2-0-8"

"That's long."

"According to dad, it's supposed to be code for something. Crap, I pressed the wrong button. Hang on."

While Lucile retypes the number correctly, I run it through my head to see what it could be code for. If we translate the numbers into letters, it says A-B-E-A-B-B-E-A-H-B-0-H. But, some of the numbers could be combined. The first three letters are "A B E" while there's also "B E" in there. …It's my name. Working it all together, the code is really "1-2-5-12-2-5-18-9-20-8". Translate the numbers into letters and we've got "Abel Berith". She must really miss me. Wait, does that mean…?

"Okay, I've got it right." At that, the gate opened and we started walking through. It started closing once we were close enough to the house. I felt a slight bead of sweat roll down the side of my face as we got closer to the house.

"Nervous?" Lucile asks. She must have caught on.

"A little, actually."

"Everything's good in theory and preparation, but the real deal keeps surprising you, eh?"

"Yeah. That's one way to look at it."

We went up a small set of three steps of stairs that led to a small porch, which had no other furniture on it. I approach the door first, and take a big gulp. I guess I really am nervous. The door is painted dark blue almost like Lucile's hair, and there's a yellow doorknob to the right side, a small peephole near the top, and a no door bell; only a little handle hooked around a small dragon's mouth.

"Okay…here I go."

I grab the handle and knock three times. I hear the sound of someone grunting, and echoes of footsteps coming toward the door. I wonder what she looks like? I never saw that much of her face in my dreams, but she looked rather young. The echoes of the footsteps are getting closer, and my heartbeat seems to slowly be doubling the speed. Finally, the echoes stop right behind the door. I hear some mumbling behind the door and the locks on the door begin shifting. Finally, the door handle moves and the door follows.

The door pulls back to reveal my birth mother, Jenova Berith.

She's…nothing like I expected. She stands a little taller than Lucile, with waist long silver hair, cat-like green eyes, and a toothpick in her mouth. She has huge breasts, bigger than Lucile's, wearing a small pair of loose pink shorts and a short sleeve, thin blue shirt with the left shoulder part hanging off. She actually looks about the exact same age as Lucile, just a bigger cup size.

"Can I help you?" she asks, sounding a little irritated.

"Um…are you..Jenova Berith?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"Um, I'm…your son."

Her eyes shift from sharp and angry to soft and considerate. Her jaw drops slightly and the toothpick falls out. I even see small droplets on the edges of her eyes, which might be tears. She reaches out with her right hand to touch the left side of my face.

"…Is that you?" she asks.

"Yes mom, it's me: Abel. I'm home."

Her lips start quivering as she places her other hand on my right shoulder. She grows a wide smile. Then, in a sudden flash, she places both hands on the back of my head and pulls me into her bosom while squealing.

"AAHHHH! MY ABBEY'S COME HOME!" She starts spinning around while still holding me.

Despite her size, she's freaking strong! I was barely able to mumble a question out.

"Abby?" She stops spinning and pulls me back so that I'm standing in front of her at the same spot I started at.

"That's your nickname I gave you: Abby." She says with a sweet smile.

I glance over at Lucile, who has an evil smirk on her face

. "Abby, huh~?"

Oh no. "Hey, don't get any ideas, Lucile."

"Oh, I didn't say anything." She looks away and starts lightly whistling. She then turns back to face Jenova, who's shooting daggers at her.

"Who's this?" she asks in the same tone she asked earlier.

"Um, I'm Lucile Paimon. My father called you about Abel coming up here? I came to meet you, Lady Berith."

Jenova quickly reached with her right hand and flicked the back of Lucile's ear. "OW!" she screams. Lucile quickly goes to rub her ear.

"What'd you do that for?"

"This is MY house, brat. Obey my rules. Rule 1: no one is called by their titles. First name basis, Lucy." She says in a harsh voice. "And you!" she points to me with the evil look in her eyes. Her face suddenly takes the 'Warm Mother' form. "Just call my Mom!"

"Um, okay…mom." She squealed again and hugged herself. "He called me mom! I haven't been called mom since Cain's first words!" She stopped hugging herself as Lucile stopped rubbing her ear. "Well, come in. I'm sure you've got a lot of questions."

She turns around and heads left. I follow with Lucile behind me, who closes the door when she gets in.

The house is just as amazing as the outside. There's a massive glass chandelier above us, and in front of us is a large flight of stairs that stops and then forks 90 degrees to left and right upward stairs. Next to the main stairs to the left are doors that glide open and not really liked; like kitchen doors at a fancy restaurant. The whole left side of this front part of the house is a mini-library with a few tables and tea cups out and chairs. But strangely enough, there's a whole lot of dust covering that part of the front entrance. To the far right is a small living area. And I do mean living area.

The room itself has three couches, four chairs, arranged around a MASSIVE flat screen TV hung on the wall, which is over a fireplace; a large table stands a few feet in front of it. There are two lamps in the left and right corners. There is also a bookshelf to the far right wall. Its design is actually kind of similar to my house. But, here's where the **living **part comes into play. There are pieces of paper with several character designs, settings, and things you'd see in a manga scattered throughout the room, with even a few pieces of clothing. But what's more, there are wires strewn over the room with several pieces of underwear hanging by clothespins. But what's really odd is that there are ero-games and the like all over the place. Just what kind of life does this woman live?

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't expect you guys to come so soon." She jumps onto a chair and points to a couch across the room. "Take a load off! Though, please remove your shoes."

Lucile and I proceed to remove our shoes and walk in our socks. We both sit down on the couch that Jenova pointed to. She sat down right next to my right. Jenova glared her eyes at Lucile, whom of which proceeded to scoot a slight inch away from me. Then, Jenova's smile returns. She stares at me for a moment before giggling.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing~. It's just that you look so much like your father."

"My father?"

"Yup! You do know who your dad is, right?"

"I only know his name: Atsuko Yukimura.

" "That's it! Hmm, I can still remember the first time I ever met your father."

"You do? What's he like?"

"Well, when I first met him, he as an unconscious drifter who fell unconscious at the gate of my house. I felt sorry for the pitiful human, so I went outside, picked him up, brought him in, cleaned him, and made sure he was healthy and comfortable. When he finally summed up the courage to talk, he said that he had no memory of who he was or his life before him. Over the next week, he stayed here. I made sure he was okay, and he'd just smile gently and be a pure gentleman. I felt like the time I had met Cain's father, and the fluffy feeling came back into my stomach."

"Nausea?"

Jenova looked at me like I was an utter idiot. "No, you idiot. I mean: love. I was in love again. And in my imagining of what he might do with his life, I came across a really sad thought: what if he left to go find his memories? I couldn't have that. Especially when I had finally found someone I cared for. Even Cain was respectful toward him. So, I did the only thing I had to."

"Which was?" I asked.

Jenova smirked and held her right fist in the air. "We went at **it **all night long! I rode him like the black stallion he was! I can still remember the time when he stuck a finger up my-!"

"STOP!" Lucile and I scream in unison. "WE DON'T NEED A MENTAL PICTURE!"

Jenova waves her hand like it was nothing. "Just so you get the idea."

"But, why would you just sleep with him after only knowing him a week?" I asked.

"Because…" Lucile started speaking. "Because she wanted to give him a reason to stay."

Oh. That makes sense.

"So, we started shacking up every now and again. He was starting to slowly remember things, but he would never really tell about what he was remembering. One day, during the later part of my pregnancy with you, Abby, he came up to me and kissed me on the forehead. He said 'Our son bears a terrible fate. Please, give him to a human family, Jenny. It's the only way to stall until the days comes when he meets his destiny. I have to go find a way to stop it'. Then, he just vanished." Jenova looked genuinely sad after finishing that story.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Lucile said aloud.

"Hey, it's no biggie. I understand that he had his reasons. Which is why it wasn't exactly easy to give Abby up. But, when I saw that serious fire in his eye, I had no choice but to believe him." She then pointed to my left.

"There's a picture of him on that table right next to you."

I look left and see a picture frame from the side. I go to pick it up and turn it so Lucile and I could see it. It's a tall and lean man with short, spiked up black hair and sharp purple eyes. He's wearing a white lab coat, a plain blue shirt, a yellow tie, and black jeans.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, mother."

Jenova starts laughing again. "We haven't even started, my dear Abby. Now, for a special announcement…" she stood up and pointed her right hand at me while she placed her other hand on her hip.

"Get ready for a helluva time, kiddo!"

…I've got a bad feeling about this.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5:I Discover My Partner:Thanatos

**Author's Note: I would first like to address one of the recent reviews I have received for this story**

"Are Abel and Jenova gonna have an incest relationship?" **(most likely misquoted)**

**Whether this is a joke or not, I must say this: that is one of funniest things I have ever read. Demon Trigger, I applaud you. That is something I might try for a crack chapter if I feel bored. That is freaking funny! Whoo…oh man, too bad that led to a mishap. **

**As I read that review, I laughed so hard that I fell out of my chair and banged my wrist on the corner of my coffee table, the damage enough to prevent me from updating three of my stories. But now, I've recovered a little enough to update again. I don't blame Dragon Trigger, but at least we now know that comedy can hurt. I don't want to take up much more room, so I'll address another review after the chapter.**

**(WARNING: Due to injury, my editing skills may not be top notch this update either, so sorry)**

Chapter 5: I Discover My Partner: Thanatos

A wise man once said: "Expect the unexpected". Well, clearly that person didn't live the life of a normal human, discover that he's a noble Devil, meet a beautiful Devil girl, and suddenly meet your Devil birth mother all within a few days who is nuttier than a squirrel turd. Lucile Paimon and I are sitting in the living room area in the front entrance of the house on one of the couches across from my birth mother, Jenova Berith, who seems to have something insane planned for me. Gee, there's a change in pace…

"Um, what are you talking about?" I ask her.

"Simple: you're gonna get your ass handed to today!"

"How's that?"

"You and I are gonna fight, my dear son."

"...Pardon?" I ask.

"Yeah, I gotta go with Katsu on this. What are you talking about?" Lucile asks.

"Well, as I'm sure as you know, Lucy, Abbey here is still a wee-little baby in terms of his Devil lifespan." She says the last bit in an annoying cute voice. "So, to speed things up, we're gonna train today, I have a special room in the lower levels that I haven't used in years, so that might come in handy."

"So, you're gonna help me get stronger?" she seems to know my interests.

"Yup. You see, Lucy's dad told me that you're ambitious, Abbey. So, to help speed things along, I'm gonna train you personally today. Maybe even tell you of a 'secret' way to obtain High-Class status. That is, if you've got the **guts** for it." She finishes with a smirk.

She really does know my weak points already.

"Alright, I'm in."

Jenova claps both hands together once and holds them there as she grows a normal smile and closes her eyes.

"Wonderful! But first, I need a beer."

She walks left and leaves the living area, goes near the mini-library, then turns right and pushes the large metal doors.

"Well hurry up, you two!" she orders.

Lucile and I immediately jump up from our sitting positions and head over to that door. I push it open, letting Lucile in first, and follow after her. The kitchen is just as worse, if not more than the living room. The kitchen is cluttered with dirty dishes, broken glasses, odd stains, almost tipped over equipment, and even more underwear hanging around on wires being held by clothes pins. To my left are several stoves which line up on the whole wall with two cleaning stations at the very end, while to the right are several different forms of cooking stations. At the very end of the right side is a normal refrigerator, which Jenova is sticking her head into. She pulls out of it and closes it while holding a yellow colored can of what I can guess is beer. She pulls the tab and immediately starts chugging.

"Ew…" I hear Lucile comment.

"Odd sight, ain't it?" I ask.

"No, not Jenova. **This**…"

I look left to Lucile, who is looking disgustingly at a piece of paper on the ground. I bend over to pick it up, and immediately recognize it. It's a dōjinshi. It looks like a rough sketch, two partners engaged in various positions with small notes here and there about details and "position" explanations. Wait, the two characters here look familiar.

"Lucile, got a pen?" I ask.

"Um…sure." She says with suspicion.

She pulls out a small hand pen and hands it to me. I walk over to one of the stoves, move away some of the dishes and clothes, and start filling in the blanks. Add the maid uniform, the distinct scar on his face, her third nipple, some other details, and we've got…

"Oh dear God." A massive shock rings through my skull, the same pain as before. "Ow." I comment.

"What is it?" Lucile asks.

I present here with the dōjinshi page. "This is an excerpt from 'Three Times the Love Charm', a popular dōjinshi created by the artist…" Ah crap. I really need to start paying attention. "V. Jenny. O."

Lucile analyzes the picture at first, and then her face turns to shock and disgust. My own face instinctively taking the same shape.

"…You mean your mother…?"

"Writes…dōjinshi…" I finish.

We both turn to face her as she finishes her beer and throw it on the ground.

"Eeyup, that's me~!" she declares.

She then points her hand at us like a gun, her pointer being the barrel.

"And now that I think about it, you too are my biggest fans: 'Victorious Ueda **(Katsu means 'victory' in Japanese)**'and 'Lucy Peamon'."

Okay, now I'm in even more shock. I turn to face Lucile, who is utter shock and embarrassment, her face turning as red as lava.

"But, only one of you actually make request." Jenova points out. Her eyes shift toward Lucile, who looks down at the ground to avoid looking at me. "If I remember correctly, you especially buy my Yuri **(girl on girl)** and Futanari **(girl with both male and female genitalia)** issues, right?"

Lucile starts shaking oddly, and falls to her knees.

"Dammit…" she sobs.

Jenova walks over and places her right hand on Lucile's head.

"Ah, don't sweat the small stuff! I always love meeting fans!"

This is so wrong in **SOOOOOO **many ways. My own birth mother writes dōjinshi that I and **Lucile **purchase? Oh you have got to be kidding. This has to be some kinda sick joke.

"Um, Jenova, why do you make dōjinshi?"

I just had to ask something to pull the attention away from Lucile. Jenova removes her hand from Lucile's head and wags the pointer finger on it at me.

"I thought I told you to call me mom. And to answer your question: I write dōjinshi so that I may show the world all the various forms of love, regardless of race, gender, nationality, religion, politics, family relations, and species!" she says proudly while placing her left hand on her left hip and pointing her right one to the sky.

I raise my hand, because she just something really weird at the end. "What do you mean by 'family relations' and 'species'?"

Jenova brings her hand down and lets it hang by her side.

"Well, whether the family bond is emotional or actually blood, there is still love there. My personal favorite is always 'big sister' and 'little' brother. It's always SOO adorable how the big sister literally OWNS her younger brother! Twincest between sisters and the popular sister/brother are good too. Parent and child one's are only interesting in the mother/son aspect, but that's only on rare occasions. Father and daughter just creeps me out." She states proudly. "As for species, I was more referring to Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans, and Yōkai."

"Yōkai?"

"Oh, I mean animal-like demons. Like cat-girls! In fact, I think there's a Yōkai in your school."

Wow….that's a surprise. For a Berith, the Clan Lord Paimon described as "unfriendly", Jenova seems REALLY open-minded.

"I see. You really are open-minded, huh?"

"Of course. In fact, it's my dream that all the species of these worlds finally put aside their differences and love one another. It's just too bad that Angels can't fall in love. That's such a dumb rule!"

"I can understand that. Personally, I've never been a fan of God Himself."

"Hey, you're a Devil. You ain't the only one."

That's true, I suppose. But my reasons are far more different. I look down to see Lucile still down there.

"Hang on, mom. I need to help Lucile here." I kneel down onto one knee and place my left hand on Lucile's right shoulder. "Lucile, you okay?" I ask.

She doesn't respond.

"Lucile, its fine. I don't care that you like dōjinshi. In fact, I'm rather surprised in the good way. I didn't know you actually knew how to have intercourse."

While her body doesn't move, her blank staring yellow eyes move to stare at me.

"Truth be told, a girl being into both Yuri and Futanari is actually…rather attractive." Her eyebrow perks up a little. "So come on, stand up and start being your proud self again, eh?" she smiles weakly, before closing her eyes.

"Thanks." Then her eyes shoot open into a glare, and her smile turns into a scowl. "Now help me up off of this nasty ass floor."

And there she is again, folks. I help her stand back up onto her feet. We both turn to look at Jenova, who is grinning so hard that I think her face is about to tear.

"What are you smiling at?" Lucile asks with hostility.

"Ohhh nothing~." Jenova replies.

"I'm just finally realizing the reason my little Abbey wants to be a High-Class in such a hurry~."

Well, no point in denying it. "It's true. I do want status for Lucile's sake."

Lucile looks at me with surprise, and I see another hint of red shading on her face.

"You need the status boost too, right?" then her face turns to utter disappointment, and she lets go of me to stand on her own.

Hey, I know she hates me right now, but I can't just come out and tell her the **real** reason. Wait, what am I talking about? Snap out of it, Abel! Focus!

"Anyway, I think now is the time to get to training, right?" I ask.

Jenova looks at a nearby clock that had fallen off the wall and landed near out feet.

"Oh yeah. Well, we better get moving then." She snaps here fingers, and a small purple ring surrounds her on the floor.

Another strange symbol appears under her as well. This must be another Transportation Circle. She starts descending. But as she goes, she points down the room.

"To the left is an elevator. Use it to go to 'Level A-W'."

Then, she's gone. Lucile and I look at each other and nod our heads to confirm what Jenova said. We both walked through the kitchen, trying to avoid stepping on anything that could possibly make this place look worse, and make a right to the refrigerator. To the left of it, is an elevator door. I press the button that points down, and Lucile and I both hear an elevator being moved around on the other side. After a few seconds, the doors open. The elevator itself is actually rather neat and tidy. Lucile and I step in, both of us turning around as the door closed. I saw the rows of buttons, and was intrigued. There were the simple 1F, 2F, 3F, and 4F, but here were three more below 1F.

The first was "Springs", while the one below that one said "Treatment". I wonder what they are? But, I'll have to find out later. Because right below "Treatment" was "Level A-W". How come that one has a stricter name than the others? Guess I'll get my answer when I get down there. I press the button, and the elevator immediately starts moving downward.

"I really wanna try the 'Spring' area while we're here." Lucile comments.

"Well, it'll have to wait. I've got training to do."

"And why should I stick around for that?" she asks.

"Simple: she doesn't seem to like you."

"Already noted."

"So do you really think that she's gonna let you just USE her floors without permission?" I ask.

"…Okay, fine. I'll watch you train." She says with a pout.

I swear this girl is so cute sometimes that it's frustrating. What did I just say again? DAMMIT! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!

"Hey, angry face, the door's open."

It takes me a few seconds to regain my composure and realize that the door is open.

"You've been spacing out a lot lately, Katsu. Is something wrong?" Lucile asks.

"No. I'm fine." I answer quickly. L

et's just get this done and over with soon. We both walk out, and I am surprised once again. The room we occupy now is almost TWICE the size of the house! It's a wasteland like area, with now grass and only a rocky terrain being the idea here. I look up to see a small sphere in the sky. I think that's meant to be a light source. Though, I have one pressing question.

"How are the Earth's inner layers not BURNING us to death?" I ask.

"I think I know the answer." Lucile says, almost sounding not sure of herself. "I've heard of a magic spell that could make things bigger on the inside. Like say you walk into police box and there's a whole world inside. Only really powerful magic users can something like this. The design of the house must have the lower floors the same way."

"That is corectomundo!' We both hear Jenova scream from somewhere. We both run out into the wasteland and see Jenova wearing the same clothes as before while standing on top of a large boulder. "Now is when things get serious!" she states aloud.

She points at Lucile. "Get off the road, Lucy! It's about to get ugly."

Lucile patted me on the right shoulder before sighing. "Been nice knowing you."

"Same."

She runs away and sits upon a smooth boulder, careful with her balance. I turn my attention to Jenova, who is cracking her neck.

"Now, I'm a little rusty, seeing as how I haven't fought since the Great War, but I'm feeling lucky today. Hit me with the first strike, Abbey." She winks at me.

Okay, time to get serious. She's High-Class, so I'm sure I won't be able to do too much damage. In turn, I should go all out in the first strike to get the evaluation of just what level she's on. I can't let everything burst out in the first go though, I need to pace myself. I gather as much energy as I can muster into my hands, which I'm now aiming at Jenova as she cracks her knuckles. I imagine a massive black fireball gathering in my hand, it one appears just as planned.

"Okay, here goes something!"

I shoot the fireball out, and it goes speeding toward Jenova at lightning speed. She doesn't even attempt to dodge it. The fireball lands a direct hit, and a massive explosion results from the impact. Smoke covers the whole spot, so I can't see if there was any damage. A few seconds pass before the smoke clears and reveals Jenova…unscathed. Not a single scratch on her! How is that possible? I expected like a small chip of her skin, but NO DAMAGE?

"Let the lesson begin she says in a serious voice. She raises her right foot and stomps on the rock she stands on. Out of nowhere, a small portion of the ground in front of me extends and smacks directly in the face, sending my upward in a backflip motion. I flip a few times before realizing that I could slow down momentum with my wing. I grow it out, and focus on flying. Well, I only have ONE wing, but I think it can still do something to stable me. Surprisingly, my wing not only stops my flipping, but I am now flying high in the sky of this room.

"Well, that's good. At least I can fly."

"Yeah, but too bad you're going to be grounded." I hear Jenova from above.

I look up, and she's already above me with both of her Devil wings out. Jenova comes speeding down, and I'm too late to respond. She slams her foot on my head, and I start barreling toward the ground. Strangely, the physical attack didn't do as much damage as I had expected. I angled my wing so that I could try to land on the ground.

But, I'm going to too fast, so I only lessen the blow of the crash. I hit back first onto the earth, the wind was literally knocked out of me. From my blurry eyesight, I can see Jenova coming down and lands to stand over me.

"You're a smart boy, Abbey, so I'm sure you've notice something already. Physical attacks are not my specialty; I use magic for battle." She then raises her right hand, and I see sparks of electricity emerge from it.

"Keep up." As she swings her arm down to shoot it, I roll backwards as she misses and shoots the ground. Smoke rises from the impact between us.

Neither of us can see anything, I can assume. I hold both of my hands out and fire a massive wave of the Black Flame passed the smoke. I then get up and start running to the distance. Once I find a large rock to hide behind, I take a moment to catch my breath. I take out my cell phone, but I don't turn it on. I look at my reflection on the screen and see that my cat-like green eyes and silver hair have taken form once again. I put my phone away, and sigh.

Okay, my fire attacks don't see to scratch her; how else can I fight? I don't know any other magic skills, I'm pretty sure regular weapons wouldn't affect her, and she has experienced actual battle before. Dammit, I can't think of any way I can counterattack! Wait, didn't Lucile mention something about Humans having exclusive weapons?

Crap, what were they called? I think she called them…'Sacred Gears'. I'm half-Human, so I should have one too, right? But how can I bring it out? Is it some kinda will power based weapon?

"Better start paying attention, Abbey." I hear Jenova's oddly cheery voice approach me left ear.

I duck and avoided a light high kick from Jenova. She retracted her leg and stomped it on the ground. Out of the ground came large spikes of ice coming toward me. I use my high agility to jump and avoid each strike, but I got grazed lightly on my left shoulder and right knee. I land on the ground and avoid several small fireballs from Jenova by stepping to the left and right and then left again. But I got singed on my right elbow. Jenova yawns while raising her shirt with her right hand and scratching her tummy.

"Come on, Abbey. I'm trying to help you here, but you've gotta do something at least a **little **damaging." She says with a pouting tone.

I gather a lot of strength into a single large fireball and shoot it towards her.

"This again?" she says as though she's annoyed.

She raises and holds her right hand out, possibly to block it.

At the last second of impact, I break the fireball apart into a dozen smaller ones and send them to fly passed Jenova. The fireballs stop their advance and gather back into the large ball, and go backwards. Jenova turns around in an attempt to block the attack, but she's too late.

The fire lands and causes a large explosion, smoke to follow in the crater. After a few seconds, I can hear coughing. The smoke clears up, and I can see real damage. Jenova now has several scraps of her clothing burnt away, but the only noticeable marks being her left shorts leg being burnt away to reveal a little more of her thigh, the left shoulder part of her top gone, the middle of her top gone to reveal her belly button, and a slight burn mark on her left temple.

"Ouch." She comments.

"So, that's how I can get you."

"You figured it out already?"

"Of course. Since you're my mother from the Berith Clan, you would know several secrets of the Black Flame that I don't. Even though I'm only a beginner, I learned a lot about the Black Flame. One of them is the reliance of the user's **mind**. The Black Flame uses your own perception of how to create it, vanish, and overall use. This entire time, you've been using your own powers of the Black Flame to make sure it didn't affect you in anyway. But since that last attack came from behind, your mind wasn't able to keep up."

There IS a way I can beat her with the same power. I guess that's the major flaw of the Black Flame: using it against family members isn't exactly a wise decision. That's especially true when it's a younger member of the family challenging an older one. But I can't get too cocky. Jenova probably has something up her sleeve right now.

No, she doesn't come across as the cunning type. She's not a King. If anything, according to the Evil Pieces system to me, she's a Bishop who focuses her magic on offence. If she were a defensive type, she easily could've blocked my Black Flame. Now, surprise attacks only work once, so I have to device a way to attack her blind spots quickly enough that her mind can't keep up. She said she's rusty, so there's an advantage point. Now, how to approach her from here?

"I'll admit something, Abbey." She sates out of nowhere. "I am incredibly impressed with your analytical abilities. In fact, if you were powerful enough, you can actually defeat anyone you come across."

I can already see the problem with that statement.

"Again, **if** you were powerful enough. But, I suppose having a back-up plan won't hurt either."

"Back-up plan?"

Jenova suddenly vanished, and I can't see her anywhere.

"EEAAAAHHHH!" That was Lucile!

I began running toward the direction of the scream. After a few runs and turns, I find Lucile on the ground with Jenova's right foot on her chest, pressed between Lucile's breasts.

"And here we are, Abbey."

"…Jenova, what the hell are you doing?"

I clench my fists together. Normally, I'm able to keep my cool regardless of the situation. But, seeing Lucile in harm's way like this…I think this is the emotion called "Anger". I don't like how it's messing with my head, but I can't get rid of it.

"Well, I figured since you're so analytical, that you've already figured out my feelings toward your little _friend _here."

"…You don't like her, plain and simple."

"Ah, but do you know why I don't like her?"

This is the same scenario as "I Love My Wife And My Mother!". The main protagonist introduces his new wife to his mother, and the mother absolutely despises her. Four routes in the game.

1. Don't care about what your mother says, and love your wife.

2. Work your ass off through 30 hours of sucking up while porking your wife on the sidelines in public areas of your childhood home town.

3. Nail your mom until she likes your wife.

And finally, 4: Leave your wife and become "one" with your mom on a regular basis.

Right now, Jenova is forcing me to choose between 1 and 4 (without the nailing her part). But she's not doing it out of hate for Lucile. She's doing it for me.

"Jenova…no…mom, please don't hurt Lucile. I know why you're doing this: you think Lucile is going to steal your boy after he had just returned home. I can assure you that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So please, just let Lucile go. And let's finish this."

Jenova smiles proudly and start clapping her hands, keeping her foot on Lucile.

"Well done, Abbey! You found me out! Your mind is really sharp! But…" her smile disappears, and she glares at me. "I'm sorry, but you need to be able to use your **power **to save Lucy, not your mind."

"Huh?"

"You're not going to encounter enemies with common sense and deducible goals. There are people out there who do things simply to do them. They can't be bought, bullied, or convinced of another way of thinking. They will kill you, and Lucy here. And in turn, you need power to beat them. Without power, you won't be able to prevent stuff like **this **from happening. Without power, you and Lucy will die. I will prove it to you right…now."

Jenova raises her right hand and aims it at me. A large, dark green ball of energy appeared out of nowhere, and shot out light like a beam cannon. It came out like a lightning bolt, and engulfed me in quick time. I felt a burning and brutal pain cover every inch of my body, scorching me in agony.

The blast passes just as quickly as it came, but the feeling of its power is still here. My clothes have been majorly singed, but my body itself is more damaged. That was something else! I…I can't feel anything. I'm numb. Without the feeling of my legs, I fall back and land on my back. My line of sight is forced to look straight into the sphere of light in the ceiling. The light is burning my eyes, but I can't close them.

If I do, I might lose consciousness. But, my eyelids aren't as cooperative as my thoughts. My lids get closer, and closer, and closer, until finally…blackness. I can't see anything. I'm slipping into unconsciousness, maybe even death. Jenova was not playing around when she started this. I guess "sink or swim" is the way of the Berith Clan. I'm not surprise, honestly. But I am surprised by the fact that she beat me so easily! Dammit! I should've just figured out a way to save her! Maybe falsify my feelings to get Jenova off of her for only a few seconds? I could've created a fireball from behind!

Dammit, why am I slipping now? I would have been able to figure out plans like those in mere seconds back there, not stand there like an idiot! Why did my anger get the better of my when I saw Lucile under Jenova's foot. Why…am I…dammit, I can't back down. I have to get stronger! Power…that's the key.

Power…if only I had power. Power to achieve my status…power to destroy my obstacles…power to protect my friends! I need **POWER**!

_**You want power, boy? **_I hear a deep, echoing, snarling voice speak to me in this darkness.

Out of nowhere, I fell as though I have my body again, but I'm floating in this darkness. Nothing but shadows for miles. I turn left, and my body moves along like it's in zero gravity. I look down and see that I still have my limbs and clothes. I look back up into the darkness.

"Who's there?" I ask the darkness.

_**I said: "Do you want power" you stupid brat. **_

"How did you know that I want power?" I ask the voice.

_**Heh heh, let's just say I know what you REALLY want, boy.**_

"And just how do you plan on helping me out, here?"

_**I've always been here, waiting for the day when I saw that special spark. **_

"Spark?"

_**Yeah…that hunger for power. I haven't seen anything like that sense Nobunaga. Whoo that was a fun ride. **_

"Nobunaga? One of the three legendary men of the Sengoku Era?"

_**Enough about that, kid. So, I'll ask one more time you punk. Do. You. Want. Power? **_

I thought for a few moments. I don't know who or what this thing is, but I do know this: he seems like the honest type if it suits him. And I do want power.

"…I'll do it, but as long as I don't have to take orders."

_**It's your power, boy. You decide what to do with it. Will you become a power hungry tyrant? A unstoppable warrior? Or even a slave to your desires? Oh how rare it is for you Humans to amuse me.**_

"Correction. I'm only half-Human. And to make something clear: I won't be your show pony."

_**Huh? **_

"I'll use the power you're giving me to fulfill my desires AND conquer my enemies. If I have to take you down too, then so be it."

At that, I saw an ominous pale green light emerge from the darkness. It stretched out, beginning to outline something in the darkness. I'm not alone here. The light moves in several directions until finally, The whole dimension was engulfed in pale green flames.

The fires didn't burn my, but I saw something outlined by the green lights approach me, its body covered in darkness. Dark green eyes stared at me from the head. From the looks of it I think it's…a dragon. Its jaw open slightly, and something in my gut tells me that it's grinning.

_**HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! **_He laughs. _**Oh you really are something else, kid! I think I made the right choice picking you! Now, get your ass in gear you disgusting piece of shit! **_

At that, the dragon opened its jaws, and I was blinded by a bright pale green light. I have one last thing to ask him!

"Hey, dragon! What's your name?"

_**…My name is…**_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Jenova and Lucile watch as Katsu Ueda lies on the ground, motionless. There was no sign of him getting up.

"…Katsu?" Lucile calls out. Katsu doesn't respond.

Lucile tries to sit up, but Jenova's foot had a surprising amount of pressure on it.

"Please don't move, Lucy. I need to sell this as hard as I can." Lucile's eyebrow tilts a slight amount in confusion.

"Sell it?" "Yeah. I'd like to thank you for playing along so far, Lucy."

"Playing along? You mean you never even INTENDED to hurt me?"

"Of course not! I'm just using you to help Abbey get stronger."

"How?"

"Sacred Gears respond to their wielder's emotions. Abel has been the repressed type for a long time, right?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, as much as Atsuko warned me, I can't deny my son the chance to achieve his dreams."

"Warned? Do you already know what Sacred Gear Katsu has?"

"Yes…and in order to use it, Katsu needed something to pull his emotions out."

At that very moment, the light source created by Jenova above them began flickering rapidly.

"…It's time." Jenova comments.

Katsu begins standing up slowly, taking oddly careful steps. Once he stood up, he looked directly at Jenova. Both Lucile and Jenova suddenly felt massive shivers run down their spines. Katsu's eyes were oddly glowing, and sharp with a scary amount of rage. Katsu held out his hand to the side, and the light source above them all shut off.

The room was now engulfed in complete darkness. But, since everyone in the room is a Devil, the darkness does little to interfere with their eyesight. But, the darkness last for only a few moments. The newest light source comes from a circle of pale green fire on the ground under Katsu's hand.

"…He's awake." Jenova comments.

"Who is?" Lucile asks as Jenova removes her foot.

Lucile stands up and watches as something starts coming from the circle of fire.

"Thanatos is awake." Jenova speaks again.

The light source comes back on, and its clearer what is coming out of the flame. The top of the object coming out has a pale green jewel covered by grayish white metal armor. Katsu grabs the edge of the object under the jewel, and pulls it out completely. Now, the true identity of the object is reveal. It is in reality a large scythe, with the most sinister of designs.

The bottom contains the jewel mentioned before, while the whole shaft is grayish white metal armor with several small pale green lines on it. The other end contains a second jewel, but much larger and thinner. The blade itself is pure white, but the edges are lined black and the middle section keeping the thicker and the thinner slicing end together is lined black as well. But, the blade is briefly covered in the same demonic pale green fire from the ground for a moment.

A loud, primal, murderous growl is uttered throughout the grounds. The flame disappears, and Katsu switches the weapon to his left hand, holding it upright in the process, he examines the blade, and moves to hold it over his shoulder. Jenova approaches her son, with a stern look on her face.

"Atsuko was very right, after all." She says, barely hiding the shock in her tone.

"Mom, mind explaining to me just what the hell it is that I'm holding right now?" Katsu asks point blank.

"Well, I don't know much, but let's retire for a moment. I need to change my clothes."

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

A few minutes later, Lucile and I are back in the same living room area as before. But, while she's sitting down, I'm busy swinging my scythe around. I'll admit, I've had some training with staffs, so using a scythe shouldn't be that bad. Frankly, I'm a little suspicious of this thing. It came from an unknown source. Actually, not completely unknown, I should say. It came from a very dark source within me that I think holds some kinda spirit.

At a certain angle, I finally saw my reflection in the blade. My hair and eyes have returned to their normal color. I can assume that they don't change if I'm using a weapon meant for Humans. After a while, I finally notice that Lucile has been starring at me intently the entire time.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her while taking another slice at the air.

"…Its nothing." She says depressingly. Okay, this can't work. I place the scythe down and sit down next to her.

"Alright, what's wrong? Spill it."

Lucile glances at me for a moment before looking away. "…I was really worried about you, you know?"

"…Huh?"

"You were taking quite the beating. I mean, I know Jenova would never kill her own son, but still…" as she hesitates to speak, I can't help but notice her hands shaking. "…Seeing you get hurt like that made me…sad, and yet, angry too." She finally turns to face me, and I can see tears in the corners of her eyes. "Don't you ever do something like that again, got it?" she orders, her voice barely sobbing out her words.

Is she….genuinely concerned about me? Oh crap…I never thought this would happen.

"Hey, knock it off before I fry you both where you sit. I don't want my son's seed all over the couch."

Lucile and I look behind us to see Jenova wearing the EXACT same clothes as earlier, just different colored. She walks over and sits down on a chair left diagonally from us, holding another beer in her hand.

"Okay, Abbey, we've got a lot to cover."

"I'll say."

"Where do you want to start?" she asks.

"Well for one, is that a Sacred Gear?" I pointed with my left thumb toward the scythe.

"Ohhhh yes, but not just any scythe."

"Not just any?"

"Nope. You see son, there are actually RANKS to the different kinds of Sacred Gears there are in existence. The most powerful are called the Longinus. There are 13 of them, and they are the top tier of Sacred Gear. Unlike normal Sacred Gears, Longinus posses multiple powers, and once mastered, can slay even **Gods**."

I couldn't help but smirk at that last explanation.

"…Color me intrigued. So, is my Sacred Gear a Longinus?"

"Oh hell no." I couldn't help but suddenly feel like I just hit by a large truck. "But…"

A light of hope?

"While you don't possess a Longinus exactly, you possess something of **equal **value."

"Equal value?"

"Yes. You, my dear Abbey, possess one of **four **Lost Longinus."

"'Lost Longinus'?"

"Yup."

"What are those?" I ask.

"I've heard of them." Lucile speaks up.

"I heard of them as bedtime stories from my mama. The Lost Longinus were possessed by Four Horsemen who were created by a God. These Horsemen would use these Longinus to bring peace to all the races of the world by any means. Each Horseman represents a form of Apocalypse: Conquest, War, Madness, and Death."

"Correct you are, Lucy." Jenova supports. "The Lost Longinus are passed on to four Humans every generation. The Gears are: Broken Soul, owned by Madness; Heaven's Knightmare, possessed by Conquest ; and the Oblivion Surge possessed by War. Abbey here, happens to possess the strongest one: the **Final Judgment**, Sacred Gear to the Horseman of Death. But again, that's only in legends. Whether or not the Horsemen ever existed, is still debated by all Factions even today. The same could be said for their Sacred Gears, considering that it's rare that a Human can actually unlock the powers of that type of Gear. But, seeing one now, kind of supports both theories."

"True enough." I comment.

"But wait, there's something I don't get." Lucile speaks again. "Earlier, you said 'Thanatos' is awake'. Who's Thanatos?"

"Well, Lucy, I first need to explain another little detail about the Sacred Gears to Abbey." Jenova turns to face me. "On certain occasions, Sacred Gears will have some type of mystical creature sealed inside of it, and grants the user even more abilities. Out of the four Lost Longinus, two of them hold **very **special creatures inside: the Hell Dragons."

"Hell Dragons?" I ask.

"Yup. Dragons exist, Abbey. What's more, they have their own classes and types. The Final Judgment and Oblivion Surge, the most powerful of the Lost Longinus, are also Dragon-Types. They both contain the infamous Hell Dragons, counterparts of the Two Heavenly Dragons. The Hell Dragons are twin brothers, named Thanatos and Hypnos. Thanatos, the older twin, is sealed inside of the Final Judgment. Hypnos however, is sealed inside Oblivion Surge. Both of them were sealed inside the Gears around the same time that the Two Heavenly Dragons were sealed away."

Hang on, something don't smell right. "Wait, I thought that Thanatos and Hypnos were the Greek Gods of Death and Sleep respectively."

"Well, that's what you **Humans **know. A little bit of advice, Abbey dear: most of the information Humans know about mythology is either incorrect or lost in translation."

Okay, knowing how stupid humans are in general, I'm willing to believe that. Wow…Hell Dragons, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Thanatos, what the hell is next?

"I think that's about it. All that's left to do is learn your Sacred Gear's power, get your status."

I release a sigh of relief. I stand up and go to pick up my scythe. No, the Final Judgment. I wonder?

"Can you hear me, Thanatos?" I say aloud. There is no response. "I assume he's the quiet type?"

"No, he's an asshole." Jenova replies.

"Duly noted." I reply.

This Sacred Gear…it might get in the way of my daily activities if I don't find a way to hide it. Strangely enough, at that thought, the scythe immediately vanished into thin air.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Looks like one of the Finale Judgment's abilities: instant spatial storage. Really useful."

"No kidding."

Well, since we've got introductions out of the way, time for me to move in.

"Now, can you give me a tour of the house, mom? Seeing as I'm moving here, I'd like to get to know my new home." Jenova jumps from her chair, runs over to me, and hugs me tightly.

"Of course, Abbey! Where should we start?"

So, what followed next was a massive tour of the whole building. The first floor contains the living area, the kitchen, the dining area in the back, and a HUGE library next to it on the right side of the house. The second floor has three bedrooms, one bathroom, Jenova's workshop for her dōjinshi, and an art room. The second floor also has three bedrooms, one bathroom, a trophy room, and is has a large theater room. The last floor has Jenova's room, a conference room, and a records room holding lots of information regarding the Berith Clan. The roof top has a garden area. The three lower floors, are what the buttons they said they were: a spa treatment center, an indoor hot springs, and Level A-W stands for "Ass-Whoopin".

The backyard, which is connected to the dining room, is huge and is rectangular shaped. A hot tub is beside it. Now, to the far left side of the yard is a greenhouse, home to various plants that's not in the garden on the rooftop. Now, for some reason, Jenova is being rather odd around the stable. Eventually, we make our way to it. It's not very large, and it looks rather abandoned. Wait, it looks more like its dying and everything else around it is doing the same. Really weird.

"Is there something in there we should know about?" I ask Jenova.

"Well…you could say she was something your father found while researching a few things while he was with me."

"What is it?" I ask.

At that, I hear an eerie and loud neigh from something that sounds like its dying.

"…A horse?" I ask.

"Well…something like that."

Jenova leads Lucile and I to the stable, and opens the main door to it. Inside is something that is both horrifying and yet odd. It's a horse that looks skinny, dried up, and is colored a light pal green white its eyes are a very bright green.

"It turns out that this horse belonged to the Berith Clan a long time ago. Specifically, it belonged to Herribel Berith, your great-grandfather."

"It looks sick."

"No, it's immortal. Thing can't die no matter what. She's doesn't ask for much, so she just sits here."

"She?"

"Yeah, her name's Cecily."

The horse looks up, and acknowledges our presence at the sound of her name. Strangely, I feel obligated to approach it. I walk toward it, and I fell a massive chill in the air.

"Careful, Cecily has a little curse. You see what she does to the place, right?" her power must be some kind of decay.

I get closer and feel colder and colder. The horse is a little taller than me, and I can't help but feel sorry for the poor girl for being alone in here. I reach out with my left hand and pat her head. It rubs its head against my hand, and neighs lightly.

"I think she likes me." I said with a little bit of surprise.

I take a look out of one of the cracks and see that dusk will be approaching in the next hour or two. Well, I guess I better get my stuff here somehow.

"OH!" Jenova screams in surprise. "I almost forgot something!"

I turn back to face her, and Lucile looks confused while Jenova is knocking her head with her hand.

"What's wrong?" Lucile asks.

"I completely forgot about the FOURTH way to achieve High-Class status!"

"…Say what?" I ask. She can't be serious.

"It's an ancient, and nearly forbidden way, but it's still legal enough to be legitimate!"

"…Okay, you must seriously be joking now."

"No! I'm totally serious! But, it's really a test of character, and you will really be pushed mentally with this. But if you pass, there's a chance you might get away with it!" I run from Cecily and run over to hold mom's hands.

"HOW!?"

"The infamous…Seven Sin Challenge!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Now, back to the addressing of reviews. One of the reviews mentioned Katsu being 100 times better than Issei. I would first like to clarify that this was not intentional. I'm trying to avoid a Mary Sue, and one of the factors of one involves just that. I would like to formerly apologize if it seems like I have made a Mary Sue (though with that last bit in today's chapter, I may have just blown my own logic to hell. Though, there are NO guarantees). **

**Also, I know the Four Horsemen are Death, War, Conquest, and FAMINE, but I changed Famine to Madness because I could make a Sacred Gear based off of that easier. **

**Anyway, expect regular updates now. Laters. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Side of My Ambition

**Author's Note: My apologies to Dragon Trigger. Don't worry about your English I can understand you perfectly. Though on your first review this **O3O **from your review gave me the impression that you were joking. If I have offended you, I apologize. To seriously answer your question, I had not considered using Jenova as a harem member, but if I feel bored or I feel like writing an OVAish chapter, hell I might do that angle just for the jokes. **

**And to the user who pointed out that Jenova is like Yoruichi from Bleach, you were half right. The plan was that Jenova was a CROSS between BOTH Yoruichi and Misato Katsuragi from Evangelion. But you were close so kudos. **

**(If Katsu's tackling of this Challenge seems way too convienent and quick, I apologize)**

Chapter 6: The Dark Side of My Ambition

"The 'Seven Sin Challenge'?" I ask.

Jenova had brought up a new and mysterious fourth way to achieve High-Class status. I don't know anything about it, and judging from Lucile's confused face that she's doesn't know either.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Well, it's an ancient and really old method that's been rather forgotten over the past few decades. Frankly, I'm not surprised that it's been rather forgotten in part to its conditions."

"How exactly can I use this method?"

"Well first of all, can you name all Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Easily; Lust, Greed, Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, and Gluttony." I say rather quickly.

Though I think I just named them in the order that I'm guilty of.

"Good, now, here is where things get a little dark."

"Okay."

I move over to lean against the small gate holding Cecily in her pin.

"This method is basically pulling off the most despicable actions that represent each sin. And I do mean it when I say despicable actions. You'll have to do some things that would make the first Lucifer blush. So, to start, name what evokes each sin for you. And don't just name something random and stupid. Like with Wrath, don't just say you get angry when the toast isn't the way you like it. I mean something that truly get's you so angry that when you act, nothing follows but total carnage. We're talking about nothing but bloodbaths with these sins. Such powerful flow of emotions that you basically become slaves to them."

She really is hammering in how dangerous this route is.

"Has anyone ever succeeded in this method?"

"Yes; only seven people."

Whoa…only seven?

"Why though? Sounds like for people wanting power this sounds like a field day."

"You'd think so, but everyone else that has tried has lost the conviction due to how their minds couldn't take what was being dealt to them."

"I see…then gimmie a second."

I had to think really hard about this. Something that evokes the sins to the point that I'm slave to them…this isn't easy. I normally keep myself under the lid, so being a slave to my emotions is something I don't do. But then again, if I ever did feel some kind of emotional stress or simply wanted to do something sinful, I'd turn to my ero-games. I'd mostly play ones with an evil protagonist, who does everything evil to get what he wants. I do get a little absorbed by the actions in the game, and get reckless with my decisions. I think I finally have my answer. I nod to let Jenova know that I'm ready to answer.

"Abel Berith, son of Atsuko and Jenova, state your purpose." She says rather seriously, almost throwing me off guard.

"To seek power in the High-Class of Devils."

"What evokes your Gluttony?" she asks.

"I hunger for physical possessions. Where I don't fulfill my Gluttony through my stomach, I fill it through my possessions. I want to own as much as I can, to prove my status and to show the world where I belong."

"What evokes your Sloth?

" "I have the chances to do some good things; to help others. But I don't see the point in it. It's far too much work for one person to do just to make a difference in something. So if you can't do it by yourself, don't even bother doing it in the first place."

"What evokes your Wrath?"

"I feel pure and utter rage when I witness the wicked receive praise for their actions. I unless my Wrath through not my fists, but through my words and my manipulation of others. I push them into trauma and pain with my words and force into releasing what they don't deserve to me, so that they will know anger."

"What evokes your Envy?"

"I am guilty of Envy when I see how others who are happy with their lives, and I crave their happiness. I want what brings others joy, and take it away from them because I deserve them more."

"What evokes your Pride?"

"I am guilty of Pride through my refusal to acknowledge anything outside of my own ideology. Where others claim to be equal, the truth remains that I stand above them all. I reign over them and their small minds and refuse to offer them a hand if they should need it. If they have legs, they pick their own selves up. Why should I stain my hands with the filth of the weak?"

"What evokes your Greed?"

"I want it all. I want fame, money, power, women, everything. It all belongs to me. I will smash through Heaven and Hell itself to get what I want regardless of whatever moral authority I have to abide by. I will have whatever I want whenever I want, and **who**ever I want."

"And finally, what evokes your Lust?"

"I crave the warmth of a woman's flesh above all else. I want to seek pleasures only known in legend and the eternal bliss of owning the body of another. I want slaves to satisfy my physical desires, and obey my command. But not only of the body, but I lust for power as well. The power to force others to obey my will and carrying it out not only willingly, but joyfully."

There was a silence, Jenova's eyes seeming to be scanning me.

"Very well then, now to test your conviction. You must now carry out a duty that embodies you following each sin that goes against your morale code. Are you prepared for that?"

"I am." Then, she drops the serious act and turns back into her old self. "Oh goody! Now wait here for a moment while I go make some preparation. Be right back!" She ran out of the stable and headed for the house.

I turn my attention to Lucile, who was staring at me with a little bit of surprise.

"What?" I ask.

"Wow…you really are something evil."

"I was only being honest. Everybody sins, Lucile. I just happen to have a case of doing it A LOT."

"I'll say. So, is what you said about 'Lust' true?"

"Mostly; I was more or less referring to my ero-games."

"But I thought you didn't play them for the 'physical entertainment'."

"I don't. It's a mental satisfaction."

"So...you're pleased about getting away with rape, sexual slavery, and group sex?"

"If they give me the ending I like."

She raises her hand like she's about to punch me, but instead puts it back down with a sigh.

"I seriously hope, for my virginity's sake, that you never become a King."

"I thought I told you. I would never force something like that on you. I need to earn it. That's the only way."

"But wait, isn't this just a quick scheme to get ahead in your rank?"

"It's a legal and normal rule that is part of natural law. Who am I to question how it works? I told you I would work for it. I'll just cut the corners and go the quicker way if they are acceptable means."

"…You're just lying your ass off to get ahead of everyone else, aren't you?"

"…You said it, not me."

"You're a real piece of work, you know that, Katsu?"

That name…I've always been called "Katsu Ueda" since I was born. But ever since I've discovered my Devil heritage, I have earned the name "Abel Berith". The other name feels…right to me.

"Hey, Lucile, mind doing me a favor?"

"I won't be doing a striptease."

"…Say what?"

"What? That wasn't your question?"

"No…but save that thought for a later date."

"Perv."

"Anyway, what I want to ask is…when we're alone, do you mind just calling me Abel?"

"Abel? You're birth name?"

"It feels…better being called by that name. Katsu Ueda is just how others will know me. Abel Berith however, is like a secret part of me being hidden from the world. I'm more than accepting of this new world, so I'd like to be called by that name by only those who are a part of both."

"I see where you're going with this. Fine, 'Abel', I'll call you by that name when we're alone, alright?"

"Thanks."

At that, Jenova returned, looking the exact same as before and not carrying anything new.

"Okay Abbey, tell me what in your life right now evokes your sins."

"Well…Lust is actually a rather obvious subject since I'm part of a minority in an ex-all-female school. Pride is when others who can obviously help themselves come to me for help anyway. Envy is when I see someone with something they don't deserve; like a guy who has a girlfriend who so obviously doesn't deserve it to me. Wrath is the same emotion, but more or less done to provoke me. Greed is my want for everything and anything. Gluttony comes from my hunger for power and status. And lastly, Sloth is when I just don't give a crap about others and leave them for dead."

Jenova stares at me for a moment before sighing.

"I'll be honest Abbey, I see how we can knock most of these out of the park without much effort."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes, but it'll cost you…a lot."

"I understand. What do I have to do?"

"…I'm going to tell you a few things now, Abbey."

"Okay."

"First: I have been tracking a quartet of Fallen Angels in this town for while, watching them do as they please. Second: I went inside to use a special spell that would allow me to…'see' certain things. In the process, I found out your little rival."

"Rival? I have no rival."

"Oh, wait, that hasn't happened yet, huh? Anyway, your friend Issei is dating one."

"Hyōdō? Dating a potentially dangerous and yet cute girl? Dammit…"

"Well, not exactly."

Jenova held her hand out and a weird hold opened up in the air in front of her hand. The image inside appeared to be a small park with a fountain in the middle.

"Your friend is currently on a date with the girl."

"Not my friend."

"Whatever; he's going to arrive at this fountain with the Fallen Angel, where the climax of this date will occur."

"He'll get laid in the park? Gee, there's a pretty image."

DEAR MULTIPLE GODS, MY EYES!

"No; he's going to be killed."

"…Huh?"

"The Fallen Angel will kill because of what his own Sacred Gear might be."

"Well, aren't we gonna…"

Then everything clicked Where most of my sins come from can be handled right here. She wants me to just let him die.

"…This is the test isn't is?"

"Yes. Now, are you **truly **committed to your goal, Abel? Because if you are, you will not raise a hand to save your friend. Sloth will stop you from taking action, your Envy, and your Pride will be proven through your refusal to help the weak."

That's three sins out of the way; the other four I can easily handle practically before the day is out. But…can I do it? Can I really just let an innocent human die in affairs involved with just us Devils? I'll admit it, Hyōdō isn't my favorite person in the world, but he doesn't deserve to die for it. But…I want my power. I want it with every fiber of my being. I guess sins aren't what you do, it's what you don't do. Eventually, I see Hyōdō and the girl appear in the image.

"Make your decision, Abel. Just say you want to help him and I'll kill the Fallen Angel on the spot."

I can't hear what Hyōdō and the girl are saying, but I can assume that they both enjoyed the date. He seems so happy…and she's about to kill him. Amano skips forward and turns her back to the image, so that I can't see Hyōdō anymore. She approaches him, and bows her head lightly. Hyōdō looks confused until the girl comes up to him and whispers. I see a devilish smile on her face as she speaks. Hyōdō looks horrified as the girl steps back toward the fountain. In an instant, from the back view here, I see that she transforms. Her uniform is torn and discarded, and the visual angle of the image changes to the side so that we may see both the girl and Hyōdō. This is it…

"Last chance, Abel. I can still save him."

This is my only chance to knock out a few of the sins at once. I can't back down, not now. No matter how much it hurts to watch him die, I have to let Hyōdō suffer. The Fallen Angel generates a large spear of purple light energy, and aims it at him. A tight knot formed in my stomach, and the will to scream "STOP!" wanted to come out so incredibly badly. But I can't…this is how it has to go. The girl begins to throw it. Everything just…slows down. Not just the image, but everything around me. I can see Hyōdō's face twist in surprise and horror as the weapon approaches him. I can see the demented smile on the Fallen Angel's face as her attack gets closer. I slightly glance my eyes to Lucile, who watches me instead of the image, almost judging me with narrow eyes. I look to Jenova, who stares blankly.

I return my gaze to the image, and watch as the spear impales Hyōdō through the chest. He falls back, and hits the ground hard. Blood begins pouring out of him as he falls. When he finally hits the ground, the spear vanishes and the blood continues to flow out of Hyōdō and covers the ground.

"It is done." Jenova waves her hand and the image vanishes. It's over now…Issei Hyōdō has died, and did so that I may acquire power and status.

"Congratulations, Abel Berith. You have proven your Envy, your Pride, your Sloth, and your Greed through the death of your friend Issei Hyōdō."

"Greed?"

"Your Greed was one of your more prime motivations for watching this innocent young man die, correct?" she asks sternly.

"…Yes." Is the only answer I can give.

"Very well then. Perhaps soon, you'll be able to deliver your other deeds soon. You now have seven days to complete the tasks of invoking your Deadly Sins in reality. Note that these must be performed in the presence of at least one High-Class Devil or three Low-Class Devils. Understood…?"

"…Yes, ma'am." I reply.

At that, Jenova released a sigh of relief.

"Good, now that we got that over with. Time foe healing." Jenova suddenly sprung forward and hugged me, suffocating me between her breasts. "OH I AM SOOOOOO SORRY, ABBEY! I DIDN'T WANT TO, BUT IT'S THE RULES! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE YOUR POOR, LOVING MOMMY?"

I finally break free and catch my breath. "It's okay! I forgive you!"

I look at her and see her holding her hands like she's praying and looking at me with big, wide, tear filled eyes.

"You're alright, mom. I understand why you did this. Though I will admit that wasn't an expected or preferred method. Either way, I'm glad that I did this. With a majority of the sins out of the way, all that I have left to is Wrath, Gluttony, and Lust."

Judging from the amount of time left in the day, I can guess that I can't fulfill all three like I have the first four. I guess it's time to retire for the day.

"Jenova, it was an honor that you helped me today. And I was wondering if I may move in, seeing as it's the best way to further my goals."

Jenova clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yup! Of course you can stay, Abbey! Welcome home!" She spun around once on her heel and stopped to glare with a wicked grin at Lucile.

"Is something wrong…?" Lucile asks her.

"Oh, nothing much, my dear Lucile. It's just now to fulfill your father's end of the bargain~."

"Wait, my father's end?"

"Yup! You stay here now!"

"WHAT!?"

"Well, your father owed me quite the favor. Call it a gambling debt. So, to pay it off, he offered you as a personal assistant to my work!"

"YOU'RE WHAT!? How the hell can I help you with a dōjinshi!?"

"Oh I can think of something~…Anyway, point is that you're going to be living here from now on." Jenova then snapped her fingers and a purple flash emerged from one of the windows from where we stood. "Both your stuff and Abbey's are now available to pick up! So, now that that's settled, let's go have dinner!" Jenova turned around and started skipping merrily out of the stable and toward the house.

Lucile appeared to be absolutely devastated and torn apart by this tragic turn of events.

"You alright there?"

"…I'm gonna break free of this life of slavery when I beat her down…!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try. I had deus ex machina on my side, what the hell do you have?"

"A loyal King who protects his Queen."

"Oh, so you're implying that you already are part of my Peerage?"

Her face turns a slight shade of red as she tries to avert her eyes. "U-Um, I never said that! I was just meaning to s-say that since I saved your life, you will have to save mine!"

Man, she is just so cute when she acts like this. Wait, cute? Sweet hellfire what is wrong with me?

"Well, let's go in. I doubt this woman even knows how to cook, let alone take care of two high school students."

"Yeah…let's go."

I turn to wave at Cecily before I lead the way for us to leave. Lucile catches up and walks by me. When we walk like this, I can easily see the small height difference between us with her being barely taller than me. She still seems a little saddened by something. I guess I can say a small truth to make her a little more happy.

"I'd fight with you, you know."

She looks at me with those shy yellow eyes. "What…?"

"You mentioned you have a loyal King who protects his Queen. I would do that, if you ask. You saved my life, Lucile. It's only natural that I protect yours in return."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "…Do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. I will protect you, by any means."

As we were walking, I noticed that Lucile wasn't paying attention to where she was going. If she keeps walking like this, she'll fall into the pool! She makes the first step and her right foot almost goes in. I move and grab her right shoulder with my right arm while I placed my left hand on her stomach and pushed back a little.

"Whoa there, watch your step." Lucile steps back and shakes her head back and forth.

"…Thanks." She says quickly before pretty much run-walking back into the house.

She's…something else, I'll say. So…its "that" feeling that the main characters in ero-games talk about. Hm…it's certainly a nice feeling. Its kinda like a light flame from a warm fire being close to your heart. Its…soothing. Hm, I guess making a harem is going to be a little more difficult than I thought. I eventually made it back inside and since the dining room was connected to the glass doors that led to the backyard, I didn't have to go. The dining room looks probably the most clean out of every other room I've seen so far. From the back door here, to the right wall is a large fireplace with a rather curve-based design. Next to both sides of the fireplace were two pillars about the same height as the fireplace, and in the corner of the room to the left side of the fireplace was a large tree-like plant.

Above the fireplace was something rectangular covered by a white sheet. Over to the other side were two small tables in each corner appearing to be like corner booths while the center of the wall was covered by the door to the library. In the middle of the room was a white clothed over rectangular table. Lucile was sitting on the side facing me, so I went over to sit at across from her. Its only now when I sit down that I see a chessboard between us, the black pieces on my side. To Lucile's left and my right would be the head of the table, where I'm assuming Jenova will be sitting. I hear several sounds of something crashing on the floor in the kitchen, so I can assume that Jenova is making dinner.

"So, what kind of hellspawn do you think Jenova's making in there?" I ask.

"Well, after seeing you, I can imagine that it's going to look ugly and is gonna try to grope me."

"I don't know about the ugly part…"

At that, a loud crash followed by Jenova laughing like a mad scientist occurred in that room.

"So, Abel." Lucile calls my attention to her. "Let's go over a few things about your Peerage/Harem."

"Really? You actually wanna discuss this?"

"…Don't take this the wrong way, but after seeing you sacrifice someone else's life for your own gain kinda proved something to me."

"…Which is?"

"You really are dedicated to this dream of yours. At first I thought you were just some kind of pervert who wanted polygamy to legal."

"Still a little side dream at this point."

"…ANYWAY, I can see that you're actually serious about this, and if you keep going this route then you might make High-Class soon enough."

Wait, she's taking this seriously too? Okay…this is both new and unexpected. Note to self: don't say anything stupid for the next five minutes.

"Right. So, what exactly do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"You remember the Rating Games, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to tell you the specifics about the game tonight. The game takes the form of a strategic battle between the King and his/her pieces. It is fought on a map of their choosing, and can be a perfect replica of anywhere they want. Only matured Devils are allowed to participate in official Rating Games. The servants of the Devils are named after the pieces of chess: Rook, Knight, Queen, Bishop, and Pawn. Only Devils with peerages can become the King piece. The maximum number of players in a Rating Game is 16 and like the game of chess, the players lose when their King loses.

" "Got it."

"Now, each Piece has their own special skill. Let's start with the Pawn." Lucile grabs one of her white Pawns. "The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King."

She places the Pawn back on her side of the board and picks up the left Bishop. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells; offensive, healing, etc. However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks."

She places the Bishop down and picks up the Knight from the right. "Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among Knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced."

She puts it down and pick up the Rook right next to it. "Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent."

She puts it down, then picks up her Queen. "Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful." She puts the Queen down, then crosses her arms and keeps eye-contact with me.

"Now, my question to you is: how do you fight?"

"…A combination of quick and overwhelming advance of my forces while keeping several forms of sneak attacks and traps in place."

"…Could you explain better?"

"Okay; have you ever seen the anime Code Geis **(if you know what I mean)**?"

"Oh yeah, now I know what you're talking about. Basically plan out your attacks far out in advance, focusing on offence and having a few contingency plans to cover your defense."

"Exactly."

"Okay, so based on that strategy, which Pieces would you like in your Peerage?"

"It'd be fine to have a full Peerage, but since I'm still starting out, I think for small numbers I'd like…two Bishops, focused on offence and support, one Knight, a Queen obviously, a Rook, and one or three Pawns."

"Okay, that sounds rather balanced. Now, the next question is, just how do you intend to pick for your Peerages?

" "Hm?"

"Well, while there are some folks who are naturally inclined to be a certain Piece, there are cases where you'll have to train them from the ground up to be the Piece you want them to be."

"Okay…"

"So, who exactly do you want in your Peerage?"

"…Want me to be honest here?"

"It's something Perverted, isn't it?"

"Yup."

Lucile releases a sigh. "Okay, go ahead…"

"Well, you remember my list of girls I'm into, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well out of the, let's say six, positions I have named here I'd like them to be filled by: miko, sado-masochist, cat-girl, tsundere, stoic type, and possibly kyonyuu."

"Well, you've got one of those covered."

"…Huh?"

"…I'm the kyonyuu type. In fact, I'm not the only girl in the school."

"…Are you serious? Motohama has never told me that. Then again I hated him, so there's that."

"…Wanna know the measurements of some of the girls in the school? Plus, some of the types you're looking for are in our school right now."

"…I'm beginning to think you're the sadist here."

"Oh shut up, I'm doing this as part of your selection process."

"…Okay then; if you know then I would like to know as well."

"Okay. Let's start with the 'miko-sado-masochist'."

"That combination exists?"

"Yeah, but she only takes the miko form when she needs to use more powerful magic."

"…Who is it?"

"B102-W60-H36, Akeno Himejima. Largest bust in the school, actually."

I couldn't help but spring from my seat and slam my hands on the table. Is she serious!? She has got to be kidding me! "Are you serious!?"

"Yup. But, one problem."

"Lesbian?"

"No; she's Rias Gremory's Queen. Though honestly, I think she'd be willing to swing that way. But hey, that's my opinion."

Everything then suddenly went white, and all I can could hear was a high pitch screech.

"Hey, you alright!?"

I hear Lucile's voice call out. Everything returns to normal, and Lucile and staring at me like I did something wrong with that sharp glare.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah! You burn the damn table!"

I look down to see that I had indeed burnt holes into the table where my hands were. I reached up with my left hand and readjusted the collar on my shirt.

"I see…Well, I suppose there's always another chance. So, who else do you think might work in my Peerage?"

"B67-W57-H73, Koneko Tōjō."

"Ah yes, the loli mascot type. I've seen her before; she's a first-year. Though I've never heard her talk, per say…"

"Plus, she's a Yōkai."

"….Wait, what?"

"Yeah; I guess you could say that she fills the 'cat-girl' position you were looking for."

"…There's something attached to that, isn't there?"

"Rias Gremory's Rook."

A felt a burning, rotting sensation building in my stomach, almost wanting to vomit out

. "One moment please…"

I ran back to the back door, opened it up, and shot the Black Flame straight from my mouth and into the evening sky. Where did it go? I don't care! Okay, let's go Lightning Round here! I ran over and sat down on the chair across from Lucile.

"Okay, time for the Lightning Round! Since you came along, she's been knocked down to 5th Place, but how about Tsubaki Shinra?"

"Sona Sitri's Queen."

"Damn! Momo Hanakai!"

"Sona's Bishop."

"Ruruko Nimura!"

"Sona's Pawn.

" "Kusaka, Meguri, Yura!?"

"Sona's Bishop, Knight, and Rook respectively.

" "Freaking Becky!?"

"Who's Becky?"

"DAMMIT! Kiyome Abe? The president of the tennis club!?"

"Human; but she's a Beast Tamer."

"Beast Tamer?" "What? You don't think we have our own wild creatures? What do you think Familiars are?"

"Fair enough; is she free!?"

"Yeah."

"YES!"

"But, she's absolutely afraid of dealing with Devils because she thinks we'll take her soul."

"CRAP! Are you kidding me!?"

"I know, right!? I mean, yeah, stealing souls **was **how we did things, but that was a long time ago!"

I flipped back and landed on my back while still sitting in my chair.

"Can't you give me something? Anything?"

Everyone…everyone hottest girl in the school is either taken or in Abe's case, afraid of us. I can't help but sob at my own misfortune.

"Oh cruel fate, you wiley bitch! How can you do this to me? I've never done anything wrong!"

Oh, wait I let Issei Hyōdō get impaled by a Fallen Angel. Oops. Well, regardless…

"I know that I have made mistakes in the past, but can't you please give me SOMETHING to work with here!?"

My sobs continues. Normally, I'm a rather calm man. But, learning that all of the choices that I was going to pick for not only my Peerage, but my options when polygamy becomes (hopefully) legal were all TAKEN! I hear Lucile sigh and move out of her chair. The sound of her footsteps echo through the room as she approaches me. She steps over me and stands right above me. The one time she's willingly above me and she isn't wearing a skirt; perfect…

"Fine, I'll give you something."

She then lowers herself and straddles me on the ground. W-w-w-wait, what the hell is happening…? She releases another sigh and stares directly at me.

"B99-W58-H90" "Huh? Measurements? Who's are they?" Her face turns slightly red as she averts her gaze and looks toward the fireplace.

"…They're mine."

"…Eh?"

"They're my measurements. But, I'm not exactly proud of them."

"...Why in the hell are you not proud of those?"

"…Because they're the same as **hers**."

Hers? Who is she referring to? Wait, who hasn't she mentioned so far? Oh…

"You mean Gremory."

"…Yeah."

"You know, I've heard you make a few comments about her. Wanna talk about it?"

"…Let's just say I've earned the infamous nickname 'Copycat Lucy'."

I see…an inferiority complex. They are similar, in a few ways. But I think the nickname itself comes from before she came here. From the looks of things, I can guess that she's been compared to Gremory on more than one occasion. It's easy to put the pieces where they go from here. Now I know why she's so desperate to acquire status and power. Plus, the "only accepting the strongest" policy of her's is a bit of a dead giveaway. Lucile wants to surpass her. Well, she gave me something, so I have to give her something in return. I reach up with my left hand and gently touch a lock of her deep blue hair in that high ponytail. I ran my hand through her hand and eventually reach the top of her head and leave my hand there. Lucile's face takes a turn for the red again.

"…What're you doing?" she asks calmly.

"To be honest, I like blue over red. I see it as the dominant color in purple, my favorite. Plus…I really like ponytails."

I remove my hand as Lucile lets out a small smile.

"…For a pervert, you sure have a way with words."

"I have considered a place in politics, but that was before this…"

A few seconds pass as we just stare at each other with small smiles on our faces. Everything else in my eyesight that wasn't Lucile just sorta blurred out. That was until I saw a head of silver hair.

"Umm…Lucile."

"…Yeah?" she replies like she's not even paying attention.

"I think Jenova is spying on us."

At that, her smile vanished, her face turns deeper red, and she slowly turns her head to her left until she's looking over her shoulder. And sure enough, Jenova is standing there with a wide grin on her face wearing an orange apron.

"Heh heh…" she starts chuckling like the bad guy in those children live action shows. She then reaches into her left pocket and pulls out a pocket sized box of condoms. "I don't have enough money to pay for the 'pitter-patter of little feet', so would you mind sheathing your trouser snake into this before little Lucy here~?"

she asks in a suggestive tone. Lucile looks back down at me and her eyes sharpen into murderous daggers.

"YOU…!" She raises hands and both of them become engulfed in her special lightning power. She then begins to quickly slam them down on my chest.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

**Still Katsu's POV**

Next thing I know, I'm sitting at the table with my head face down on it with the smell of sushi and fried eggs. I look up to see that I'm still in my chair, and Lucile is across from me eating her food. I look right and see that Jenova is eating the fried eggs with joy and a squeal at each bite. I sit up and rub the back of my head, which is aching like hell right now.

"What happened…?" I asked with a groan.

"Lucy here gave you the best damn defibulator in history and I had to fix a few things." Jenova answers calmly.

I turn back to see a massive scorch mark in the shape of my body and chair on the carpet floor behind me.

"How the hell am I alive?"

"While I was an offensive magic user, I did learn some healing techniques. Plus, you're a blood relative so it was rather quick." She replies just as fast.

I look at my side of the table and see that food has been laid out for me.

"Better eat up soon, Abbey, it's about to get cold." Jenova warned.

I gave one last look at Lucile, who was eating angrily with her eyes closed, and ate my own meal. Throughout the rest of the dinner, Jenova was the only one who talked the whole time. She went on about the dōjinshi work world and how hard it is for her to write and draw them seeing as she's a woman who writes dōjinshi about yuri, futanari, and incest. Not that she's finds them difficult, it's the peanut gallery known as the other writers and artists. She claimed that she was the best and that everyone else was just jealous that they couldn't get her to be in their circles. Eventually, everyone finished their meals.

Being the guest around here, I volunteered to do the dishes. While I did them, Lucile and Jenova talked about something that was too quiet to hear. Though I did catch about how Jenova was too lazy to cook and that the noises were her trying to find a special pen of hers for her dōjinshi. Lucile however made the fried eggs. I wonder if that's all she knows how to cook? After I was done with the dishes, I walked out of the kitchen to find Jenova still sitting at the dinner table reading the newspaper.

"You read newspapers?"

"Yeah, but there's never anything good in them. Though I like reading the obituaries to see who died. Might find someone I know." Her eyes narrow as she reaches the section she mentioned. "Ohhh Taizo Kururugi died!"

I walked over and saw the photograph of them man she mentioned. Although there was one thing that set off my "Huh?" detector.

"He was such a good man; he used make jokes about the Sengoku Era."

"Um, Jenova, you knew that guy right?"

"Yup! Back when we were both younger!"

"It says he was 92 years old."

At that, Jenova turned to look at me with daggers. "What're ya sayin, kid?" she asks in an angry voice. "You callin me old!?" she asks angrily.

"Um…no. I was just curious."

"Oh, okay then. For a minute I thought we had a problem!" she says with a laugh. Not to self: avoid age issues.

"Anyway Jenova, where is my room?"I ask.

"Second floor, the main bedroom there."

"The really big one?"

"Yup. Your stuff should already be in there."

"Okay then. Hey, thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Eh, it's no problem. Though be aware that we'll be doing some training tomorrow. As a King, you'll need to learn a few magic abilities."

"I understand."

"Okay then, buh-bye! Good night!" She waves to me.

I waved back and headed out of the dining hall, through the kitchen, into the entrance room, and went up the stairs in that room to the second floor. I eventually made it to the door of the room she mentioned. I released another sigh an opened it. Honestly, it's not bad a room. A little too big for my case, but that's just me. From where I stand, a large flat screen TV occupies the closer left corner, standing on a small dresser. To the corner opposite is a massive dresser, enough for two people to stuff all of their clothes. On that wall the dresser is against are large doors to a closet, which from the size of the doors I can guess is walk-in. In front of that door is all of my stuff neatly packed away liked I had done and stacked against it.

To the far back in the room are very decorative doors that lead to a balcony the hanged out in the back yard. I can safely assume that the balcony hangs over enough that one could jump off the edge and into the pool. To the top right corner, along the same side as the bed, is another door, but its colored pure white and has a rectangular class window going vertically up and down it. Right next to the bed on the side opposite me is a small dresser with a lamp on it, being the only light source in here.

Now the placement of the bed and the bed itself is where I have my main issue. It's a simple double mattress bed with a wooden headboard, a thick white sheet, a thick blue blanket, and a half-naked Lucile on the top. Wait, what was that? I do a double take with my eyes to make sure. Yup. Lucile is laying on my bed wearing nothing but a button up shirt and I can assume that she's careful to be wearing her panties. She's laying on her stomach watching the television holding her arm with her hands using her elbows to stay up. Well, clearly fate really is a bitch.

"I guess Jenova scammed us into this one, eh?" I asked with the upmost seriousness.

Lucile simply sighs and returns to watching the TV. "I don't care that you saw me. Just go find another room."

"Will do."

I turn around and close the door behind me, and went looking in the other rooms. Next room I find: filled to the door with boxes labeled "REFERENCE". And so the next hour of my life I've spent trying to find a room to sleep in. Every other bedroom is either filled with crap or is way to cluttered to even be a bedroom. As I roamed the halls, I passed by Jenova's room, whom of which was standing out her door and grinning.

"What's with the smile?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing~."

"Ah bull; you plan on Lucile and I sharing the same room, aren't you?"

"Of course~!"

"Well, bad news for you, if she had her way I wouldn't be in the same BUILDING let alone the same BED."

"But you don't have a room then, don't you?"

"I'm sure Cecily could use some company in the stable." I turn around to walk away, but Jenova chuckles. "What's so funny now?"

I turn around to see a surprisingly gentle smile on her face. Not one of mischief, but one of kindness.

"Abel, you need to stop being such a scardey cat."

"….Do what?"

She sighed and walked over to stand in front of me. She reaches with her right hand and flicks my forehead.

"…Ow." I say without any meaning to it.

"Abel, you'll never have a harem if you keep tippy toeing around what you **want**."

"Huh?"

"Use that perverted brain of yours for something useful for once!"

"Use it…? What the hell does she mean? All that's happening right now is Lucile is staying in my room. She's only here because you're forcing her. Then again, she is here to help me build my harem and understand ohhhhhh….."

Now it's coming together.

"I thought one of my biggest fans would know a flag point when he sees one."

"I guess I'm out of practice. Goodnight!"

I began running back to my room. So far, I've been a relative IDIOT! How did I not catch on sooner!? Man, I need to start playing my games again! I eventually made it back to my room and found Lucile in the same position as before.

"What now?" she asks. Okay, time to see if this works.

"I'm going to propose something…a little off, Lucile."

She moves around so that she is sitting up-right on the edge of the bed. "Go ahead."

"Well, you said that you're willing to help me with my harem, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as you can guess, ero-games don't simulate real life. So, if you're willing, I'd like to…'experiment' with something."

"…Go on."

"If you're willing, I've very much like to learn the sleeping habits of the female gender."

"…You're kidding right? Why would you want to know that?"

"Well, remember the 'sharing' part of the harem we briefly touched upon?"

"Yeah."

"Of course the girls in my harem will be sleeping with me; if not sexual activity then simply sharing the bed. I've worked out a schedule based on the different sizes of the harem, so I need to learn as soon as I can."

I bow my head lightly to show my sincerity. I know most would think that I'm just trying to cup a feel, but I'm just trying to get a nice bed to sleep in. Lucile stares at me, obviously analyzing me. After a while, she sighed and picked up the remote to the TV and shut it off.

"You're not fooling anyone, hotshot." Shit. "BUT…" Hope? "Seeing as you're really serious about this…fine. But I have a condition."

"I'll do it. I just want a place to sleep."

Lucile moves on the bed and gets under the blanket on the right side. "I sleep under the blankets, you sleep on top."

"Done. But first, I'm heading to the bathroom. I need to change into some PJs myself."

I walked over and found my clothes box one of the top ones. I grabbed a grey sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants. I walked into the bathroom, changed rather quickly, untied my ponytail, and I need to do a quick count. Let's see…okay good, I don't think the odds of me having a "special dream" are any likely, I walked out of the room to see that Lucile had turned off the lap and the light source of the room being the moon light. I walked over and saw that Lucile was facing the window side with her back to where I would be sleeping. I lied down on the bed with my back against Lucile's.

"Tomorrow gonna be a whole new life." Lucile commented.

"Yeah…you're right about that."

"Any regrets about today?"

"…I'll visit Issei's place of death and leave flowers." Lucile sort of half-gasped. "What?" I ask.

"…You called him by his first name."

"…Just go to sleep." Surprisingly, Lucile actually dropped the subject and we both eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Still Katsu's POV**

The next morning, Lucile was already awake and ready before me. I had to rush my shower and change of clothes, forcing me to forget my ponytail. Lucile had already made fried eggs again for breakfast, but Jenova had prepared small bento boxes for the two of us. The walk to Kuoh Academy is a little quicker since the hill overlooks the academy. During the walk to school, I couldn't help but think of different ways to possibly pass the other three tests. Lust shouldn't be too hard since I'm at a school full of girls. Wrath will be a little hard, since there isn't much to get me angry. Now, Gluttony however is most likely the most difficult. Unless I can suddenly lose massive amounts of weight, I don't see the point in it. But I need to think of something before…

"Oh sweet merciful hellfire…" Lucile said out of nowhere.

I looked up to my right where she stood and saw that her eyes were wide and she looked utterly surprised by something.

"What's wrong?"

"I never thought there was such thing as zombies, but now I think the benefit of the doubt is necessary here."

"Why?"

"Look straight, dipshit."

I look straight ahead and see that we're very close to the school gates, and its being flooded by students coming in. But, someone stands out among them. No…freaking…way…one of them stand out to me right now…

"Issei?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Next chapter is when the plot really gets rollin. Now tomorrow expect a special chapter detailing why Mittelt didn't show up this chapter and a little insight into who exactly Jenova is. Also in that chapter will be hints of who will be on Katsu's Harem! (I will explain a small detail about that as well) **

**I know that Issei really didn't die, but Katsu didn't know that!**

**And, as a special bonus today, I decided to tell you guys what anime characters inspired the creation of Katsu Ueda! Katsu came from a combination of Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass and Keima Katsuragi from The World God Only Knows and Issei himself (guess which parts). **

**Also, SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENT! IT HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY CONFIRMED THAT THERE WILL BE A SEASON 2 TO HIGHSCHOOL DxD! THERE IS NOW LIE HERE! IT IS TRUE!**** ! **

**WHOOOOO!**

**(see you soon))**


	7. Chapter 6 2: Jenova the Prophet

**Author's Note: Let me give you guys the skivvy of how Katsu's Harem will play out. I won't DIRECTLY tell you who will be part of Katsu's Harem, but I will drop hints. I find it both a little unfair and a little too much when a character's harem is in the high numbers; basically double digits (Issei's being up to 11 now. Hell, To Love-Ru has about 16 or something). So, I asked:**

"**Hey, what if some of the girls were on love with someone else who rivaled Issei, and both sides would compete one another?"**

**And that's how this story was born, believe it or not. Plus, I figured splitting the harem was easier than just writing a whole cast of OCs (makes describing the girls easier)**

**But I will also include girls from the actual series besides just the main cast. Anyway, let's see how Jenova spends her evenings! **

Chapter 6½: Jenova the Prophet

Deep into the evening, as Abel Berith and Lucile Paimon slept the night away, with Abel feeling a slight chill in his slumber, Jenova was not resting along with the others. She sits in the library, which takes a third of the main house. All of the walls are book shelves, lined with books ranging from all forms of writing. Each shelf has a ladder held on by rails on the top of the shelves. There are several round tables with normal wooden chairs surrounding them, but there were also three large cotton chairs each colored dark brown. And Jenova was sitting on the largest piece of furniture; a large and long couch that stretched out into half a circle. Jenova sat in the middle cushion, crossing her legs in a meditative position with her eyes closed. She breathes slowly though her nostrils, taking in the air of several scented candles she has lit around the room. She tilts her head back, and releases a large breath. Then, something sounded like flesh being moved. A vertical line appeared on her forehead, a small and thin tear in her flesh. It appeared to be splitting more, until something green could be seen.

Then, in a flash, the flesh opened up and revealed a third vertical eye, the same kind and color as her own eyes. The eye glowed slightly as Jenova kept her steady breathing. While on the outside along appeared to be odd enough, inside Jenova's mind was a new scale. Her eyes, though closed, were seeing cryptic images and visions, everything flashing before he like a strobe effect. To anyone else who would see this, they would lose their sanity. These visions contained anything and everything, the beginning and the end, the light and dark, all were being seen by this decades-old woman. But even though she was born with this power and has been using it for years, she did not know all. She only got what she wanted in these visions, and could see what ever specifically she wanted. Why has she not tried looking into the beginning; the secrets of the universe or even the meaning of life? A rather simple answer: she was bored and wasn't interested.

Jenova claims to have lived long enough to know everything about the universe without having to use her power. So in the past few years, she's only used her power for stock investments, business opportunities, what fans want, and weather bets she makes with drinking buddies. Right now however, she is using her power to see a certain part of her son's future. She had never used the power for others since the end of the Great War. But now that her son had come home, she had decided to use the power that made her know as Jenova the Prophet. After a few moments, the eye closed and Jenova opened her normal ones. She blinked a few times and looked around her room, taking in what she had seen. She stretches her arms and lets out a yawn. She scratches the back of her head with her right and then stood up. She then used that same hand to scratch her stomach by lifting her shirt a little bit. She began walking through the library and headed for the shelf nearest the door.

She searches through the books until she reaches for a book titled "Swords of Legend". In this book are accounts and details about famous swords in ancient legend. As she surfed through the pages, she bookmarked two swords in particular: the Excalibur and the Durandal. She closed the book and threw it over to the couch where she was sitting. She then walked over to another shelf behind the couch she was sitting and grabbed a book on sexual education and relationships. She walked back over to where she threw the swords book, and stacked one on top of the other.

"She'll need the 'boner book' and Abbey will have the sword book. God help them on her first day."

She then snapped her finger and walked over to the same shelf where the sword book came from and picked out another one labeled "Creatures of Myth". It was a human published book, which was obvious to Jenova. This is true considering that most creatures in this book are real and not myth. She eventually reached the Phoenix. She book- marked it and threw the book on the same couch, but landed on a different spot.

Jenova then walked over to the untouched wall and immediately grabbed a book labeled "Cat Care". She flipped through the book and saw a section labeled "Where to Scratch Where They'll Like It."

"Does that even apply to her? Hm, well she has a mating season so I guess it applies too."

She threw the book behind her and it landed in the small pile as well. Jenova turns around and leans against the wall, placing her left arm under her breasts, placing her right elbow in her left hand, and holds her chin with her right hand.

"Now, Lucy is already in place, and I've got the other three. Now, how to prepare him for the last one?"

She looks around the library before a light-bulb went off in her head. "I haven't brought this out in a long while." She turns around, facing the same wall, and looks through the various books.

"I thought I put you…here!"

She found a rather thick book, the size of which would take a normal person at least two days to read. She turns the book over to read the title aloud. "So I Married a Dominating Masochist." It was a rather popular book at the time it was published several years ago, earning high remarks for is combination of eroticism and comedy. She threw the book as well. When the book landed, Jenova heard a loud knock on the door to the library.

"Oh, that must be 'the delivery'."

Jenova snaps her fingers and the door opens. What comes in would bring up further questions about her life from her son Abel. A large lion-like creature walks in, but it is far from normal. On its back are large brown feathered wings like an eagle, and its tail is pure steel with the end being a small with spikes covering it. It was a creature known as a Manticore. But the creature was not alone.

In its mouth was an uninvited guest to the household. It was a small girl, having blonde hair styled into two small twin tails and blue eyes. She wears a gothic lolita outfit, consisting of a black lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wears a large black bow on top of her hair. It was the Fallen Angel Mittelt. Her face and dress were rather dirty, showing possible signs of struggle. But seeing as she was caught, it was a failed effort. Her face was shifted into a frown, showing her contempt at her present situation. She looked up and made eye contact with Jenova, but her frown didn't disappear. She wasn't afraid of Jenova at all. That was until Jenova approached her.

"So, you were the little mouse flying around my garden on the roof? I expected a bigger catch. Now, why would a still-developing Fallen Angel dare to come to the home of a High-Class Devil?"

At that, Mittelt was filled with rage. "What do you mean 'still-developing'!? Who says I'm not already?" she asks with pure anger.

Jenova chuckles lightly. "Because if you were, your boobs would be like mine, and you would be wearing a much more lustful outfit. Don't think I don't know what your kind is meant to look like. Then again I do see most of you Fallen Angels as showy tramps, but that's just me. Oh, but my opinion is going to have to change if Abbey likes that other girl. Who knew the boy liked being hit with lightning so much?"

Mittelt almost lost her anger completely by that comment against her kind. So, she developed a prepared comeback that her new leader had told her to use if captured by Jenova.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a young body like mine, you old hag!"

At that, the gravity of the room immediately grew incredibly heavy.

The Manticore was force to lay down with Mittelt still is it mouth. Mittelt looked up, and for the first time in her life she was paralyzed with fear. Jenova had a face of pure anger, rage, and scorn. The scowl across her face would ruin anyone's thought of her beauty. But she controlled herself by releasing a deep sigh, the gravity of the room slowly returning. The Manticore stood up again, Mittelt still in its mouth. Mittelt however was still shaking from what she had just seen. Jenova's face then shifted again to a more surprising form. A grin grew on her face as she stared into Mittelt's eyes. One word could describe this new face: lustful. She approached Mittelt slowly while reaching out with her right hand. She places it on Mittelt's left cheek, and leaned in close so that their faces were only inches apart.

"I should warn you…" she said in a deep, hungry voice. "I'm a little rusty, so you might see some things you shouldn't."

Jenova then crashed her face into Mittelt's, forcing a deep, sensual kiss. Before Mittelt could even struggle, Jenova had already slipped her tongue inside her mouth. While at first she struggled, eye wide open with surprise, they soon became half-lidded as she gave in and allowed Jenova to dominate her. Jenova was obviously dominating this duel of will, but with the pleasure Mittelt felt she didn't mind it at all. But then, something flashed in her mind. A random image of what appeared to be ancient times. She at first pondered what it was, but then Jenova sucked on her tongue, and the thought was forgotten.

But then another image flashed in her mind, and it appeared to be a wedding of sorts between a random couple she had never seen before. Now she was concerned. She barley had the strength, but she opened her eyes and looked at Jenova's face. Jenova appeared calm and normal, but then Mittelt looked at Jenova's forehead. There was a third, vertical eye there staring at her, glowing this whole time. Regardless of the feelings of pleasure coursing through her, Mittelt now only wanted to get out of this trap before something bad happened. She tried to struggle, but Jenova reached with both hands and grabbed Mittelt's.

While Jenova was not a physical fighter, she was quite strong. Now while Mittelt was lost in a combination of pleasure and terror, Jenova was calm. She had done this before on many people, though she hasn't done it ever since the disappearance of her great love, Atsuko Yukimura. The Eye had yet another power, one that Jenova only used for great details. While the Eye sees all that Jenova wants, it cannot detail the emotions of people and the past of their lives. So, she uses this power to gain information. In her mind were images as well. Among them were the images of Mittelt's comrades. But the three of them were of no concern.

Her focus was on something else. She sensed his presence, but could not confirm it through The Eye. He had found a way to hide from The Eye's gaze, something she knew only one person could do. Eventually, she found the image she was looking for. Standing in a nearly-destroyed church, wearing that black kimono with green flowers detailed on it, those piercing red eyes, the silver hair, and the sadistic grin. Jenova now knew who had sent Mittelt. She pulled back from the kiss, the images stopping for both her and Mittelt. But poor Mittelt was still under the influence of the Eye's effect through this usage. Mittelt leaned her head toward Jenova, tongue out and drenched in saliva. How terrified she was of seeing these random images, but despite that she still wanted more. Jenova sighed and slapped Mittelt's face with her right hand.

"Get a hold of yourself, girl." She says with an annoyed tone.

"What was that?"

Mittelt asked in a daze. Jenova stood up straight and avoided the question, due to having one of her own.

"Hey, do you think your friend Raynare likes humans at all? Or could grow to?" Mittelt simply stared blankly at her. "Then again, her AND that other girl are just variables. I mean, Raynare is just a possibility and plus, there's the chance Abbey is smarter than the last girl…"

Jenova then remembered that Mittelt is still in the same room.

"You can leave now. There is a much worse fate awaiting you in the future." Jenova snapped her fingers once more, and the Manticore released Mittelt.

Mittelt landed on the ground in a daze, but she recovered quickly and ran behind the Manticore and headed for the nearby back door. The Manticore stepped aside so that Jenova could walk passed and watch as Mittelt opened the door and brought her black feathered wings out. She took flight and headed into the night sky. Jenova followed, the Manticore coming as well. When the Manticore passed, Jenova closed the door behind her. She turned around and walked again until she stood on the edge of the pool while the Manticore ran into the greenhouse, retiring for the evening. Jenova looked up into the night sky, and a distant memory that The Eye didn't need to see for her.

* * *

**...**

It was in the middle of a grand field, covered in various flowers. The flowers were of every colored, ranging from the brightest yellow to the darkest purple. In the middle of this field, were a red blanket was laid out. Sitting on this blanket was a younger Jenova, though having the same physical appearance. Her clothes however were much different. She was wearing a dark purple sundress and blue shoes, while also wearing a large yellow sunhat. In her lap, she was sewing something together. It was black, with several bright green flowers decorating it. It was a kimono, her size to be exact. But she wasn't alone. Out from over the hill behind her came a small boy, with a long mane of silver hair, big, red eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts.

The boy came running down the hill until he jumped. Jenova turned around and tried to catch the boy in mid-air. But the boy sprung a single black feathered wing on his left shoulder and took short flight. He avoided Jenova's grasp until he put it away and landed right next to Jenova.

"Hi mom!" the boy greeted.

"Welcome back, Cain."

It was a life that Jenova once had and thought would be the same forever. She was out in this field with her family. The boy was Cain, Jenova's first child. He was a mere three years old in this memory. Cain's power had gotten out of hand, being born half-Devil and half-Fallen Angel. His father long dead, but Cain didn't care.

These days however, he enjoyed peace with his mother. But Cain wasn't the only one there. Coming from over the same hill was a tall, lean man with short black hair, piecing purple eyes, wearing white lab coat, black pants, a purple shirt and a yellow tie. The man was Atsuko Yukimura, Jenova's true great love. He watches as Jenova and Cain talk.

"So mom, what're you making?" Cain asks his mother. "Its called a kimono. Atsuko wants to take me to a festival here in town. So, I decided to dress for the occasion."

"But, don't you already have kimonos?" Cain asks.

"Yes, but this is a special one." Jenova holds the kimono up for her son to see. "Use your power, honey. Burn it." Without hesitation, Cain lifted his right hand and burned a blazing Black Flame at the cloth. Jenova wasn't affected by the heat nor the attack. Cain stopped, and to his surprise the kimono wasn't scorched or burned at all.

"How did it DO that!?" Cain asks excitingly

. "It's has a special curse on it. Whoever wears this kimono is immune to all forms of magic attacks!"

"All of them!?"

"Well, a really high powered Devil could, and defiantly a god, but other than that this thing is invincible!" Jenova states proudly. At that, a thought went through her head. "Cain…have you ever thought about wanting a baby brother?"

"YUP!" Cain replies quickly and happily. "I've always wanted a little brother!"

Jenova smiled…and a tear began to fall from her left eye.

"Are you okay, mom?" Cain asks. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just…happy Cain." Jenova turned around and looked up at Atsuko. "Honey, we're in the clear! Break out the Karma Sutra!"

Atsuko did not respond with his words. Instead, he immediately raised his right hand and gave a strong thumbs up to Jenova. Cain suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jenova asks in a fake angry tone.

"Oh, nothing! You guys are just so weird!"

"I'll show you weird!"

Jenova released he kimono and lightly pushed her son onto the ground and started tickling him. Above them, Atsuko simply stares at the pair. He lets out a sigh, and then looks to the sky.

"I guess I'm home…" he states in a blank, emotionless voice.

* * *

**...**

In present time, Jenova has moved back into the dining room, sitting at the head of the table. But she had turned the chair around to face the fireplace. She is staring at the object covered by a white sheet above the fireplace.

"I guess this can't be avoided forever."

She waved her hand in the air and the cloth sheet fell off. It was a painting, finished a long time ago by a skilled artist. The colors are primarily dark. The background appears to be a burning field of flowers, one very similar to the memory Jenova had thought of not too long ago. But as mentioned before, the field is burning all at once by an odd black fire. The focus of the painting was on two figures in the foreground.

The first is a large, muscular man wearing peasant rags of a poor man, with dark skin, short black hair, and a thick beard. Tied on the belt of his clothes on his right hip is a short spear-like weapon. His face was like that of pure sorrow, as if wallowing in a horrible sin he has committed. He is looking down at the second figure, which he is holding in his arms like a wounded comrade. The second figure is much different than the large man. Having bright and pale skin, wearing a white toga with bright green accents, with a thin and lean body but muscled enough to be seen as a fighter, the second man lays very much like a dead man.

He appears younger than the large man, and his face depicts him as someone who has passed on as a happy man; his head being cradled by the larger man's right hand and the underside of his knees being held by the larger man's left hand. But in the left hand of the younger man is a simple scythe, which holds across his chest.

"I'm sorry, Abbey. I really wish we could have lived a better life…as a whole family."

Jenova released a small sob before leaving the room and heading for her room. Back to the painting, the bottom left corner outside of the painting and on the wall is a small horizontal plaque. It is engraved in perfectly legible English letters "Atsuko Yukimura".

But on the painting itself, on the bottom part of the frame is a smaller plaque, also engraved with English letters.

"Cain and Abel: The Duality of Man"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: So yeah, I'm sure you've figured out who is going to be in Katsu's Harem. I'm not very good at keeping my own secrets. If not, here's a small hint: He and Issei are going to have between 5 to 7 each. I originally planned for five but two girls who are in love with Issei and has a crush on him respectively I feel don't get enough attention. So, the number may get up to seven, but five is most likely the winner here. But again, there are still possibilities.**

**And if you guys want me to go ahead and tell you who is in each harem, all I need is one person to ask. Because I really feel like I'm about to explode if I don't tell you (which might explain why my writing is a little rushed). If you do know already, go ahead and say it via PM or Review.**

**Anyway, I've gotta share with you guys a rather funny thing that happened the other day to me. I was looking up School Days recently and I read the details of the endings (most of them bad) and a really disturbing idea came to mind:**

"**What if School Days and Highschool DxD crossed over?"**

**At that thought I went to bed and IMMIDIATELY had nightmares of the girls from DxD replicating the various bad endings in School Days to the point where I've seen each of them either knocked up or brutally murdered. And what's really funny is that the School Days anime and Highschool DxD anime are from the same company (as is Ikki Tousen). **

**Sooooo….yeah, there's your nightmare fuel for the next few days! **

**See you next Tuesday! **


	8. Author's Response

**Author's Note:Sorry for being late. Had internet issues. **

**Before we get on to today's chapter, this little piece is a personal Author's response to everyone's guesses and opinions. I would like to firstly apologize for the longevity of this extended author's note, but I feel like you loyal readers who have taken the time to acknowledge and read my story deserve an in-depth look into its inner workings and how it came to be. I would like to first say: FORGET THAT LAST CHAPTER! (referring to the hints)**

**Due to a MASSIVE revelation, last chapter's hints at the harem are now invalid (but not inaccurate)! I have now completed who will be in each harem. Due to certain circumstances, there are two versions of this. There are SPOILERS here, so skip if you don't want to know. The harems go as follow:**

**Issei: Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Rossweisse, Ophis, Kunō, Kiyome Abe, Ravel Phenex, and Jezebel**

**Katsu: Lucile Paimon, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Tōjō, Xenovia, Irina Shidō, Kuroka, Raynare, and Sona Sitri. **

**Second version is switching Irina and Ravel. **

**Now, the reason why there are two versions is simple: certain ties to Issei. I've come up with VERY narrow scenarios that could switch one to Katsu. The most difficult would be Irina, because I have the belief that in fanfictions it's almost impossible to take away the "Childhood Friend". But, I have an idea that MAY work (ask about it and I will answer). Also, please inform me if even though the NUMBERS are even, the QUALITY isn't (catch my drift?). This is my biggest concern. **

**This change happened because of everyone's reviews and opinions, giving me angles and ideas I had not thought of. I would like to thank each and every one of you. And while you don't have an account, I would like to thank the reader who posted this review, which inspired this new list: **

"Kuroka fits him better in that whole Cat Girl Harem  
One she's very very flirty  
Two She wants to have the Child of a Strong Person  
Three Abel's aim Harem King by achieving High Class-due to lost longinus who has a Dragon Berith Blood with also the blood on an Apparent Magician and also half-devil-minus divine damage it's pretty much guaranteed that he will be insanely strong  
Still wondering about Thanatos abilities-...maybe he can kill the power boosts that Issei and Vali receives through their Divine Divide and Ddraig?**"**

**And also, to princejayz, I have a response to your review of Chapter 2. First of all thank you for your comments on originality. You have no idea how many re-writes I had to do to find myths and Bible references that Highschool DxD haven't already beaten me to the punch. And also, your comment that Katsu learning his power was a little too quick, I have two responses.**

**One: Katsu is a Half-Breed from a very High-Class family, so he's more naturally inclined to use and learn his powers quicker. Issei LEARNED his powers from scratch while Katsu was born with his just cut off for his whole life (I wouldn't say WHOLE, but that's for later chapters and drama). **

**And Two: In the light novels, Issei was able to conjure his Sacred Gear during his FIRST MEETING with the Occult Research Club simply by imagining Son Goku doing the Kamahameha (I AM DEAD SERIOUS, AND I LAUGHED MY ASS OFF!) So, Katsu learning his powers rather quickly shouldn't seem too far a stretch. **

**Now, Demon-Trigger, you have given another beloved review to me. Why DOES Cain have a Sacred Gear when he doesn't have ANY Human genes!? **

**Hmmmmmm…very interesting~**

**Also, I read the profile of a random account on this site and saw that he recommends his readers listen to songs that he picked to be intro and ending songs in order for his readers to get a more "anime-ish" feel while reading the story…Great idea! While I haven't come up with an exact opening and ending song yet (taking suggestions!), I do have songs that represent a few characters so far (use you tube . com [can't type sites]) **

**See profile. **

**One more thing (man I never shut up!). FirebirdArcher21, I can understand your thoughts on OC stories that pair the OC with the main cast characters. But, the only reason I'm doing that is because making ELEVEN OC GIRLS who have qualities that EQUAL the original girls is a goal nowhere near even POSSIBLE! So, I understand your thoughts on those kinds of stories and I respect that.**

**(And I know this sounds stupid, but can someone PLEASE explain what the hell a Mutation Piece is? I have no idea what it is. I've read the section on the Highschool DxD Wikia but I don't get it. Man I sound like a moron [goes to cry in a corner])**


	9. Chapter 7: I Pinch An Ass!

**Author's Note: I'm sure you guys are getting annoyed with Katsu not meeting with the Gremory team yet. **

**Well, the reason behind that is because I am REALLY REALLY REALLY nervous writing those characters. I am because ever since I've started writing, I have committed the great sin of "assuming". I assume a certain idea of a character, and I miss the mark ENTIRELY and lose readers. I have tried the anime, and the light novels, but I still can't write the characters in anyway accurate. The only reason I've barely gotten away with portraying Issei is because I'M just like him! But I will try to go on! **

**(As usual, Editing is not 100&)**

Chapter 7: I Pinch An Ass!

How the hell is this possible? Issei Hyōdō is now walking into the school, when just yesterday I saw and ALLOWED him to die. But, how is that possible!? I turn to Lucile, who looks less stunned than me.

"Something tells me you've got a clue as to how he's alive."

"Yeah…Do you want a proper answer or on full of B.S?"

"Proper, preferably."

"If I had to guess, I'd say someone reincarnated him as a Devil."

"In other words…"

"Yup; he's been made into the member of a Peerage."

No way…someone SAVED him and made him a Devil? Why would they do that? Is he special somehow? What significance is it to not only kill a random human, but also someone else revives him?

"Don't interfere." Lucile orders me.

"Why? I'm indirectly responsible for what happened to him. Shouldn't I at least do something to help him adapt to his new world?"

Lucile doesn't answer. Why won't she answer? Perhaps she has a personal reason that I'm not allowed to interfere? What is it that personally gets to Lucile? Wait, her inferiority complex…

"He was revived by Rias Gremory, wasn't he?" Lucile adopts a frown. Bullseye. "So I'm not allowed to associate with other Devils? But I am to be of High-Class; shouldn't I communicate with others of my class to bring a better name to the Berith Clan?"

"…You're just trying to kiss ass, aren't you?"

"Like a college freshman."

I step forward to pursue Hyōdō, but Lucile quickly moves in front of me. "Sorry, but there's something I have to tell you."

"…Go on."

"Well, first off, the Gremory Clan is well known among the Devils for their extraordinary affection, especially to their servants. And remember that the Berith Clan was known for the opposite."

"…Okay…"

"Let's see if you can put the pieces together. Extraordinary affection towards one's underlings leads to…?"

"Protection. But why does Gremory need to protect Hyōdō from me?"

"Well, odds are that Akeno gathered some info one him, and likely in the process found out that you two aren't on the best of terms."

"Well, yeah, but I'm not the type to harm someone just because I don't like them. That's for when I become Overlord."

"It's not just your own feelings toward Hyōdō. Its…well…I'm really sorry."

"About what?"

"My dad is a HUGE blabber mouth! Not only that, but he doesn't have the best impression of you…"

"…What the hell did he say?" There's no way in hell…

"My dad…has spread news of your existence, and that you're a power hungry pervert who will remove **anyone **he doesn't like or sees as a threat to get what he wants."

"…Why the hell would he do that!?" I almost lost my cool.

"I don't know! When I asked him he said something about paying your grandfather Kabel back for his shoulder. Plus, the overall reputation of the Berith Clan is one of a lot more negatives than positives if you recall."

You've got to be kidding me!? I have been trying to establish myself as a neutral force who wishes to restore power to his family's name, and now this old geezer has ruined my reputation before I could even make one! Son of a bitch! What is this old man's problem!?

"No offence, but your old man is an ass."

"As much as I love my dad, I have to agree with you. The guy is always trying to bring other people down just because we lost our rank!"

"Not to mention that he pretty much used you to pay a debt to my mom."

At that, Lucile tilted an eyebrow and seemed confused.

"Eh?"

"Remember? Your dad had some kind of gambling debt to Jenova and used you as payment?"

Lucile then straightened her face and adopted an angry one. Correction: an "angry" one. "Y-Yeah! That bastard!"

At that, I checked my wristwatch and saw that classes would be starting soon.

"I'll leave Hyōdō alone. In the meantime, try to help me figure out how I can complete the last Sin Challenges."

"Fine. I'll see you during the break."

At that, Lucile turned around to go toward the front gate, but turned around and pointed at me.

"I'm telling you. **Stay away **from Gremory until we can clear your reputation."

"Will do."

She glares at me suspiciously, then sighs and turns around. "Don't blame me if she reduces you to ash."

She then makes her way onto school ground. Gremory doesn't come off as that kind of person to me. Then again protecting her new "boy toy", for lack of a better term, might even mean keeping guys like me away. I can understand that, so I'll back off from Hyōdō. At least he's being taken care of, so I can thank her for both that and saving him in the first place. I went on my way to class as if nothing had happened. I know it sounds childish of me to take responsibility for something I didn't do, but this isn't about me having guilt issues. It's about facing the fact that I allowed him to die for my own sake when I could've saved him by telling Jenova to do it. In the exchange I got four out of seven of my challenges completed, while Issei was killed.

But, I suppose I can let go of a small amount of my guilt since he's alive. Speaking of which, did Jenova know that he was going to be saved by Gremory? She doesn't come off as the type to simply let a human die for the sake of someone else, even is that someone else is her own son. I have a feeling that Jenova is still hiding things from me. Once the bell for break went off, I went off to sit under the tree I always do. To my surprise, Lucile and Yoshida are already there sitting at the stone bench.

"Great to see you two here already." I walked over and sat down against the tree.

I already started eating my lunch as Lucile and Ayumu talked. I zoned out due to me not needing to be involved.

"Wow, that's really interesting Miss Paimon. I didn't know that Ueda has already made such progress!"

Okay, my involvement is needed. I practically jumped from my position and turned to face those two.

"How the hell did you know her real last name?" I asked.

How did Yoshida know? He's seemed rather like a neutral force by this point, so how does he know. Yoshida gasped, stood up, and bowed his head quite low.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ueda! I should've caught on to you true self earlier!"

"That's not the point. How do you know Lucile's real last name?" Yoshida stood right up.

"Because I've worked with Devils before!" he answers with a smile.

"…Say what?"

"Oh yeah! I've asked Devils to do some Jobs before!"

"…You serious?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just that my family has been working with Devils for a long time. I was told to never tell anyone about Devils to keep things 'discreet'. When I sensed the change in your body, I thought that you had died and been reincarnated. But Miss Paimon here was telling me that you're a Half-Breed from the Berith Clan." He bows again. "It is SUCH an honor to meet a member of such a High-Class family! Not to mention its head!" He straightens up again. "Which is why…if it's not too much…"

"What? Do you want a favor?" I placed my left hand on Yoshida's right shoulder. "Yoshida, listen, you are my ward. I am willing to do you a small favor."

"Actually…it's not really a small one."

"What is it then?"

"When you become High-Class through the Seven Sin Challenge, I…can I become your Pawn!?" he bowed his head again, almost like he's begging. Is Yoshida kidding? He…WANTS to become a Devil?

"Why? What can you gain from becoming a Devil under my command?"

He stood straight up again. "It's because…you're an inspiration to me."

"How?"

"Remember my first day here? When I started going to this school a short while ago?"

"How can I forget? You were almost dragged into the same reputation as the Perverted Trio. You were caught peeping in the Kendo Club's locker room by sneaking INTO a locker. Too bad that poor girl came in late today and wasn't actually sick."

"Yeah. I was taken outside and beaten to a pulp by the Club. I was pretty much dead." He chuckles while scratching the back of his head. "But then, I wake up in the infirmary with you scolding me. You said I had potential; I just needed to improve my methods. Ever since that day, I've wanted to succeed you as the best pervert in the school!"

Best…pervert? Whoa, I'm actually humbled to have such a title. "So, you want to succeed me?"

"Yes! You saved me from falling to the low ranks of the Perverted Trio. When you told me your dream of having a harem, I wanted to have the same dream! And by following you, both as your ward and your servant, I will accomplish that dream too!" he states boldly.

He's dead serious. I see the passion in his eyes. He's dedicated to this dream no matter what. He's starting to look like a more restrained version of Hyōdō; one willing to admit his faults. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Yoshida's efforts.

"Alright Yoshida, once I reach High-Class and make Lucile my Queen, then you'll become my Pawn. Alright?"

At that, Yoshida's face gleamed with joy. He immediately went to hold my hand with both of his for a handshake.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this, Master!" I quickly reached over and slapped the side of his head with my free right hand.

"OW!" he declared.

"Don't call me Master. I'm saving that one for the harem."

Yoshida released my hand and saluted me. "Understood!" He the widened his eyes and for some reason, smacked his head with his right hand. "OH! I almost forgot! I devised ways for you to complete your last challenges!"

…I am so tempted to waste my first kiss with this pitiful son of a bitch. "HOW!?" I lost control of myself again.

"It's simple, really. Gluttony is basically you taking something in and not really doing anything with it. Like buying excessive amounts of something!"

"I thought Gluttony only referred to eating."

"True, but the Sins are how YOU perceive them! How much money do you have on your credit card?"

"…That's private information."

"Okay, and what's the one thing you're no longer able to do ever since you've started focusing on your Devil life?"

"…Played my ero-games." Which may explain why I've gotten rusty in my perverted ways.

"Exactly! So, what if you bought a rather excessive amount of those games and not even play them!?"

….Oh my word… "Yoshida, you're a FREAKING GENIUS!"

I couldn't help myself, but I gave Yoshida a hug! I can't help it! The kid's not even my Pawn yet and he's already surpassing my expectations!

"I'm glad I can help, Ueda."

I step back and couldn't help but act a little like Hyōdō. Damn it, I really am losing my edge. Hang on, the ero-games!

"The games double count as Lust, don't they! I Lust after the women in the games!"

"Yes! Now you get it!"

I high-fived with Yoshida and one last thought occurred to me. "Wait, then how do we handle Wrath?" I asked him.

"Actually, I don't know. There's nothing out there that I can think of that can make you angry."

"It's understandable. Anyway…"

I dug into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. I handed it to him. "This has my credit card and my hand cash on me. Go to 'you know where' and buy as many games with as much sex in them as possible. No consideration into story."

Yoshida took my wallet, placed it into his own back pocket, and gave me another salute. "Gotcha!" he then glanced over to Lucile. "Excuse me for a sec, Ueda. I need to talk to Miss Paimon for a moment."

"Permission granted."

Yoshida nodded, and he led Lucile to a short distance away from me.

I wonder what he's talking about? Knowing him, it must be something Devil related that I can't know. Though, the expression on Lucile's face turned from calm to flustered, then to angry. She flat out bitch-slapped Yoshida across the right side of his face, sending him flying left and sliding on the grass toward me. He stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Couldn't hurt to ask…" he mumbled as his face ate dirt.

"Ask what?" I ask.

I look back up at Lucile who had stomped over and is stomping on Yoshida's back.

"This little pervert asked me if you and I had se-!" she stopped her sentence immediately and looked up at me. Her face turned a burning red. "A-Anyway, I gotta go to class! Later!" She began running her left and into the building.

I looked down at Yoshida. "You've got the peeping down, now you just need to learn when to shut you're damn mouth." I scold.

Yoshida simply raised a thumb from the ground.

"Classes are going to start soon. Recover quickly and head back to class."

I gather my stuff and head back to my own classroom. Yoshida will be fine on his own. I return to class like nothing happened, thought the thought of Hyōdō being lost in this new realm kept crossing my mind. To get my mind off of it, I set the teacher's shoe on fire. Hey, I needed a distraction. He's fine; only a small singe. After classes were over, I met up with Lucile at the front gate and headed home.

"You sure Jenova will take Ayumu buying those as technicalities?"

"Well it's MY money, so the principle's the same."

"You just cut corners wherever you can, don't you?"

"…You could say that." I'm not necessarily in the mood to talk at the moment. Once I become High-Class, I need to think of a way to clear my name. For one I need to shut Lord Paimon's mouth before more poison spreads.

Then, I need to somehow make contact with the Occult Research Club. Having friends in high places may come in handy. Now, I also need to make contact with the Student Council. Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory…both of them practically run the school as far as I know. No wonder they're the idols of the school. Now, the real question is: how to establish friendly relations? Even though I've been here for while, I still don't know anything at all. I don't know anything about Gremory and Sitri specifically, other than a few short rumors. Out of those two: the friendliest appears to be Gremory. Sitri comes across as someone who takes everything seriously. While I respect that, I also see it as an obstacle. Now, the other members of the Occult Research Club are Yūto Kiba, Koneko Tōjō, and Akeno Himejima. All together, I need to analyze them based on what I have seen before.

"Hey, Abel." Lucile interrupts my thoughts. I'm not upset, just surprised.

"Yeah?"

"I have…something else to ask you."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"I just wanna ask…do you really care about me?"

"Eh?"

"So far, all we've done is simply talk about your ambition to rise in rank and everything that's in the way. We've never really had a talk or anything like that. I don't know your interests, your life before all of this; I don't really know anything about you."

"Where did this come from? I thought you were just happy using me to get what you want?"

He face turns a slight shade of red. "I still have my pride! I'm just…curious. I mean, I'm going to be your Queen and that means we'll be stuck together a lot. So, I just wanted to know if we could know each other **before **that happens."

She seems genuinely concerned about this? Why would she? As much as I care about her, I can't do anything unless she actually says that she wants to be part of my harem. By this point, she's gone beyond predictable to me. And for the first time in a while, I think I can actually let down my guard around her. Hm, so this is "trust", huh? Never thought I'd see the day. I guess I really am in…in…Sheesh, you select that word so many times in an ero-game that when it actually comes time to admit it, even in your own head, you can't get the guts for it. I suppose I'm a coward after all.

"I'll tell you what: once we're done with the Sins today, then you and me just hang out around the house and…talk. That sound alright?"

Lucile looks oddly stunned at my response. "You're…taking this seriously?"

"Of course I am. You're going to be my Queen soon, so I need to know as much as I can about you."

"If you were in 'Pervert Mode' you'd probably say 'I already know your measurements, what's left to know', wouldn't you?"

"Hm, fair point. But that was before you became something special."

Lucile's face became a slightly brighter shade of red. "Someone…special…?"

"Yeah." Silence falls.

I actually don't mind these breaks of pure silence. They help me organize my thoughts. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the Gremory Team. Now, gather all the evidence I know and put them together. Yūto Kiba: Prince Charming, apparent nice guy, and acts like a saint. Reality: most likely an attack type of Evil Piece, possibly a Knight. I have noticed that he's quite quick on his feet. Plus, his physical appearance is more of a Knight than a Prince. I can already guess that the smile he wears is a fake. There's something beneath that smile, and I think he doesn't want anyone else to know what it is. Koneko Tōjō, the silent type. Lucile mentioned her being a Yōkai cat-girl, so a little bit of emergency info there. She rarely talks to others, is not very sociable, and is mostly seen eating sweets. Sweets…there's one way to go. Next: Akeno Himejima. Now, being that she's the Queen, she is definitely not to be underestimated or taken lightly. I've seen her around, and she always has that smile on her face. I can something twisted in there, and the real scary thing is that I kinda like it. Wait, Lucile mentioned earlier a few days ago…

_"Wait, that list had Sado-Masochists, Mikos, AND cat girls? Man, I should keep you away from the Occult Research Club. I'm afraid you're head will explode. Sheesh, you are perverted."_

Koneko is obviously the cat-girl, so that leaves…Akeno is the Sadomasochist Miko! Oh dear…I don't know if I should be turned on or scared the living hell out of. But, out of the whole group, she and Kiba seem to be the friendliest. Make contact with them, and see if I can clear the air around my Clan's reputation. Every bad thing about my Clan seems to come from my grandfather Kabel Berith. People treat his legend as if the guy is still alive. But Lord Paimon said that all members of the Berith Clan were killed. Speaking of which, what did kill my Clan? What could they possibly gain from killing all of them? Was it based on a grudge? A personal vendetta? Damn it, there are too many questions surrounding it all. Okay, calm down, tackle everything one at a time. I finally look up and see that we're at the front gates to our home. Wait, **our **home? I should let her know I thought that later. But…something seems wrong. Everything is too…quiet. I don't sense…anything. I don't sense a damn thing anywhere. This is bad.

"Lucile, do you feel it too?" I ask her.

"Yeah; something's very wrong here. Do you think Jenova's okay?" Lucile asks.

"I'm sure she's fine. But just in case…"

I haven't done this since I first summoned him. I held out my left hand and thought of the Final Judgment appearing in my hand. At first, nothing had happened. But then, a circle of pale green fire began burning a circle around the palm of the shadow of my left hand. Out of the circle came a long, white and black metal pole. I grab it, and the pole quickly clanks and transforms back into a scythe. It's the same size as ever.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Lucile asks as she turns her head left and right to keep an eye out.

"I took some weapon staff training when I was younger, but when I saw that the lethality of it wasn't quick enough, I dropped it. Same basic principle, I'm just forced to be more wary of the heavier end." I took a battle stance with my scythe and walked forward.

"Follow me."

"Got it."

I held the scythe so that its bottom was being held by my right hand and my left hand holds the mid-point, but I hold the scythe so that the blade is at my feet and pointed ahead of me. I walked ahead and saw that the door was several millimeters more open than we left. Jenova said that she would spend the whole day inside cleaning up some of the rooms so Lucile would have somewhere to sleep by herself. So the odds of her leaving the house are low.

"Lucile, stay behind me."

"Got it."

I moved the tip of the scythe to lightly tap the door, and the wind carried it to push open. The house looks normal, albeit a little darker than usual. I slowly take my steps into the household.

"Keep an eye out." I order.

Time to see if I've got what it takes to fight. First: battle plan. Unknown target, unknown motive, unknown circumstances, Jenova absent, and house breached; all poor conditions for us to fight. Now, while I can't counter something I don't even know, I may as well see how they're going to attack. The amount of corners in this house can give the enemy countless places to use sneak attacks, and the amount of rooms is perfect for hiding places. I stop walking and simply look around the room. I don't see anything that stands out, but I do see Jenova's underwear still hanging by the clothes wires above the living room. They are being blow lightly, like something just went passed them. But there's no hiding place in here on the ground to use, so that leaves…

"Lucile, do you still have your special lightning?" At that, I heard sparks of electrical energy building up.

"Always will. Where do you want me to shoot?"

"…Above!"

I turn around and aim my scythe to the ceiling above where Lucile is standing. She looks up as well and without hesitation, shoots a huge bolt of her power at the ceiling. An explosion erupts, and pieces of the roof fall down. I run over and grab Lucile by the arm and pull her away from the debris. I now stand in front of her, ready to attack.

"Keep yourself charged. We're not done yet."

We're far from it. Out from the smoke of the attack came down a person. They were wearing a long grey robes and a grey hood. Where ever the cloth didn't hide, grey bandages took their place. Face, arms, legs, and even feet are all wrapped. They're obviously someone who doesn't want to be recognized.

"How did you know that he was up there?" Lucile asked.

"I picked the most likely place of attack and countered. Now stay ready."

I charged forward with my scythe in hand and went in for the kill. I moved it around and swung it from right to left, and the intruder ducked. I let the weight of the blade carry me and force me to spin from the momentum. But I held to scythe so that the butt of the scythe would from around as the figure got back up. They raised their grey bandaged arm up and blocked the butt from hitting them. I then turned the other direction and swung with the blade from left to right. The intruder ducked again and went for a low right kick. I jumped up and came down on the leg. I then moved the scythe so that the blade was behind me and the butt was in front. I thrust the butt of the scythe into the face of the intruder. Seeing as the butt is a pale green jewel covered in white armor that should hurt. They backflipped, forcing me to do the same.

"Shoot!" I ordered Lucile.

Lucile shot another huge bolt of her lightning at the intruder again. The attack hits, causing another large ball of smoke from the blast.

"Not done yet!"

Whoever this person is, they're holding back. I charged in and fainted and slash. The intruder swung their right arm out so as to stop my blade. But like I said, I faked it. I stopped the blade slash halfway through, and I saw an opening. I swung the blade counter-clockwise and the back of the blade smacked their arm away. Then, I spun around and held the scythe near the blade. I went in and slammed the top of the scythe, where the pole extends only two inches more than were the blade is attached, into their chest. Then I forced the scythe up and slammed the pole into their face, the top of the now upside-down scythe onto their foot. Then I lifted the scythe up and slammed said top up their chin, simulating an uppercut. But the back side of the blade also cut across their chest.

"Shoot!" I ducked and Lucile shot another bolt.

This blast sent them out the doors and onto the front lawn. I stood up and spun the scythe around a few times to keep my adrenaline up.

"How is that even possible?" Lucile asked in surprise. "I hit him with fatal amounts of damage! How is he standing?"

"Is the lightning special?"

"It's a family inherited power, supposedly one of the more dangerous forms of magic. So it should've reduced this guy to ash."

"Maybe he's such a high power magic user, the attack is pretty much useless."

I've noticed something: Lucile is holding back. The amount of power she's sending out is only a pinch more than she usually uses on me when I'm perverted. The figure stood up and laughed. The intruder stepped up, and Lucile and I can clearly see that the attack from my scythe is still on there. Even thought this is Sacred Gear filled with large amounts of power, I'll have to settle with it just being a melee weapon until I can get a better chance to use it. But the wound quickly vanishes as the bandages on their chest move and cover it.

They crack their neck, and I hear muffled chuckling coming from their bandaged covered face. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you've got another thing coming if you think you can invade my home." Wait a moment…

"What happened to the woman who was in here before us?" They don't answer. "Answer me, or I swear that I'll decapitate you on the spot."

I'm starting to lose my cool. So help me, if you hurt my mother I will hold up to that threat! Instead of physically answering, the intruder held up his left hand and the bandages on it began leaving his arm and twirled in the air above it live a tornado. But there is no arm under the bandages. Then, the twirling bandages merge together into a tight fit, then expand. They then disperse and return to being an arm, something having fallen out from the separation. It's a busty woman with waist long silver hair, pale skin, wearing simple black shorts, and green blouse, and covered in scars. The body drops on the ground like deadweight.

The man then kicked the body toward Lucile and me. It stops moving as it rolls and stops so that I may see their face. I see open, soulless green eyes. It's…Jenova! I kneel down and press my left hand on her wrist while holding the scythe with my right hand. I don't…feel a pulse! I then place my hand on the spot on her neck, and I still don't feel anything! No way…this…bastard…he killed Jenova! I clench my right hand into a first, trying to control my anger. If I lose my cool, my planning and fighting style will be sloppy. I can't…afford…to let him…piss me off!

"Lucile…I don't know why you're holding back, back knock it off." I say barely holding back my anger. "I want you shoot the damn thing at **full blast**."

"But…"

"Do it! You don't **EVER** hurt the people I care about."

But before Lucile can comply, the bandage man held out both of his arms, and the bandages expanded out and untied. Now they seem like tentacles. Then, they quickly shot out toward us. I've seen enough porn to know where they're going! I step in front of Lucile and twirl my scythe in a fast circle and cut the bandages before they could reach her. But I know these things! They're going to go around my scythe and head toward Lucile! I use my Black Flame and burn it around my weapon, causing a small fire tornado of Black Flame. The bandages were burning left and right, but they kept coming at a massive rate! As I stand here and keep protecting Lucile while watching the intruder through the scythe's spins, I see my shadow is suddenly being cast in front of me by a blue light.

"You charging up?" I ask.

"Yeah; just a few more seconds!"

I see my shadow grow longer on the ground, and I feel a HUGE amount of power building behind me. Lucile must be powering herself rather high!

"Lucile, fire!" I stop everything and jump out of the way.

"Take this!" I roll on the ground to stand up and watch as Lucile shoots a MASSSIVE blue lightning bolt.

The bolt travels the semi-long distance to the intruder and hits! The explosion causes a mushroom cloud of her energy to erupt on the spot of contact, and I feel pushed back by the force of the explosion, and almost lose my footing. I turn to face Lucile, who is standing proudly with her chin up and cocky smile on her face.

"Ha! Take that!" she then starts laughing.

That was…too simple. I may sound paranoid, but you can never be sure that you've one unless you personally deal the finishing blow. I sense the presence of the intruder is still around us! I look around everywhere and don't see him anywhere! I then look over at Lucile who is still standing proudly with both hands on her waist. Then, out of the ground like a root, bandages appeared and wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and neck! Then, more bandages appeared behind her and form the man's body. I can't make a move without hurting Lucile, and I can't just let her be captured. I imagine a Black Flame fireball appearing behind the man, but then the bandages around his face begin shifting. They take the form of a sick and sadistic grin, teethe appearing there where they weren't before. Then, his body expanded and the bandages completely encased Lucile. I hear her scream as she is captured inside of him.

"Lucile!" I take one step toward him, but then the worst scenario occurs.

Several of the man's bandages that were cut off while holding Lucile turn sharp, and then…they begin stabbing the man. With each stab, I hear Lucile scream in the most agonizing way imaginable. Each bandage that pulls out is covered in red, most likely her blood. This is…this is…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Katsu Ueda simply watched as his only ally, Lucile Paimon, was being mercilessly slashed to pieces inside this unknown assailant's body. Katsu has already sorted through the methods of attack and can't do anything! If he uses his flame, he can't predict whether or not the attack will actually burn away the bandage man or turn him into a furnace. He goes in to attack with his scythe, the counters the man could make are either flat out finish Lucile off, hurt Lucile with his scythe, or the worst option: expanding and revealing a chopped mess of flesh, organs, and pool of splashing blood cover him. By the time Katsu had thought of all of these ways, Lucile's screeching screams had stopped, and there was only the sound of flesh being ripped, torn, and cut as the bandages continued their work. Katsu already knew why this thingcontinued its work: it wanted Katsu to watch.

It was impersonating a chef who allows his costumers watch him prepare their meal so he could watch the look of anticipation and expectation on their faces. In this case, a monster was wanting to watch Katsu's reaction to the treatment of Lucile Paimon's body even after all signs of life had long since passed. Katsu's eyes became soulless, and he looked down at the ground. He still stood his ground, holding his scythe in his left hand. The creature soon stopped, and decided that it was time. It was going to show Katsu its work. It moved one of its spear like bandages inside, and began digging through the mess of torn flesh and blood. Once it found its item, it pulled it out. A small lock of Lucile's deep blue hair was now covered in her own crimson red blood. It held the hair and dangled it like a set of keys.

At that, the air around the area suddenly began growing cold. A grey cloud began building up above and only above the household. Then the creature noticed something really odd. The grass around them, it all began dying. All plant life around them began dying, even the trees around the household. It turned around and looked at the house itself, which also began to look as though it is decaying and rotting. It turned back to face Katsu when a green flash appeared behind him.

When he got all the way around, he saw that Katsu was engulfed in fire. But not the Black Flame. No, he was covered in a pale and sickly green fire. Katsu then began growling. It sounded like several vicious animals were growling in unison as Katsu lifted his scythe with his left hand. The creature took a steady stance to reveal its contents inside in case Katsu would attack. But then, a massive pale green fireball attacked him from behind. The fire began engulfing it. While it wasn't affected, it noticed that the fires were digging beneath his bandages. The fires began burning his insides, removing the evidence of Lucile's presences. While it was hoping to surprise him, it knew that it had to do something to stop Katsu. It began moving the bandages on its body to reveal its contents, but a SCORCHING wave of the same pale green flame came from Katsu's body and engulfed him. The fires instantly burnt away Lucile's remains.

_**"Now that those are out of the way…" **_Katsu spoke in a deep voice, the sounds of several predators growling going along with his voice. _**"I'm gonna kill you…!"**_

The flames around Katsu then moved to engulf the scythe. He charge forward at lightning speed. The creature could run, but it had done its job. It simply stood in wait as Katsu came barreling toward it like a blood thirsty animal. Katsu raised the scythe up, and then jumped into the air. He came down and slashed at the creature. Its bandage body was instantly burnt to ashes. But Katsu's didn't stop. He began screaming in pure, emotional, and uncontrolled rage. This creature would feel his wrath. He continued slashing the ground where the creature stood and began digging into it. His fingers began bleeding from how tight he gripped the scythe as he continued his attacks. With nothing but his anger at the wheel, Katsu began losing control of his own power.

His pale green flames began burning himself, the flames scorching and peeling away at his clothes and flesh. The combination of the rage and pain only made him more of a monster and he continued his attacks at the ground. Finally, he just stopped attack all of a sudden. Green smoke engulfed the large crater Katsu had created. It had become more than 10 feet deep and 20 feet wide. Katsu body was not visible from the smoke, but footsteps began echoing in the quiet. Out of the smoke emerge the shell of what used to be Katsu Ueda. The top of his uniform had destroyed, but that was the least of the damage. All of his flesh had been burnt away and was now a sickly and pasty grey; small strands of hair remain on the top of his hair. His left cheek was missing its flesh, revealing black teeth and a black charred tongue. He looked up into the sky, and roared out of anger. Then, everything around him was engulfed into a white light…

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

Everything returns to color, and I'm sleeping on my bed with all of my clothes on. The panic still rushing through my head, I breathe rapidly to recover the breath I thought I had lost. I felt around and saw that everything was till there; flesh, hair, body, was all in their proper place. I looked left and saw that Lucile was sitting in a wooden chair by my bedside and Jenova was leaning against the wall behind her. For some reason, there's a third, vertical, green eye on her forehead. The TV had been moved to a different place, but the bed remained where it sat. I felt my heartbeat settle, and I quickly figure everything out on the spot.

"It was…and illusion?" I ask in between breaths.

"I'm sorry Abbey, but it was the only way to get your emotions fired up."

"Ex…Excuse meh…me…?"

"Congratulations, you passed the Sin of Wrath."

"H-How?"

"You lost all reasoning and gave into your hatred and anger. That was all an illusion created by 'The Eye'."

Jenova points to her third eye. "What the…hell is that thing?" I ask.

"This 'Eye' is a special power that **very **few are even capable to learn. Even the Four Satans don't have the ability to learn this power. The Eye is a very powerful magic, able to conjure several forms of it. Its most practical usage is foresight into the future and past. But the power I cast on you was the 'Mind Illusion'."

"So, it was something you conjured up…?"

"No, **you **conjured it." Jenova points to me as The Eye closes.

"Me…?"

"Yes. The Eye creates an illusion on its targets based on the inner workings of their mind. It taps into the deeper parts of your subconscious and creates something based on it. From the looks of it, it based itself around your paranoia; the constant worry you have that we'll all leave you."

There's a silence between everyone in the room. I turn my head to look out the window and see that the sun is down and now into the night. Along the way I looked, I saw all of the new additions to the room. In front of the bed is a long futon, a foreign one I've read about. This one is a cross between a couch and a bed, able to fold from one into the other. In few feet in front of the futon is the TV sitting on the same stand as before, but now the stand is covered in DVDs, games, game systems, and a few game accessories. Above the TV is a poster from one of my favorite anime, Highschool of the Damned. To the right of the stand holding the TV is a large speaker, the same kind on the opposite side.

In the corner of the room is the dresser and next to it is a full body mirror. Out on the overhang patio that I mentioned the last time I was in here was a small table and four chairs around it with one long lay-back chair, possibly for tanning, was near the edge. To the right of my bedside was a small dresser with three drawers in it and a lamp on top of it. I turn to look back at Jenova and Lucile. I had finally calmed down and let out a sigh.

"…I understand why you did that. Let me guess: Yoshida had the idea."

I can tell because Lucile and Jenova haven't had contact since last night before bed. So Yoshida told Lucile, who in turn told Jenova. Clever plan, if I do say so myself. Though, I should've caught on when Lucile was holding back and willingly obeyed my order. It took how I perceived her powers and the damage it's only done to me, and used that as the level of her power. When I urged illusion Lucile to use max power, it did so but still retained the form of a simple bolt.

"Time to drop the seriousness." Jenova said allowed.

I turn to face Jenova again only to be squeezed into a tight hug and almost suffocated by her breasts again. She finally pulled back with a smile.

"And you also pass Gluttony! Your games are in your walk in closet!" she said happily.

Hang on… "Wait, only Gluttony? What about Lust? Did Yoshida not pick the right ones?" I ask.

"Actually, while the other Sins have different interpretations and meanings, Lust remains the same. You can't just fool Lust. Lust is the deepest impulse. It's about looking at the gate in front of the prize, and ripping it away and grabbing it for yourself! Sorry Abbey, but it looks like you still have one left to go."

Yeah, and it's one that I can't do without breaking my moral codes. Then again, I've already done the same for what else I've done: let Hyōdō die, waste all of my money on things I'll never use, and lose my anger on a scale that could very well have cost lives. Overall: I think I'm making out to be a good Devil.

"Well, I'm sure you need your rest. Sleep tight!" Jenova jumped off the bed and headed out the bedroom door.

I turn to face Lucile, who has a worried expression on her face.

"Abel…" she starts, but hesitates. "I'm really…sorry, that we deceived you like that. But when Jenova said that you wouldn't really be hurting anyone, I thought that it might work out for the best. But I underestimated what it would take to invoke your Wrath. For that I'm…"

She stands up, and bows her head lightly, something I never thought this girl of pride would ever do. "I'm really, really sorry!" she almost screams.

Lucile…she truly is something else. She must truly have let go of her chance of being Queen if she was willing to hurt me in order to help me have Peerage. She's…too kind to me. I couldn't help what I did next. I just moved in the bed and went in to hug her, the height of the bed placing my head on her shoulder and right next to the right side of her head. I get lost in a long field of blue and the smell of cinnamon fills my nostrils. Lucile immediately returns the hug, and we stay like that for several minutes. As much as I enjoyed my place here with her, I knew that we had to break apart at some point. Lucile and I let go, and I can guess that we both sensed each other's reluctance. We both smile at each other and she lets out a small giggle. Hey, I just remembered.

"Do you still wanna hang around?" I asked.

"Huh?" "Remember earlier? How you said that we should hang out tonight? Well, since we're both Devils and more inclined to night, how about we just do it right now? Not like anything's gonna stop us."

Lucile adopts a serious face, then smiles. "Okay, I'll go get out of my uniform."

She turns around and almost skips out the door, turning right. But she suddenly came back in and pointed to her left.

"My room is right next door, by the way." She then goes back to her skip.

I hear her door open and close and a few footsteps on the other side of the wall across from the front of my bed. Curiosity you clever shrew. I got out of bed, and saw that I was also still in uniform. I almost ran over t my dresser and opened it. I picked out some random clothes for the night: a long sleeve, thin, pale green shirt and black sweatpants. Before I start changing, I tried to lean my head against the wall and listened in. I can hear a voice on the other side.

"Let's see…what should I wear?"

It's Lucile! Perfect! I quickly withdraw and almost tore my uniform top off and put my shirt on. It's backwards, but screw it. I put my head gently on the wall again.

"Hmm…should I wear this, or that? Well, do I want to look 'attractive' or 'hey, let's be friends'?"

Is she debating between sexy and casual!? You see, this is one of the many advantages to being a pervert: a wild imagination.

"Well, this one's a little tight. Then again, maybe he'd like that?"

Right now all I can imagine is Lucile looking in her own walk-in closet and standing between two costumes individually. The "attractive" one is a pink colored bunny outfit with the ears hanging on to it and high heels. And the "hey, let's be friends" one being a much more casual form of a school girl uniform with a shorter skirt.

"The guy's such a pervert, he'd probably say something stupid like 'why don't you pick that maid uniform again with no underwear'."

Wait, I thought that was some kind of "magic transformation"! Does she actually OWN a maid outfit?

"Wait, isn't that a good thing? I mean, he is…" There's a silence, and then a thud. "Damn it, why didn't mom tell me about this in a better way!? I don't know what to do…!"

What is she complaining about? What did her mom not tell her? I hear some ruffling around.

"I'll just pick this then." Silence again. "Can I go without any underwear?"

Aaaaaaannnd my "kingdom" is now in attention, and there's a sliver of blood down my noooose.

"He's a pervert, so I can't let down my guard. Then again, he's not on the same level as Hyōdō, plus he did go berserk just to protect me…maybe I can trust him. Who knows, maybe even…I'll without em…(gulp)…just in case."

And I have now slowly fallen to the floor, my nose is a flooding with blood, and my kingdom has risen to the sun (metaphorically). Is this freaking happening!? Is she really going through this!? Holy shit I'm living large! Oh…wait. I can't cross that line. As much as I would **love **to, unfortunately, I still can't. One: she's not part of my Peerage. And two: my mind isn't in the best of states after that illusion. Hang on, this…could be an opportunity. No, no, no, I can't do that to her! I mean, I know I have ONE last Sin but this is…it looks like I have no choice in the matter. Oh I'm so going to regret this. I moved from where I stood and made my way to the futon in front of the bed. I sat down and used my eyes to sort through the various DVDs that Jenova had put in. Surprisingly, most of them are mine. I guess Jenova unpacked all of my stuff in a single day. The others range from Horror flicks, sci-fi, and strangely enough romantic comedies. They all seem to range from different countries. Well, she has been on this earth for several decades, it shouldn't surprise me that she would know a few foreign films. I hear two knocks at my door.

"Hey, you decent?"

I think of myself as an 8.5, but I suppose "decent" is all I'm going to get out of you. "Yeah, you're clear to enter."

I hear the door open and close, so I turn my head to see what Lucile is possibly wearing. To my surprise, she found a nice compromise. It wasn't anything like lingerie (DAMMIT), but it was actually rather normal looking. She was wearing a casual set of pajamas that anybody would normally wear, all purple though with black buttons. Though to compromise, she did leave several of the top buttons open, revealing the top part of her cleavage and the upper sides of her breasts. Hey, if that's not compromise I don't want to know what the hell is.

What followed was…something I've never done before: I had normal conversations. I'll be honest, I never really had friends due to…circumstances, so I never got to hang out with anyone. I mean, yeah, there's Yoshida and the two others I spoke about the day I met Lucile, but those two were just my equivalent to the Perverted Trio while Yoshida is still more of an apprentice. Either way, I'm a little inexperienced in this. I'm surprised how much you can learn about a person by simple conversation. Nothing really amounted to this in ero-games, because any talk with the other characters just leads to character development and progress on their route. It's really the smaller details that give a character her charm. I learned more about Lucile tonight than any other girl in those games.

Lucile's hobbies include reading, studying, and she's actually a bit of a computer nut. Her favorite and least favorite food are cinnamon flavored stuff and black berries respectively. The only family she has are her father, her mother, her cousins, and their respective Peerages. Her family owns a small plot of land, but it's enough to show their status. While she doesn't own any pets, she would like a Familiar someday coming soon. Her overall dream after school is to earn her fame in Rating Games, but of course shifted that dream to making ME famous at them. I, of course, gave my input on my personal facts.

My hobbies also include reading, but also ero and gambling (I host a little game every now and again). My favorite and least favorite food are spahgetti and sugar-free foods respectively. She already knows my family and friends, and the only other pet I've had was a goldfish named Ralph who died in a frying accident (not my fault). My dream after school, before this Devil business, was to work in something ero like possibly a dōjin like Jenova or more likely something in ero-games. I can draw rather decently, but I'm more of a writer. All we did other than talk was make cracks at each other or the random sci-fi movie that I popped in. Surprisingly, Jenova was nowhere to be seen thankfully.

Eventually though, I have no choice but to go through with my plan. My head's gonna be sore in the morning…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

While Katsu and Lucile enjoyed their time together, Jenova was in the living room on the first floor, discussing a business matter with her friend and editor, Tōji Ikari.

"A new series?" Tōji asks.

"Yup. I've gotten some real inspiration from my son recently, and I can't wait to put this into my work!"

"You're not gonna sketch his 'personal business' are you?" Tōji asks worriedly.

While these two have been in business and friends for years, Tōji can never always understand Jenova's mind.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that. I'll just use random positions that will get readers in."

"Okay…Well, let's hear the story."

"Well, it's about an ordinary human boy who meets a Demon heiress and they fall in love. But the boy learns that polygamy is LEGAL in the Demon world, so he strives through obtaining many beautiful girls to join his harem all the while fighting his mortal enemy, a perverted red dragon!"

Tōji is silent on the other side of the line. "Listen, Jenny, I know you're a Devil and all, but are you sure that you should be writing about your kind in this way?"

"Eh, what the hell do I care? I've drawn scenarios of a young boy sticking molten lava beads up his mother's ass, so this shouldn't be anything new."

"I still don't know where you came up with that…"

"Katsu's father wanted a little boy." Jenova said happily.

There's the sound of someone stopping himself from puking on the other line, then a throat clearing.

"Well, how about the sex? Will there be any?"

"Of course! The young boy will be living with every girl in the same household that his Demon guardian is providing for him, and each night one of them get's the honor of 'training' him in the various ways of sex! Everything you can think of will come into play!"

"…This story is about your son, isn't it?"

"You're damn right!" Jenova started laughing to herself at her "genius".

"Alright, just to double check, how many girls? Five, right?"

"Nope, it's eight now."

"Eight? How?"

"The future in constantly changing. The Eye is only 75% accurate."

"Sheesh. Alright, so when does he have sex with the first girl; the heiress?"

"Right now! I mean, second night in."

At that, Jenova heard a loud scream, sounding very much like Lucile.

"What the hell was that!?" Toji asks on the other line.

"Maybe I underestimate Katsu's 'knowledge'. I'll call you right back."

Jenova hung up the phone and walked her way to Katsu's room. As she got closer, she could hear the sounds of several thumps and muffled yelling. Her nose dripped a small sliver of blood from her nose at the perverted idea of what's going on. Eventually, the thumping stopped. Jenova widened her eyes in surprise. She checked a nearby clock on the wall, and saw that only 3 minutes and 55 seconds have passed. "Man, even for a first timer that was too fast. Ohhh…my poor baby is probably ashamed of himself right now. At that, she arrived at Katsu's room just as the door opened.

"And let that be a lesson to you, ya perverted jackass!" she screams.

Lucile turned to face Jenova, and Jenova saw that Lucile's face was completely red and angry.

"Ummm…did something happen?" Jenova asks.

"Yer damn right something did! Katsu and I were just watching TV and next thing I know, the little bastard pinched my ass!" Lucile stormed out of the bedroom and went into hers, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Jenova was stunned at first, then turned to look in the rook. There were several dents in the walls and floors, implying that Katsu was being thrown around the room. Then the biggest piece of evidence was Katsu himself, who had been thrown at his dresser and several drawers have opened up, hitting him in the head as they came out. Jenova sighed, and took out a small notebook from the back pocket of her shorts. She opened it, and saw the list of the Seven Deadly Sins. Each was checked off, except for Lust. Then, she checked it off.

"While technically this isn't as severe as other cases, I'll count this considering it was such a big jump for you Abbey. To break your moral code for it..."

Katsu's only response was a moan in utter pain.

"I'll go make a few house calls, then I'll let you know the big news tomorrow morning!"

Katsu's response was once again, a moan in pain. Jenova closed the door to his room and almost began skipping her steps as she walked down the hall.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Abbey is going in hot! Though, he seems to be a bit of a masochist. But I'm sure that'll help him in the long run!"

Jenova began laughing happily as the thought of her son's success went through her mind. It had finally happened. Several days of emotional trauma has finally led to this: Abel Berith is now a High-Class Devil.

Now, to learn the ways of the High-Class.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Now this isn't Highschool DxD related, but I have another question for you guys. Can you create a whole new series of fanfictions in certain sections? Like I've been trying to publish a new fanfiction based on Campione!, one of the newest released anime. Anybody have an idea what I'm talking about, since this site doesn't have a section for Campione? Respond in the reviews or PMs. **

**Author's Note: Next chapter, Katsu will finally meet the Gremory Team! **


	10. Chapter 8: I Meet the Gremory TeamUPDATE

**(UPDATED-9/23/12)**

**Author's Note: Well, after furious debate, I've decided to NOT have Nero in this story. Now hold your horses folks, I just wanna say I'm sorry for it. Had to be done. **

**BUT! I have a solution to this problem overall. First, I will include SOMETHING from the Fate universe here to make up for it (Just ask about it and I will answer). Two: Out of my fics that will be involved in this eventual multi-crossover, I've decided to replace a hopeful Naruto fanfic with a Fate/Stay Night fic! That means one thing:**

**I need someone with DEEP, DEEP, DEEP knowledge of the Fate universe to assist me. I have been reading the TYPE MOON wikia, and have learned alot to get basics, but I need someone who has actually experienced the Fate universe to help me. I'd play the games myself, but money's tight and I need a little while figure out how to get Fate/Stay Night onto a flashdrive. **

**Also, apparently according to one of the reviews here (by "reheiner") , Ajuka Beelzebub GIVES the Evil Pieces, rather than them being made by the actual High-Class. Oops. Fixed it today. (I know that he MADE them, I just didn't know how the High-Class got em) **

**Anyway, same chapter, different ending (also please note that editing may not be as top notch as last time).**

Chapter 8: I Meet the Gremory Team

Well…last night was certainly eventful. For the first time since grade school, I got a full-fledged ass kicking. What happened with Jenova was training, what Lucile did to me was outright DEVASTATING. Though, I should have expected no less in response to my actions. Frankly, if I were to completely give in, we'd both still be in my room, a tazer involved, and she'd be walking sideways for the rest of her life. Eh, what can I say, I'm a masochist who is a slave to his desires. The only reason I'm not in prison is because I play my fantasy out in my games.

Strange; someone has set my alarm to 4 AM. I'm awake now, so I may as well stay up. Anyway, after a shower to recuperate, I headed downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. I'm starting to get used to the mornings these days. The moment I step into the dining room, a very happy Jenova jumped out of nowhere and hugged me again. I think by this point in time, her hugs have proven ineffective.

"Morning my little successor!" she hollered happily.

"Successor?" I stepped back after she released me.

"Didn't you hear me last night!?"

"Um, hello? Me: knocked the hell out?"

"Oh yeah…Anyway, great news Abbey! Through technicality, you are now a High-Class Devil!"

"…Eh?"

She's…joking, right? I mean, there's no way they're going to accept that! Are you kidding me!? All I did was pinch a beautiful woman's ass! Are you seriously telling me that they're going to accept that bullshit!? I couldn't contain my excitement.

"YAHOO!" I jumped into the air and sprung my one wing. "Hot damn, baby!"

I came back down and realized that I had actually broken a small amount of my cover! I quickly straighten myself out before addressing Jenova in a serious manner.

"Thank you, Jenova. I'm glad that I've finally gotten through to this end. So, what is the next step in my education?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"…Pardon?"

"Well, I know about HOW to live High-Class, I just don't know a damn thing about being a KING. You said you wanted Peerage, right? I was never part of a Peerage, never had one, and never planned on it. So, you're going to have to get your lessons from someone else. In the meantime…" Jenova presented something from the table to me.

It's a small, thin, rectangular white box with red strings around it like a cross. With my better sense of smell, I could smell that it was an oddly flavored sweet of some kind.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Think of it as a…peace offering."

"Peace offering? For who?"

"Oh…you just might need it later~." Jenova said cheerfully.

I seriously have no idea what she's-ooooohhhhh. Now I get it. Seeing as Jenova was never a King, I can't get any useful info out of her. But I do know TWO Kings in the school: Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. This is where my plan yesterday comes into play. I just need to arrange a meeting with Gremory's most trusted Servant, most likely the Queen: Akeno Himejima.

Though, I have no way to approach her without the possibility of immediate hostility. So, how to approach her…? I can't ask Lucile because…well, you know why. And I can't go near Hyōdō without the same reaction. I suppose I could…apologize to Lucile about that. But I've never apologized for anything! I'm serious here! Apologies are something I've never done before BECAUSE I've never done anything that needed them! My adoptive parents were a former priest and nun for crying out loud so OF COURSE I don't have a bad streak in me (the perverseness doesn't count)!

"Morning…" I heard a new voice call from behind.

I turn around to see that Lucile was now wide awake and in her school clothes.

"Umm…morning?" I meant to just say it, but the questioning tone was more referring to our situation from last night.

Lucile walks over and places her right hand on my cheek. Then, she just lightly taps me. A little stingy, but nothing fatal like last night.

"I know you only did it because of the Lust Challenge. I'm still a tiny bit mad, but I'll get over it. And next time, maybe a little warning?"

"Isn't a spontaneous surprise the best surprise?" I ask as a joke.

Lucile almost turns angry, but then she just sighed.

"Well, I suppose it's time to give in. Just don't try something like that again, okay?"

"Sure thing."

At that, Jenova clapped her hands and seemed a little TOO happy.

"What's up with you?" I ask.

"Time to see your Evil Pieces!"

"Eh?"

Jenova pointed to a chessboard on the dinner table, and I was frankly surprised. On the chessboard was a whole team of chess peices, all glass-like and glowing crimson red. I walked over and asked the obvious.

"So these are how I get my Peerage?" I ask.

"Yup! Go ahead and touch them!" Jenova ordered.

I reached and touched the King piece. Wow...these pieces look really cool.

_**Yeah, they do, don't they? **_

Wait, that voice? Is that you, Thanatos?

_**Looks like you're making better progress than I thought! HA-HA-HA! Although, you're not fighting as much as I had hoped. The next time you fight, it had better be a blood bath! **_

Get out of my head, Thanatos. I know we're stuck in the same body, but that doesn't mean you can mess with my life.

_**Sorry, kid, but this is part of the deal. You're stuck with the scythe of the Horseman of Death, so these "Pieces" come with the job! See ya, shit head!**_

The crimson pieces began flashing. The crimson light was fading around them! Then, they just stopped glowing entirely…at least for a few moments. Then all 16 pieces were engulfed by a similar light, but different color! They were now colored the same sickly pale green that my flames in the illusion were. In fact, they're the same color as the flames that appeared in the darkness the first time I met Thanatos. He must be pulling some real strings here. Anyway, all 16 Pieces are on the board and glowing pale green. I reach down and grab the Queen piece, and I couldn't help but admire the design and color.

"Though I have to say…" Jenova spoke up again. "Normally Evil Pieces are supposed to be crimson red, but so far yours are turning out pale green. Any reason why?" Jenova asked.

"Well, Thanatos popped into my head while I was making these. He said that the color 'comes with the job'."

"Maybe it's a side-effect of having the Final Judgment in you?" Lucile asked.

"I suppose." Jenova replied. "Anyway, let's start your Peerage, Abbey!"

Jenova then grabbed me and forced me to face Lucile while I still held the Queen Piece in my hand.

"Now…" She grabbed a piece of paper from her right pocket and held it out in front of me. I could read it very clearly, and there were three lines written down.

"The top one is when you're reviving a recently deceased Human, Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel into your Peerage, the second is when you're making a live Human, Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel into your Peerage, and the third is when you're giving them up."

"Giving them up?"

"If you feel like they are not worthy of your time or you feel like trading, that line is when you give up ownership and someone new can take them. Now get to work!"

I raised the Queen Piece up with my left hand and held the paper with my right. I analyzed the paper thoroughly and looked back to Lucile.

"You can still back out. I won't stop you."

Lucile stared at the Piece for a moment before finally releasing a sigh. Then, she smiled gently as she looked into my eyes.

"Go ahead. Put it in me."

…Say what? "You sure? Because Jenova's right here and that'd be pretty ru-."

At that, Jenova slapped the back of my head. "Okay Abbey, I love you, but even **I** found that to be in poor taste."

"Fair enough." I stood back up from the blow and looked back at Lucile.

I took one last glance at the paper before approaching Lucile and holding the Queen Piece right in front of her breasts where the heart is.

"I order, in my name Abel Berith. You, Lucile Paimon. I claim you from this world as my Servant. You, my Queen, with a new life, rejoice!"

The Queen Piece glowed brightly and then began going into Lucile's body like a ghost. Lucile shivered for a few moments before her body began glowing the same pale green color. The glowing stopped, and Lucile hugged herself for a moment.

"That was SO weird!" she said while shaking little. "It felt like a weird lotion being spread throughout my body's insides!"

Lotion…throughout her body…At that thought, Jenova hit me again.

"OW!" I replied. What, that actually hurt! "What was that for!?"

"Rule 1 When Making a Harem: Don't think pervy thoughts about your candidate until you're ALONE."

Well, she had a point. Wait, candidate?

"Who's the candidate?" Lucile and I ask at the same time.

Jenova then points to Lucile. "It's her, right? Wasn't that your plan?"

At that, Lucile made a horrified face, as if she had just seen the devil himself…Okay, bad comparison, but the point remains solid. I sighed and then turned to face Jenova.

"Jenova, that's not how it is. Yes, I'll most likely accept cute girls into my Peerage, but only those who actually WANT to be part of my harem will receive the treatment you keep…alluding to. Until then, Lucile being my Queen is merely a dual-beneficiary act."

I look to Lucile, who looked rather disappointed by something. What? I thought we both agreed to this plan. Jenova walks back over and places her right hand on my shoulder.

"Abbey, just go to the library and we'll get a few basics over with, okay?" she says in a concerned tone.

I look back to Lucile, who still looks a little sad. I sigh and turn to walk toward the library.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a sec."

I go into the library, which is full of great and vast knowledge, and decided to grab a book while I waited. Just what are they talking about now?

* * *

**Third Person POV**

After Katsu had left the dining room, Jenova turned her attention to Lucile, who was rather put down by Katsu's earlier statement. His words still ring through her mind.

"_Until then, Lucile being my Queen is merely a dual-beneficiary act." _

While that was how it all started out, Lucile did feel something different about the scenario. And now, it seems like that different feeling was for nothing. Jenova walked to Lucile and patted her on her head.

"It's okay, Lucy. It's okay to act a little selfish for something you want." Jenova says proudly.

Lucile, still retaining her pride, immediately switched to defense about Jenova's statement.

"H-Hey! Who said anything about being selfish!? And just what the hell are you talking about!?"

Jenova sighed once again, obviously getting annoyed by these child games she has seen countless times. To emphasize her coming point, Jenova revealed The Eye again to Lucile. Jenova pointed at it with her right hand.

"I don't need **this **damn thing to tell just what the hell is going on between you two." Lucile was stuttering to shout a reply back, but Jenova simply wagged her finger at Lucile while continuing to scold her. "I see it between you guys! The connection, the clicking, the similarities, you two are able to but neither of you are too stupid to do it! Sheesh, you see it all the time in those stupid harem anime! It's always either the guy or the girl, hell even both, but every time the two have a chance to be happy, it turns out they're like, 'too scared' or 'not good enough'. Well let me tell you something, sweet heart! Nothing's perfect! If you want it that badly, just go in there and ride that boy till you start spitting your own little Abbeys out!"

At that, Jenova realized the harshness of her words, but nothing to apologize for it. That was something the Berith Clan was fairly infamous for: no apologies. They were known for always following their hearts, beliefs, and even their own selfishness to no end and never apologizing. While Beriths were known for never being honest through their words, they were honest through their actions. Lucile simply sighed before looking at Jenova with saddened eyes.

"But…the harem thing…"

"Hey, like I said, no relationship is perfect. You just gotta roll with it. Besides…" Jenova moved to stand next to Lucile and place her left arm around her like a buddy. "Abbey's** obviously **has the harem planned out, so just roll with it!" Jenova said with a chuckle.

Lucile looked at the ground, before long she was chuckling as well. She then looked back up and turned to look at Jenova.

"Okay…I'll…give it a chance. But the moment I see something in his plan screw up, I'm kidnapping him and moving to Italy." She said with a proud smirk.

Jenova recognized that Lucile was simply pushing her buttons…and winning at it, too. "Do you really think you can outrun me?" Jenova asked while increasing the pressure of her grip on Lucile's left shoulder.

"Oh…" Lucile grunted out, but tried to wave it off as nothing. "I think I can manage…"

Lucile raised her right hand and placed it on Jenova's left hand on her shoulder, and released a small stream of her deadly electrical power into Jenova.

"Hm…the **third** strongest family based power in the 72 Pillars; the Hell Rain Lightning…right behind OUR Black Flame…"

"Then that's behind the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction…**second rate**…"

At that, both understood where they stood on this battleground. Though they were friendly in front of Katsu, in reality there was a desperate battle for his attention between his mother and his Queen.

"I won't lose after **just **finding my Abbey…!" Jenova released Lucile and stood proudly with her hand pointed at Lucile.

Lucile adopted a proud pose as well by placing both of her hands on her hips.

"I won't lose either; after only now learning to accept his faults!"

Both stared at each other with fire in their eyes. Then, the tense air suddenly dropped as they both turned away from each other. Jenova towards the library, and Lucile toward the kitchen.

"See you around, Jenova."

"Later, Lucy."

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

Jenova finally entered the library and began a small lesson in magic usage. Jenova taught me about how to use Transportation Circles and a little bit of healing magic. The Transportation Circles work via parchment or drawn on the floor. The library had a Circle, so it could go anywhere we were allowed to. Though, since this is Gremory territory, we have to be scarce in out usage of it. She explained to me that the healing magic we Devils learn can only heal those within our own Clan, and that includes each member's Peerage.

And since we Beriths are known for our selfishness, our healing magic is especially effective with each other. Although why she brought up healing while naked is quicker and more effective, I don't know. Anyway, after that, we decided to have a little large breakfast since there was still time until school started. Strangely, Jenova cooked breakfast this time. She said she didn't know anything about Japanese food, and asked if I wouldn't mind some recipes she already knew. I don't really care about that, just as long as there's nothing with fake or artificial sugar.

Oddly enough, Jenova actually knew how to cook. She had made pancakes and fried eggs, the latter Lucile didn't bother to even smell. As rude as that was, I couldn't help but laugh. Anyway, after breakfast Lucile went into the kitchen and forced me into the living room, telling me to stay out. I wonder what got into her? After a while, it was about time that we usually would head out to school Lucile came out of the kitchen carrying a rather large bento.

Is that for our lunch? Hey, I'm not complaining. I made sure to carry both of our school bags and the peace offering Jenova had made. As Lucile and I made our way to school, I couldn't help but notice that she was walking rather close to me with a smile and a few giggles every now and again. Just what did they talk about while I was in the library? I tried to listen but the damn room is practically sound proof; even with m Devil ears! Eventually, as we got closer to school, I told Lucile about my plan.

"Okay Lucile, it's time to establish a friendly tie with the Gremory Clan. It needs a lot from you on your part. Can you handle that?" I ask her.

"I can. Just ask away, and I'll do what I can."

"I need you to speak to Akeno Himejima before classes start. Tell her that Abel Berith wishes to put out any hostility between us, and establish a beneficially neutral bond. I'll be waiting to speak with her during the break period."

"Wait, why don't I just talk to Rias then?"

"Because, don't take this the wrong way, but your inferiority complex to Rias will just get in the way. You'll be hostile, and send off the wrong signal. Akeno appears to be a rather kind person, so going through her to get to Gremory is the best option."

"What about you? What do you have up your sleeve?"

"A silver tongue, a load of BS, and a gambling habit."

Lucile sighed. "I became your Queen because I trust in your decision making." I look to Lucile as she looks to me, and she catches me off guard with a gentle smile on her face. "So don't do anything stupid, okay?" she asks sweetly.

I look ahead and see that we're coming close to the school gate. Lucile sighs as I look back to her.

"Looks like it's show time. Wish me luck." Lucile then did something…I never saw coming.

She leaned in close and gave me a slight peck on the cheek with her lips. She giggled before increasing her walking speed and going into the school. Me? I'm frozen in place by what the hell just happened. She…kissed me on the cheek…well…that was certainly surprising. But it came with a backfire. She did it…as several male and female students were walking into the school. Now, they froze as well. Ah shit…

"No way!" a male screams.

"Why did Lucile do that!?" a girl screams.

And now I have a headache; congrats Kuoh Academy Then my ears caught something awful.

"First Hyōdō, now this evil jerk!?" one male screams.

By vicious instinct, I ran over to where that student was and got inches from his face. "What the hell are you talking about!?" I ask barely holding back my rage.

"T-This morning; Hyōdō came walking into the school with Rias Gremory!"

At that, the fiery rage in my stomach almost ran out of controlled. I practically ran into the school and went straight for the bathroom. Why? Because toilet water isn't flammable. Pray to whatever god these people worship that whoever goes in there doesn't cause splash damage. Otherwise…cooked anus on the way. I'm really considering going to political war by this point. If one of the terms for peace between us is me being nice to Hyōdō, I'm burning the fucking school to the ground! Calm down…calm down…can't afford to let my anger get the better of me. I have to maintain a cool and friendly attitude to Akeno when she shows up. Before she shows up, I'll have to make Yoshida into my Pawn.

I promised him, and I'm a man of my word. Eventually, I was able to calm down and the break bell rang. I headed to find Lucile, who told me that we would meet behind the old school building. We found Yoshida along the way, and brought him with us. When we made it, I explained to Yoshida about how I achieved High-Class last night and had already made Lucile my Queen. And now…

"You're gonna…make me your Pawn?" he asks in disbelief.

"Of course. You're my apprentice, dear Yoshida. I plan on keeping you under my one wing even in this new life of mine." I said proudly.

Another reason I'm keeping Yoshida around: keeps my ego up. The poor guy couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He jumped up in victory and almost hollered his opportunity. "Sweet!" he says in a toned done scream.

"I'll finally become a Devil! My parents would always talk about them, but now that I'm about to BECOME one, I can't hold back my tears…!" Yoshida begins crying.

Wait, time for a little experiment. I walked over and reached with my left hand behind Yoshida's right ear, then flicked it.

"YEOW!" he screams.

He reaches and holds his ear. Well, I guess that does work. "Calm down, Yoshida. You have to maintain self-control in the presence of Gremory, understood?"

Yoshida stood back up and gave me a salute. "Yes, sir! I'm ready to become a Devil!"

Before we left the house, I had packed all of my Pieces into a small chess case which holds all Pieces and even a board. I took it out and pulled out a one of my Pawns.

"Alright Yoshida, this'll feel weird at first, but just stay calm and this'll be over quickly."

Yoshida gulped at the sound of that. I approached him with the Pawn in my left hand. I presented it to his heart.

"I order, in my name Abel Berith. You, Ayumu Yoshida. I claim you from this world as my Servant. You, my Pawn, with a new life, rejoice!"

The Pawn glowed, and slowly went inside Ayumu the same way it did like Lucile. But, something was different. The case holding my other Pieces began shaking rapidly on the ground. "Lucile, what's going on?" I ask her.

"I don't know!"

At that, the case shot open to shreds and the Pieces all fell out. But the Pawns all shot from the ground and into Yoshida's chest! He flew back and slammed against a tree.

"Yoshida!" I ran over and checked on him. Lucile ran over and kneeled down next to me. "Yoshida, you okay?" I ask.

Yoshida cracks his eyes open and smiles at me. "Hey…Ueda."

"You okay?" I ask again.

"I...think so." He mumbles. He tries to sit up, but he winces in pain and lies back down. "So…I really am a Devil now, huh?"

I look to Lucile. "Just what happened?" I asked her calmly.

Lucile is silent for a few moments. "I could be wrong, but I think Ayumu is worth all eight Pawns."

"Say what?"

"Well, we just saw all eight jump out of the case and rush toward him. Though, I've never seen them do that. Normally I'd guess one would be rejected, so you'd have to place all eight in the target at once."

I look back to Yoshida, who's breathing unusually slowly. "Lucile, I think he's having a bad reaction to being out in the day like this. I should have waited until after school."

"It's natural that he'd be a little sensitive."

"This is unusual sensitivity. Something tells me he shouldn't be losing consciousness like this."

I prop Yoshida to sit up a little more. I open both of his eyelids and see that his eyes appear to be normal. I check his pulse; it's steady but I don't want to risk anything.

"Let's carry Yoshida to the infirmary. I'll call mom and tell her what happened. We'll use a Transportation Circle and get him out of here."

"Are you sure?" Lucile asks.

"Definitely; I don't care what he has to say, we're taking to our home and getting him fixed up."

"Hm, well this is unexpected." That voice…isn't any of ours, but I have a good guess as to who it belongs to.

I first look at Lucile, who's looking behind me with wide eyes and slight bit of anger. In the reflection of her eyes, I see crimson hair. I couldn't help but gulp down a bit of my saliva. I moved to slowly pick Yoshida up, carrying half of him with my left shoulder and Lucile moving to carry him by her right. We both turned to face…**her**. Physically, she's almost identical to Lucile. Seeing as they have the same measurements, I'm not surprised. But the most distinct features are her blue-green eyes and the long, crimson hair.

It's her: Rias Gremory. And behind her is her Queen, Akeno Himejima. I can see why she ranks above Lucile; violet eyes, long black hair in a ponytail held by an orange ribbon, and definitely noticeable bust (coming from all three of them by this point) would make a bigger statement than what Lucile. I turn to look to Lucile.

"Lucile, carry Yoshida a little bit away and call Jenova. See if she can show up to help you out."

"Are you sure?" she asks worryingly.

She looks to Gremory and glares a little. "I'll be fine." I assure her. "Just make sure Yoshida is okay. I don't want him to sleep through his first day as a Devil." I added a smile at the end of my sentence.

As much as it turns my stomach, I have to play off of this. Showing concern for my subordinates should show a commonality between Gremory and I. I make sure Lucile has a good hold on Yoshida before letting go. Lucile walks off carrying Yoshida behind me while grabbing her phone. As she walks further off and dialing Jenova's number, I stood straight before the House of Gremory. I cleared my throat, adjusted the collar to my blazer, and ignited a small Black Flame by my hand. By using my Devil abilities, my hair and eye color change to that of my clans. My hair turns silver, and my eyes turn green. As I dissolve the Flame, I give a rather low bow to the women in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Miss Gremory." I speak up. I raise myself back up. "My name is Katsu Ueda, better known as Abel Berith. As I'm sure you're aware from Lord Paimon's loose tongue, I'm...the last heir to the Berith Clan."

There is a silence between us for a moment. I can tell that she's calculating how to handle me. I'm doing the same. Time to see how far my silver tongue can take me.

"Now, as the last heir to my Clan, I hope to bring it back to its former glory as a powerful force. However, I would like to make one thing clear…" This is where I play part of my hand. "I do not praise Kabel Berith's practices. If anything, I find them appalling. And as the first step to showing the new resolve of my Clan, I wish to establish friendly relations with all fellow Clans. And, seeing as this is the territory of your family, Miss Gremory, I would like to humbly offer a truce of some sort, for I bear no ill will toward you, nor your Clan." End scene.

Okay, I think I played that off rather well. I couldn't help but notice a slight smile on Gremory's face. Did I do something funny? Well, I'll admit, I played the part a little dramatically but I don't see a reason why she should laugh.

"It appears that your plight is genuine." She states. "You've already proven to me that you won't continue your grandfather's ways."

"How so?"

"Your Servant…"

"Yoshida?"

"If you were the kind of Berith I have heard of, not only would you have ignored his pain, but you never would have made someone like him a Servant. You truly do promise change."

As I thought, showing concern for my Servant proved effective. Though, I will admit that I feel a little guilty. Oh wait, the peace offering! I reach into Lucile's school bag and pull out the box Jenova had provided me.

"I know it may not appear as much, but my mother, Jenova Berith, wishes to extend her own desires for no ill with this small cake she made."

It's only about the size of a long and slim jewelry box, but it should do as a small snack. I presented it for them both to see. Gremory stepped forward and grabbed the box from my left hand. I feel a little intimidated in her presence.

"It smells wonderful. Your mother must be a rather good cook."

"At least she's good for something…" OH SHIT! I said that out loud! "Um…oops." Well, cat's out of the bag now.

Strangely though, she didn't react. Although, Akeno behind her did giggle a little.

"If it's not too much Gremory, I require your assistance in a small matter."

"What is it?"

"I have recently risen to High-Class, and I have my own Peerage, but I have little knowledge in the ways of High-Class, and I wish to educate Yoshida how to be a Low-Class. Seeing as I didn't exactly rise up the normal way, I was wondering if my small Clan may perhaps sit in on your Clan's meetings? Just for a short while until we get the hang of things."

As she hands the small box to Akeno, Gremory starts pondering my offer. With a sly smile, she gives her answer.

"Very well then, you may sit in on our meetings. But, only under one condition."

"Name it."

"My Queen, Akeno, has informed me of your relationship with my newest Servant, Issei." Uh oh…

"My only condition is that you refrain from insulting my cute Servant and do not harm him. Understood?"

This…is the hardest decision of my life. I'm seriously considering just BSing everything about Devils to Yoshida. I just don't think I can handle being…NICE to Hyōdō. But, if I want to prove the "New Berith Spirit"…

"Very well then, I won't insult Hyōdō from now on. You have my word. So, is that acceptable?"

"Good. I look forward to seeing where you plan on taking your Clan." She turns around and starts walking away. "Meet with us later this evening after school in this building."

She must be referring to the old school building right next to us. I gave another bow as Akeno followed her King.

"Thank you, once again."

As soon as they walk around the corner, I immediately slap myself in the face. "Well, you're in for it now." I say to myself.

I seriously don't think I can handle not insulting Hyōdō for more than five seconds, let alone a few days! It's like a drug to me; I gotta have my fix! Calm down, forget about it. You can tolerate it as long as you get the information you need.

"That went well." I hear Lucile's voice.

I turn around and see that Lucile is standing there, arms crossed and looking very disappointed.

"Yeah…depends on how you look at it." I reply.

At that, Lucile looks at the ground and starts…shaking little.

"You cold?" I ask.

"N-No, it's nothing like that. It's just…I've been thinking about something."

"Yeah?"

"You said…I'm a special person once, right?"

"I do recall that."

"What exactly did you mean by that? And be honest; no holding back."

Ah crap…I was hoping we could avoid this conversation. Well…I suppose it was going to have to come out sooner or later

. "Listen, Lucile…I…" Pull it together man! "Ever since I first saw you, I have to admit, I was a little taken away by your beauty."

Lucile's face adopted a slight shade of red as I spoke.

"But I figured a guy like me, who's been…alone, really, for his whole life, could never find someone in my life as beautiful as you." I take a slight breath in. "But then…I was attacked by that Fallen Angel. Personally, I had always hoped something like that would happen. I always thought that I belonged somewhere else and deserved more out of life. But when I got it, turned out I was quite weak. Then you came along…you saved my life, showed me where I came from, and most importantly…you've put up with my flaws in a way I thought no one ever could."

Lucile's face then adopted a small smile as her face got a little redder.

"In fact, I hope that you intend on staying by my side for a long time. I don't care what your feelings are toward me; I just want you to be by my side."

I didn't need to say "those three magic words". What I've said now is enough to get the point across. Lucile fiddles with her fingers for a moment before looking me dead in the eye.

"And you feel this way after only knowing me a few days; barely a week?"

"It's one of my firm beliefs that it doesn't matter how much time you spend with a person; it's what you **do **in that time that matters. Jenova and my father proved that, didn't they?"

"I…suppose. If that's how you really feel, then you can't blame me for what I'm about to say."

I can feel the sweat beads on the back of my neck trailing down as she's about to speak.

"You're a perverted, arrogant, selfish, prideful, manipulative, cold-hearted, egotistical, hypocritical, bastard who only cares about sex, power, women, and his personal life."

Aaaaand the arrow has shot through my skuuuuul.

"But…"

"Eh?"

"Despite all of that, you work hard to still be a good person who wants to better not only himself, but others as well. And, even with your…dream, I want to say this." Is she…?

"Abel Berith…I wish to become the first member…of your…" Her lips stay closed, as if her body is telling her that what she's saying isn't right! Come on lips, lose the battle already! "H..Ha…HAREM!" she practically screams to the heavens.

And speaking of Heaven, God must've been listening to my practice prayers as a kid, because he's listening now! Hallelujah (YEOW), the Lord is good (YEOW)! Crippling headache now, but that's okay! Why? Because I'm getting a harem, baby!

"But I'll only do it for a few conditions." Should've seen that coming.

"Your conditions?"

"You won't use your authority as my King to make me do anything LEWD unless I', willing to do it."

"Of course."

"YOU'RE not allowed to say or do anything lewd to me unless until we're passed a certain base."

"Done."

"You will not pressure me about said bases and when we shall take them."

"Done."

"Unless I willingly say so, we sleep in separate beds, got it?"

"…Done."

Sheesh, just how many rules is this chick gonna have?! Seriously, it's like all the terms and services crap you gotta read before you buy something really good! Is there a freaking warranty too?!

"And lastly…" Here comes something stupid. "I'm well aware of your plan to balance everything between use girls in your harem, and I appreciate that. But, until someone else comes along…"

She suddenly walks forward, and places both of her hands on my shoulders (and I can't help but notice the extra inch taller than me she and Rias are), and leans in close so that our faces are mere inches apart.

"You're all mine…" she says in a deep, sensual voice that immediately gets my kingdom's attention

. Then, in another unexpected move…she kissed me…on the lips. This…is…AWESOME! My first kiss…on the lips! She pulls back, and I see a sharp smile on her face.

"So…do we have a deal…?" she asks in that same voice.

"Yes ma'am…" I reply without thinking. By instinct, I slightly lean in more to get another taste.

"Oh good!"

Lucile then lets me go, turns around, and walks away a few feet. My body is still a little slow after the initial attack, so my body still leans without my permission. How far did I lean forward? I slammed into the grassy ground between us as she continued speaking.

"I'm glad we're finally in a relationship! Though, since this is a harem, am I still technically your girlfriend?" My immediate answer was to stand up and raise my left pointing finger and speak.

"By all accounts, each girl in the harem is my 'girlfriend', but determining several things like emotional attachment and time of joining the harem show where you are in the Harem Stripper Pole."

"Don't you mean Totem Pole?"

"Hell no."

"So…" She turns back around with sly smile on her face. She walks toward me with her arms under her breasts, which she's obviously trying to show off. "Where would I be on that pole…?" that lustful voice again…!

"You'd be, in lack of a better term, Head Wife…!"

I almost squeak the answer as her breasts get closer. She ceases her advance and turns around again quickly, her hair softly hitting me in the fair.

"Alright then! Let's get back to class!" she says cheerfully.

…I think for the first time in my life, not counting "special dreams", I think I have Blue Balls. Thankfully, the uneasy feeling in my "back-up dancers" stopped after a while during classes. Though, I couldn't help but imagine the countless scenarios Lucile might pull off just to get me riled up when she knows I can't do anything without her approval. After classes, Lucile and I went to roof to greet Yoshida, who had recovered thanks to Jenova's help.

We took a long route to get to the Old School Building, primarily because we were trying to find ways to avoid the sunlight for Yoshida's sake. After a few minutes, I caught sight of Kiba leading Hyōdō somewhere. We followed, but when they got to too sunny a place, Lucile knew an alternate route. Along the way, a lot of the female fans of Kiba were crying to him to not be around Hyōdō. Some even debated which one was the "catcher" and who "received". …Sometimes I forget why I love this school so much.

Eventually, we found ourselves in the Old School Building. The place isn't called old for nothing. It's made of wood, with not broken glass windows, surrounded by trees, but it still has a rather modest appearance. As we entered the building, I noticed Yoshida was shivering. I lessened my walking pace so that I was behind him, and placed my left hand on his shoulder. He seemed to have calmed down after that. Lucile knows where the room is, so she just whispers which ways to turn and the like. We made our way to the second floor and walked into a corridor. I guess Kiba and Hyōdō already went inside, seeing as I don't see them anymore. Surprisingly, this place is kept rather clean. You'd think the "Old School Building" would have a cobweb or two. But nope, nice and clean. The sign on an incoming door read "Occult Research Club". Alright, here goes nothing. I knock on the door lightly.

"It's Berith." I state my name.

"Oh good, come in."

**(Please not that a majority of this following section was copied, pasted, and altered from the actual light novel. I don't own a damn thing)**

I heard Yoshida take in a breath as I placed my hand on the door handle. I push it open, and I whole new world is open up to me. The room itself is…a little too Devil-like. There's a few sofas and chairs around here, a desk at the head of the room with a small window with the curtain drawn. The floor has a Transportation Circle on it. It looks like a oddly shaped rose. I suppose it's the symbol for the Gremory Clan. I look around and notice everyone in the room. On one sofa are Yūto Kiba and Koneko Tōjō, the latter of which is eaten the small cake I gave Gremory earlier. Well, at least it's being used for something. On another couch was Gremory with Akeno standing next to her holding a tray that had four teacups on it. And finally, Hyōdō sits alone at one couch. They all turn to face me, Kiba, Akeno, and Rias having smiles, Koneko looking neutral, and Hyōdō glaring with daggers of death. Oh this is gonna be fun ride…

"I'm glad you made it, Katsu Ueda." Gremory addressed me.

I gave a slight bow, Lucile and Yoshida following.

"It's an honor that you allowed us to come, Gremory."

At that, Hyōdō stood up from his seat and pointed at me. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he asks angrily.

"Nice to see you too, Hyōdō…" I say dispirited.

He walked over and approached me. "Answer my question!"

"I'm a Devil as well. I'm simply here to observe and educate my latest Servant."

At that, Hyōdō looked like he saw a ghost. "Huh?" he asks.

"Please, sit down Issei." Gremory tells him calmly.

Personally I would've smack him upside the head, but that's just how I role. Speaking of unruly behavior, I felt an odd aura coming off of Yoshida. I turn back to face him as Hyōdō goes to sit back down angrily, and I see a wide smile on Yoshida's face.

"You alright there, Yoshida?" I ask.

"Umm…I'm fine!" he says barely letting out a squeak. I sighed, because I realize what he wants to do.

"Okay, you can geek out." At that, Yoshida lost his cool.

"THIS IS SO COOL! It's a whole Clan of Devils! Not only that, but they have the hottest babes in the school!"

That conduct I will not tolerate. I wonder…? I step back and reach to the back of Yoshida's ear and flick it.

"YEOW!" He stops talking.

Huh…whaddya know?

"Lucile: take a note. Back of ear=reset button."

Lucile looks to the ceiling, mumbles what I just said, the nods her head. "Got it."

"Anyway…" I stepped forward and introduced my Clan.

"Hello everyone; my name is Katsu Ueda, better known as through Lord Paimon's rumor mill as: Abel Berith, last head of the Berith Clan."

Hyōdō looks to Gremory while pointing his right pointing finger at me. "Hey Senpai, why the heck is he here!?"

"Katsu is here to simply observe how other Clans work. He's only recently achieved his high status, so he needs a proper education. Just pretend like he's not here."

Hyōdō withdrew his finger and sat there quietly. "Fine…" he grunts.

At that, Akeno approached him with the small tray. "Here's your tea." She offers him.

"Oh, thank you." He takes it and drinks it as Akeno then approaches us.

I take a cup, and so did Lucile and Yoshida. Lucile found a chair in the corner of the room, Yoshida another chair, but I simply leaned against the wall next to them and enjoyed my tea. Hyōdō finishes his quickly.

"It tastes good." He comments.

I don't want to rude, so...

"I agree."

Hyōdō looks at me with daggers in his eyes again, almost as if he's saying "Kiss-ass". And I accept that title gracefully.

"Oh my, thank you very much." She says with a small laugh. I'll admit, she's quite cute.

I wouldn't mind having her in my harem but sadly, already taken by Gremory. At least I have Lucile.

"Akeno, you sit over hear as well." Akeno places the tray down on a nearby table, then moves to sit next to Gremory.

"I will tell you directly. We are all Devils." Gremory speaks to Hyōdō.

Hyōdō looks rather unconvinced.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You saw the guy with black wings last night?"

Last night? Was Hyōdō attacked again? Sheesh, talk about bad luck.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They were former Angels who served God, but they fell down to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils. We, the Devils, have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas of the Devil and Fallen Angel. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifice and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. And here, the Angels come to destroy the two races on God's order. So the war is split into three groups: Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. This has been going on since ancient times."

Hyōdō raises his hand a little. "Umm, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal male student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?"

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. We are all Devils."

Everyone is silent for a moment so Hyōdō can take in the info.

"Yūma Amano..." Gremory speaks again. "That day, you were on a date with Yūma Amano, right?"

"If you are joking, then can you please stop now... I don't want to talk about it in this atmosphere." Hyōdō sounded a little angry. I can't blame the guy; first girlfriend takes him on a date and kills him at the end. This kid can't get a break.

"She existed. For certain." Gremory says that clearly. "Though it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

Gremory swirled her finger, and Akeno took out a photo from her pocket.

"This is her, right?"

She's right. I recognize the girl's face clearly. The person in the photo was her, but the photo had a clear picture of her, and there were black wings growing from her back.

"This girl is...no, this is a Fallen Angel. It's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night." Gremory continues. "This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish her motive. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Motive?"

"Yes. To kill you."

"What did she have to kill me for!?"

"Calm down, Issei. It couldn't be helped...No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who aren't killed."

"What do you mean, unlucky!?"

"That day, you were on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed by the Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! Why did I have to be hunted for?"

That's actually a good question. Why bother hunting him?

"The reason why your life was aimed for by her, is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. Since the response was weak, she had to take her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of Sacred Gears. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history." Kiba speaks.

"Presently, there are people who have a Sacred Gear within their body. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear within their body." Akeno continues from where Kiba stopped at.

Gremory then continues the discussion. "Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to the Devils and Fallen Angels. Issei, raise your hand high."

Hyōdō looks hesitant.

"Do it quickly."

Hyōdō finally raised his left hand.

"Close your eyes and imagine the thing that you think is the strongest."

"Strongest being? Ummm, Son Goku from Dragon Ball?"

I fought back the urge to facepalm myself, but Yoshida let out a small chuckle. I reach over with my right hand and flicked the back of his left ear. "YEOW!" I looked back up and motioned them to proceed.

"Then imagine that person. Now imagine him in a particular pose where he looks the strongest. Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

Hyōdō got up from the sofa.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to copy it properly, and you cannot hold back."

Hyōdō again looks hesitant. I can't blame him. I'm a fan of the show too, but every fan has their limits.

"Hurry and do it."

Hyōdō placed both of his opened hands together and pushed it in front of his chest. Then he finished the pose by yelling out: "Kamehameha!"

"Now, open your eyes. Since this place is filled with magic powers, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily."

Just like Gremory said, Hyōdō opened his eyes. Flash! His arm starts to glow! The light started to form a shape and covered his left arm. When the light stopped glowing, his left arm is covered in a red gauntlet. It is equipped with a flashy looking object. It looked like a very fine and realistic cosplay item. The part that covers the back of my hand, there is a gem-like object engraved into it. Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

"What the hell is this!"

It's a Sacred Gear, but that was TOO easy! You serious!? You mean to tell me that I needed an ass kicking from my mom in order to bring mine out, but this bastard only needs to IMAGINE a freaking anime character doing something; what the hell!?

"That's a Sacred Gear, and it is yours. Once it appears, you could use it anywhere and anytime as you will. You were killed by the Fallen Angel because of the big threat this Sacred Gear poses. You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned by this poster."

Gremory pulled out a single leaflet. It was an odd piece of paper, at the bottom it read "We will grant your wish!" If I look carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. Lately, not many people draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars that was disguised as a human was handing this out at the business district. You got it at that time, Issei. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually, Akeno and the others from my household are the ones who are summoned."

Jenova stopped showing the scene just as the Fallen Angel killed him, so I had no idea that she revived him.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel and that you were the possessor of the Sacred Gear. But there was a problem, and that was that you were on a brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also would be killed instantly if impaled by Fallen Angels' Spear of Light. You were also in a state like that, and I decided to save your life..."

Just as I thought before.

"...although, as a Devil. Issei, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory, household, as my underling Devil."

At that moment wings grew out of the back of everyone of the Gremory group. My Clan kept our wings in, but Yoshida was a little caught off guard.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yūto." Kiba smiled at Hyōdō after Gremory called his name.

"My name is Yūto Kiba. Like you already know, I'm a 2nd year like you, Issei Hyōdō. I'm a Devil too, nice to meet you."

"1st year...Koneko Tojo...Pleased to make your acquaintance...I'm a Devil..." Koneko bowed her head slightly.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, and I'm in 3rd year. I'm also the vice-president of this Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Oh my."

Akeno bowed her head very politely. Lastly, it was Gremory's turn. She waved her crimson hair and said it very directly.

"And I'm their master, Devil Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. My house holds the rank of a duke. Let's get along from now on, Issei."

Things really are taking a different turn.

"If you are with me, your lifestyle and future will become very bright." Gremory said with a wink to Hyōdō.

I sigh and place my teacup on a little table next to Yoshida's chair. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves then."

At that, Lucile, Yoshida, and I all let our wings out as well.

"I've already introduced myself." I bow my head lightly, more of a nod.

"My name is Lucile Paimon. I'm glad to meet you all." She says with feign interest and a bow. "I'm a 3rd year as well."

"And my name's Ayumu Yoshida." Yoshida bows and recoils so fast, that I'm afraid his back'll snap. "I'm a 1st year too, so I hope to get along with everyone.

Hyōdō points at me, more toward my right. "How come you only have **one **wing?"

"I'm a Half-Breed; half-Human and half-Devil. I suppose its genetics."

The little idiot sat back down and looked at the ground. This must be hitting him hard.

"To tell you the truth, there are ranks between Devils. Something called Peerage. I also have one. The place where you were born and the family you were born from plays a big role in it, but there are Devils who rise up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."

"Can you please stop talking like it's a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still can't believe it."

Gremory walks over and whispers something into his ear. Although, it's still audible for us to hear.

"By the way, you may be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls."

Ah shit. She shouldn't have said that.

"How!?" the idiot hollers.

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war a long time ago. Because of that, we, the Devils started to make lots of Servants. Well, we lost a lot of power, so we can't make a huge army compared to the past. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. Devils also have a very low birth rate, so we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who have good quality and make them into Devils. As our Servant, that is."

"So, I'm a Servant after all."

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of Servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils added a new rule. Chances or opportunities were given to powerful reincarnated Devils, in other words, Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Reincarnated ones are given Peerage as well if they are powerful. Because of that, there are lots of Devils in humans' society. There are also Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Issei, you may not have noticed, but you probably passed Devils a couple of times while walking."

"Huh, Devils were always nearby then!?"

"Yes, though there are people who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. People with a strong greed or people who want to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the one who can distinguish between them by the leaflet with magic circle that we give out. There are people like you, Issei, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence. Though majority of them usually believe it if they see magic powers."

"So that means with the right method I would also be able to get a Peerage!?"

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve, though."

"Hell yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The idiot was shouting in the classroom.

"Are you serious! I'm able to make my own harem!? I could have sex with them as well, right!?"

"Yes. I think it's fine if it's with your Servants."

Ah hell.

"Oooohhhh yeaaah! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself anymore! I can probably throw away my porn...! No. Not the porno magazine. Not that. I can't throw that away. That's my treasure. I could still use that until my mum finds it! This and that is a different issue. Yes. It's a different issue!"

Gremory starts laughing. "This boy is really funny."

"Oh my. It's just like you said earlier, he makes me feel like I have a very stupid brother." Akeno said. Very stupid indeed.

"Anyway, Issei. You are alright with being my Servant, right? If you have potential, you will stand out. And then, you will be able to receive a Peerage."

"Yes, Rias-senpai!"

"No, that's not it. You will have to call me 'President'."

"President? Can't I call you Big Sister?"

I couldn't help myself. My hand reach up and practically smacked myself in the face. The girls call the top two idols, Gremory and Akeno, "Big Sisters". And even the boys do it when they're not around. But now this idiot…Luckily, no one paid attention to my self-inflicted pain. Lucile comforted me by patting me on my shoulder.

"Hmmmmm. That sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called 'President' sounds more fitting."

"Okay! Then, Prez! Teach me how to be a Devil!"

"Good reply. Good boy, Issei. Okay, I will change you into a man."

And the moron continued. "I'm gonna be a Harem King!"

Are you…kidding me? Now HE has that dream!? Oh hell no!

After that, I placed Yoshida to sit next to Hyōdō as Gremory explained the job of a Devil.

The job goes like this: First we are summoned, and then we make a contract with them. After that, we fulfill their wishes. As a price, we receive an award fitting for the particular wish they made. It can be money, an object, and even their life. Well lately, there aren't any contractors who would use their life to make a wish. Even if there was a person like that, if the price they gave doesn't match up to the wish they wish for, then the wish won't be granted.

And in turns out, Yoshida was given leaflets by Jenova just before she transported him back. Eventually, the first meeting of the new Gremory-Berith groups concluded. My group headed home due to the lateness of the night. Gremory gave Yoshida a small device that's crucial to his job as a Devil. Apparently, the device allows the user to find greedy humans. It's basically a GPS. As a test, Gremory turned it on and showed Hyōdō the general area. Almost everyone except Koneko was at awe at a MASSIVE greed dot for a human the size of the entire school! It took the damn machine a mere few seconds to narrow down that it was me. As a cruel joke, Hyōdō gave me a leaflet. I accepted it, only because Gremory was watching. If she wasn't there, I would've torn the damn thing up.

* * *

**...**

Introductions were over soon enough, and the meeting was concludeed. Hyōdō acted like an overly excited child, but the guy's got spirit so I'll give him that. He, and Yoshida for that matter. Speaking of which, why the hell is he worth more than one Pawn? I asked Lucile this as we walked home, Yoshida ahead of us. Yoshida said he called his parents while at my house, saying Jenova offered him to stay as well so he's coming with us.

"Well, the most obvious reasons is that Yoshida is possibly a really powerful Human. Sometimes, when someone being made part of a Peerage through the Evil Pieces is really powerful, sometimes they require more than one piece to equal their worth. Knight, Rook, Queen, and Bishop are all worth a certain amount of Pawns. Let's see...let's use Kuroka as an example."

"Who?"

"A Stray Devil who killed her master and became a wanted criminal, ranking SS."

"Is it weird that I'm turned on by that?" I ask with a sudden slip of my tongue.

Lucile glared at me angrily before answering the new question then back to the first. "I swear, you are such a masochist that I'm willing to bet that you'd let Himejima hit you with her lightning magic just to get your 'kingdom' up."

She's not wrong on that one.

"Well, back to the subject. When Kuroka was a Bishop, she was worth six Pawns. Now, a Bishop and a Knight are worth three Pawns, a Rook worth five, and a Queen worth nine. So, instead of making her into a Pawn, her master made her into both Bishops, leaving him with one."

"I see. In this case, Yoshida was made into a Pawn worth eight. So he must hold a lot of promise. Any idea why?

"Maybe he has a really powerful Sacred Gear."

At that, we both heard Yoshida roar out of some strange frustration and run back to stand in front of us.

"I've figured it out!" he declares.

"Figured out what?" Lucile and I ask at the same time.

"I've figured out how to unlock my Sacred Gear!"

"...Eh?" Lucile and I are confounded at the same time.

"Check this shit out!"

Yoshida did something rather odd. He took an odd fighting stance, one I...I think I recognize it. Wait...he's posed like Vegeta in the desert the first time he fought Goku in Dragonball Z! So...he thinks Vegeta is stronger than Goku? Well, I suppose everyone has their taste. I like Vegeta more as a character, but that's it. Anyway, after Ayumu took the pose for a few seconds, he started...glowing red!

But he wasn't red for long. He then turned organe strangely enough. The aura then started gathering into his right forearm. In a flash, the aura vanished and something montrous took it's place. It was a whole gauntlet, but it looked like something from Halloween. It was a piece of brown metal, appearing like it's rusting. There's an odd rectangular glace on his upperside of his forearm, filled with strange orange liquid. the glass had five tubes on it that lead to viles that are along his fingers, all filled with the orange liquid. The tips of the tubes have long needles sticking out of them. It looks nightmarish from here. Yoshida however, went nuts.

"YYYYEEEESSS! I got my OWN Sacred Gear! I wonder what it does?"

Yoshida held the gauntlet up and extended his arm outward. I'm a little nervous because the needles are point at me.

"Does it cut stuff? Can it manipulate the elements? What if it can cause the end of the world!? Wait, does it shoot stuff?"

At that, the gauntlet shot the middle finger needle and hit came at me with lightning speed, too fast to dodge or intercept. It hit me in the shoulder. My first thought was to scream in pain. But surprisingly, it did't hurt at all. I just grabbed the needle and thew it to the ground.

"Well, that was inaffect-"

For some reason or another, I suddenly lost consciousness and hit the ground on my back.

Then, I heard something that sounded like thunder.

Aw crap.

TO BE CONTINUED

**If you're curious as to what other series will be inculded in this eventual crossover, again just go ahead and ask. **


	11. Chapter 9: My Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note: Remember to look at last chapter for the disappointing news and the NEW ending. I would once again like to say that I'm sorry. **

Chapter 9: My Worst Nightmare

Things have definitely taken a dark turn. Yoshida unlocked the power of his Sacred Gear, which looked like a rusted medical gauntlet. It shot a needle into my shoulder, and I thought I was fine. I was dead wrong. Right now, I'm standing on what feels like rocks, the top of a cliff I'd guess. So far, the temperature is warm, there's nothing but darkness, and I can only hear the sound of thunder echoing in here. This isn't Thanatos pulling me in for a chat again.

"Anyone here?" I ask.

_**"Oh there's something here alright!"**_

That wasn't in my head; that was right out here, somewhere in here. The darkness dispersed as the ceiling above here turned into dark gray clouds moving rapidly with small gaps between them looking to a dirty brown fogged sky. The ground is an endless range of rocks and desert. This is not safe territory. I have to get out of here.

"Thanatos! You in here? I need some help getting out of this mental prison."

_**"Thanatos can't come and save you this time, big brother!" **_

"Big brother? Who's big brother?"

The voice talking to me sounds cheerful, yet maniacal. It's like a madman, really. That makes him very dangerous. And no one wants a madman in their own head.

_**"Though not by blood in these times, we ARE related spiritual, but blood was a thing of the past."**_

"Thing of the past? Who the hell are you?" I asked the voice.

At that, the ground beneath my feet came in, and I fell. Below me, I saw the brown fogged sky again, but it was all going into a black whirlpool. But before I could fall into the fog, something grabbed me by my left foot. Then, it threw me up and I landed in someone's palm. I looked behind me to see its fingers. It's the left hand; their fingers look just the fingers on Yoshida's gauntlet. I turn to face forward to meet the voice. It was a tall, skinny man with rotting bright brown skin, several dozen stitches going throughout his body, a brown clock wrapped on his shoulders, and made into a hood on his head. His face is hidden behind something of a burlap sack over his head, the mouth hole being held together by loosened stitches, and bright orange eyes like lights. He looks light something out of Halloween. I look left, and see that his right arm is the same as Yoshida's. This entire time, the man had been laughing manically.

_**"Allow me to introduce myself, big brother!" **_he declares. _**"I am one of four seals meant to bring forth judgment upon all! I am the creeping derangement all creatures are mere inches from succumbing to! I am the dark abyss in the back of your mind that you pretend to ignore! Turn your head as much as you want, but I'll still be there to drag you INTO THE DARKNESS!" **_

He raises his right hand, and plunges its needles into the ground where it's still solid. Out of the ground came ghosts, ghouls, monsters, nightmares of all kinds that would terrify a normal person. Me? I'm not affected. None of these things scare me. But I am worried about this guy. He isn't human by any means. One of four seals of judgment? I know what he's talking about. That makes him…

_**"I...AM THE HORSEMAN OF MADNESS!" **_he laughs maniacally again, clearly enjoying it.

That's it then…Yoshida holds one of the four Lost Longinus. He holds the Broken Soul, Sacred Gear to the Horseman of Madness.

"But I thought only the Final Judgment and Oblivion Surge had creatures inside of them. What the hell does that make you?" I ask.

_**"Oh where are my manners? Time to explain things to the simple minded bat." **_Bat? He must mean me. I guess he's referring to the wings Devils have. _**"Very powerful Sacred Gear, such as Longinus and Lost Longinus, have multiple users throughout history! At times, a user can communicate with past wielders for training purposes."**_

"Then what the hell are you?"

_**"Hm-hm-hm HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the fun part that no one knows since we're so hard to release! The Four Horsemen were HUMANS who first possessed these after they were made!" **_

Humans? That means that the Four Horsemen were never any kind of special beings. I need to know more. "Tell me more you sick freak."

_**"Oh I'm so sorry there, Little Bat." **_

The Horseman raised his right hand and wagged his needle middle finger at me in a taunting matter, then came down with the needles to stab me! I moved so that the fingers would miss me so I could get under his incoming palm, and he missed. He doesn't seem to be bothered by stabbing himself. He lifts his right hand out, and holds all the needle-fingers above me. He tries to get me with one at a time, making me dance in his hand.

_**"I've never had a human who could release me for more than several of your human lifetimes, so as you can guess, I haven't had anyone to torture for a long time…!" **_he explains overdramatically. _**"But now that your friend has unleashed my power, and used it already, I want to have as much fun with you as possible, Big Brother!" **_

I'm tired of hearing this psychopath talk! I dodge his pointer, aim my left hand at his face, and let loose my Black Flame. But…nothing happened! I can't use my power! I can't summon Thanatos, and I can't spread my wing!

_**"Let's see what you're afraid of, Brother! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_

He turns his left hand over, and I start falling into the fog below and into the black whirlpool. I fall only a short time, until I finally hit solid ground. I stand up, and see that I'm in a traditional Japanese home. It appears to be part of a shrine of some sort. I turn around and see a statue of Buddha, but it's been melted strangely. Was it on fire? I hear something that sounds like crying, and I walk toward the source. I open a sliding door, and see that it leads to a hallway. I walk left toward the crying, and it sounds like it's getting closer. I turn left again, where the crying is just behind another sliding door. I open it, and see something quite disturbing.

It's a living room, but it's utterly destroyed. There are scorch marks all across the room, the television and furniture all destroyed. The walls are marks with scorch marks, all already black. A book shelf has fallen over, and it's still on fire. Wait, the fire is…black. Black Flame? I hear the sobs of a child, and I look right. There's a coffee table sat in front of a couch, which is burnt to a crisp. Oddly enough, I see burnt clothes on it. They look like a girl's school uniform. I hear the crying getting a little more subtle, coming from behind the couch. I walk slowly to it, as the sobs every now and again lose control and are slight yelps of sorrow.

I finally reach the left side of the couch, and see who was crying sitting behind it in the feeble position. It's a young boy, possibly only a few years younger than me, and he looks…familiar. His hair is shoulder length, in the multiple patterns of black and silver. He has no shirt on, and his body is covered in burn marks. The boy looks up to the ceiling, completely unaware of my presence. Then, I saw the deal breaker. The boy's eyes with the same as mine, but oddly colored. They were cat-like, with the left eye being my green and the right being violet. This boy…this room…this is getting to familiar.

"I'm sorry…" the boy says to no one. "I'm so sorry…" He looks back down and cries into his knees. "I didn't mean to…I didn't…know that was going to happen…"

No…this kid…he's me, but this room is…no. "I…"

Don't say it. "I don't…"

Don't you dare say it kid, you can't be…! "I'm sorry...Alice...I don't…want to be…"

For the love of God, don't do it! "I don't want to be alone!" he screams.

NOOOO! This…this can't be it! I thought…I thought that was only a nightmare! But it's…this isn't a nightmare…it's a memory! This place was…this room is where I…oh my God no! No! No! No! No!

"This can't be happening! I buried this four years ago!" I say aloud on impulse.

_**"You did…and I brought it back from the dead!" **_The Horseman of Madness's voice!

I look to the younger me, who began decaying into a pile of flesh! Then, the whole room shattered, and I stared falling again! The wreckage of the house was flying all around me until we all crash around what looked like a graveyard. I stood up, and saw the Horseman standing above me in human size, his bottom half visible to me. He's wearing brown, torn up pants that have a string for a belt. I don't wanna be anywhere near this freak! I scoot back on my butt until I hit a tomb stone.

"Y-You stay away from me, you twisted s-son of a bitch! Stay out of my head!"

_**"And now you see, Big Brother, my power! I bring people's fears to life and make them suffer! Madness is like gravity. All you need…is a little…PUSH, and my power IS that push AAHAHAAHAHA!"**_

This is all an illusion…illusion! It's not real, he can't harm me here!

"Then…you're attacks are useless. This is psy-psychological warfare. You're trying to break my mind. It won't work! I'm more than smart enough to outsmart you!"

_"Katsu?" _I hear a girl's voice. No…no it can't be her. This isn't real!

_**"Turn around, Big Brother. See what your fears have brought from the grave! But don't worry; she's not what you're REALLY afraid of. Just as Jenova has pierced your mind with representation of your paranoia, SHE is your guilt!" **_

"I'm not turning around, you sick creep!"

At that, I felt what seemed like a dead, wasting hand touch my shoulder.

_"Katsu?" _the voice is **right next **to my ear!

"Get the hell away from me!" I turn around, and she's not there. This…this sick f-!"

_**"Move it, shit-head!" **_I hear a **familiar **voice call out. It's Thanatos!

_**"Stay out of this, Thanatos!" **_I turn around to see the Horseman of Madness looking up to the sky. _**"I'm having too much fun with this Bat!"**_

_** "Go back to the darkness, Faust!" **_

At that, pale green fire rained down like a meteor storm and started burning everything. The Horseman of Madness didn't react. He seemed more annoyed than anything else. I felt something tug on my collar. What it is, I don't know. I just want it to get me out of here! As I'm being pulled away, everything starts to go white. The Horseman looked at me as I went away, and his stitch mouth smiled.

_**"So long, Little Bat. Remember: you never forget your first time! AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" **_Everything fades to white…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

For several days, the Berith household has been kept under massive activity. Katsu had collapsed on the street to the house, and Lucile Paimon and Ayumu Yoshida had brought him back. Jenova looked at him, and didn't know what was wrong. Katsu was placed in his bed in his room, keeping only his uniform pants on, and looked after by Jenova everyday as she researched what had made him collapsed. She had realized what it was on the first day, and upon Lucile and Ayumu's return, she declared that she would not tell them until Katsu had reawakened. Lucile never left Katsu's side any time before and after school. She would make sure he was taken care of. Ayumu however, kept his distance from everyone and stayed in his room. Though he did remember Katsu's orders, and asked Jenova to give him Berith Clan leaflets so he could pass them around town. Jenova agreed, but only because she wanted Ayumu out of the house until Katsu was awake.

On the final day in the morning, Katsu's Sacred Gear appeared by his bed side, and Jenova explained that Thanatos had lost patience, and intervened. All that was left to do was wait a few more minutes until it finally happened. As Jenova specified, Katsu awoke with a loud gasp and breathe for air, his Sacred Gear vanishing in the process.

"Jenova!" Lucile called from her seat. "Jenova, Katsu's awake!"

At that, rapid footsteps could be heard from downstairs rushing up. Jenova emerged into the room, and rushed over to stand next to Lucile, he help Katsu sit up and patted his back. Katsu coughed several times, and looked around to analyze where he was. Lucile knew something was wrong right off the bat. Katsu had never acted this erratic before, telling Lucile that something had happened to him. Lucile placed her right hand on Katsu's cheek, gaining his attention. Katsu looked at Lucile with eyes full of fear and fright, something Lucile never knew Katsu was capable of.

"Katsu…what happened?" Lucile asks in as gentle of a voice as she could.

Katsu was hesitant to speak, but just as he was about to, Jenova spoke for him.

"He was hit by the basic power of the Broken Soul, Sacred Gear to the Horseman of Madness."

With this new revelation, Lucile wasn't sure how to react to this news. So instead of more questions, she moved to sit on the bed by Katsu's side, wrapping her arms around Katsu's neck into a hug. Both she and Katsu looked at Jenova as she stood by the side of the bed and explained.

"I found a book depicting the legends of the Horsemen and their powers. It was written by an Angel in ancient times to be used as a guide in case they ever came back."

"Came back?" Lucile asked, Katsu appearing to settling down.

"Turns out what we know about the Horsemen was a little false. But enough about that; to what happened to Abbey…"

Jenova placed her right hand on her hip and sighed before explaining.

"The Horseman of Madness's powers revolved around psychological warfare, basing all attacks and powers around the mind. The most basic of powers and first to learn is the 'Touch of Fear'. Basically, any contact with those needles on Ayumu's gauntlet will put someone into a coma where they will experience their worst fears, and won't wake up unless someone goes in to save them, they fight the fear, or their will overpowers the fear. You can guess which ones happen more often. From the looks of things, Thanatos came in and saved you, Abbey."

Jenova looked to the small dresser by Katsu's bed where the lamp stood. It was also where Jenova had some tea ready for Lucile, and an extra cup next to it for Katsu. Jenova poured tea into the second cup, and presented it and its small plate to Katsu.

"Hear you go, Abbey." It took a few moments for Katsu to realize that Jenova was offering him tea.

He nodded his head, and reached for the tea with Lucile still hugging his head. Both Lucile and noticed Katsu's hands and arms shaking wildly as he reached for the tea. Katsu's right hand grabbed the plate while his left grabbed the cup, and both immediately were smack against each other in rapid succession. Katsu pulled them back and took a tip from the cup, his shaking arm forcing a small amount to splash on his face. He took the whole cup down in one gulp, and gave the tea back to Jenova.

"Thank you…" he says in a quiet voice.

At that, Lucile knew that Katsu should not be alone at the moment. She looked to Jenova.

"Jenova, I'm skipping school today. I can't leave Katsu alone like this. Please…"

"Go ahead. He needs it." Jenova answers without hesitation. "Just don't make him too excited." She warns.

Jenova presents the before-mentioned book about the Four Horsemen and placed it on the dresser as she took away the tea tray.

"Get well, Abel."

Jenova pleaded Katsu. Katsu simply nodded, and Jenova left the room. Lucile was even more worried that Katsu hadn't realized that the left side of his head was pressed against her breasts. She pulled him tighter into the hug, but Katsu still didn't respond. All Katsu did was stare at his lap. Lucile got increasingly worried. She decided to try using Katsu's perverseness to knock him back into his regular self. Lucile moved to sit on Katsu's lap, straddling him as she moved to rest his head on the head board, but tilting it so he could look at her. Lucile quickly disposed of the top of her school uniform, wearing only her lace blue bra.

"Katsu~…" she said his name in the lustful voice she knew got Katsu's attention.

But Katsu still didn't respond. Lucile got even more worried. She moved to grab Katsu's left hand, and placed it quickly on her right breast. While the contact was odd at first, Lucile felt comfortable since it was Katsu's hand. Katsu's eyes moved to look at his hand, now touching Lucile's breast. He still didn't respond as much as she had hoped. She then moved Katsu's hand to under her bra, hoping the nipple-to-hand contact would finally get him. Katsu simply looked back down to his lap. Lucile removed Katsu's hand, and re-arranged herself so that her bra was on straight.

"You really are out of it." Lucile commented sadly. "Katsu…what's wrong? What did you see?" she asks gently.

Katsu looked up into her eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"Please…let me help you." Katsu still didn't respond. Katsu looked down a mere inch more, and his black hair moved and covered his face.

"I…" he spoke. Lucile was surprised, but didn't do anything to startle him. "I don't…" Katsu's hesitation was evident. Finally, he said it. "I'm afraid...of being alone."

He said in the saddest tone of voice Lucile had ever heard. She was shocked, and placed her right hand over her mouth to cover a gasp. Katsu had just revealed his fear. It was being alone. Then, Lucile placed all of the pieces together. Katsu had always acted cold towards others, due to some unknown reasons Lucile still didn't know. But these unknown reasons have made Katsu cold, yet afraid to be alone completely. But it wasn't loneliness itself. It was getting close to others and them leaving him because of his coldness. Lucile then figured out why Katsu took an apprentice out of Ayumu; it was because Ayumu was a worshiper, and would never leave Katsu alone. Lucile, out of pity and duty, grabbed Katsu's head and pull him into her cleavage, catching Katsu off guard.

"Abel…" she said his birth name as sweetly and kindly as she possibly could. "You're not alone. You have me. I'll stay with you…no matter what you do, what decisions you make, even if you start going down a dark path…I won't leave you. Even if you drag us into darkness, I'll never leave your side. I'll stay here…"

Katsu looked up from Lucile's cleavage, and was even further surprised by her sweet, gentle smile.

"…As long as you need em." Katsu then caved in, and fell onto his back while covering his eyes with his left arm. Lucile could tell that he was trying his damnest to not cry. Lucile simply laughed to herself, and got off the bed for a moment. She removed the bottoms to her uniform, leaving her in only her lace blue bra and panties, and got back into the bed under the covers with Katsu.

"It's still morning. You can sleep all day until tomorrow." Lucile said.

Katsu only nodded in response. Katsu turned to his left as Lucile turned to her right, and Lucile pulled Katsu into a hug. This time, their heads rested on each other's shoulders, Lucile on Katsu's right shoulder on top of his head. While there, she could tell that Katsu went straight to sleep the moment he rested his head on her shoulder. Lucile noticed where she was, and curiosity took over. She leaned her head to his Katsu's hair, and smelled it. Since Katsu hadn't bathed for days, he only had his natural smell. And it was a smell Lucile found surprisingly well. With one last sniff, she soon followed Katsu to sleep.

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

The next morning, I was surprised that I was still resting in Lucile's arms. I had thought that she would throw me against the wall "just in case". Lucile woke up the same time as me, and had a content smile on her face. I remembered everything, so she didn't need to explain. Lucile helped me out of bed, find a clean uniform, and followed me as far as the shower. She left my room to take a shower as well. Once I was done, I changed into my new uniform and went to my drawer. I remember mom putting that book about the Horsemen there on yesterday, so I grabbed it and put it in my school bag. I went downstairs for breakfast, and Lucile had made me a largely egg based breakfast. I only ate her fried eggs, not having much of an appetite. Lucile surprisingly wasn't mad. She seems more patient with me lately. It must be because of last night. Thankfully, she didn't ask me about what I saw. I'm actually glad for that, since this was something I've suppressed.

I…hurt someone pretty badly almost four years ago when I was 14. My powers went out of control at a young age, and someone was hurt by it. I'd rather not talk about. As I finished up breakfast, I realized that Yoshida was nowhere in sight. I asked Jenova, and she said that Yoshida left already. I left the house, and Lucile followed close behind. Out of nowhere pretty early on in the walk, Lucile walked over and wrapped her arm around mine, making us look like a couple. Not false, but a little confusing. She seems awfully clingy. She must really be concerned for me. Eventually, we reached school and we turned more than a few heads in the place with Lucile holding on to me.

I spotted Yoshida around the middle of the grounds, and he saw me as well. Lucile let go of me so I could run after him. He ran behind the old school building where the Occult Research Club meets. I slowed down and walked, reached the back of it in the mist of trees. The other side was…surprising. Koneko was on the other side, Yoshida on the ground next to her with her right hand holding his collar. Something tells me that Yoshida ran into something he was not supposed to.

"I apologize, Koneko. Yoshida and I just need to chat."

"…Fine." She responds.

She lets go of his collar, and steps back a little. Seeing as Gremory still probably doesn't trust me, she's here just to observe. Fair enough. I approach Yoshida, who is now sitting on his knees.

"Stand up." I command.

Yoshida does what I ordered, and is shaking the whole time. Then out of nowhere, he broke. "I'm so sorry, Ueda! I didn't mean to! I mean, I was really excited when I saw my Sacred Gear, I was too stupid to realize that I might hurt someone! I'm so, so sorry!" He bows his head several times.

I sighed and walked over to stand by his side, still looking the other direction than him. I placed my right hand on his right shoulder.

"Listen to me you idiot." I spoke to him. "I don't care what the hell your power is. Frankly, I more than happy that you have this power. So I'm letting you know something right now."

I look to him as he looks to me. "No matter what your power is, or how strong you become, I'll be there to stop you before you go nuts. If I think you've gotten too big for your ego, then I'll flick the back of your ear until if flies off. Alright then?"

Yoshida looks like he's about to freaking cry. "Oh thank you for your forgiveness!" He tries to jump and hug me, but I step out of the way and he lands on the ground. I stomp my right foot on his back two times.

"I have a strict 'no hugging guys' policy, Yoshida. Besides, you've still got a bit until you regain MY trust."

I remove my foot, and Yoshida stands up with a salute. "Yes, sir!"

Yoshida acts like an idiot, but the dumbass means well. The least I can do is give him a bone. I reach into my bag and take out the book Jenova lent me and I hand it to Yoshida.

"This book apparently has details about how to use your powers. Read it during classes, but DO NOT test them. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Yoshida bows and takes the book. At that, the bell rings for classes to start, and the two of us hauled ass to class. During our talk, I noticed that Koneko seemed to be listening rather intently. Hm, I guess something was on her mind; hard to tell with that girl.

* * *

**Lucile's POV**

After what felt like FOREVER since classes started, the bell finally rang for break. I stretched my arms in my seat, and I grabbed the bento I made this morning for Abel. I'm really glad that Abel seems to be feeling better, but I'm a little worried about him. He seems less…"him" than usual. It must have something to do with whatever his worst fear is. I can't really imagine having to face your worst nightmare for a few days. He told me yesterday that it's being left alone, but what did he see that made him that way? I'd ask him, but...I don't want him to open old wounds if he doesn't want to. Maybe…maybe it's that loneliness that justifies his harem in his mind, because he'd never be alone. So that's why they have to willingly join, why he has a "plan" for it, makes sure everyone's happy: he never wants to be left alone.

If that's how it is…then it's my duty as his Queen to do something. I'm still a little nervous about the whole "sharing" thing with other girls, but if it means that Abel's happy, then I'll be fine with it. Now…who do I know that Abel gets a "stiffy" for? I'm sure Rias is out of the question (YES), so who else in this school? I'd ask Sona, but she's not that open minded to me AND she won't want anything to do with people who aren't smarter than her. Hell, that's why she broke her engagement. Tsubaki? Hell no. Well…the other girls I can think of are all in Sona's Peerage, and no other girl here seems to reach Abel's standards. Though, since I'm in his Peerage, it's understandable that his standards would be so high! So…who else can I try?

Wait, he IS a masochist after all…maybe I could ask-NO! I can't ask Akeno directly, that'd be suicide! Maybe…the power of suggestion is powerful…if I can just steer her away then maybe Abel will be happy. No…no, Abel wouldn't like that. He wants them to join WILLINGLY, not being persuaded into it. But…I suppose…the power of suggestion. I'll just drop a few hints and do NOTHING else. I'll leave what she does next to herself, I will have NOTHING to do with her choices!

Rias always has been a little clingy to her stuff…wait, there's an argument I could use. I went to find Abel first and give him his lunch, and a quick reassuring kiss on the cheek to let him know I'm still here for him. The look on Ayumu's face was disgusting. The kid looked like he was watching a porno from just one kiss on the cheek! But, Abel flicked him in the ear again. I swear if that boy doesn't control himself that ear is coming RIGHT OFF! I went looking for Akeno, hopefully she'll be running an errand and be AWAY from Rias. After a few minutes, I couldn't find her at all. I don't think she's around at the moment.

Damn, I was hoping to avoid going to find her directly. I went to the rooftop to find some air. From the building I stood on top off, I could see Abel and Ayumu reading that book Jenova mentioned. Hard to believe that just yesterday Abel couldn't so much as talk without me having to break a few of my rules. I'm glad he's feeling better…

"Lucile?" I turn around to see who called me, and was a little surprised.

As the old human saying goes: "speak of the Devil and he shall appear". Akeno was up here with me, that constant smile of hers still on her face. I couldn't help but notice that even today her breasts are still bigger than mine. It's only three centimeters but still…!

"Do you need something, Akeno?" I ask.

"Oh my, yes I was hoping you could. Madame President was just wondering why Katsu had not appeared at the meetings recently. Could you tell me, please?"

I'm sure Abel doesn't want me spilling the beans about Ayumu's Broken Soul, so I'll have to BS a tiny bit of this.

"Ayumu unlocked his Sacred Gear on the way home, and it unfortunately went a little haywire. Katsu was put into a trance that lasted a while until Jenova woke him up. He's fine now."

"Oh good; Madame President was just worried that Katsu may have been up to something." She says with a smile.

The Gremory and the Berith Clans…both Dukes, but one Clan is full of red-heads the other full of assholes. Wait, this might be my chance!

"Hey Akeno, listen, I know Rias is having a difficult time trusting Katsu, a Berith, but you have my word: he's a nice guy. He just has a little…difficulty understanding authority."

That's one way to put it. Okay, just gotta sugarcoat him a little more.

"I mean, yeah, he's a little ambitious, but who isn't these days, right? Just please, tell Rias that Katsu's a good person, please?" I just said "please" to someone other than Abel. I'm going to have to brush my teeth latter.

Akeno looked like she was debating the request a little, before she finally laughed a little. "Oh my, you seem to really care for Katsu." She says with a kind smile.

Okay, this is it…! "Yeah…I really do. I mean, yeah, he's pretty much the ultimate masochist, but what're you gonna do?"

At that, from the look of Akeno's face, I got her attention. "Pardon?" she asks.

"You didn't know? Katsu is pretty much a glutton for freaking punishment! The guy's constantly trying to get himself hurt and he LOVES it! I mean, the little pervert groped me during a hug just so I could hit him with my Hell Rain Lightning! The bastard's got issues!" I think that's enough.

I can see a slight interest in Akeno's eyes, though I can tell she's trying to hide it. Alright, time to put up "STOP SIGNS".

"Speaking of perverts, how's Hyōdō?" I ask. I snap her out of her interest for a brief moment.

"Oh, he seems to be doing fine. He's finally done passing out leaflets."

"Since he started the same time as Yoshida, that means they're BOTH done now, right?"

"That's right."

"Good. So, seeing as he's 'special', how's Rias treating him?"

Come on, take the bait... "Oh my, Madame President is spoiling him, as expected." She laughs. THERE! Take it!

"Hey listen, I know you've known Rias for a while, so I think you'll know the answer to this…"

"Hm?"

"Is she…'possessive', at all?"

"Possessive?"

"Yeah, I mean, we've both known her for a few years, and I'm sure you two are best of friends, but every time I've seen her I've always wondered 'does she not like her stuff being touched'? I learned that one the hard way…"

I rub my left cheek, remembering a little "argument" we had when we were younger. It was over something stupid in retrospect, but I do remember being the one who lost. Akeno stops smiling and looks more surprised and curious. She looks up to the sky, and places her right pointing finger on her chin.

"Hmm…I suppose she is." She looks back down with her smile back on. "Why do you ask?"

Time to put those acting skills on. I sigh as though I know something tragic, and I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Listen, I know I've been a bit of a…bitch in the past to Rias, but seeing as Katsu is trying to be friendly with you guys, I want to be as nice as I can. So, seeing as you and Rias are really good friends, I just want to warn you…" I lower my eyelids a little to look sadder. "…Try…not to spoil the little newbie of yours TOO much, okay? I mean, yeah, a little teasing wouldn't hurt, but I'd beware the wrath of an angry Rias. I certainly learned that."

Despite the smile, I can see that Akeno is contemplating what I just suggested. I know I'm SUCH A HORRIBLE person, but this isn't for me; it's for Abel! Ohhhh…I have to ask Jenova to punish me later... Akeno laughs again and nods her head.

"I'll try to remember that, Lucile. Thank you." She turns around and is about to leave, but then she turns to face me again. "People call you the Ice Queen, but I see that you have a really warm heart." She comments, and then leaves.

I'm…a little stunned, honestly. I hadn't seen that coming at all. A warm heart...Hm-hm, I guess that's what happens when the Ice Queen is so close to Black Flame. The bell rings, ending the break. Oh no! I didn't eat lunch with Abel! Ah, dammit all!

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

Lucile didn't show up again after leaving me with lunch, which left me a little lonely. Although, I did learn some useful things from that book. For one, everything is written in vague non-rhyming riddles that only describe what our Lost Longinus can do. So, to compensate, I took the book and decided to spend the second half of school translating the riddles into possible meanings. Jenova could read it fine, but I'm assuming the book isn't going to spell out something to the two of us since we're Horsemen. After school was out, Lucile was quick to find me and give me a hug, sounding like she was sick of something. I asked her, and she replied "myself". I'm not sure what she did, but she was there for me and I'm here for her. We went on our marry way to the Occult Research Club, where we'll be participating in observing how a Devil Job actually gets done.

Knowing Hyōdō, this'll be comedy gold. We arrived when the other members besides Hyōdō were there, which didn't surprise me. We took our place in the corner, Yoshida occupied with learning how to handle his Sacred Gear in the book. This room could use some lightening up, honestly. The curtains are drawn to cover the late day light and the only lighting are the candles. I know we're all Devils and we can see in the dark, but still, never hurts to have a little light atmosphere to a room. Hyōdō eventually arrived.

"I'm entering." He said at the other side of the door. Now's the time to keep my mouth shut and observe. He walks in, acting casually.

"He's here," Gremory announces to Akeno.

"Yes, Madame President. Issei, please stand here in the middle of the magic circle."

Hyōdō moved to the center of the room. "So what now?" he asks.

"Issei, your work of giving out leaflets is finished now. Well done." Gremory says with a smile. "Now you can start your job as a Devil professionally."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?" Hyōdō asks wildly.

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone with a small wish. Koneko received two contracts beforehand. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"Please help me..."

Koneko bows her head. Hm, this should be interesting to see how he screws it up. Akeno is inside the circle casting something. Then, the magic circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"Ummm..." Hyōdō seems nervous. Please tell me the circle is going to blown him to pieces.

"Keep quiet, Issei. Akeno is inserting your carved seal into the magic circle." Gremory tells him.

She must be referring to her clan's symbol, the oddly shaped crimson rose. Looking back, the Berith Clan symbol looks very much like a demon in a way, though more of a crest than an actually demon.

"Issei, put your palms towards here."

Hyōdō placed his left hand towards Gremory, just like she said. Gremory started to write something on his palm with her fingers. Is she writing a charm? It looks like she is drawing something like a circle... Instantly Hyōdō's palm started to glow. I don't recall doing this to Lucile of Yoshida. Jenova must've done it to us again while we slept, and Lucile to Yoshida a few days ago when Yoshida was hurt.

"This magic seal is used for transportation, and it can transport you to the client's place instantly. And when the contract is finished, it lets you return to this room." Gremory looks to Akeno. "Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Madame President." Akeno steps out of the magic circle.

"Now stand in the middle of it." Gremory orders.

Hyōdō moves to the center. I signal Yoshida to pull out a pre-unwrapped chocolate granola bar I had brought to watch this show. Popcorn would've been too messy and rude.

"The magic circle is responding with the client. Now you are going to be transported to that location. You already have the manual for what to do after getting transported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now get going!"

The circle glows quite brightly, and then…nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm…surprised, though disappointed. No explosion? No evaporation? No turning into a pile of mesh? This is just like the climax to a B-rated movie. Hyōdō opened his eyes, and looked around to be surprised. I looked to see Akeno and Gremory's reactions. Gremory was putting her hand on her forehead.

"Oh my, oh my." Akeno said with a disappointed face.

Kiba simply sighed. Me? I'm holding back a chuckle.

"Issei." Gremory calls his name.

"Yes."

"Unfortunately, you can't use the magic circle to get transported to the client's location."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Hyōdō ask with a confused face.

"Magic circle requires an amount of magic powers... It doesn't require that much magic power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil, even children. Transportation by the magic circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

No way…are you serious!?

"In other words Issei, your magic powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic circle can't respond with it. Issei, your magic is incredibly low."

"Unsightly..." Koneko says dryly.

I knew it! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHA! I'm barley holding back my laughs. I'm gripping the chair as tightly as I can! I look to Yoshida, who is against the wall calmly out-cold, blue sparks of electricity coming off of him. Preemptive strike, Lucile! Ahahahahaaha! I can't hold much longer!

Lucile raises her hand. "Rias, can Katsu laugh into my shoulder? He's starting to turn purple."

Gremory sighs. "Go ahead…"

Lucile kneels down in front of me, and opens her arms into a hug. I dive in and hug her, laughing my ass off into her shoulder. Thankfully, the noise is being suppressed a little.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHA! AHAHA, BWAAHHAHAHAH! I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T BELI-HAHAHAAHAHA!" all muffled. Though I could feel Hyōdō's anger. Doesn't matter, that was funny!

I eventually settle down, adjust the collar to my blazer, and sit back into my chair as Lucile moved to stand by me.

"Thank you, Ms. Paimon." I said formerly.

"Oh my, oh my. We are in trouble. What should we do, Madame President?" Akeno asked with a troubled face.

Gremory appears to be pondering something. "Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Issei."

"Yes!"

"It's never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?" Oh this is just too good for television.

"Yes. Just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to his residence. It can't be helped since you don't have any magic powers. You will have to make up for that part with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?"

Koneko immediately pointed to Hyōdō. Oh that was too funny.

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make a contract! You can't make humans wait!" Gremory says urgently.

Hyōdō starts crying. "Uwaaaah! I will do my best!" he says as he leaves the room quickly. Oh that was too much fun, it should be illegal.

After that, it was Koneko's turn, who left easily. Now that I've seen how it's done, I turn to Yoshida.

"Yoshida, you see how it all works now?"

"Uh-huh, I think I got it."

"Good." I turn to Lucile. "Lucile, would you mind taking Yoshida home so Jenova can give him his job?"

"Sure thing." Lucile starts walking. "Come on, Ayumu. Don't wanna keep the clients waiting."

Yoshida follows her out the room, where I'm sure she'll use a Transportation Circle to get home. I take out my book and start reading.

"Um, Katsu, you can leave now." Kiba commented.

I closed my book for a moment to give my response. "I know. I'm just here to get to know the Gremory team a little better. That okay?" I turn to Gremory as I asked the question.

She looks at me seriously for a moment. "I suppose. Though, you did laugh at my cute Servant…" Aw crap. "So, to keep our truce, I want something in return."

"Very well then. What do you want?"

"An answer for an answer. Beriths are known for being liars when not answering questions. So, how does that sound?"

She's not wrong at that one. "Deal. You start."

"What really happened to you for the past few days?" she asks without hesitation. "Akeno says Lucile said that your Pawn Ayumu's Sacred Gear acted up. That's only half the truth, isn't it? No normal Sacred Gear can put a High-Class Half-Breed for several days."

Quick to the meat, aren't we. I couldn't help but notice that we both adopted devilish smiles. I think this turned into a little competition.

"Yoshida's Sacred Gear is a very powerful illusion type. I was put into an illusion induced coma until I was…saved by someone. He required several of my Pawns to bring him to my side."

"Hm, is that so?"

"My turn." I readjust myself to sit in my seat. "You claim that Hyōdō is 'special'. I'm guessing that took several Pawns to bring him back to life. My question is: how many was he worth."

"Issei was worth eight Pawns. He really shows potential."

"Yeah…" I looked to the center of the magic circle, where Hyōdō failed to transport. "I noticed his potential."

Gremory's eyes look sharply at me, her smile almost gone. "But I'm surprised. I was afraid that he would be so out of control that he'd explode. Instead…turns out he's too weak to even use it."

Gremory's eyes were less sharp, but the smile still was. "My turn. What is YOUR Sacred Gear?"

And she caught me off guard! Damn! I didn't think she would ask that! Tsk, she's got me by the balls (not as fun as I had hoped, but close enough). Hm, I guess I have no choice.

"How'd you guess?"

"It wasn't hard to put together. Considering the book you're holding is a book about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, it was easy."

Well take my scythe and wipe my ass. She's REALLY good. Hm, I'm starting to get rusty. Very well, if she wants to know.

"I possess the Final Judgment, Sacred Gear to the Horseman of Death and one of the four Lost Longinus. I'm still learning how to use it, and my skill is only in its physical usage so far." I answer plainly. "My turn?"

"Go ahead."

As fun as it would be to ask a personally odd question, I have better uses for these questions. Let's try this… "Who rules the Underworld?"

"Hm?"

"I'm assuming since Devils have a class system, there's someone at the top? Who's up there?"

Gremory stares at me for a moment, her smile gone and looking more serious than anything. "The highest ranking members of Devil society are the Four Satans, titles given to the four strongest and High-Class Devils. Originally, the Four Satans were descendants of the original four Satans Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus."

"I see. Your turn now."

"What is your **true **aim for the Berith Clan?" she asks seriously.

"I only want to bring my Clan to high status without having to use Kabel Berith's methods or reputation. If anything, I hope to fix any ill will between my Clan and others if possible."

"Then you had better start working on apologizing to vampires."

"Eh?"

"Among all the races that Kabel has wronged, vampires have received the worst of it. He constantly killed and sacrificed vampires during the Great War because he saw them as 'copycats' to us Devils."

I couldn't help but grip my fists together tighter, almost to the bleeding point. I let out a sigh through my nostrils. "I understand. If I happen to ever see one, I'll be sure to start working on those apologies." I take one last breath before my last question. "Has Kabel ever wronged your clan?" I ask.

Gremory is silent for a moment, before finally answering. "For a time, Kabel was almost considered to become the first Fifth Satan because of his power, rivaling that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. My older brother, who is the current Lucifer, didn't exactly like the idea. All Kabel did was threaten, but it was enough to cause some bad ties between your Clan and my own."

I could just feel my anger burning in me. It was enough that the flames on all of the candles turned black, and my hair and eyes turned against my will again. The room was barely lit now. I stood up from my chair, walked toward Gremory, and got down to my knees and bowed my head to the floor.

"On behalf of the Berith Clan, I, Abel Berith, apologize for my predecessor, Kabel Berith's, threats toward your brother. I humbly beg for you forgiveness." I stayed down there for a while, so long that Koneko returned.

"…I'm done…" she said blankly.

After a while, Gremory sighed. "Stand up, Katsu." She said with a sound of relief. I stand up, and she's smiling kindly. "You're full of surprises every time I see your face, Katsu. You truly mean what you say."

"Berith's don't lie to questions. And I thank you for your kind words." I bow my head slightly. I raise myself up, and move to gather my stuff. "Thanks for the productive meeting, Gremory. I look forward to tomorrow."

* * *

**...**

The next day…is glorious. Lucile and I are back in the club room (Yoshida out doing another job), and there is a plethora of good news. First, Yoshida completed his first Devil Job with flying colors. It was a man asking a question of Devils, wondering what the meaning to life is. Ayumu answered "Boobs and harems". Apparently the guy was ecstatic over the answer, and enjoyed Yoshida's company. He got positive feedback for his help, saying he might call on Yoshida again. As for Hyōdō, well…Gremory was MAD when we got back. Even Kiba laughed a little at what had occurred.

"Issei..."

The tone of her voice was deep and serious and she sounded mad.

"Yes!" Hyōdō replied with nervousness.

"You talked with the client about manga, and what happened after that? What about the contract?"

She came straight to the point.

"I couldn't make a contract... We role-played a certain manga till morning!"

"Role-play?"

"Ye..yes! We played a certain character from that manga and acted as if we were fighting."

By the flames of hell this cannot get any better. Yoshida handed me another chocolate granola bar.

"I know that as a high school boy, no, as a professional Devil, I should be embarrassed! I'm regretting it! I'm very sorry!" he bows his head after apologizing. Holy crap he means it. Well then…

"After the contract, we ask the client to fill in the questionnaire... We ask the client about their feedback about the contract they just made. The questionnaire is written in the leaflet and their feedback shows up in this paper here..."

Gremory took out a paper with feedback for the questionnaire. I could read it from where I was.

[It was fun. It was my first time having a good time like this. I would like to meet with Issei again. I would like to make a good contract with him next time.]

"This is the reply from the client..."

Oh come on.

"This is the first time I received a feedback like this. I wasn't sure what to do first, that's why I was quiet and had a weird expression."

She's not mad? Dammit.

"To Devils, what's important is that we make a proper contract with humans who summoned us. Then, we get our reward. That's how Devils have lived since a long time ago. This is the first time I encountered an incident like this... As a Devil, you failed, but the client was happy with you." Gremory looked puzzled, but her expression changed to a smile.

No! Don't praise his failure! Kick his ass to the curb! Go Freiza on his ass!

"But it's interesting. You might become the number one for unexpected things. But remember to do the basics. You make a contract with them and grant their wish. Then you receive the reward. Okay?"

"Yes, I'll do my best!"

Son of a bitch. Soon enough, Hyōdō left for another job. For jobs, these are rather slow compared to what I expected. I thought it might be something like store checkout stations during sales; hellish and full of broken noses.

Lucile and I were left in the corner of the room as the other members of the Gremory conversed amongst themselves. I start working on my book again, Lucile watching me intently. She's been sleeping in her own bed lately, saying that she won't hesitate to run back in and sleep in the same bed if I start having nightmares. That brought me comfort, to know that she'd still come on and help me. As perverted as I wanted to be, I couldn't find it in my heart to take advantage of such kindness. Eventually, I heard Gremory sigh. "Katsu?" she calls for me.

"Yo."

"Care to play our game again?"

"Answer for an answer? Sorry, not today. I'm a little busy turning some madman's riddles into sentences."

"Just one for today."

I put down the book and my pen and turn to face Gremory. "Very well then. Go ahead."

"I heard you were raised by a former nun and priest by your mother."

"Correct."

"Is your overall opinion of God anything more positive than ours?"

"Hell no. I'm overall against God, seeing as he's put down his own creation from time to time. Plus, if God is so pure and good and created everything in the universe, then how come there's evil, huh? How come there's Devils and Fallen Angels? Personally, if I were an Angel with this same personality, I'd take the first ship out of Heaven and party with the Fallen Angels."

"You don't despise Fallen Angels?"

She broke our rules. Though, I'll forgive her since everyone, even Lucile, are surprised. Well, I'm an honest answerer.

"No. In fact, I have a certain…respect for Fallen Angels. I see them as the epitome of independence, freely obeying their desires and impulses with no consequence. I have a respect for people who are honest with themselves. In fact, that's why I don't hate Hyōdō. If I may be so bold…I'd say if we weren't at war with Fallen Angels, I feel as though I could be good friends with them."

I raised my pointer right finger up. "Now it's my turn for questions." I don't really have any in particular, so I'll just throw one to the wind. "What's the weather supposed to be like tomorrow?"

"Sunny."

"Okay. And secondly, I'm half human, but I can still use that leaflet Hyōdō gave me, right?"

"I suppose you could. I've never seen a Human-Devil Hybrid use it before."

"Thank you. Could make for an interesting experiment."

I sit back in my chair and the night resumes on as usual. I get occasional glances from everyone every now and again, nothing really happening of them. I can understand what they're feeling. Later on, with no sign of Hyōdō, Lucile and I left to go home. By the time we got back, Yoshida had already finished his job and got positive feedback on it. Good, things seem to progressing nicely.

Later that evening, I ordered Yoshida to follow me to the underground training area underneath the house at the very bottom. He bitched about being up so late, but I simply brought out Final Judgment and bonked him on the head with the bottom of it.

"OW! What was that for?" he asks.

"Today is training day, Yoshida. We're taking what I've translated to work, got it?"

Yoshida immediately turned from annoyed and sleepy to awake and fired up! He stood up and brought out his Broken Soul gauntlet. Damn thing gives me the creeps.

"Okay, what're we doing first!?" he asks happily.

"Well first, you're going to see what **I **can do."

I walk over to a large patch of grass growing on the ground a few feet away. "Observe."

I held the scythe over the grass, and imagine one of Final Judgment's most basic powers. I open my eyes, and the grass is beginning to decay into grayness. I lift the scythe back so I could look at the jewel in the top connecting point of the blade and poll, and see a very small amount of very light green light build up. I look to Yoshida, who is utterly amazed.

"How'd you do that!?" he asks excitingly.

"That is one of my powers, Yoshida. When Final Judgment is active, I can drain the life force out of any living being, more targeted toward beings like me, you, and others, and adds them to my own."

"Whoa! You mean you can take people's lives!? Wow, you're like a Shinigami!"

"Not exactly. Beings more powerful than me are immune unless I can stick the scythe into them."

"How do you know all of this!?"

"That book translates out as our powers and how to learn and use them. So, I learned how to do this."

"Cool! What's my power?" Then, Yoshida looked incredibly depressed. "Oh yeah…fear."

"That's a basic power. But, in terms of actual fighting, just sticking it to your opponents isn't enough to be an effective fighter."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"You're going to learn: 'Fear Aura'."

"Fear Aura?"

"A non-physical ranged attack. Now, something I've learned is that magic is based on your imagination. You have to imagine something to make it into something. The sky's the limit. BUT, one thing: you have to grow in power on it. Which is why…" I position myself to attack position. "We're going to fight now."

Yoshida looks hesitant, and steps back. "I don't wanna hurt you with my Sacred Gear again, Ueda…"

Too much of a coward. I charged forward with my scythe and swung at him, but Yoshida ducked down and avoided it. In the turn around, I moved to have the bottom of the scythe and smashed into Yoshida's face. He fell and rolled back several feet until he hit his back on a rock. I walked forward and swing down the scythe, hitting the blade right next to Yoshida's head.

"In battle, you can't hesitate just because you might hurt someone. You have to hold nothing back and attack with no mercy. Until you realize that, you will never deserve the honor of being my Pawn…"

Yoshida looks horrified, then I saw determination in his eyes. He lifts his right arm up, needles aimed at me. I jumped back and avoid them EXTENDING out and they hit the ceiling! Yoshida goes up for a bit then detaches himself from the ceiling, coming down. The needles strangely shift into claws! I block the claws, and walk back twirling the scythe a few times until I'm a few feet away and in my battle stance. Yoshida moves to stick his gauntlet in the ground, and out form it come his needles again! I grow my wing out and fly above him. The claws missed, then retract back in the ground as Yoshida takes his gauntlet out. I look into his eyes, and I see nothing but a fighting spirit. Alright, things are getting interesting. Since I'm using my wing, my hair and eyes turn again.

"You wanna keep going, Yoshida?" I ask.

"Bring it on!" Yoshida screams as he sprouts his wings.

He jumps up, and he's flying slowly. But while he's slow, he extends out his claws again, each needle coming from different directions. Let's see how this goes…!

* * *

**...**

After a while, Yoshida is forced onto the ground and beaten down. He's breathing heavily, covered in a few burn marks and scorched pieces of his clothes. I however only have a few scratches, all from hitting things other than those claws and needles. Frankly, I'm surprised at how quickly he's adapted to using that thing for combative purposes. Near the end of our fight, when Yoshida wanted that ranged attack more than anything, he imagined it and it finally happened. The "Fear Aura" is the magical energy of the Sacred Gear taking the form of something similar to smoke, and once inhaled it takes the same effects of being stabbed by his needles. I wouldn't know if it actually did anything like that, but I do know that it from what I've translated. Yoshida looks worn out, but I know what he's trying: possum. I walk over, and tap his side with my foot.

"Get up. Ya ain't dead yet." At that, Yoshida jumped up to his feet and pulled his right hand back for a punch, gauntlet still on. He roars as the punch comes in.

Ah you fool, time to imagine this other power of mine. In a flash, I vanish from where I stood and appear behind Yoshida. This is one of my powers: False Image. Right before the moment of attack, I can teleport myself away at the last instant and replace my body with an afterimage that vanishes after a few seconds. I read that the perfect form of this power is an afterimage moving and talking for you until physical contact is needed. It'll be a while until I reach that level. For now, I'll just keep using this and whacking Yoshida on the back of the head every time he misses. Good day today, thankfully. Though I did learn ONE thing: I can't fight bare handed it's a bit of a handicap of mine. I can perfectly without a weapon, but if I should find myself in a situation without a weapon, I'll be defenseless. And considering that no one in my Peerage has close-quarters-combat experience, I may as well learn some as compensation.

* * *

**...**

The next day after school, we went to observe yet another meeting among the Gremory team with Yoshida staying behind to do some jobs. I know we've learned all we needed from the Gremory team, but I want to keep my eye on Hyōdō. I'm going to see what Gremory sees that's so special. And we went at a good time. Apparently, a Stray Devil has been spotted nearby. The Gremory team was picked by someone called the Arch Duke to handle this, but I asked Gremory if we could come alone with them so Yoshida could see real battle. She said yes, just not to stand in the firing range.

I explained to Yoshida that Stray Devils were once Servants like him but went basically AWOL and some even eat humans. He seemed more excited than scared to be fighting a real demon than anything else. Lucile used our magic circle at home to meet at the same location, an unused building at the edge of town. I had warned Yoshida that he was not to attack, only observe. If I'm not careful, he may turn out to be a battle maniac. The Gremory team were already there, and walked ahead of us. Eventually, we reached it, and I heard Koneko smell the air.

"Smell of blood…" she said.

I felt a small spark of anticipation in my spine. This is definitely going to be fun to watch. Gremory stepped ahead of the groups and had her hands on her hips. She's confident.

"Issei, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." She talks to Issei.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!" He has no idea how accurate he is.

"Yes. It's still impossible now." Good, now she's being honest with him. "But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the Servants have."

"Explain? The traits Servants have?"

I tapped Yoshida's shoulder. "Pay attention."

"Devils who become a master give traits to those who will become their Servants. Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and the history of Devils..."

"There was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with Peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies." Kiba explained after Gremory.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. But even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even when the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble." Akeno continued.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece." Gremory finished.

"Evil Piece?" Hyōdō asks.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game 'chess' to their Servant Devils. It was a sarcasm, because most of the Servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a 'King'. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Rook, Bishop, and Knight. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with Peerage."

"Popular? You mean the chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, 'My Knight is stronger!', or 'No, my Rook is stronger!' As a result, high-class Devils started to play a game like that of chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the 'Rating Game'. Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their 'Pieces' and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their Peerage. There is a thing called 'Piece Collect' where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It is very popular recently. Talented Servants become their status. I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in a formal tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Issei and my Servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah." Kiba answered my question.

"Prez, what is my role and traits? And what Piece am I?"

"Issei, you are..." Gremory stopped there.

And I think she has good reason to. I felt a slight chill on my spine. I think that stray is going to show up now.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice that sounds like it's coming from below the ground. I turn to see Yoshida was smiling, but still looked nervous as all hell.

"Exiled Devil Viser. We are here to eliminate you."

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa…!" A crazy laugh

Oh this should be fun. From the shadows, a thing showed up. It was a topless woman up top, but it's bottom was that of a monster with four fat legs and sharp claws and a tail. It was holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands.

"Leaving your master's side, and rampaging as you please definitely deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Gremory declared.

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body and color it in red just like your hair!"

"Viser speaks in a stylish manner. Yūto!"

"Yes!" Kiba, who was near Hyōdō, sprinted ahead as soon as Gremory ordered. His speed is tremendous!

"Issei, I will continue from the lecture before." Gremory said to Hyōdō.

"Yūto's position is "Knight". Its trait is speed. Those who become a knight have their speed increased." Just as she said, Kiba was moving like soundless lightning. The monster was using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it would hit.

"And Yūto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stopped his movements and suddenly he was holding a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard and the naked sword was reflecting the light of the moon. Kiba suddenly disappeared again. The next moment, I heard the scream of the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms were separated from the torso along with the spear. Blood gushed out of its wound.

"This is Yūto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of that of a professional. By combining these two, he became the fastest Knight."

Koneko, who was quiet enough to go unnoticed, was below the monster known as Viser.

"Next is Koneko. She is a 'Rook'. The trait of a Rook is its -"

Viser raised one of its feet and stomped on Koneko. But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It couldn't be. The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength and also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

Koneko then completely lifted up the monster.

"Fly…."

Koneko jumped high and punched into the monster's stomach very sharply.

The enormous body of the monster was thrown backwards. Holy shit. I'm not one for brute force, but that was awesome!

"Lastly, Akeno."

Akeno is laughing and walking towards the monster who went flying by a hit from Koneko.

"Akeno is a 'Queen'. It's the person who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Queen who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook.

The monster was staring at Akeno. Akeno had a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Oh my, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky. Suddenly the sky sparkled, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagaggaaaaaa!" it screams in pain. Something tells me I'm going to like what happens next.

"Oh my, seems like you are still energetic. Looks like you can take more."

Flash. Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gwaaaaaaah!"

Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt had a scary and cold expression even though she was smiling. She's…enjoying this. I'd go so far as to say that she's **loving **this!

"Akeno excels at using attacks made from magical powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire and such. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

I KNEW IT! The ULTIMATE sadist! Dammit, why is forbidden fruit always the sweetest!? Fate, you cruel bitch!

"Usually, she's very kind. But once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"I'm scared of Akeno-san..." Hyōdō commented. I am too, Hyōdō. Although, I'm strangely getting turned on at the same time.

"You don't have to be afraid, Issei. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem."

"Fufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take, Viser? You still can't die yet. The one who finishes you off will be my master." She laughs more as she keeps attacking.

For a few minutes, Akeno's lightning attacks continued. After Akeno calmed down, Gremory confirmed it and nodded her head. Gremory approached Viser that after she had lost her will to fight. Gremory put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster said.

"Is that so? Then disappear."

No, this is too easy. "Wait, Gremory." Gremory turned to face me. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to have Yoshida play with this monster a little more, just to have her suffer for betraying her master." I hope that argument works

Gremory ponders my reason, then answers. "Very well then. But seeing as we were assigned to handle this thing, he can't kill it."

"I don't expect Yoshida to. Yoshida!" I turn my head to Yoshida, who is saluting me. "Move out." Yoshida raises his right hand and brings out his gauntlet.

"Okay, let's do this!" he charged forward, and I tripped him. "OW!" he says on the ground.

"I'm being cruel to be kind. Don't just charge in."

Yoshida stands up, and approaches the beast slowly. "Okay, let's see…" Yoshida looks like he's analyzing the thing, before finally he raised his gauntlet. "Try this!" he stabbed it onto Viser's shoulder, and jumped back. "Check this out, Ueda! I can make her see whatever fear I want!"

Yoshida extends the gauntlet, and the strange orange liquid begins bubbling in those tubes. Then, Viser screamed. "

"NO! GET THEM OFF ME, GET THEM OFF ME!"

Yoshida is laughing a little. "She thinks she's being eaten by giant spiders! Oh, check this out!"

"NO, KEEP AWAY FROM ME! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER RUN AWAY AGAIN!"

"She just saw her old master."

This is getting cruel now. "Yoshida, knock it off. I think she's had enough."

Yoshida sighs before turning around. "Okay, fine…" and he starts walking back. "You can kill it now, Miss Gremory. Apparently I'm not allowed too…" Yoshida pouts like a child.

I'm beginning to think that he's getting too attached to that Sacred Gear of his. I'll have to avoid getting him combat training for a bit. As he walks, I see Viser is calming down. But then, out of nowhere, she lunges forward toward Yoshida from behind! I immediately jump in with my False Image and stand behind Yoshida back to back, and I take Viser chomping down on my right shoulder. I hold in the pain, expressing it through a loud grunt. Lucile gasps, while everyone else except Koneko simply looks surprised. I hear Yoshida turn around.

"Oh no! Ueda!" I hear Yoshida's steps go back

I grab the sides of Viser's head, and burn both sides with my Black Flame, getting her to release while screaming in pain. My shoulder squirts blood several times, and I hold it with my left hand for a moment. I pull my hand back to look at it, and see that it's stained crimson red. This freak just tried to attack my Pawn. No way in hell am I gonna let that pass.

"Sorry Gremory…it looks like I won't be able to stay out of this one…"

I held out my left hand and summoned the Final Judgment, and charged in.

"You're gonna pay for hurting my apprentice you disgusting monster!"

I jump up to be eye contact level with Viser, then swing my scythe and decapitate her easily. He body begins dissolving to ash, pale green dust being left behind. I land on the ground, and sent Final Judgment to its resting place while I grabbed my shoulder. I turned around, eyes closed and trying to ignore the annoying pain. I walk back, Yoshida rushing over to my side and supporting me. I open my eyes and see that he's about to cry. I use my free right hand and slap the back of his head.

"Why you crying? I did my job."

Yoshida was about to speak, but did nothing.

As we passed Gremory, I offered her a bow of my head. "Sorry about that. I…lost my temper."

Yoshida helped me out of the building with Lucile using a magic circle to send us back home. I don't blame Yoshida for what happened to me. I only wish he was a little less cocky out there. Although, as Lucile and Jenova were healing me, I got this sick feeling like something was going down without my awareness. I'll say this much, Hyōdō had better stay out of trouble. Last thing I need is someone exercising his ass.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: I****f there are any more questions about the harem, ask and I will answer in the next update. **


	12. Author's Response to FLAME

**This is a Special Author's Response to the 70****th**** review of this fanfic. **

**Now, first off: I'MNOTCRAZY1, I acknowledge your opinion and your stand against this story. **

**In fact, I should thank you for your review. That was, in fact, my first FLAME review. I had always hoped that I'd never get one, but I guess everyone gets them at some point.**

**I'm not even angry. However, I am in fact irritated. Mainly because from what I've read in the review, is sounded like he didn't know what he was talking about. Allow me to respond to your criticisms. **

"You're already screwing with canon from the beginning."

**It's a FAN-FICTION. Of course there's going to be screwing with canon. In fact, among those 170 stories you've favorited, I'm pretty sure THEY ALL screw with canon. As a matter of fact, YOUR 2 stories screw with canon. Want to know why? Because it's a FAN-FICTION. THEY ALL screw with canon. Plus, from the sound of the reviews of others, I've be fairly loyal to the original material.**

"There's no House of Berith. 33 of the 72 Pillars are extinct (30 of which haven't appeared in the novels yet) and you could have picked any of them, yet you make one up."

**I…KNOW THIS. The 72 Pillars are based off the real world (OUR WORLD, case you didn't know) list of 72 demons in the Ars Goetia from the Lesser Key of Solomon, one of the most popular books in the world of demonology. This GOES: **

King Baal (bael)

Duke Agares

Prince Vassago

Marquis Samigina

President Barbas

Duke Valefor

Marquis Amon

Duke Barbatos

King Paimon

President Buer

Duke Gusion

Prince Sitri

King Beleth

Marquis Leraje

Duke Eligos

Duke Zepar

Count/President Botis

Duke Bathin

Duke Sallos

King Purson

Count/President Marax

Count/Prince Ipos

Duke Aim

Marquis Naberius

Count/President Glasya-Labolas

Duke Buné

Marquis/Count Ronové

Duke Berith

Duke Astaroth

Marquis Forneus

President Foras

King Asmodeus

Prince/President Gäap

Count Furfur

Marquis Marchosias

Prince Stolas

Marquis Phenex

Count Halphas

President Malphas

Count Räum

Duke Focalor

Duke Vepar

Marquis Sabnock

Marquis Shax

King/Count Viné

Count Bifrons

Duke Vual

President Häagenti

Duke Crocell

Knight Furcas

King Balam

Duke Alloces

President Caim

Duke/Count Murmur

Prince Orobas

Duke Gremory

President Ose

President Amy

Marquis Orias

Duke Vapula

King/President Zagan

President Valac

Marquis Andras

Duke Flauros

Marquis Andrealphus

Marquis Cimeies

King Amdusias

King Belial

Marquis Decarabia

Prince Seere

Duke Dantalion

Count Andromalius

**And as you said, 30 haven't been revealed in the novel. So, guess what, NO ONE SAID THE BERTIHS DIED.**

"The entire concept of replacing Ise in and of itself is doomed to failure. It's like copying the Mona Lisa while replacing Lisa."

**Issei is NOT BEING REPLACED. He's STILL A KEY PART OF THE STORY. Just because this is from a first person POV story doesn't mean the original protagonist won't be the focus. If anything, THEY'RE BOTH the protagonists. One of the focuses of this story is the relationship between the two! Their similarities, their difference, they're points of views on certain ways to do things, how they influence each other, how they both strive for the same thing, pushing each other into directions to better themselves. Hell, the only reason I haven't gone to Issei's POV yet is because I'm guessing the audience already knows what's going on with him at these times. Plus, OC stories on this site do rather well, actually.**

**Whew, well, sorry to begin today's update with a small blow-up. The reason why I reply to him via the chapters instead of PMing him is because I don't want readers to be discouraged by flames. I feel as though that if I don't read what others say about this story, then it might show me as an ignorant author who doesn't read his reviews and acknowledges his mistakes. Plus, I know readers fo looked at reviews first before reading a story, so I was hoping that I could at least provide counter arguements to reassure readers. I'll admit, this story isn't perfect. If anything, I'm surprised it's doing so well with you guys. **

**So I would like to say thank you all for liking this story and not being like I'MNOTCRAZY1 who's not even going to give this story a chance. **

**And by the way…**

**(looks at I'MNOTCRAZY1's Favorite Stories List. Sees almost 75-85% are Naruto fanfics or Naruto involved).**

**There's a special name for you that my friends call you. Fill in the blank, readers:**

**Narut - - -**

**First person to send in the missing three letters gets an exclusive PM from me having the complete detail of how the multi-dimensional crossover works! **

**(certain folks who I have spoken to in PMs before will not count because I've either already told them enough about the story) **


	13. Chapter 10: I'm Going to Fight!

**Author's Note: To the reviewer who pointed out The Horseman of Madness's name being "Faust" and relating it to the old German legend, I have to say you are quite imaginative. I did not even think about that when I named him. Oh well then. By the way, I've seen two versions of Akeno's Mother's name: Juri and Shuri. Which is it? And like I've said before, most of this chapter is copied and altered from the Light Novel, so I own NOTHING. (also please note that this may have been a little rushed, so sorry if editing is not top notch as usual)**

Chapter 10: I'm Going to Fight!

You know, in retrospect, I should get hurt more often. Why? Well I learned this is ero-games and thought it is was only a less-than-like scenario, but since I'm experiencing it myself I have to change my opinion from less-than-likely to a HELL YEAH. What scenario you may ask? The "Getting Injured Doin a Good Deed and Then Get Spoiled By a Beautiful Girl" scenario (mouth full, ain't it). Lucile and I are alone in the living room, watching TV. She is sitting up and giving me the famous "Lap Pillow" for my head down here. She's been healing my right shoulder with her magic this whole time, having it wrapped like an actual injured arm. I've never felt a girl's thighs before, especially not with my head, so this is quite the amazing experience. Wait, there was…no, I shouldn't bring that up again. I should just enjoy the moment right now. Honestly, I'm not even watching the TV. I'm just looking u pat Lucile, her face barely visible passed her "chest mountains" (well they look like mountains down here). Lucile finally noticed where I'm looking and smiles as she sighs.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" she asks me.

"Just enjoying the view of a goddess; so…not much."

Lucile giggled a little and placed her left hand on my head. She started to pet me. This…is…GLORIOUS!

"If spoiling you when you're injured gets me cheap one-liners, maybe you should throw yourself into near-death situations more often." She said with that same smile.

"Maybe, if you make it worth my while."

Lucile laughed cutely before simply starring at me. "You know, just when I've got you pegged, you keep doing 180's. Is there an actual 'Real You'?"

"Stick around; you might meet him."

She laughed again. Man, I'm on fire! Then, for some reason, Lucile's face turned sad. Oh no, what did I do wrong!? No, please don't be sad!

"Something wrong?" I ask calmly despite my stress.

"I…did something…today. You might not like it."

Is that all? Shoot, I don't care what she does, as long as she's still here with me. I reach up with my good left hand and place it on her right cheek.

"Just tell me. I won't think any less of you if you did something bad."

Lucile's smile returned for a brief moment before she looked sad again. "I may have…**suggested** something to Akeno during the break today."

"Suggested?"

"Yeah…like, maybe I…**said things** about you."

"Said things? Lucile, just spit it out, please."

Lucile finally caved. "I may have told Akeno to back off Hyōdō and…take an interest in you…" she said in a very sad tone.

She…did that? Well…I'm…not angry, I suppose but I'm not happy either. I honestly want girls to like me natural and feel like they have to in order to be with me. But at the same time, I have to appreciate the effort Lucile is putting into making me happy as part of my harem to go and find possible members whom I actually am attracted to. Akeno is not only incredibly beautiful, but she's also very kind and gentle. Then, there's the sadomasochism that I can't ignore for obvious reasons. I actually wouldn't mind her being in my harem, but it has to be a natural attraction. I'll thank Lucile this time, but I hope something like this doesn't happen again.

"Hey, I'm not angry or anything. While I don't exactly approve of what you did, I appreciate that you'd go to such lengths to make me happy."

I move my left hand to brush some of her hairs from her face. "I'll have to make sure I do something as equally dangerous to return the favor."

Lucile's face turns a really bright shade of red, and her petting stopped. Then, the petting turned into a hard SLAP!

"OW!" I reacted to the pain. "What was that for!?" I ask angrily.

I see that Lucile is now smiling, her face still red.

"You…idiot." She says calmly.

She then takes a breath of relief and her face turns back to its shade of white.

"So, if that's the case, what'll you do now with Akeno?"

"I've already prepared for this type of scenario, actually. I'll ignore that had ever happened. If I pursue her now, then she'll now we're both pushing her toward me and create distrust. Plus, I pretty much have to since Gremory is still her King. If I hit on the Queen to a Gremory, then I might as well take a gun and shoot the bullet straight through my skull."

"That's true. But there's one thing you can try."

"One thing?"

"Yeah. You've seen how Rias and Hyōdō are together, right?"

"Yeah, I pretty much have to."

"Okay and you've played more than several DOZEN of those ero-games, correct?"

"I'm a **master **at them."

"So tell me, with your expertise, do you see those two in the future being together?"

"Together and a harem too." I answer without hesitation.

I know, quite a shock for me too. Lucile's eyes widen and she seems utterly surprised. "Huh? But, I thought…"

"Listen Lucile, I'll explain."

I take a breath as Lucile resumes petting me, albeit a little quicker. She must really be interested in this topic. Where do I begin…?

"It's the classic Harem Ending that most demon involved eros go. A young, perverted, idiot with a heart of gold (okay, semi-gold, considering he's a pervert) is thrown into a new life of wonder by the will of a beautiful girl who is now his master. Realizing what kind of life he now lives, he strives to get stronger to protect his friends. And it's through that will to protect those close to him that it will gain the attention of the females around him, resulting in all feeling love for him and competing for him as he remains mostly oblivious to it all. But, in the end, something happens in the laws of demons that grants him the right to be with them all, and they accept that with only a sense of competition among them as sister as they live happily ever after with the idiot demon king."

Lucile seems to be really invested, her hand having lift off my head and petting the air. "You sure about that?"

"I'm positive. Mostly because…I'll help him make it."

Lucile gasps, moving her petting hand to cover her mouth in shock. "But…why?"

I knew this talk would have to come eventually. "Remember? I could have saved him back at the park, and spared him loads of pain. He could've lived a normal life."

"But…don't you think he's happier in this life than his old one?"

"That may be, but the fact remains that I allowed him to die when I had the full capability to save him. For that, I have to repent."

Lucile chuckled oddly as I said that. "S-Sorry; it's just that the idea of a Devil repenting is a little funny."

"Eh-heh, I guess it is. Anyway, now that Issei has a second chance at life, it's now my chance to help him in his harem dream."

Lucile titled her head, most likely in confusion. "You just called him 'Issei', not 'Hyōdō'."

"What can I say; the little bugger's grown on me.

" "Like a cancer." Lucile comments dryly.

"Hey, be nice. Anyway, I'll help him in his journey to have a harem."

"Even if there are girls **you **would like, you'll help him?"

With a sigh, I gave my answer. "…Yes."

At that, I was caught off guard once again. Lucile stood up and flipped me like the "Flipping the Table" joke you see in anime and I fell hard on the floor on my good shoulder, thankfully. I roll to lie down on my back and looked up at Lucile, who is now standing proudly with both hands on her hips and wearing normal plain blue panties.

"No way in hell am I gonna let you do that!"

"…Eh?"

"You know, for a guy who says that he's willing to crush anyone to get what he wants, he's oddly willing to crush everything **he has **so that **everyone else **can get what **THEY WANT**!" she criticized. "You know, I hate characters in anime who blame things on themselves when it's not even their fault! And I especially hate those protagonists who say they want something, but always sacrifice everything about them so that **others** can be happy while he suffers! Yeah, I get it, it's a whole thing about 'being the nice guy' and 'others come before you', but you know what? There is **NOTHING **wrong with a selfish protagonist! Give the people a Villain Protagonist! Let the audience follow the path of a villain as he claims everything he wants, regardless of the consequences! If you won't be the Villain Protagonist, Abel, then at least don't be afraid to be at least a **LITTLE **freaking selfish!" Lucile declared in her speech.

She is now breathing heavily, recovering after her fiery opinion. I…I see her point. But if I end up down that path, I'll end up as that protagonist in an ero-game who rapes girls tied up in bondage while sitting in large urinals. But…I guess I could…

"Okay, fine…" I sigh. "I'll…**try **for Akeno. But I ain't rushing it; you have my promise of that!"

"Fine. At least you'll try." Lucile turned around and headed for the stairs. Just before she started to walk up, a question came to my mind.

"Hey, is it weird that I got a boner when Akeno was indulging in her sadism?"

"Knowing you, it'd be weird if you didn't. See you tomorrow, Abel."

And she ascended out of my view. I sighed, and stood up. I decided to head to bed as well. Well, at least I got a lap pillow for a long while. Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The Berith household is known for many things, Katsu has realized over his time here. There is one thing of many, however, he does not know: Jenova is a spy. Jenova, even though she has The Eye, decides to peak in on conversations between Lucile and Katsu to see how she can put a slight hinder to their relationship for fun. But today, she got no information related to that. She did however learn about something interesting. One name came up during Lucile and Katsu's conversation: Akeno. Jenova, who was hiding in the kitchen the whole time, emerged from it holding her chin and thinking. She walked around to where Lucile was sitting and sat there, still holding her chin and thinking. One word was going through her mind: Akeno. That name boggled her mind. She had heard the name before, but where?

She can't use The Eye on her own life, so she was forced to rely on her own past experience (something she hated to do because it reminded her of her age). She thought and thought, and then remembered one word said at the end of the conversation: "sadism". Then, it clicked. Jenova remembered a good friend who died several years ago…a good friend who wasn't afraid to share details about her "personal life" (details which inspired several issues of Jenova's dōjinshi).

A bolt of lightning went through her head; which reminded her that her friend's husband still owed her fifty bucks for a bet involving..."pain". The friend however, is long gone. Jenova removes her hand from her chin and walks over to a small drawer on a small stand by her favorite chair. She pulled out a large bottle of wine, opened before but left for celebration purposes. Jenova took the bottle out, bit the cork, pulled it out, and spat it out to the floor. She raised the bottle up above her head as she looked to the ceiling.

"To you, Juri; and to your lucky daughter." Jenova then began chugging the toast and within moments, finished the bottle and retired for the night.

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

The next day, Hyōdō wasn't anywhere near school. No one had seen him. What happened? I know the guy's an idiot but I doubt that he'd skip school just like that. During the break, I explained several more of Yoshida's powers to him from the book, several of my own as well. I figured tonight might be a night for me to just go instead to the Occult Research Club. Things seem rather slow, lately. Yoshida and Lucile walk back to the house, Lucile giving me a kiss on the cheek before she left to make sure Yoshida didn't get hit by a bus. As I approached the building, I saw three of the members walk out: Hyōdō, Kiba, and Koneko. I wonder where they're going?

"Yo." I greeted.

Hyōdō looked like a combination of angry and surprised. "Katsu? What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to attend the meeting. Is it over already?" I asked.

Hyōdō looked like he had something on his mind. I then noticed that Kiba was holding his sword. I think they're up to something…

"Mind telling me why you guys look like you're going to war?" I ask.

At that, Hyōdō explained everything. Apparently, over the past few days, Hyōdō has become friends with a nun named Asia Argento and she posses a Sacred Gear capable of healing anyone. She sounded like a real sweet girl, but one problem: she was kidnapped by the Fallen Angel who killed Hyōdō and was planning a strange ritual. And what's more, there were odds of being "Exiled Exorcists" being there with powers that could permanently kill Devils. A nun, huh? A group of Devils going to save a nun…sounds like my kind of fun!

"If you don't mind, I'm joining in." I crack my neck as Hyōdō looks surprised.

"Huh!? Why are you going?" he asks.

"Two reasons. One: I want as much battle experience as I can. And reason two: I want to make a statement of where the Berith Clan stands."

"Huh?"

"If I do this, I'll be showing something critical of the Berith Clan for the future: we help anyone who needs help. I'll admit, I'm not a fan of God or his special followers. But I refuse to allow someone innocent be dragged into a war that doesn't belong to them. So let's go."

Hyōdō smiled proudly and offered his hand for a handshake. I return it, and Hyōdō guided us to the church he took Argento to.

* * *

**...**

When we arrived, it was already night and the street lights were on. I removed my arm from the little clothe cast and stretched it out. As we got closer, I got a chill in my spine. It must be a natural Devil reaction to "enemy territory". I didn't call Lucile or Yoshida over because of the possible threat of exorcists. Plus, I like to think of that chill in my spine as anticipation for a fight. I really want to fight right now.

"Hey Kiba, you getting anything?" Hyōdō asks Kiba.

"From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside. Here, look at this map."

Kiba spread out the map of the building on the road.

"How did you…?" Hyōdō asks.

"Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory." Hm, he's cleverer than I thought.

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious." Kiba pointed at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory." I caught on to the plan easily. A basic strategy, but useful.

"Most likely. Most 'Exiled Exorcist' groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?" Hyōdō asks.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected, that's why they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

I strangely see logic in what they do.

"The sanctuary is just behind the gates. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

"It shouldn't be a problem." I commented, being the first to walk toward the church. "With your skills, Koneko's strength, and Hyōdō's incompetence, we can knock this out easily."

"Oh shut up, Katsu!" And we're back to the regular routine.

I sound rather laid back, don't I? I suppose I am. I'm trying my best to contain my excitement of my first real fight.

We passed through the entrance and ran straight for the sanctuary. The Fallen Angels had noticed that we had come in by this point. In other words, the enemy had noticed that we had entered the territory. There's no going back. Looks like we're in the shitter now. We opened the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary. There was an altar and long chairs. It looked like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary. The strangest sight was the statue of Jesus on the cross having his head smashed in. I'm actually a little creeped out, but nothing to scare me.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP A clap echoed through the sanctuary.

Someone who looked like a priest showed up from behind the pillar.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

And we just met the "Caca for Cocoa Chunks" guy.

"Well, I never met a Devil twice before! See, because I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good! It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle! That's why! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Devilsssssssss!"

I pulled out my scythe and aimed it at him. "Who wants first dibs on the nut case?" I ask.

Out of his coat, the man drew the hilt of a sword, and a blue blade of light emerged from it. Based on my past experience of being stabbed with a Light Spear, I'd have to guess that I shouldn't touch that sword at all.

"You guys came to rescue Asia, right? Hahaha! Devils are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

Uh oh, he shouldn't have said that to Hyōdō

"Hey, where is Asia!?" Hyōdō asks angrily.

"Well, there are hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

This guy is awfully cocky for pointing us to the right direction.

"Sacred Gear!" Hyōdō shouted.

As part of his command, a red gauntlet appeared on his left arm. Kiba took his sword out from the sheath and Koneko... lifted a pew. I'm…honestly surprised by that. It's always the loli's with super strength, ain't it.

"...Get smashed." She said blankly.

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

The Priest did a small dance and cut the chairs in half with his light-sword. The chairs that were cut in half hit the ground.

"There." I thought Kiba went ahead, but he already had disappeared. His speed is impressive.

Kiba clashed blades with the Exiled Priest.

There were sparks between Kiba's sword and the Priest's light-sword. Is the light-sword solid?

"Such a bother! Why are you guys so noisy? I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!" The priest seriously needs to take his meds.

Next thing I know, the guy pulled out a gun and fired it.

Kiba dodged the soundless bullets with his proud legs, but he didn't stop his attacks. That's where I come in. I charged with my scythe and swung once. He blocked it but I used the momentum to swing the bottom at his head. He ducks, swings his sword back and blocks an attack from Kiba while he aims his gun at me. He shoots a few bullets but I block each of them with a swing of my scythe and the bullets hitting the staff part. I swing again as Kiba jumps back the forward, coming from above. The priest rolls out of the way, forcing us both to miss. But Kiba, being faster, went in and attacked the priest. Kiba and the Priest started to battle head on. Both of them glared at each other.

"Impressive. You are strong." Kiba commented.

"Ahahahaha! You too! A 'Knight', huh!? Not even a single blind spot! Now this is great! Yes, yes. This is it. I haven't had a battle like this lately! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then I will fight seriously for a bit then."

This sounds interesting.

"Eat this." Low pitched voice.

At that, Kiba's sword turned black and began growing more of the black stuff out of his sword. The whole sword was now darkness.

Darkness.

If I were to describe it, that would be the only thing.

The darkness covered the sword.

No, it was more like the darkness was shaping into Kiba's sword. The darkness sword that was clashing against the Priest's light-sword was starting to expand and was engulfing the light-sword.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?" The Priest seemed confused.

"It's the Holy-Eraser', a darkness sword that engulfs light."

"You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?" I should've guessed.

The Priest's light-sword was so completely engulfed by Kiba's sword that its light had disappeared and it had lost its shape. Hyōdō charged in.

"Activate Sacred Gear!"

[BOOST!] The gear cried out.

"That's why I'm saying it's annoying!" He pointed his gun that was loaded with light-bullets at Hyōdō. The bullets were shot without making any sound of gunshots.

"Promotion, Rook!"

Say what?

"Promotion!? A Pawn!?" The priest sounded surprised.

So…this is the true power of a Pawn. Lucile mentioned this to me a long while ago. The Pawn can Promote itself to another piece while in enemy territory dictated by the King. For the first time ever, I see one of Hyōdō's brighter moments.

"The traits of 'Rook'! Impossible defense and..!"

Hyōdō landed the punch, but the combination of the Boost from his Sacred Gear and the Rook's power sent the priest flying!

"Ridiculous attack strength." Hyōdō laughed out loud. I'll admit, I smiled. It's good to see his bright moments.

"That's for hitting Asia that time. I feel relieved that I hit you once."

The Priest was getting up slowly and he spat his blood onto the ground. His right cheek was swollen.

"...Hmmmmm... Huh...? Not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying something that I don't get...to me... Don't mess with me." The Priest made a howl.

"Don't mess with me! You shit! You low life Devil, don't mess around with me! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shit!"

The Priest took out his second sword which only had the sheath. The four of us quickly surrounded him, using our numbers to our advantage. The man smirked at us.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Well for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The priest took out something round and smashed it on to the floor. Instantly, our eyes were blinded with a shining light. A smoke screen!? Who the hell has those!? The priest vanished in the smoke, but his voice was clear as day.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there...I think your name was Issei? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

As he faded from my sense, I couldn't help but make a joke. "Well, looks like there are people psychotic enough to date you, Hyōdō. Congrats on your new love life!"

"SHUT UP!" I chuckled at his reaction.

The four of us walked down the staircase under the altar. The light-lamp was active under the basement as well. With Kiba in front of us, we walked ahead. After the stairs, there was only one passage that led deeper in.

"Possibly at the end of this passage...Because this smell is that person's..." Koneko updated us while pointing at the end of the passage.

"Is that it?" Hyōdō asks.

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?" Kiba asks.

The three of us nodded.

"Okay. Then we'll open the door..."

Strangely, the door began opening on its own.

"Welcome, Devils."A Fallen Angel spoke from the end of the room.

The room was full of Priests. They all had a sword handle that makes the light-sword in their hands. Hyōdō looked at the girl who was attached to the cross and shouted:

"Asiaaaaa!"

I looked up and saw a rather cute girl dressed as a nun tied up to a cross similar to a crucifixion. I am trying so hard not to sing "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" **(if you readers get that joke, I will LOVE you!)**. The girl noticed Hyōdō's voice and looked up.

"…Issei?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!" Hyōdō's just a regular hero, ain't he?

He smiled at her, and I noticed a tear fall from her eye. Quite…touching, really.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now." The Fallen Angel spoke.

Wait, I recognize her. She's the one who killed Hyōdō!

The ritual is finished? What does she mean...? Suddenly Asia's body started to glow.

"...Aaaaaah, nooooooo!" The nun screamed very painfully.

"Asia!"

Hyōdō tried to reach her, but the Priests surrounded me.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"I will destroy you, Devil!"

"Move, you bunch of shits! I don't have time to bother with you all!" Hyōdō

Koneko jumped in the way and punched one of the Priests away.

"...Please don't touch me."

Kiba also drew his darkness-sword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."

Kiba's eyes became sharp and I could feel he was getting heartless. The darkness was showing a very black killing intent. This would be an all-out war.

"Nooooo..." the nun said with fading strength.

At the same time, a large light came out of Asia's body. The Fallen Angel caught it with her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, the Fallen Angel hugged the light. Then the bright light wrapped up the ritual room. When the light stopped, there was a Fallen Angel with green colored light pouring out from her body.

"Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this...! With this I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

The Fallen Angel gave a big laugh. I didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia. This is taking too long!

"Guys, get down!" I placed my scythe down as everyone ducked.

I stretched my arms out, and imagined…**a big inferno**. At that, Black Flame emerged from my hands and shot out toward the army of Priests. All began screaming in pain and crying out for relief, something I won't let them have!

"Hyōdō, with me! Kiba, Koneko, guard the exit for any stragglers!"

They followed my orders, me running in with my scythe, Hyōdō following me, and the last two moving to the door. As I ran, I noticed a few priests still trying to attack despite the fire. I know they're useless, but Thanatos is feeling…**hungry**. I slash my scythe at their necks, effectively killing them in one strike. Eventually, Hyōdō reached the stairs to the alter and looked back to me.

"You going to be okay, Katsu?" he asks.

"I turn back to face him, and while I moved I noticed my reflection in my blood stained blade that I had changed once again.

"I'm content here, Hyōdō. Just get your ass in gear."

He nods with a confident smile, and ran up the stairs. I charged forward and killed several more Priests. I fought hard and avoided their light swords, slaying each one without hesitation. I'll admit, I never thought I'd be using this on humans. But now, I have no problem with it. I may admire Fallen Angels, I hate these Priests. So, I'll kill then with no issue. Odd enough thought, is that every Priest I kill, my body feels…lighter. My I feel something grow in me, like a hidden form of energy. Once I was finished, I looked around to see who was left.

Hyōdō had vanished with the girl, and only I, Kiba, Koneko, and the Fallen Angel were left down here. I was hoping the other two would leave, but it seems like they don't plan on leaving. I walk to the center of the room and take another battle stance.

"Mind telling me your name, Fallen Angel?"

As I look up to the Fallen Angel, I notice that she has a VERY seductive body, wearing what appears to be a dominatrix outfit with black feathered wings.

"I have no reason to tell a filthy Devil my name." she said proudly.

She generated a light spear, and threw it at me. I swung my scythe at it, and the light was destroyed. That's odd; a Sacred Gear easily shattered a Light Spear. Hmm…this could require some more thought. But, not now. I take my stance again.

"I know you don't know me, but I do know something about you, Fallen Angel. You killed Hyōdō, right? So, I'm gonna return the favor for him."

"Oh, and how do you know that?" she asks.

I can't say it in front of Koneko and Kiba, so I'll lie. "A lucky guess."

"Oh, you sure you don't mean Jenova giving you that vision of when I killed him?"

Oh no…no no no no!

"One of my allies visited your home during your first day. She says Jenova offered you the 'Seven Sin Challenge', a special way to obtain High-Class without the usual methods."

There was a spy!? Dammit all!

"And to complete four of the challenges, Jenova offered you the chance to save Issei. Instead, you chose to let him DIE in order to obtain your status. How 'noble' of Devils to betray their own for power!" she began laughing proudly, thinking she's won.

I dare not look back toward Kiba or Koneko. The Fallen Angel thinks she's breaking my spirit. Oh, she's not breaking my spirit. She's **pissing me off**! I gathered up large amounts of Black Flame on the blade of my scythe, and swung it! The Flame went out as a slash attack and chopped off the Fallen Angel's left wing. She screamed in pain, and fell to her knees.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD!" She raises her arms to her missing wing, and the green light glows, but nothing happens. "Why won't it heal!? Heal dammit!"

So…there's a weakness to that nun's Sacred Gear: it can't regenerate limbs. I charge up the stairs and throw my scythe ahead of me. She turns and sees it. She brings out a Light Spear, and swings it upward to knock away my scythe. I'm just a few steps from the top where she stands, and she brings down the spear. I jumped back and spread my wing, giving me flight. I hold both of my hands out and was about to fire away the Black Flame. But before I could shoot it, four small tornadoes of black feathers began appearing along the steps. Out of one came another Light Spear toward me! I dodge it, and see four more Fallen Angels come out of the tornadoes as they vanish! But these ones are different. They're all wearing black suits of armor, and move…rather like zombies.

The Fallen Angel I was going to attack spread her wing and flew, the others coming in front of her. One flew over and grabbed me, pulling me back down to the ground and smashing me into it! Everything is a little blurry at first, but my vision recovers as the Fallen Angel on top of me brings out a small Light Spear, and is about to stab my face! I open up my mouth and shoot out Black Flame onto his face. He doesn't respond. He just sits there lifeless at first, but then starts moving to stab me. It takes Kiba to stab a sword throw his head to make him stop. I lift my legs, and kick him off. I look around and see that the other suited Fallen Angels are down as well, but the leader one gone. I look to Kiba, who's staring at me blankly. I guess that Fallen Angel's words set it in. I hold my left hand out, and Final Judgment flies from the ceiling where it was stuck and lands in my hand.

"I just want you two to know…" I look to Koneko, who is standing among the other bodies of the Fallen Angels. "…it wasn't anything personal."

I turn around and go to run back up stairs to chase the Fallen Angel. Well, it seems like I'll be booted out of the Gremory-Berith alliance. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Too bad, Yoshida was starting to get used to having three new cute girls around him. At least I won't have to see "Prince Charming" anymore. I guess…I really won't…be seeing them again. Hm, look at me. I turned a simple matter of business into something personal. For a High-Class Devil, I'm really bad at my job. I guess the title really isn't worth much if the people I'm working with find out how I got it. But I suppose…it's my burden now. I have to accept my mistakes, and whatever follows. Hey, look on the bright side: maybe Lucile will give me another lap pillow out of pity. Hm, worth a shot. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, and I eventually get back to the ground level.

Though, what I'm looking at now isn't something I should interfere with. From where I'm standing, Hyōdō has two holes in his upper legs, blood pouring from them, his bracer changed into a full red gauntlet, looking almost like a dragon claw, and held the Fallen Angel by her right arm with it. His right hand was glowing red, and he threw a punch. It landed on her face and sent her flying! She smashed through the walls of the church and landed somewhere hard. Hyōdō looked exhausted. I placed my scythe against the wall and ran over as Hyōdō was about to fall. I came from behind and caught him, holding him up by his shoulders.

"Easy there, soldier." I say to him.

He looks behind him, and smiles sarcastically. "Thanks for showing up…Perverted Black Prince."

As much as I hate that nickname, I'll let it slide. "So, feel any better now that you punched your ex in the face? I know I would."

Hyōdō looked out to where the Fallen Angel was punched through, and his smile vanished. "…Not…really." He says sadly.

Sheesh, this kid needs to lighten up. I pat him on the shoulder once. "Don't worry, you'll feel better another time. For now, just shut up."

"Well done, Issei." I hear a familiar voice call out from behind us.

I turn around, moving Hyōdō with me, and we both see Gremory emerge from the basement where we were just at.

"Prez? Where did you come from?" Hyōdō asks.

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic circle to transport me here. I was nervous because it was my first time transporting to a church." Gremory made a sigh while talking to Hyōdō.

As everyone came from the basement, Koneko walked past us and went through the whole the Fallen Angels had made on her way out. Do cats fetch? As I held Hyōdō, I lowered him down so he could sit normally. Gremory came around and got down to one knee she could be at eye level with Hyōdō. I stayed where I was so the idiot wouldn't fall back.

"So you won." Gremory says to him.

"Prez... Hahaha, somehow I won."

Gremory laughed a little. "Excellent. Just what I expected from my servant." Gremory taps his nose.

"Oh my. The church is in a mess. Is it alright, Madame President?" Akeno came from the basement as well with a troubled face.

"...Is something wrong?" Hyōdō asks Gremory.

"Churches belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. Then, if we Devils damage the church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and hatred."

Well, that's useful information. I guess it's time to move to France.

"But it won't happen this time."

"Oh thank God." At that, a massive shock went through my head. "Ow." Hey, some habits are hard to kick.

"Why is that?" Hyōdō asks.

"This church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed. We just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. That happens anywhere, every year."

I guess she does know how to twist a few things. Note to self: do not underestimate her.

"Madame President, I've brought it." Koneko appeared with the sound of her dragging something.

She appeared from the broken wall, and what she was dragging was a black wing, belonging to that Fallen Angel. Silent girls always say the neatest things.

"Thank you, Koneko. Let's wake her up. Akeno." Gremory ordered.

"Yes."

Akeno lifted her hand up. Then water appeared up in the air. Akeno then dropped the water created on the Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel coughed after getting splashed by water. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opened her eyes. Gremory stood up and looked down at her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel, Raynare?" Gremory asks.

"... You are the daughter of the Gremory Household...?" The Fallen Angel, now named Raynare, asks.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the Gremory Household. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Gremory greeted her with a smile, but Raynare glared at her. Then she sneered.

"...You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will..."

"They won't come to help." Gremory said it clearly to reject Raynare's words. "That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angels, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt."

"Liar!"

Raynare rejected what Gremory said while sitting up straight. Gremory got three black feathers out from her pocket.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Raynare lost hope after she saw the feathers. I think I'm starting to like this side of Gremory.

"I knew that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town, after meeting the Fallen Angel that assaulted Issei, Donnasiege. But I ignored it because I thought that it was a plan that involved a whole group of Fallen Angels. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Lowlifes who move around secretively usually brag about their plot." Gremory smirked.

Raynare was biting her teeth with frustration.

"They looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift." Gremory chuckles a little. "They talked without realizing who was the one to die. Such foolish Fallen Angels. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of 'destruction'. Madame President is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils." Kiba made a comment to brag about his master.

"One of her nicknames is 'Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess', you know? That's whom you were up against." Akeno said it while smiling.

Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess? Okay, even I'm feeling a little scared at the moment. I guess the crimson hair isn't just for show.

Gremory looked at Hyōdō's left arm. I think she was looking at his gauntlet.

"...Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this... So that's what it is..." She seems a little shocked "I found out the main reason why Issei was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Buchou said it quietly.

She turns back to face Raynare "Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy Issei Hyōdō's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare had a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the 'Boosted Gear'. It's a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Gremory, Raynare had a very shocked expression. Wait, rarest of the rare? No way in hell…

"The 'Boosted Gear'… One of the 'Longinus'…The ability to attain the power that surpasses Satan and God for a certain time…That cursed Sacred Gear is possessed by a child like this!?" Raynare asks in anger and surprise.

"According to the legends, in human's time, it doubles the possessor's power every 10 seconds, that's the ability of 'Boosted Gear"' Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the leader-class Fallen Angels and high-class Devils. By mastering it, he could even kill God."

…Oh shit. Are you KIDDING ME!? This kid has something like THAT!? Can my Lost Longinus do that!? I mean, it's the scythe to the freaking Horseman of DEATH for God's sake (OW)!

"But even if it is a powerful Sacred Gear, it still has a big risk of needing time. There aren't that many enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

THANK YOU! THANK YOU MIGHTY WHATEVER THE HELL IS UP THERE!

Gremory approached Hyōdō. I helped him to stand back up. Despite the damage, he seems to move fine. Must be the Rook powers. Gremory raised her hand toward Hyōdō and started patting his head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant. Issei is an interesting boy, just like I thought." She chuckles again. "I'm going to spoil you even more." Gremory smiled at him.

"Prez?" Hyōdō asks.

"What is it?"

Hyōdō lowered his head, like he was ashamed of something. "I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia and said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help... But you were working...and I..."

I see. So that's why he's doing this. I step back and see that he can still stand on his own for the moment. Unsurprisingly, Gremory was still patting his head. Hyōdō was crying. Oh no…I looked around and saw the girl named Asia Argento. She was lying down on a pew…dead. Oh…He was too late. Well, I suppose God will get another Angel then. May she rest in peace.

"Prez... I...couldn't...protect Asia..." Hyōdō cried as he talked.

"You don't have to cry. No one would blame you after seeing you now."

"But…I…"

Gremory wiped Hyōdō's tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared, my Pawn, Issei."

"Yes."

"Then let's finish this business." Gremory's eyes became sharp and looked ruthless.

Gremory turned around and got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel became scared. Frankly, I am too.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel." It was a cold tone filled with killing intent. "Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Master Azazel and Master Shemhazai..." she said desperately.

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Gremory aimed her hand towards Raynare. Looks like she will kill her in one blow.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appeared from behind the broken wall. The Priest. He's back? Oh good, I could use a comedian.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare shouted at the appearance of the Priest: "Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or something!"

The Priest made a sadistic smile. "Hmmm. Hmmm. I received a beautiful order from an Angel. Huh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel is like the best honor. It would become a good social status for me."

"...Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's face changed with anger. It also seemed like she was in a rush. No, she was in a rush. She probably thought that a mere human wouldn't betray her or something like that.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, you know that I'm actually serious...I mean, something minor like that should be alright. Isn't it, Angel? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." The Priest said it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I..."

"I don't need a superior who loses to scum, Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is for masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by the God won't go to either Heaven or Hell but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Oh, that's impossible, because there will be nothing left. It's impossible, hahaha. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Oh yeah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy! Hahahaha!"

After saying it he moved his sight elsewhere, as if he had lost interest in Raynare. With that, Raynare made an expression of despair. She looked miserable. Is this the same Fallen Angel who was gathering power and making a rampage? Freed made a big smile at Hyōdō

"Issei. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my 'Top 5 Devils killing list', so be prepared, okay? The next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Oh how I love these random romances. "See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

The Priest disappeared immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us. He was quick. He just left like that.

"Now, the Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

Gremory didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone. Raynare started to shiver. Raynare then looked at Hyōdō. She then made sorrowful eyes at me.

"Issei! Please save me!"

Her voice suddenly changed to that of a young girl. That must be the voice she had during her time with Hyōdō.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

That…bitch. Personally, I'm beginning to get really angry and want to kill her myself. But, I have to hold off. I look to Hyōdō, who was looking at the ground. The shadow from his hair blocked me from seeing his eyes.

"Goodbye, my love. Prez, I'm at my limit... Will you please..."

After hearing that, the Fallen Angel froze.

"...Don't try to flirt with my cute Servant. Disappear."

Just before anything else could happen, something smashed through the walls and came toward Raynare. It looked like the tip of a spear. It looped around a few times before stabbing her in the left shoulder. She screamed in pain at first, but then out of fear as it dragged her towards the hole in the wall. She stopped near the beginning of the smoke in the hole. She looked angrily behind her into the smoke. And then she…smiled. She smiled like she had just seen her savior.

"C-Cain! My love!" she called. What the hell did she just say!?

The smoke quickly vanished, and I was stunned by the new guest to this dance. The hole in the wall knocked out the upper half of the wall, leaving room for someone to stand there. It was a young man, possibly in his twenties. He had shoulder length silver hair, sharp red eyes, a slithery grin, and wore a black kimono on his back that had several green flower decoration patterns, while also wearing a plain short sleeved blue shirt and long brown pants. Oddly, he didn't wear shoes. In his right hand, he held the spear the came through the wall. He pulled the spear toward him, Raynare coming with him. Raynare was now up against the man, still looking like a star struck fangirl.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked first.

I stepped forward everyone else, called my scythe to me, took a battle stance, and realized who it was.

"Everyone, meet the bad seed of the Berith Clan: Cain Berith."

At that, I could feel a sense of shock come from everyone. So…this is what my half-brother looks like. He still looks similar to his younger self from my dream, though somehow he looks crazier. He looked at us, and then to Raynare.

"Dear, dear Raynare, what on earth happened?" he asked in a similar manner as that Priest spoke. The difference was he sounded more in control.

Raynare pointed to Gremory. "Cain! These Devils are trying to ruin our plans! Please, you have to save me! You have to show them why you're the Horseman of War!"

At that, a chill went through the air. I looked around and saw that everyone was surprised, even Gremory. Cain looked at us again, and still grinned. He looked back to Raynare.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Mystletainn needed a proper test drive anyway. These random skirmishes with Azrael are getting annoying. But first…" At that, Cain immediately began tongue kissing Raynare.

Raynare was the only one moaning in the kiss, and seemed lost in it completely. Raynare moved to wrap her left arm around Cain's neck as her other hand went to grope her own breast. It was truly a disgusting sight, but it was over soon as they separated, Raynare breathing heavily, her face red, and a small strand of saliva connecting her to Cain. Then, Cain laughed a little.

"…I need to kill you." He said plainly.

Raynare looked more than utterly surprised. She seemed like she wanted to playfully call out his bluff, but she saw that he was dead serious. Then, she looked horrified, more scared than when Gremory threatened her.

"B-But you promised…!"

"I promise a lot of things, love, but right now you're a little bit of a dead weight. So, if you mind…" At that, Cain extended his spear, hanging Raynare out.

Raynare hung there, still surprised and trying to struggle. Then, the spear began being covered in red electricity. At that, Raynare's body was covered in the red lighting and she began screaming in utter pain. Then, the green light from earlier glowed on her, but then began running up the spear toward Cain. Then, the green light emerged from the spear, and Cain held it in his free left hand.

"Later…" At that, Cain lifted the spear and sent Raynare through the ceiling, her body flying off the spear as it retracted to the size of a short sword.

Cain looked at the light, then looked to Hyōdō. He smiles.

"I think you're friend needs this." He threw the green light, and Hyōdō caught it.

The light vanished, and all I saw in Hyōdō's hands were a pair of silver rings with green jewels on them. I look back to Cain, who's cracking his neck.

"It's good to see you, Little Brother." Then, he spun the short spear in his hand. "You know, I've always wanted to see how strong you've gotten over the years. Personally, I had my doubts since you were raised by an ex-priest and ex-nun. Then again, we Beriths always have had problems with authority."

"I don't recognize you as a member in the House of Berith." I declare loudly. "Personally, I love Fallen Angels. But you've earned my contempt and that of our mother's. So…" I aimed my scythe at him. "…I'll kill you." I said as cold as I could.

Cain simply smiled. He doesn't seem bothered by the fact that his own little brother wants to kill him. I shouldn't be surprised. If this guy is as dangerous as Lord Paimon stated, then I'll have to watch my guard. Wait, did Raynare say Horseman of War? That means he has the Oblivion Surge. But how? Only Human and Human Hybrids can obtain Sacred Gears. Wait, that Raynare woman removed Asia Argento's Sacred Gear, so maybe Cain did the same. He must've had large amounts top power in the first place to remove the Sacred Gear from a Horseman. Now, what is his game? Revenge? Mental torture? Whatever the reason, I can't let the Gremory Team get involved with this.

I took one step forward, and Cain's spear lunged at me! I moved my head to the left and dodged the spears tip. It retracted back, and when it reached him his black feather Fallen Angel wing sprung out from his LEFT shoulder. In response, my right Devil-wing sprung from my back, mirroring Cain. Cain continued to smile, and held his spear out. The spear began glowing red and he turned it so that the point was aimed at the ground.

"Time for you to see why war is such a messy thing, dear brother." Cain said with a laugh.

He let go of the spear, and it plunged into the ground. The red electricity showed up again, but this time it stretched out on the ground to several directions, surrounding us in several spots. Then, small black feather tornadoes emerged again. Then the tornadoes vanished and more Fallen Angels appeared in black suits of armor; 15 in total. As powerful as everyone is, I'm pretty sure 15 beings with powers that can kill us easily isn't exactly fair odds. They all looked the same as the other ones from earlier. So, as part of the Horseman of War's powers, he can summon soldiers, eh? Makes since.

"I'll tell you what, Little Brother. I'll being my soldiers back if you and I spar. How does that sound?"

"Agreed." I said without hesitation.

At that, the red electricity covered the Fallen Angel troops and they vanished. I turned to Cain, who had moved like lighting and kicked me straight in the face, sending me back and through one of the walls of the church. I flew back and flipped a few times until I crashed on the ground outside. The pain was excruciating, but I had not time to acknowledge it. I stood back up and saw Cain coming down with his spear again. I can't use Black Flame, since any Berith can negate it, so I'll use the scythe. He swung down with his spear and I jumped back as the blade went into the ground. I swung with my scythe at him, but he moved his spear while it was still in the ground and blocked it.

I reverse spun to attack from the other side, but he removed the spear, spun it a few times, and moved to stab me when my cut missed. I moved my body to the left and dodged it, but then the spear turned and aimed for my head! I looked up, the blade barely scratching my chin. We both back off for a moment. Cain retracted his spear back to its short sword form, and went in to attack with it. I block with my scythe, then move to cut him. He blocks with the spear, but the tip bends anyway and goes to stab my head. I jump back and avoid it. He retracts the spear, then looks at me with a grin.

"This is becoming more entertaining than I thought!" he declares happily. "But I'm not yet satisfied. Maybe I should use another one of my powers…?" He spins his spear a few times before it began glowing red again.

He raises it up and points to the sky. "Normally I reserve this for large amounts of enemies, but I'll make this a special case…!"

Cain looked up to where he pointed the spear. "Now, Genocide Rain!"

At his command, the spear began shooting sparks of red electrical bolts to the sky in a rapid succession, like a machine gun. I looked up as they disappeared to the sky. Then soon after, the bolts came down as various versions from various culture versions of Cain's spear, all coming down from the sky and coming toward me. I jump back and avoid a few, but they keep coming! I jump left and right, but they still come! I look to where Cain was standing, and he had gone somewhere else! Dammit, he's probably gone back to mess with the Gremory team! Wait, I've got a plan! I stop my running and raise my scythe up and start spinning it in rapid succession like a helicopter blade. The spears hit the scythe, but were shattered like glass as they hit my scythe. Eventually, they stopped after what seemed like minutes, and I turned to run back to the church.

When I arrived, I was…in awe. Cain is nothing like anything I've ever faced! Kiba is on the ground, holding his side, Koneko is against one of the walls, struggling to stand, Gremory and Akeno stood in front of Hyōdō, the latter whom of which was standing and struggling to do so. Cain was in front of them, and looked cocky. Gremory and Akeno held their hands out, and two forms of attack came. From Akeno came her lightning again while from Gremory came a black, red aura-ed energy that shot at him. Cain simply chuckled as he wrapped himself in his kimono like a cocoon. To everyone's surprise and horror, neither forms of attacks affected him. They simply acted as electricity hitting rubber. Then, Cain stood up, flapping his kimono like a cape. The two forms of attacks went toward their origins. Akeno was hit by her lightning and flew back into the wall while Gremory ducked to avoid her own attack. Cain then laughed haughtily.

"And the House of Gremory has proved itself once more!" He laughs. "Now then, time to 'slay a dragon'."

Cain held his spear out, the bottom toward the ground. The bottom of the spear has a large red jewel covered in armor like my scythe. Cain slammed the bottom on the ground, and next thing I know the gravity around us was amplified several times over! Everyone was forced to stay onto the ground while Cain stood fine. I was forced onto my knees, Kiba and Koneko onto the ground face-first, Akeno forced to sit where she was, and Gremory and Hyōdō to their knees.

[BOOST!] A voice roared from Hyōdō's Sacred Gear. Cain left the spear standing where it was, and held out his left hand.

"Let's see if this thing really works."

A purple light shone from the ground, and the Black Flame surrounded the light. Out of the ground, something…black came from it. It was a MASSIVE sword. The sword is a broadsword from tip to handle, five feet long with a single-edged, enormous blade one foot wide; the base connecting the blade to the handle is pitch black. The whole blade is colored black with red veins covering it from base to tip. He grabs the handle, and lifts the sword high with his left hand and it didn't seem heavy at all. He lightly threw it to his right hand after he removed it from the spear.

"Do you know what this is, Little Brother?" Cain asks as he turns around to face me. "This is a Demonic Sword' Mystletainn. It is a family relic of ours, born to be a weapon only a Berith can use. And now, I'll demonstrate its power."

Cain aimed the tip of the blade toward Gremory and Hyōdō, and he thrust it forward. Surprisingly, Hyōdō somehow jumped in front of Gremory while still on his knees and spread his arms out like a shield. Nothing happened. Cain thrusts again, nothing happens.

"What the hell…?" Cain says confused. "One moment, please, guys." Cain nonchalantly swung the sword around and stabbed it into the ground.

"What is wrong with you…?" he asks the sword as if it were an underclassman screwing up an assignment.

"You're supposed to use that ancient power of yours when a Berith holds you, but so far you've done nothing but be a pain to keep in a pocket dimension, You keep this up and I'll have to hock you to a stranger in Scandinavia."

Cain knocks on the sword with his right hand like it was a door, then moved to lightly kick a few times with his left foot. He shook the handle like it was a person's neck, then finally headbutted it.

He was in a daze, and stepped back a little from the impact. Cain sighed one time before picking it up with his right hand and turning to Hyōdō and Gremory.

"Alright, fine. I'll just use you to chop then. Oh well, maybe you'll work later." He started to walk toward the pair, lifting his sword into the air as he approached.

No way…I can't let this happen! Wait! I've got a plan! This is gonna hurt like hell, but I have to do it! I placed my left hand on the ground and a green, string-like beam of energy came from it and slithered toward Issei. It jumped up and wrapped itself around his neck. I snapped my right finger, and False Image was used again! But this time…oh this is gonna hurt…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Cain approached the master and servant pair, lifting his sword high.

"I've never killed a dragon before, so this should be a whole new experience!"

Cain swung the sword, and time seemed to pass slower to everyone's perception. Issei Hyōdō was prepared to defend Rias Gremory with his life, but as the blade came down he realized that he may very well die. But then, something pale green wrapped around his neck, and he vanished. He reappeared on the ground a few feet behind Cain, and someone else was where he was: Katsu Ueda. Cain's sword came down, and as it did Cain's face turned from that of a psychopath to that of someone who has seen fear itself.

The blade went into Katsu chest diagonally, sinking in a few inches. Everyone was still after witnessing Katsu's act of selflessness. He protected Issei, sacrificing himself. Rias and Akeno, who were still in front of Cain with Akeno a few feet to his left against a wall, noticed a sudden change. The gravity around them returned to normal, and Cain's face was filled with…sorrow. Cain looked like he had witnessed something horrifying. But then, his face seemed to be attempting to gather courage as he placed his right foot on Katsu's left shoulder. Cain's face forcibly twisted itself back into his psychotic grin, and he kicked Katsu off. Blood flowed from Katsu's wound and his mouth as his back hit the ground. Cain stepped back and swung his sword in one direction to remove the blood.

"Well, I think I've done all I can for one evening." Cain says as the sword returns into the purple light it emerged from the ground. "I'll have to see you all again someday."

Cain brought out his left Fallen Angel wing, and held his right hand out. His spear flung from the ground where it stood and flew to his right hand, shortening as he grasped it. He looked to the ceiling, and threw his spear at it. It blew a whole, the moonlight streaming down and basking him in it. He turned to look to Issei Hyōdō.

"Be seeing you, Issei." Cain then flew up through the hole as his spear came down and he caught it.

Everyone looked to Katsu, who was still conscious on the ground, but his body is numbed from the damage by the sword. Issei was the first to move, and ran over to kneel by Katsu's side.

"What the hell are you thinking, Katsu!?" he asks angrily.

"What…did it look like…dipshffdag..." Katsu's words were interrupted by a cough of blood.

* * *

**...**

And so, action was taken to prevent Katsu from dying where he was laid out. Rias Gremory revived Asia Argento, all the while returning her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. She was revived as Rias' Bishop, her healing magical skills coming in handy. Their first priority was healing Issei's wounds, having been exposed to Raynare's Light Spear poison for so long. Then, she went to heal Katsu's wound. And soon enough, once he was healed, the Gremory team retired, Issei and Yūto Kiba moving to carry Katsu to his home (the location already known to most High-Class Devils in the first place, due to Jenova's infamy as the so-called "Last Berith").

But while the Gremory team was happy with saving both Katsu and Asia, there was one person who did not share their happiness: Raynare. She was very much still alive…and in pain. But she was more than physically hurt; she was emotionally torn. She was betrayed by Cain, who threw her aside despite what they've been through together. She was thrown through the roof of the church and has fallen into the forests of the town in someone's backyard. She crawled several feet, the blood from her wounds flowing out slowly. She looked up from the grass of the yard and saw a large house, almost like a mansion.

But she something else as well: a woman. It was a woman about her height wearing shorts, a loose t-shirt, waist long silver hair, and cat-like green eyes. She now remembers this description from Cain; it's Jenova, the mother of Cain. Cain only mentioned her a few times, calling her an honest-pervert. Jenova approached he injured Raynare, a can of beer in her left hand as she walked. She took one big sip, then looked down at Raynare.

"So, you're my son Cain's girlfriend?" Jenova asked curiously. Raynare at one time would have found the term flattering, but now…

"I despise that man…" she says with venom in her voice. "I want nothing more than to kill him…!"

"Well, you can't kill him."

"Why not…!?"

"Because I'd kill you before that would ever happen." Jenova took another sip of her beer and finished it. "But…" She crushed the can and threw it on her lawn. "I can let you meet him again…"

Jenova kneeled down to her knees and reached in between her breasts into her cleavage. "Never thought I'd get to use this…" she pulls out…a crimson Queen chess piece.

"Don't even think…"

"I can't heal or save you if you're not part of my Clan. With this, I can. So…" Jenova offered the Queen piece to Raynare. "What do you say?"

Two things were going through Raynare's mind as she stared at the Queen piece. One: the hatred she felt towards Devils. Two: the hatred she felt toward Cain. She placed the two against each other, and her hatred for Cain outweighed the other. But what mattered more than her hatred for Cain was…Why?

"Fine…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 11: My Allies Are Challenged!

**Author's Note: To "Glint of Madness", no Raynare will not be part of Katsu's Harem. Rather, she will be replaced with an OC coming up soon in the story.**

**To "reheiner" and your review, if I knew you in real life I would freaking hug you.**

**And speaking of real life, a friend of mine who reads the story recently asked who I would include in a "multi-dimensional harem" for Katsu. I'll give my answer at the end of the chapter.**

**Now, I'm reading the light novel again as I type, and apparently Volume 1 didn't have the familiars nor the dodgeball game, so I'm going with that timeline. **

**I don't know the English equal to several of the more "formal" terms used in this chapter and the light novels, so I used the best English equivalents I could think of. **

**And as an apology for not updating for a while, I've got THREE chapters! However, please be aware that I am UTTERLY NERVOUS about whether or not I've portrayed characters in the correct way. Plese forgive any OOCness. **

Chapter 11: My Allies Are Challenged!

Ohhhhhh…I seriously need to stop taking hits for folks, it's really starting to get annoying. I wake up my left side, feeling like utter shit. Even worse, I'm naked and my kingdom is up and ready to greet the morning sun. Am I seriously THAT much of a masochist that I get a hard-on after getting chopped near-half by a sword? I need psychological counseling real bad. Although, now that I'm awake, I'm beginning to see the signs why I have the morning wood: I'm not alone in this bed. For one, the biggest giveaway was the lock of blue hair I see under my eye. The second giveaway are the bare arms wrapped around me, both under my arms with her left going diagonally across my chest where I was hit with the sword and the other arm going vertically up, the bottom of her wrist touching my right shoulder. Her left thigh is on top of mine, and her head is right against my neck, her right cheek against the left side of my head. Then, there're the BIGGEST giveaways: her breasts, bare and pressed against my back. I can actually feel nipple back there! Wait, why is she doing this? Hang on, Jenova mentioned something about healing magic being effective if…okay, now I know she must've been lying if Lucile is back there. She's got me in a tight vice grip, making escape almost impossible. I try to struggle a little, and that's enough to make Lucile wake-up with a groan. I turn my head a little, and see that her eyes are half-closed still.

"Abel…?" she mumbles my name.

"Yo." I greet.

Her eyes then shoot wide open, and I see her face turn to that of awe. She quickly moves as fast as lightning to be on top of me (too fast for my eyes to see anything "important") and holding onto my shoulders. "You idiot!" she screams. "Don't you ever do something that stupid again, you hear me!?" she orders. She actually sobs too, and I even feel a small tear hit my chest. I look down and see that Lucile is resting her head on a large scar on my chest, right where that sword called Mystletainn hit me. Cain…I need info about him and that sword.

"Lucile, could you move for a moment? I need to get up."

Lucile simply shakes her head rapidly while still against my chest, irritating my scar a little. I guess that's a no. She lifts her head up to look at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I apologize to her. "It was the heat of the moment. I saw Hyōdō was in mortal danger, and my first reaction was to save him. I'm sorry if I scared you. I just…"

Lucile then smiled gently. "…It's alright." She then snuggled onto my chest more, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side.

From here, her long blue hair is spread over us like a blanket, and from the smell of her I can guess that we've been here a while. Even her natural smell is wonderful.

"But seriously Lucile, I need to get up. I've already missed enough school."

"…Nope~." Lucile says like a tease. "You're staying right here until I **know **you're better, got it?"

I guess I have no choice but to surrender here. I'm quite comfortable here. Wait, there is one thing I need to keep in mind before things get a little TOO serious here. That memory…Alice…it's been only four years, and I've suppressed the memory from ever surfacing for all this time, never dealing with what happened. If I could only speak with her, I can get over it. But, for now…

"Lucile, please find something to wear before something gets rammed in."

Lucile looked back to me, that gentle smile on her face again. "Okay. I'll find us some underwear. Don't peek!" she warns.

Wait, she'll let me feel but not look? I guess it counts if she's worried about me. Do I have to become a cripple for her to let me see? This just keeps getting more and more complicated. I nod my head in response and close my eyes. I feel Lucile get off of me and the bed, and walk a few feet. What's a tiny peek? I crack open my left eye and only see Lucile's perfectly smooth and white-skinned behind, and quickly shut it. Today was a good day. I hear her rummaging around until she gives the all-clear.

"Okay, you can look now." I open my eyes and see that she's wearing a blue lace bra and panties and threw a pair of grey boxers my way.

I grab them, go under the sheets, put then on, and pop back out. Once I was out, Lucile got back under the covers and lunged at me with a tight hug!

"You were serious about the staying here part, weren't you?" I ask.

"Of course. We still don't know if there was any permanent damage besides the scar, so you're staying here while I heal you."

I release a sigh. "Fine. Just don't take advantage of me."

"No promises~." She says playfully.

Lucile curled up and moved to be under my left arm and against my chest. At that, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in…" a strangely familiar voice sounds.

The door opens…and I see something that is both horrifying and hilarious. The Fallen Angel from who knows how long ago, Raynare, is standing at my doorway. That's the scary part. The hilarious part is that she's wearing a MAID outfit and carrying a tray full of breakfast food while wearing a scowl. She walks in, and behind her are Jenova and Yoshida. Raynare walks over to my bed side and stares at me angrily, before finally laying the tray down.

"Here's your food, Devil…" she says angrily.

"Ah, ah, ah, bad girl." Jenova says as she snaps her fingers.

Raynare then began grunting in pain and holding her head, falling to her knees in the process. "I-I-I-I MEAN…MASTER!"

Jenova snapped her fingers again, and Raynare begins breathing heavily.

"…How humiliating!" she curses.

She stands up and walks over to the wall beside my door, and leans against it, crossing her arms angrily.

"Welcome back, Abbey!" Jenova greets me happily.

"Hey there, mom." I look to Yoshida, who looks rather proud of something.

"What's with you?" I ask him.

"Oh, I'm just glad to see that you're doing great so far, Ueda." He says with a smile.

I then turn back to Jenova. "Mom, we need to talk."

Her face turns toward her serious side as she walks over and moves the tray to be in my lap. Once again, Jenova makes pancakes, which seems to be the only food she seems to know how to make alongside with Lucile's friend eggs and a small piece of toast. Jenova steps back and crosses her arms.

"Okay Abbey, just ask away."

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been in your room for just a few days, record recovery time for someone who's been hit with Mystletainn."

"What is Mystletainn?" I ask.

Jenova sighs. "Mystletainn is a Demonic Sword, a weapon created by Devils filled with magical power. Mystletainn was made by one of your ancestors; with the purpose of providing the Berith Clan with a weapon they could call their own. It can only be wielded by a Berith, and its true powers only available to few."

"That reminds me. Cain tried to use its powers, but so far it only served as a normal weapon. Why couldn't he use his powers?"

"…Words of power."

"Huh?"

"They say actions speak louder than words, but sometimes the right words determine the result."

"Can you explain?"

"You ancestor made the sword with a special form of magic: verbal control. The sword can be used only by a Berith, but even then the users were slim. When a new family head is chosen, the sword obeys their will above anyone else's. The Clan Head must give verbal approval for another Berith to use the sword. Remember what you said in the church?"

What I said? What did I say…? _"I don't recognize you as a member of the House of Berith." _

"Yeah…" I reply.

"The sword hasn't worked for Cain because it had yet to hear the family head's approval to use it. What's more, you said that he was not a member of the House of Berith, so the sword didn't work for him."

"But, I'm not the head. Shouldn't Cain be the head since he's the older brother?"

"The head of the Clan is usually determined that way, but seeing as I was the only Berith for a long while, I had no choice but to assume the position of Head. But…"

Jenova leaned over, and poked my chest where my heart was. The symbol of the Berith Clan began glowing on my chest! Then, it vanished as Lucile moved her hand over it. "During your first night here, after I found one of Raynare's spies around here and used The Eye on her, I learned that Cain was coming. So, to prevent the possibility that he might kill you; while you and Lucile slept I performed a small ritual to acknowledge **you **as the Head of the Clan. Though it won't be official until your 18th birthday in June, you still have at least **some **authority."

That all makes sense. But wait… "How come the sword was still able to hurt me like it did?"

"Mystletainn obeys words, and you didn't specify it to not hurt you. A small loophole, but one that most heads have taken caution to." I took a sigh, and moved myself and my arms to eat breakfast freely.

But Lucile didn't let me go that easily. She leaned up with my and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder and sighing contently. I moved to eat my breakfast normally. As I ate, the next question came to mind.

"Why is Raynare in the maid outfit?" I asked pointing my knife in my left hand at Raynare.

"As if by fate, Cain threw Raynare far enough to land on our yard. I offered her the chance to become my Queen, and in exchange we get information on Cain's plans."

"So you're using your authority as her King to force her to do humiliating thins?"

"Yup!"

"Good. Maybe she can learn some manners."

While Lucile giggled at that insult, I heard Raynare growling. "Has she said anything of particular importance?" I ask.

"No, I haven't had the chance to ask her. I've been…" Jenova turned to face Raynare, who suddenly looked very afraid. "…busy with her." She grins.

"Is she the latest victim of your dōjin sketches?" I ask.

Jenova turns back to me and waves her hand from side to side. "Of course not, Abbey!" she laughs. "Though she IS the subject of one of my side-projects; 'Angel Maid'. How does that sound?" she asks.

"Not a bad idea. Lemme guess the story. A bad tempered and rule-breaking Angel is sent by God to be the servant of a female demon in order to learn how to be a proper Angel, but it backfires when the Angel and Devil become hypersexual lovers?"

Jenova points her hand at me. "Exactly!" Then, her smile vanished. "Was the plot THAT predictable…?" she sobs.

I put down my fork and knife and wave moth hands in denial. "No, it's a great idea! I mean, it's been done before with different twists, but it's HOW the story is told and drawn that makes the difference!"

At that, Jenova's smile returned quickly. "Oh, Abbey! You're the greatest son EVER!" she jumped over and hugs me tightly, catching the Lucile in it as well. She pulls back, and skips happily to the door. "I'll be taking a nap if you need me, later!" she leaves and Raynare follows with a mournful sigh.

Yoshida walked over and bowed his head. "It's good to see you back, Ueda." He says before he turns to leave.

Lucile removes herself from me, and moves over to the night stand by her side of the bed, and brings out my book about the Horsemen.

"I think this can come in handy." She says before I take it.

Once I have it, she moves to lean against me again with a contented yawn. I open the book, and begin translating the riddles from where I last left off. I found my bookmark, and was about to throw it to the side when I remembered what it was: a leaflet of the Gremory Clan. I remember Hyōdō giving me one because that Greed Dot GPS thing said I was the greediest human in the area (Half-Breeds count, I suppose). …I think I'll cash it in tonight. It's time Hyōdō learned the truth.

* * *

**...**

Eventually, late night comes and I ask Jenova to show me how to use a leaflet. I had changed into a pair of long black pants, bare feet still, and a button up long-sleeve white shirt. Jenova and I are in the living room, where Lucile had made some tea before going to the library to help Yoshida use the Magic Circle to do a job. Raynare was ordered to stay in Jenova's room until Hyōdō leaves. Once he's gone, she can come out. I don't want anything else besides what I'm about to reveal to Hyōdō to piss him off. Kiba and Koneko already know, and knowing the loyal Knight I'm sure he's told Gremory. That means only she, Akeno, and Hyōdō are left to call on through these. I'll just say I want something, and hopefully any of those three will come. I stood in the middle of the entrance room, between the mini-study and the living room, right in front of the stairs, waiting for them. Jenova had left and gone into the library as well to continue decoding the riddles in that book.

I've almost cracked Death's chapter, and I've gotten a lot through Madness'. Now I need to get started on War's. Eventually, the Gremory Clan magic circle appeared on my floor, and two figures emerged from it. One I was planning to meet, the other was unexpected. Hyōdō had certainly come, but the other person was not in the plan. It was the blonde long-haired, green eyes nun that we had attempted to rescue from Raynare a few days ago.

Only now she was wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform, though instead of the small cape they wore she was wearing a black vest. From the looks of things, I did see her dead on the pews earlier, so that means Gremory reincarnated her as a Devil. Which Piece though? All of her Pawns are gone, and she doesn't seem like the physical type, so that leads me to believe that she's a Bishop. She's quite cute, but not my taste. Hyōdō immediately recognizes me.

"Katsu?" he asks dumbfounded.

"Yo." I greet. I turn to the girl known as Asia Argento, and bow lightly to her.

"Evening, Argento."

At that, she seemed incredibly nervous. I can see why Hyōdō wanted to save her. She quickly bows in return. "U-Um, good evening, sir." As she rises back up, she turns to Hyōdō. "Issei, do you know him?" she asks.

"Yeah…" Hyōdō replies with a suspicious stare. "He helped me save you, Asia." He replies.

Argento turns back to face me. "Oh, um, thank you for helping Issei." She bows again. Hm, she's just nervous, so I can't blame her.

"So, what's your wish, Katsu?" Hyōdō asks annoyingly.

I thought of the best excuse I could that a smart human could think of. "I have requested upon the ancient knowledge known only to the Devil kind in order to acquire it for my own. With such knowledge I hope to expand my mind and encompass the entire universe within my understanding." And, end scene.

Hyōdō looks absolutely baffled by my wish. "Huh?" he asks predictably. "I just want to talk, alright?" I spell it out for him.

He narrows his eyes into a suspicious glare now. "Talk about what?" he asks.

I take in a breath, and stare back at him. "The day Raynare killed you."

At that, the room suddenly got colder. Hyōdō's eyes widen with surprise, and the Argento girl seems confused. I walk over to the chair in the mini-study and sit down, finding a dust covered cane leaned against the book shelf. I grab it, and use my black flame to lightly burn the cane to get the dust off. I have more control over my power, so my hair and eyes stay the same human disguise.

"What about it?" Hyōdō asks.

Well, here it goes. "…I want to tell you how I'm responsible for what I've done."

At that, I noticed Hyōdō's fist clench. "Go on…" he says surprisingly calmly.

"As you've probably already figured out, I, who has only been a Devil for a short while before meeting you in your new life, couldn't possibly have become High-Class so quickly. Well, I did through the hidden fourth method: the Seven Sin Challenge." I take a breath and continued. "The Seven Sin Challenge is a method used by only a few because it involves one delving themselves into the darkest parts of their hearts and committing the Seven Deadly Sin in the most brutal of ways."

"And how was my killing involved?" Hyōdō asks.

"…Sloth, Envy, Greed, and Pride were presented to me, and the only way to complete the majority of the sins…was to let you die by Raynare's hand."

At that, Argento gasped lightly and Hyōdō's eyes widen. There's a silence in the room, and so quiet that I can hear Jenova telling Lucile to "shhh". A few moments pass, before Hyōdō once again caught me off guard. He…laughed a little.

"You know, it's funny…" he starts. "Kiba and Koneko told me the same thing that night in the church." Ah crap. "Even Prez was a little angry too. I was really pissed off at you because you just let me die." I closed my eyes and braced for impact. "But then…" I cracked open my left eye to see Hyōdō smiling. "I thought about it. Becoming a Devil, however painful it was, was honestly the best thing that could've happened to me."

"…Eh?" I asked in MY surprise now.

"Because Prez made me a Devil, I finally had something going for my life. I even got to meet awesome friends. And I even met Asia here because of that." Then, he bowed his head lightly at me. "…Thanks, Katsu." He says with honest.

I'm…surprised. Wait, this is…familiar. This is just like when I said "thank you" to Lucile after she saved me. I was even thankful to that Fallen Angel who attacked me, who helped me discover my powers. Only difference is that Hyōdō actually IS thanking someone responsible for his death. I hold the cane I found with my left hand and place the bottom on the floor.

"Does Gremory know about this?" I ask.

"I told Prez not to be angry with you. In fact, pretty much no one is after you saved my life."

Crap, he remembers that. I really don't want to be made out to be the good guy here. I clear my throat and look away, honestly embarrassed a little. "Y-You're welcome." I say.

"But…" I turn back to face him, seeing him crack his right knuckles. "I still wanna kick the shit out of you…!" he declares with a growl.

I sigh, the inevitable finally arriving, and stood up with the cane as support. It actually helps, since walking around with this scar still hurts a little.

"Proceed." I say as I close my eyes. I stand there for a few moments.

Before long, something kicked the cane from under me and I fell to my left side, feeling the sharp pain run through my body. I look up see Hyōdō dusting his hands off.

"Okay, that should do it." He says with a cocky laugh.

He's…definitely a better man than me. He helped me stand back up, the cane being my support.

"Well, now that that's settled with, allow me to sign your first contract and leave a positive feedback." A

t that, Hyōdō scratched his cheek. "Actually, about that…" he steps aside so that I could see Argento. "This is Asia's contract. She's the one you summoned. I'm just here to make sure the wish isn't anything perverted." He says confidently.

I'm not sure if I should admire his valor or suspect HIM of having the perverted wishes. Too bad, I guess Hyōdō will have to wait until next time. I thought of a wish before finally coming up with something for the ex-nun.

"I merely have a simple question for you, Miss Argento."

"Y-Yes?"

"What's the weather supposed to be like tomorrow?" Hey, that's something someone would ask a Devil. Hell I'm pretty sure my old dad would ask something just as stupid. There's an awkward silence for a moment before Argento finally answered.

"Sunny." She says with a smile.

At that, I grabbed the leaflet I used to summon them, wrote my signature, and quickly answered the questionnaire on the back. And then, I presented it to them.

"There you go. Have a good evening." At that, I turned left to head toward the kitchen.

I turned back for a moment and see them both stunned. "Well go on then, just go back to Gremory. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

I opened the door to the kitchen and left them alone. Halfway through I turned around and saw crimson light shine through the bottom of the door I came in and see it go away too. I couldn't help but grin to myself. I turn back around and go back to the living room, seeing no sign of the pair anywhere. I feel a little tired, so I'm going to have to go to bed soon. I head upstairs and straight to my bed room. Just before I could sleep, Lucile busted in and jumped onto me with a painful hug, almost crushing my chest. We slept in the same bed, only in underwear, again. I told her I wanted to go back to school, and she protested at first before giving in. We both fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**...**

The next morning, I felt rather fine. In fact, I felt better than usually. Even the morning sun isn't exactly enough to bother me. We all had breakfast after showers, and every now and again Jenova would glance at my new cane. I took a look at it as well, and noticed that it's a lot more detailed than I thought. It was European, no doubt, but the biggest detail was the top, which was a pale green jewel similar to my pale green fire. Inside the jewel was a small, winged and clawed dragon-like figure. But the biggest detail was there were words engraved in gold on the jewel. The words read as: Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici. That's Latin, and since I'm a Devil I can read it easily. I spoke the words aloud, and got their translation from my own voice.

"Through the power of truth I, while living, have conquered the universe." That's the basic translation.

"What's that about?" Yoshida asks.

"It's the words written in gold on this jewel." I raise the cane up so everyone could see. "The meaning behind the translation is basically about besting the Devil. Little ironic, I suppose." I put the cane down and look to Jenova. "Why do you have this thing, anyway?" I ask her as I eat my food.

"…It was your father's."

At that, everyone froze at Jenova's words. "Your father hand-made that cane. He said it was going to be a gift for you when you were older. Or, at least it was until he left."

At that, Jenova began sadly eating her food again. I looked back to the cane and analyzed it for a few moments. It's weird, really. I finally have a memento from my father, everything else being mere books in the library. It was…nice. Soon after breakfast, Lucile, Yoshida and I all went our way to school. Funny enough, Raynare was forced to hand us our lunches as we left the house. I think I'm going to enjoy having a maid around. We eventually reached school and parted ways. Along my way, I noticed that Hyōdō and Argento were walking to school together from the same direction. I'd complain, but I've already got that going for me. Though, Hyōdō looks especially tired. During the eventual break, I decided to find him and ask what's wrong. I'll admit, I got a few stares because of the cane, but I don't blame them. I eventually found Hyōdō on a roof, staring at the Old School Building where we meet. I call out to him.

"Yo, Hyōdō, something wrong?" I ask.

He turns back and screams out of shock at me. "Don't creep up on me like that, Katsu!" he orders me.

"Can it. Say, what's wrong with you?" I ask "Huh?"

"You look like you've been tired all morning. I know the morning isn't exactly friendly to us but I figured you of all people would persevere. So, what's wrong?" I asked.

Hyōdō looked sad for a moment before looking away. "I'm…not exactly allowed to tell." This is getting on my last nerves. Fine… "You give me another leaflet, and I'll sign your first contract. All you'll have to do is answer a stupid question. In the mean time, just tell me for crap's sake. Maybe I can help."

Hyōdō doesn't answer for a short while, until out of nowhere he started growling at himself and used both hands to scratch his head.

"Damn it all! I almost had sex with Prez, okay!?" he declares loud enough for only us to hear thankfully.

Rias Gremory…and Issei Hyōdō…almost hit home base before me. The concept alone is "WHAT THE FU-!" material on its own, but I have to remain calm.

"…Why?" I ask.

"Honestly, I have no freaking clue! I was in my room and out of nowhere, Prez comes in and says 'make love to me'!"

"…How far did you get?" I ask holding in my anger.

"I saw her boobs, that's for sure!" he says in confusing anger. "And just before we took the plunge, some woman named 'Grayfia' came in, said 'no we can't', and both her and Prez just left me there!"

Only a single thought came to my mind. "Worst case of blue balls ever…of all time."

"Well…" Hyōdō looked off to the side and scratched his left cheek. "I wouldn't say that…" he said embarrassingly. Are you kidding me!?

"Hyōdō, I'm already fighting the image of you 'thrusting', I SO do not need the image of you playing the 'One-Finger-Trap-Trombone'." **(Issei even SAID in the light novel that he whacked off shortly after. So…go figure)**

I turn around and head out to leave the roof. No wonder the little bastard never got any sleep. I hear Hyōdō coming to run at me from behind.

"Don't tell anyone, please! Prez'll kill me!" he begs.

I turn around and whap him in the face with my cane, halting his charge.

"I won't tell ANYONE. Hell knows you shouldn't have even told me."

I remove my cane and continue my walk off the roof and through the school, making my way back to Lucile and Yoshida to have lunch. I didn't mention ANYTHING about what Gremory and Hyōdō almost did. Hell, I don't even want the thought of those two doing the 'dirty deed' in my mind. I just want to get this day over with and make fun of Raynare. But first, I may as well head over to the Occult Research Club's meeting to lighten things up hopefully. Lucile said that she would meet me with Yoshida a little late because of some personal business, so I went ahead of them, I met with Hyōdō, Kiba, and Argento along the way, and just followed behind them. Hyōdō asked if Gremory has any personal problems.

"Madame President's problems? Maybe it has something to do with the Gremory household." Kiba answered

"Akeno would know, right?" Hyōdō asked.

Kiba nodded. "Akeno is Madame President's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

When we arrived in front of the door, Kiba noticed something.

"...For me to realize this presence, only when I came here..." Kiba made a serious face by having sharp eyes.

Hyōdō opened the door without any concerns. Inside the room were Gremory, Akeno, Koneko, and a stranger. The stranger was a woman, an attractive woman appearing to be in her twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids and wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. This must be the Grayfia woman Hyōdō mentioned. Gremory had a very disturbed face. Akeno was smiling like usual but you could tell that she was serious. Koneko was sitting in a chair in the corner quietly. She seemed like she didn't want to get involved with the others. The room was dead silent, no one spoke a single word.

Kiba quietly said "This is bad".

The four of us went inside the room but it wasn't the type of atmosphere where we could talk to them. That's how tense this room was. Asia also felt uneasy so she held onto Hyōdō's shirt with a worried face. Hyōdō patted her head to comfort her.

Gremory spoke after looking at everyone. "Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Milady, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Gremory rejected Grayfia's offer with her hand.

"The truth is..."

At the exact same moment Gremory spoke, the magic circle on the floor glowed. Transportation? But all of the people from Gremory's are here. So is it a devil who serves the Gremory just like Grayfia? My guess was way off when I saw that the circle was that of another Clan, it was a phoenix encased in a circular shape.

"...Phenex" Kiba spoke.

There were flames coming from the magic circle that ignited throughout the whole room. The fire doesn't bother me much, considering I have fire abilities. Strangely enough, the fire that was a foot around me circular-wise turned black. Does my power affect the flames of other magics too?. There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arm across to the side, the flames disappeared. Though, there were still a few spots of Black Flame on my body.

"I haven't come to the human world for a while."

The guy that appeared was a man in a red suit. He wore his suit casually so he didn't have a tie and his shirt was opened till his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He was handsome but he seemed more of the bad boy type. He had his hands inside his pockets. He looked like a gigolo. Or was he a gigolo-devil? The guy looked around the room, and then smirked after finding Gremory.

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you."

...My lovely Rias...? Looks like we have an asshole here, folks. Gremory didn't seem like she was welcoming this guy. But the guy didn't seem to care and approached her.

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

This guy just screams "douchebag" to me now. What clan is he from? Kiba mentioned Phenex, so that might be the name of his House. The guy grabbed Gremory's arm rudely.

"…Let go of me, Riser."

Gremory shook the guy's hand off and said it with a deep and serious voice. Wow. She sounds really scary….. She's really pissed off! The guy called Riser was smirking and didn't seem to care about the fact that Gremory shook his hand off. I looked to see that Hyōdō was getting REALLY angry.

"Oi, you. You are being rude to Prez. Do you think that's acceptable?" he asks angrily.

The man known as Riser looked to Hyōdō like he was a pest.

"Huh? Who are you?" He said it with a displeased voice.

I'm feeling loads of hatred on both ends of the candle here.

"I am the servant devil of Rias Gremory! I'm the 'Pawn', Issei Hyōdō."

I facepalmed myself by reflex to his words.

"Hmmmm. Ah, okay." He doesn't even seem to care. Honestly, I wouldn't either.

"I mean, who the heck are you?" Hyōdō asks a better question.

The guy seemed a bit surprised by my question. "Hm? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." Gremory replied.

"Harsh like always. Hahaha..." The guy started laughing.

Then the woman named Grayfia stepped forward.

"Issei Hyōdō."

"Ye...yes." Hyōdō replied.

"This person is Riser Phenex. He's a pure-blood High-Class devil, and the third son of the Phenex Household."

As I suspected.

"And he is the husband of the next heir of the House of Gremory." That however…set off a whole new set of questions.

Hyōdō is now official mind-freaked.

"He is engaged to Lady Rias."

3…2….1…boom.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Hyōdō screams in horror.

Ahhh the "Douchey Fiancé Scenario" Knowing how Devils work, I should have seen this coming. Once the…"introductions" were made, everyone but me sat down. I however stood against the wall and I can't help but notice that Lucile and Yoshida still aren't here. That's more likely a good thing. Argento, Kiba, Koneko, and Hyōdō sat on one sofa while Akeno went to make some tea, Gremory and Riser were sitting down on a sofa across from them and sitting next to each other while Grayfia stood next to them by the sofa. Eventually, Akeno was done and offered Riser tea, which he quickly finished in little time.

"The tea made by Rias's 'Queen' is superb." He comments.

"Thank you very much." Akeno said with a smile still. Though I was scared that she didn't laugh or say "Oh my" like she usually does. I guess even she has her dark moments.

As the unhappy couple sat next to each other, Riser kept trying to hold her shoulder. Gremory kept on shaking his hands off, but the guy kept on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. I looked over and saw that Hyōdō was furious still, but then I noticed some gears were turning in his head and he grinned. Knowing him and what happened to him last night, I'm guessing he's looking at the "scoreboard" in terms of whose hands have touched what. Fair enough, he gets a higher score.

"Ummm, Issei. Did something good happen?" Argento asked as she sat next to him.

"...indecent thinking is prohibited." Koneko commented. Does that count for me?

"Issei, in any case, you should wipe your drool." Kiba commented with a smile and handing him a handkerchief.

"It's none of your business!" Hyōdō replied.

The idiot tried to wipe his drool with his uniform, but Asia wiped it for him with her handkerchief.

"It's almost time to eat snacks, so you drooled thinking about it, correct?" Argento asked with a smile.

Oh you poor, innocent, nun. You have no idea what thoughts are going through that monster's head. I don't count because I have self-control.

"Thank you, Asia." Hyōdō replies.

"Stop it already!"

Gremory's angered voice echoed through the room. When I looked, Gremory got up from the sofa glaring sharply at Riser. Riser on the other hand was smirking like usual.

"Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think your house is in a rush to evade the crisis."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heir for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university!"

"That's right. You will be free. You can go to university and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your father and Sirzechs are worried. They are afraid that your house will become extinct. We lost a great number of Pure-Blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has finished, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God isn't finished yet. It's not rare for a Pure-Blood Devil to get killed, which leads to the household becoming extinct because of the worthless battle against them. So for Pure-Blood devils that are also High-Class Devils getting together would be the best solution to fix this situation. A Pure-Blood High-Class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right? The newly produced Devils. The ones like your Servants, the reincarnated devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the Pure-Blood Devils, lose place. There are old nobles who get close to the powerful reincarnated Devils. But that's alright. The newly produced Devils are important for the future as well. But we can't allow the Pure-Blood Devils to go extinct right? We were chosen in order to prevent the Pure-Bloods from going extinct. I have my older brothers in my house, so my house is safe. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the house of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the house of Gremory will go extinct with your generation. Are you trying to crush the house that has been in history since ancient times? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who are referred as '72 pillars'. This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

Devils and Humans are more similar than I thought. I simply kept quiet and listened in. The 72 Pillars…Jenova mentioned them before. The 72 Pillars refer to the 72 Devil families, most of which were wiped out in the war (including my own).

"I'm not going to crush my house. I will take a husband." Gremory replied.

Riser made a big smile after hearing her.

"Ahhh, that's it Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Riser. I will only marry the one I'll want to be with. Even the Devils who obey the old rules have the right to choose."

Ohhh shit it's about to go down.

"...You know Rias. I'm also a Devil who holds the name of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get scratched. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Actually I don't like the human world. The fire and wind in this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who symbolizes fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

Riser began summoning normal looking fire around him and the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your Servants."

It's starting to a get a little hot. I finally sigh loud enough to catch everyone's attention. Time to test a little theory I developed through his entrance. His fire around me turned into Black Flame before, so let's try…turning it ALL under my control. As I imagined it, the fires all around the room immediately turned black, catching everyone off guard. I then imagined them all to vanish. Just to let them know who did it, I let my control over my form shift to reveal my eyes and color. All eyes then look to me. To mock them a little, I looked left, then right, then pointed at myself.

"What'd I do?" I ask.

At that, I noticed Riser's grin return. "So, the Last Son of the Berith Clan is here among us as well?" he asks haughtily.

I bow my head a little. "Hello there, Phenex. Name's Katsu Ueda, and I don't like you." I flat out answer.

I saw his left eyebrow twitch at my comment. At that, the door to the room opened and my own Servants walked in, Yoshida blabbing like an idiot.

"Ueda, dude! I found this AWESOME peeping spot!" The moment the door was open and both Yoshida and Lucile were in, Lucile stopped moving and froze. Yoshida however adopted a hostile atmosphere while asking.

"What smells like fried chicken?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Yoshida's accidental insult. "Yoshida, down boy." I order him.

Riser turns to face me again. "I'm surprised your mother hasn't told you about how your Clan and my own are in quite the conflict."

"Conflict? I know Kabel screwed a lot of people over, but I didn't think we earned war. Well, what'd the old codger do to you?" I ask while looking at my cane, obviously not interested in his sob story.

"Your grandfather stole some valuable items to my family. "Uh-huh, and do you see the amounts of craps I give? I certainly don't." Riser chuckles lightly. "You're as rude and tasteless as Kabel."

"Not true. I'd like to think I can add a quick one-liner every now and again. In the meantime, just go on with your business. I for one wouldn't see the worth in giving a precious daughter to an asshole like you." I fake gasp and cover my mouth. "Oops." I let it slip. Riser simply continues to grin.

"Are you perhaps trying to challenge me?" he asks. "Nope. I'm here simply as an observer." Though I'm sure if it came right down to it I could probably kick your ass. Just before anything else escalated any further, that woman Grayfia intervened.

"Milady, Lord Riser, Berith, please calm down. If you all were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it."

Gremory and Riser both made a serious face after hearing Grayfia's intense voice…It seemed like they were scared of her.

Riser made a sigh while shaking his head.

"...To be told that by the 'Ultimate Queen', even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Lord Sirzechs' group, which is said to be made up of monsters."

Sirzechs? Who the hell is that? The name sounds familiar. I must not have cared at the time. I also didn't know that Grayfia was that strong. I don't even feel any intent to kill from her. Gremory stopped her magic aura and disbanded her battle position. Apparently we were saved from the worst case scenario. Grayfia spoke after confirming that Gremory, I, and Raiser had no intention to fight anymore.

"Everyone such as the master, Lord Sirzechs and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?" Gremory asked.

"Milady, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the 'Rating game' with Lord Riser?

Gremory lightly gasped at the question. Rating Game, huh? Well, things certainly are becoming interesting.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with Peerage, and they compete by making their Servants battle." Kiba explained it to Hyōdō because he had a confused look

"Just like Milady knows, 'Rating game' can only be played by mature aged Devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even Pure-Blood Devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problem, right?" Gremory finished while making a sigh.

"In other words Father and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!" Gremory was really pissed now.

"Then Milady, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Riser."

Riser smirked after Gremory challenged him.

"Heh, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" Raiser replied back with a challenging tone.

Gremory made a smirk. "I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes." Gremory replied.

"Yeah." Phenex replied.

"Okay. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia bowed her head after confirming. This game just keeps getting interesting. I noticed Phenex was smirking at Hyōdō.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"So what?" Gremory answered.

Phenex started laughing after Gremory answered him, as if he found it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your 'Queen', the 'Lightning Priestess' can fight on par with my Servants."

When Raiser said that he clicked his fingers. The magic circle on the floor glowed. Shadows appeared from the magic circle. I count…15.

"And these are my cute Servants."

There were 15 people that seemed to be Raiser's servants around him. There was a person that looked like a "Knight" who was wearing armor.

There was someone that seemed to be a magician who was wearing a hood. He had the maximum number of servants!

They were all girls! The knight and magician I mentioned before were girls! There was also a girl wearing a Chinese dress! There were two girls who had beast ears! There were two girls who seemed to be twins! Also a loli girl! There were two older girls with nice curves as well! There was also a girl wearing a kimono who looked like a "Yamato Nadeshiko"! There was also a girl wearing a dress who looked like a European princess! A woman who held a sword on her back! There was also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit! There was one wearing a mask that hid half of her face! Oh by the pits of Hell THIS JACKASS ACTUALLY HAS A HAREM!? Now he's really pissed me off!

"Heh...hey Rias... That Servant over here is crying a lot while looking at me." Riser spoke.

I look to see that Hyōdō was acting as stupid as ever, obviously now looking up to this guy as a God. Gremory looked at him and made a worried face while touching her forehead.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your Servants."

Once again, I facepalmed myself.

"Gross."

"Master Riser, this person is freaking me out!"

The two, green haired loli twins bitched about Hyōdō's face. Frankly, I don't blame them. Riser calmed them by feeling their bodies.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to High-Class Devils is what a lowly being does. Let's show them how close we are."

After he said that, Riser started to tongue kiss one of the girls! From here I can see the gross movements of his inside her mouth. I'm feeling disgusted.

"Ha...Ahhh..." The girl made a sweet voice while putting her legs around Riser's

I look to check on the rest of the Gremory team's reaction. Argento's face had gotten so red that it seemed like it would blow any second. This view must have been too strong for Argento. Riser took his mouth away, and there were threads of saliva between the two. He then started to tongue kiss the other girl! Does this guy seriously have no sense of decency? Phenex finished his 2nd tongue kiss smirked at Hyōdō. It seemed like he was saying "You will never be able to do this".

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" Hyōdō finally snapped and brought out his Boosted Gear to fight. He then pointed at Phenex. "A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Prez

"Huh? Aren't you looking up to me, the so-called womanizer?" I'll say this: he's got a sharp tongue. I'd be jealous, but this DOESN'T constitute a harem in my book.

"Sh...shut up! That's different with the thing about Prez! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Prez!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my Servants. Even you get adored by Rias, don't you?"

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as yakitori **(from my understanding, basically fried chicken)**!"

Riser made an outrageous face at Hyōdō's insult. I immediately started laughing.

"AHAAHA! GOOD ONE!"

"Fried chicken!? You Low-Class Devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-Class Devil! Rias! You have to educate your Servants!"

Gremory just ignored his claim and said "Like I care".

"Hey fried-chicken guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my 'Boosted Gear'! We don't need to have a match! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[BOOST!]

Ten seconds must've passed. Hyōdō stood up and tried to charge at Phenex.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Master Riser." Raiser ordered his servant. She was small just like Koneko. She had a stick that martial artists use and made her stance after swinging the stick around.

That idiot! He's going to get hurt! In response, I jumped forward and pulled out my scythe, moving it for defense. I first blocked the small girl's attack, then I shifted the bottom of my scythe to move and nail Hyōdō in the side of his shin, forcing him down to one knee. I look back to see that the girl was angry.

"Issei!" Argento came to Hyōdō's side and she put her hands on his leg where I hit him.

The girl stepped back, taking her weapon with her. I however kept my defensive stance. Phenex looked irritated by my actions.

"Now why would a Berith bother defending a Low-Class Devil?" he asks me.

"Simple: I plan to make the Berith's into something new. The first part of that is establishing this…" I have my scythe vanish, and both Yoshida and Lucile moved to stand right behind me, around Hyōdō. "…I only help those who I believe to **deserve **my help. Otherwise, get out of my way." I declare.

I'm sure something like this will spread as gossip around the Underworld. The Beriths are making a comeback, and it's starting right here. I noticed Riser's eyes were analyzing me for a moment.

"Such high words from a mere Half-Breed."

"Like I care what you think." I walk back to lean against the wall where I was, Lucile and Yoshida joining me.

Phenex returned his attention to Hyōdō, getting up from his seat and walking over to whisper something I was able to pick up with my ears.

"You are weak. The one who you just fought is my 'Pawn' Mira. She's the weakest out of my Servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh?"

Riser started knocking on the Boosted Gear and he started laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it you can not only beat me, but also a Satan and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Satan. Do you know what this means?"

Riser then laughed really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect and also the possessors were bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are the same as well! How do you say this in the human world again? ...Yes, 'Pearls before swine'. Fuhahahaha! Yes, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's 'Pawn'!"

Riser started slapping Hyōdō's head while laughing so much. He doesn't seem to want to harm him any more by this point, so I'll stand back for now.

"But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it."

Riser put his hand on his chin and thought about something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"...Are you giving me a handicap?" Gremory asks.

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? 'Rating Game' isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your Servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first 'Rating Game'. No matter how much potential you have, no matter how much power you have, I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times."

Gremory kept quiet and listened carefully to what Phenex had to say. Riser put his palm to the ground and it started to glow.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your Servants."

He then looked at Hyōdō.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's 'Pawn'. Your hit is Rias's hit. Rias, the next time we meet will be at the match."

After he said that, Riser disappeared in the magic circle along with his servants. I lost my temper at that scum's words. I turned around and delivered a large punch to the wall, damaging it severely. I pulled my hand out, and turned to walk out of the room.

"I'm out." I growled. I opened the door quickly, just trying to leave. Lucile and Yoshida follow me quickly.

I walked quite a few feet ahead of them, trying to keep them at a distance. I'd prefer to be alone at the moment. That Riser guy…I don't see how Gremory can win. It looks like they're screwed. Even if by some miracle Hyōdō mastered that Boosted Gear in 10 days, there's no way he'll be able to use it effectively. There are too many problems with the damn Gear for him to be of any use in the first place. Eventually, we all reached home. Yoshida went to the lower levels to train, Lucile went to her room, Jenova was actually working in her room, and I sat in the library playing with a chess board. I'd like to help, but this is a Gremory-Phenex matter, even I can understand that I shouldn't interfere. Though if I could, I'd do anything in my power to help. In the meantime, I guess all I can do is hope for the best…

* * *

**...**

Almost eight have passed now, into the eighth evening, and I haven't seen any sign of the Gremory Team at school at all. They must've gone to another location to train themselves. I wonder if Gremory can do any miracles to help Hyōdō. Overall, I'm doubtful of the chances of victory for Gremory, but I suppose a little faith shouldn't hurt. During my spare time, I've already figured out the strategies both sides will use. I first asked Jenova if she could use her Eye to see into the future of the fight. She didn't want to spoil it for me, but did tell me that that fight would take place in a replica space of Kuoh Academy. So from there, I drew up every possible strategy that both sides could perform. Here's how I predict the battle will play out:

Riser, with the combination of his numbers and haughty attitude, will sacrifice every other Servant of his to eliminate Gremory's. The gym would be one of the better positions to hold, so Gremory would send Koneko and Hyōdō to take it while Riser sends three Pawns and a Rook, the Queen on standby. Due to the numbers and how protective she is of her Servants, Gremory would have her team run at the first sign of major trouble. So, Koneko and Hyōdō would weaken Riser's Servants then run, allowing Akeno as the powerful Queen to wipe them out. But, Riser's Queen will strike at Koneko, who is a threat due to the Rook's sturdiness, at the moment of victory when guards are let down. Kiba's speed will easily help him eliminate multiple enemies. Cornered, Kiba and Hyōdō will break for the base while the Queens face off. Then, in an act of sheer confidence, Riser will send his forces to attack Kiba and Hyōdō while he, with his cockiness brought about his immortality, with attack Gremory directly. In other words: Checkmate. That is the most likely scenario, unless Hyōdō can pull the very wrath of God out of his ass. Hoping for that doesn't mean I have faith that they'll win; it just means that a miracle is pretty much needed here. As a Berith, I have no right to interfere. All I can do is watch the Rating Game. Until then, I'll just work on my book.

As of right now, I'm in my room about to complete the translation of "Death's Chapter" in my book. Once I have it completed, I'll begin training myself and completely translating Yoshida's on the side. I don't like using a weapon without knowing its specs beforehand. So, in turn, I decided to learn everything about the weapons before training. Though this final page is…odd. I've translated most of it, but here's what it says when you get passed the riddles.

"The Horseman whom possesses this scythe will be able to use all of these powers with master skill in due time. However, even the First Master recognizes the limited battle strength of a simple scythe. If the user's emotions are strong enough to bend even the glitches of this Gear, then the physically bound form of a "scythe" will no longer concern you."

It's that word "glitch" that's bugging me. I read earlier in the chapter that it said in a riddle that "all Gears have faults." All the Sacred Gears have glitches? Glitches are basically way to twist the foundation of something for either amusement or easier play. Does that mean Sacred Gears can have their powers twisted? That'd require a lot of emotional effort. I wonder…can Hyōdō use glitches? He'd need a lot of emotional pull in order to do so. But in order to do that, something needs to set him off. I've got a plan for it, but…I'm afraid I won't have enough time. I sent Yoshida to the school one day and he said he couldn't find the team anywhere. That means they're most likely somewhere far away by this point. In other words, I can't help Hyōdō. I closed my book after finally finishing "MY" chapter. I threw it to the side of my bed and fell back on it. It's only a matter of time now. The battle will come, and all bets are off. I roll to my right and look out my window. The moon is full tonight, and there seems to be a bit of wind blowing through the night. I think I can sleep now and handle things first thing in the morning. My eyelids starts getting heavy, and I close them. I open them up again, the resisting urge to not sleep trying to fight back. My eyes open and close several times, until one time I thought I saw someone standing on my balcony! My eyes shoot open, and I sit up in my bed! I hold my hand out, prepared to being out my scythe! But now there's no one there. I see no sign of anyone, just the wind blowing. …Something's off.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Living in such a large house, the sounds that resonate through it and echo throughout are quite an oddity. If one were to sneak in, their footsteps could be easily covered through the sound of the wind beating on the house and echoing. Katsu's eyes had not fooled him. There was indeed a stranger coming to the house, but one with no goal at the moment. The stranger stands at the back door that leads into the dining room. They slowly open the door, closing it behind them slowly. They were short, and rather slim in terms of body size. The stranger wore a mask that extended to the back of their head, hiding any form of hair and their own face. They also wore a tight combat suit of sorts, which suppressed even features that may stick out. Tied to their hips were four swords, all cutlasses with two tied to each hip. The stranger lurked through the kitchen, their footsteps non-existent. It seemed as though they were only observing. But they knew that simply walking through this house was dangerous on its own. So, they brought…**helpers**. The stranger reached into a large bag on their back and pulled the zipper.

Once it was pulled, four creatures emerged from it. They were squeaking and making loud noise along with flying around the room at random. The stranger simply raised their hand, and the creatures went quiet and landed on the table. All four new creatures were bats, but seemed submissive to the stranger. The stranger and the bats didn't speak or move, but some form of communication was being done. Then, out of nowhere, a blue bolt of lightning shot through the room and hit each bat in the head, killing them instantly. The stranger turned left and saw a resident in this house. Wearing only a dark red robe, with long dark and deep blue hair and bright piercing yellow eyes, it was the resident Queen of Katsu Ueda: Lucile Paimon.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but get out anyway." Lucile ordered the stranger.

The stranger first tilted their head, but then adopted an intimidating presence. They drew two of their cutlasses, and jumped over the table to charge at Lucile. Lucile held her right hand out and shot several bolts of her blue lightning attack, but the stranger dodged each one. Then, Lucile shot a rather large bolt at them. The stranger's body mysteriously turned to smoke and they vanished! The huge bolt of lightning shot up and hit the ceiling, blowing through it to room above her! Lucile looked around until finally she felt something go through her hip. She screamed in pain, and fell to her knees. She looked down and saw that one of the stranger's swords had gone through her right hip! She turned her head back, and saw the stranger was prepared to stab the second sword through her. But rather worried about her possible death, Lucile was more worried about HOW a single sword was able to damage her so easily. She thought about it, but then remembered the sore feeling she got from the sword, the sick and almost revolting feel of the blade. It had been altered, forged and bathed in something specifically meant to hurt her.

"Holy…water…" she spoke aloud. As she did, the burning sensation she felt from the sword going through her finally overcame her.

She screamed in agonizing pain as tears fell from her eyes. The stranger pulled the other sword back, and was about to finish Lucile off. But then someone feel from the hole in the ceiling Lucile made and made a loud roar.

"Get away from my friend!" The Stranger and Lucile looked up to see that Ayumu Yoshida had made it down to their level, Broken Soul Sacred Gear out and ready for battle. The stranger pulled their sword out of Lucile and jumped over her, just to land on the table and charge for Yoshida.

"Try this!" Ayumu used one of his new powers he had acquired. The gauntlet moved two panels of its armor.

Then, brown and grey smoke shot from the black holes in the gauntlets. The stranger stopped their movements, and jumped to the left, smashing through the window. They smelled the smoke and knew that it wasn't to be attacked. But then, their sense detected another enemy! They looked up, and saw their target jump from a balcony and come down with a large, white and black metal-armored scythe. The stranger rolled backwards and dodged the scythe. Katsu Ueda was now aware of his earlier suspicion now being true: someone was in the house. Jenova, who had been sleeping this whole time, finally emerged into the dining room and saw what was wrong with Lucile as she held her side.

"Oh crap, Lucile!" Jenova ran over and help Lucile with her wound. Jenova looked to Ayumu.

"Ayumu, go into the library and grab the purple box on the main table! Hurry!" "Right!" Yoshida replied.

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

I approached the stranger, and stayed in a battle stance as I walked. The intruder stepped back, cautious with both swords and intent on surviving. Not if I can help it! I swung my scythe at their head, but they did the splits and moved to cut my feet. I jumped up and spread my wing to fly and spun 360. I charged at them with the scythe and attacked. But they recuperated from their split and rolled to the right as I missed and stuck the scythe into the ground. I look right and see that the intruder is going to stab my head! I lean back to avoid it, and they respond by turning their blade and going to slash the front of my face! I lean back and dodge it like a limbo stick only to notice a sword was going for my right knee! I stood up and avoided it, holding my right hand out. I fired a wave of Black Flame, but the stranger jumped up and dodged it easily. They spun in the air several times and came down with their swords I pull the scythe out and jump back to avoid their swords.

They land, but they kept the tips of their swords from going into the ground. They charge at me again. They went to stab my head, and I move my head to avoid it. But as it passed my head, I noticed familiar smell: holy water. I swung my swing in my hands to spin 360, breaking one of their blades. The strange simply pulled out another and continued to stab. Damn it, this scythe is no good! When an enemy is this close, I can't make any attacks or defenses! I opened my mouth to spit a wave of Black Flame, but I only succeeded in melting one of the stranger's swords as they jumped back to avoid it. They pulled out their second sword and went in. I swung my scythe in several ways, but they simply moved their limber body to avoid it. There's no way a guy can move this gracefully and this flexible. It's a woman, no doubt.

After several more of her dodges, they came in to attack. I used False Image to dodge and appear behind them. The spun around and held their swords in front of them like an "X" to block, but I wasn't cutting the way they thought. I swung upwards, slicing the middle of their clothing and forcing the blades to separate. In a quick motion and twirl of the scythe, I held it to the side and swung its bottom to hit her face! Their mask was hit, and the bottom split off. I heard her holler in pain for a moment as she fell to her knees. I stomped on both blades, breaking them and making them partially useless. I kicked upwards on her chin, forcing her up and back. She landed on her back, the cut I made obvious now. It split her outfit mostly, showing the top of her lace white panties, her smooth, white skinned body, and even her cleavage with the middle of her bra cut. Wait, there's a HUGE black scar that's starts from her left hip and goes diagonally from there to her upper left. I tried to look at her face, but the top of the mask was only scratched down the middle. She was using her arm to rub her mouth and possibly covering her face.

The mask was one of those "tragedy" masks in terms of acting. "Show your face." I ordered her. She simply nodded, and removed her arm. She did, and I was a little captivated for a moment. Her skin was quite pale, and she wore shining pink lipstick. She smiled at me, oddly, and then opened her mouth. I see that she has…fangs? Why would she have fangs? Before I could demand any answers from her, she lunged at me like lightning! She placed her hands on my shoulder, and then went in to kiss me! And not a normal kiss, a TONGUE kiss! Her tongue went freaking CAVE DIVING in my mouth! It explored each and every single angle until finally she pulled out, and I felt a little dazed. She smiled, baring her fangs again. Then, she swiftly moved to bite my neck! I immediately felt the blood coming from my neck and the sharp pain. But I couldn't move for a few moments. Then, she actually started DRINKING the stuff!

I finally had enough and managed to kick her off. I grabbed the spot on my neck where she bit me, trying to stop the bleeding. She stood up, her mouth and chin covered in my blood. She then turned to run into the woods to my left. I tried to move, but I fell down due to the blood loss. I looked up and saw that she was taking her sweet time, mocking me. I grabbed my scythe, because I figured if I can't chase her, the least I can do is hurt her! I threw it at her, and it honed it like a missile. Eventually, it grazed her left shoulder, forcing her into a tree. I hit the ground, almost about to lose consciousness, until finally I felt someone sit by me and began using their healing magic on me. I was flipped around, and special attention was given to my neck. I saw that it was Jenova who was healing me. She looked really angry, surprisingly.

"Jenova…" I tried to speak. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"That, Abbey…was a **vampire**." A…vampire? I should've figured. This whole damn world is filled with monsters and demons from old folklore.

"What did she want?" I asked as my neck wound was healing.

"I don't know, Abbey, but you were her target. The rest of us were just in the way."

"Ain't that pleasant…" I commented as I sat up.

I look to where the girl vanished, and stood up. "Abbey, don't underestimate her!" Jenova advised. "She's already gotten to your neck once, don't push your luck!"

I continued walking until I reached Final Judgment. I picked it up, and noticed something. The jewels on it were…flashing. I moved the scythe to the left and the jewels flashed more rapidly. I moved it right, and the jewels flashed slower. Since when the hell did this happen? I didn't read this in the book.

_**I don't like to miss a good prey! **_

I hear the familiar voice scream in my head. Thanatos? You did this? Why?

_**Because this bitch has some bloodlust in her! Now get moving, shithead! **_

I turned the scythe left, and the jewels flashed quicker. I ran out, heading toward where the jewels flashed. I'm not letting this chick get away. There was something…familiar in that random kiss. Wait, no…that wasn't my first tongue kiss. That was when…suppressed memories are a pain in the ass in terms of firsts. Walking isn't quick enough. I spread my wing and flew out into the sky, following where Thanatos pointed with the lights. This girl is certainly fast for whatever she is. I went DEEP into the mountain, near the most remote area I could think of. Eventually, around 2 AM, I reached the woods of a large and private mansion. I don't know who lives here, but I can see where the girl is. There's an outdoor bath, and the jewels flash the most on it. It looks like it's separated, and seems to work for splitting genders. The girl was on one side, bathing. Her pale skin is even more noticeable through both the lights in the bath and the moonlight. The fog was a little irritating, though I could still see her. Her damaged clothes were on the side, so I can see that she's completely nude. Her back was turned to me, so I couldn't see the scar from earlier. No…no way. She, she can't be! The familiar tongue, the scar, those are just coincidence! I run up and wrap the scythe blade to be around her neck.

"Don't move." I order her. From here now, I can see what her hair looks like. Her hair is waist long, and blonde. But here's a slight dark tint to it. She chuckles at my threat.

"Can I at least grab a towel before we start this?" she asks in a surprisingly sweet voice.

She stood up from the bath, and got out of the bath from the side so that I could only see her back. I can see her behind, and it's quite smooth and pale like the rest of her body. I looked away for a moment to give her privacy as she got a towel.

"You can look." She says in the same tone.

I looked back and saw her face. She was a very beautiful girl, with oddly sharp, piercing red eyes and one fang coming from her mouth. She moved her lip to cover it. Then…I saw the scar. The scar I noticed covered her whole shoulder.

"I see you noticed the scar." She spoke. "I'm not surprised. That's what everyone sees when they spot me. So I guess being restricted to the night can be helpful in terms of appearances." She's referring to the fact that vampires are beings of the night.

"Why did you attack me, vampire?" I asked.

"Because you Beriths have more than once attacked my people." She replies strongly with a frown.

That's right; Jenova mentioned that vampires were pissed at Kabel for attacking them.

"I apologize for Kabel's actions toward your people. If there's any peaceful way to settle these matters, I'm more than willing to help you."

I don't want any more violence now.

"Oh, I don't care about those old matters." She says clearly. "I personally don't care about old traditions. However…" she grinned evil-like at me. "**You **and I have some business to settle."

"…What do you mean?"

"You must not recall. Don't you remember that night?" she slowly walks forward toward me. "You...me…alone in my family's vacation home…we used to see each other every night…we thought we'd always be together…"

No…she can't be. "It's me; Alice. Alice Cermak. Your first girlfriend."

I…don't believe it. I lose my grip of my scythe, and it fell to the ground. Alice…four years ago…she's…alive? She reaches for the top of her towel, and pulls it down a little, revealing the top of her right breast and the black scar going diagonally cross her body. It's…it's really her! Alice! I reach to pull her into a hug.

"Alice…I'm…so glad you're alive."

"Yeah…Can't say the same about you."

"Huh?"

At that, I immediately felt something pierce through my side. I pull back and see that she stabbed a dagger mixed with a crucifix, the bottom being the blade. She was also wearing a glove, protecting herself from being affected by the cross. I felt back onto my butt, and Alice quickly spun and kicked me across my face. I saw a light turn on in the mansion, and I turned to Alice. She had already vanished, he clothes and towel gone. I reached for the cross, and despite the pain and burning from the holy object I was able to pull it out. I heard a door open, so I turned my body right. I saw a familiar face coming out of the house and into the light: Hyōdō. My hearing drowns out; the only thing I can hear is my heartbeat as I begin slipping out of consciousness. But even now, I'm only filled with regret over what happened. It was four years ago…back when I was together with Alice…

TO BE CONTINUED

**And here's my answer: **

**Kotonoha Katsura (School Days) **

**Merry Nightmare (Dream Eater Merry)**

**Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) **

**Kyō Fujibayashi (Clannad) **

**Rinka Kunitachi OR Ikusu Mizutani (My Little Sister is Among Them!)**

**Iria Fukumune (So I Can't Play H?) **

**Leonmichelli Galette des Rois (Dog Days)**

**Sora Kasugano (Yosuga no Sora) **

**Risa Takabane (Asa Made Jugyou Chu! [Coincidentally, this girl inspired the creation of Lucile]) **

**Hina Sakai (A Bridge to the Starry Skies)**

**Kan'u Unchō (Koihime Musō; more based around the anime)**

**Saber Nero (Fate/Extra) I know, it's a video game but it counts considering I've removed her once before,**

**Blair (Soul Eater)**

**Mai Shiranui OR Chizuru Kagura (SNK Games)**

**Morrigan OR Felicia (CAPCOM Games)**

**And frankly, I was careful and picked girls I belive CAN fall in love with someone like Katsu and weren't ones that may get me killed by you folks. So basically, I was HOLDING back in the selection process. If I COULD pick anyone I want for this, then this would be a near-completely different list.**


	15. Chapter 12: Their First Rating Game

**Author's Note: I'm really pushing the "T" rating on this, aren't I? XD**

Chapter 12: Their First Rating Game

I met her almost 10 years ago, when I was eight years old. Back then, I was a rather lonely child who didn't really have any friends. In fact, I had no friends. I was always either being ignored or being picked on for my eyes. Back then, I never let anyone see me cry of be sad. It was a form of weakness, letting them know that I was hurt. I'm not weak; I would never let them have the satisfaction of knowing that they have won. But one day, I did break when they didn't see. I was chased by a few bullies after school and they threw rocks at me, making my head bleed. I went home to get fixed up, but I couldn't contain just how angry and sad I was at the time.

So I ran away from home that evening. I ran for what seemed like a long while. Eventually, I stopped running at a nearby park. There, I thought I was alone until I saw…the most beautiful sight at the time. It was a girl my age, but she seemed completely different from any other girl. She had blonde hair, piercing red eyes, and pure and white skin. I didn't want to be seen crying, so I hid behind a rock near the park. I cried for several minutes until the girl spoke to me.

"Are you lonely?" she asks.

I looked up to see that she looked worried. She talked to me for a long time that night. Her name was Alice Cermak. She said that she was a foreigner whose father moved her family out here for business purposes, but they pretty much moved there permanently. Eventually, the sun was going to rise soon and she had to leave. She said to meet her there again, and left.

So, every night after that, I went to visit her. I'd go home and do my work for school, but I always made sure that I'd head to that park and talk with her. We became childhood friends, hanging out with each other for several years, but always at night. Now that I learned her identity as a vampire, it starts to make sense why we only met at night. Eventually, when we were both 13, I guess old hormones kicked in. She asked me to be her boyfriend, even though we could only meet at night. I was still developing as a pervert, so you could imagine my joy at the prospect of having a girlfriend already. I was horrible as a boyfriend.

I made mistakes, said the wrong words, made the wrong decisions, I was an absolute mess at it. This was before I had mastered the choice system in ero-games and the techniques in dōjinshi, so it was obvious that I'd suck. But no matter how bad I was, Alice never complained. She was happy with my screwing up, saying anything else would have been out of character. I would come over to her house a lot because her parents' business deals took place at night. Her father thought that in order to fit in, they had to but a really typical rich-Japanese house, so I was surprised that foreigners had such a familiar house. Then, after a year…emotions hit their peak. I could practically smell the hormones coming off of us both, but being still in that gentleman stage of being a pervert, I never brought it up.

I was EXACTLY like those stupid, thick-headed protagonists in harem anime who JUST CAN'T GET SEE THE GREEN LIGHTS! I always hated anime like that because the protagonists never made those plunges. Yeah, it's something about humility and being "the nice guy" but if a girl mounts you while you're both half-naked, you'd have to be a moron not to take the chance. But, back then, I was a massive hypocrite because even **I **didn't make those moves. But, I guess the time would come eventually. We were alone in her house one summer night when we were 14, her parents gone for a while. We were both being awkward around each other, despite sitting right next to each other on her couch and being so close. But, unsurprisingly in retrospect, Alice made to first move by giving me my first kiss. I know I said that my first kiss was from Lucile, but what happened that night with Alice was later suppressed. She said those magic words to me:

"I love you, Katsu."

I was thrilled, and replied by saying that I loved her too, ever since we met for that matter. We kissed again, but Alice pulled back and her face was furiously red. Then, she said those words every 14 year old boy wants his girlfriend to say. I now remember how that conversation went…

"Katsu…do you want to…"

"Want to…what?"

"Do you want to…m-m-make…"

"Make cookies?" I was a true idiot back then. She replied to that by smacking me in the face.

"No, stupid! Do you w-want to…make love?"

"…Say what?"

I was utterly STUNNED by the offer. At first, I thought that it was pure joy. But then, worry came into my mind. This was my childhood friend! Can a main character actually MAKE that plunge with the Childhood Friend!? I started blabbering.

"A-Are you sure?! I m-mean we're only 14! P-plus there's the chances of getting pregnant! What if your parents walk in!? Can we afford a baby carriage?! Do I know if I'm moving right!? Where' the g-spot!? Which positions should we try?! Is BDSM your thing?! Is God watching?! Do you have any psychological issues?! Can you get pregnant WHILE you're pregnant?! What if the baby looks likes Son Goku!? Granted, that'd be awesome but what if he turns into a Great Ape when he looks at the SUN!? Did we leave the front door open!? What if…!"

Before I could continue, Alice lunged at me and gave me another kiss. Not a normal one, my first tongue kiss. Then she pulled back.

"M-most couples do it after at least a few weeks if not months after being together. We've known each other for SIX years…I think we're ready. Besides, all of those other questions are i-irrelevant! Even if…I get p-pregnant, I'll keep it…" she says with a red face and a smile.

That was all the motivation I needed. All we did was feel and tongue kiss, but we were definitely close. The only articles of clothing that were removed were our shirts and her bra. Even for a 14 year old, she had an impressive bust. I felt it, and groped it as we were getting closer. But…all at once it all stopped. My powers…magic is imagination given form. My powers were most likely still developing back then, so I couldn't predict what would happen next. The Black Flame…went loose. I burned her…across her body. Then, I accidentally set the room on fire. She ran out, still burning, and disappeared. I fell unconscious as the magic usage knocked me out. I woke up…alone. I was utterly alone. I never wanted to be alone. I had hurt her, beyond belief. She trusted me, and I hurt her. I went home the next morning, but I never told my parents what happened. But since they knew I was a Devil, they weren't angry, they simply understood.

I was comforted, but the loneliness never left me. Her family shortly moved after that, never to be heard from again. Almost four years later, she's now back, and wants revenge. I can guess that she told her parents about the "black fire", and they told her about Kabel. She now probably hates me for that too. But, she said she didn't care about the hatred of her species, only her hatred of me. Though I'm willing to bet that she does care a little about her species' grudge against Kabel. And she is taking this seriously. She's equipped herself with holy-object enhanced weapons to poison and kill me the typical way rather than through direct combat. And what's more, she'll kill any Devil that's in her way. I hope Lucile is okay.

I can feel my body starting to wake up, my senses returning slowly. I'm on something soft, a couch possibly. My head and back are against something leaned up, maybe the arm of the couch or a pillow. I'm covered by something, most likely a blanket of sorts. I'm breathing, but slowly. I can still feel a little bit of pain where I was stabbed by that holy crucifix. I crack open my eyes, and see nothing but white. But then, the shadow of a figure appears. I don't know if it's my poor eyesight, but I'm sure I can see white feathered wings on this person. Though, from the extension of their chest, I can guess that it's a girl. Well, I guess there are hot Angels. Maybe whoever saved me last night put me on this couch to heal me, but was too late. My soul is going to the afterlife. But wait, why am I going to Heaven? I thought that since I'm a Devil…well I guess being human helps out plus there's the fact that I let myself get almost halved by Cain. So self-sacrifice is an instant ticket to Heaven? I'll have to keep that in mind. Hey I may hate God but if I die I don't want to spend eternity in PAIN. So, I have adopted this new philosophy now that I'm going toward Heaven: when in doubt, kiss ass at will. I notice that as I'm getting closer to seeing normally, this woman watching over me is incredibly beautiful, with long black hair made into a ponytail. Well, while I'm going up there…

"Hey, beautiful Angel, mind pointing me to the nearest library?" I ask as kindly as a can. Hey, old habits die hard, okay?

"Oh my, I think there may be one down the hall." She replies with a laugh. Wait, "Oh my", cute laugh? Oh shit! I close my eyes tight, shake my head, and move my hands to rub my closed eyes, open them up and shake my head again a few times. Everything becomes clear. I'm in that mansion that Alice attacked me, and I'm healing on a couch…with Akeno Himejima sitting in a chair next to me. She's wearing sweats, most likely training clothes. Uh oh… I immediately sit up straight in a panic! You'd be too, trust me! I waved my hands in front of myself and tried to explain.

"Oh-um-um-um, hey there! I-uh-uh-uh-uh I was just having a li-li-li-li-little delusion there! I didn't mean to-to say those things!" Oh wait! "I mean, yeah you are beautiful but not in that way! W-wait! Damn it!" I finally gave up and placed my hands on my head, rubbing my temples. "You may proceed to kill me at will, mighty 'Lightning Priestess'…"

I waited for my vaporization, but nothing happened for a few moments. I cracked my eyes and looked right. Akeno was still sitting there watching me.

"You're…not going to kill me?" I ask.

"Why would I?" she asks while still smiling.

I let out a sigh and fell onto my back on the couch. "Sorry. I guess I've just got a death wish." \

"That scar on your chest may prove you right." She pokes my chest where my scar from Cain's attack was.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair letting out another sigh. "Where I am?" I ask as I move my attention to the spot where I was stabbed last night by Alice as Akeno answers.

"You're in a private home owned by Madame President's family. Issei found you last night at the outdoor bath badly wounded. Asia was able to heal you, so we just watched over you as you slept." She replies.

I moved to rub my neck where Alice bit me, and found that it was healed as well. "Thanks." I thank her. It's only now that I realize that I'm in my boxers only. "Do you mind if I ask where my clothes are at?" I ask.

Akeno points to the floor right next to her, where my clothes are cleaned and folded. Last night I only wore my pajamas of a sleeveless black shirt and grey sweatpants, so I wasn't exactly dressed for combat.

"We weren't able to fix the hole in your clothes from the main wound."

"It's fine." I reach down and pick the clothes up, and bring them under the blanket with me.

I'm just trying to keep myself decent. I put my sweatpants on, and removed the blanket now that my bottom half is clothed. I then moved to put my shirt on, detecting a faint smell of detergent. I take in a breath and stand up, Akeno standing up as well and now being in front of me.

"Thanks for all of your help." I move to walk, but I suddenly felt nothing in my right leg and I fell face-first!

I hit the ground hard, and realized that there may have been some after effects to the draining of my blood. My body must not have made enough blood to compensate yet. I turn my head right and see that Akeno has kneeled down and laughing a little.

"Oh my, having trouble?" she asks.

"…Yeah…a little. Would you mind…?"

She simply nodded. She moved to help me stand back up, allowing holding my right arm and elevating my right leg. I hopped a few times with my left leg as Akeno kept me stable with her soft hands on my back and holding my right wrist. Eventually, I got that tingly feeling that you get when you wake up your foot after it falls asleep. I step down, and felt it tickle me a little bit before I got used to it. Akeno released me as the signs were obvious that I could move on my own. I stretched my arms and back, cracking both and turned to face Akeno, lightly bowing my head to her.

"Thanks again. And sorry about being a burden. This is twice that you've healed me. And I haven't done a thing in return."

"Not true." She replies to me. "You've done more than enough to help us that night when Asia joined us. Not only did you help Issei save her, but you also used yourself as a shield for Madame President, saving both her and Issei's lives."

What? Oh yeah, Gremory was behind Hyōdō when he used himself as a shield. I guess I did save her too. But…

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I let Hyōdō die in the first place. I'm sure Koneko and Kiba told you." Akeno simply nodded, keeping her smile on. "So I'll help Hyōdō any chance I get. I don't deserve the kindness of your group, let alone your forgiveness." I turn around to walk away, bearing with the small amount of pain going through my hip where I was stabbed.

I walked through the house until eventually I reached a door that led outside. I walked a few feet before I heard some clangs. I turned right and saw in the distance that the Gremory team members were training together. Though, to be more specific, Kiba and Hyōdō were fighting. Kiba was using his speed and a wooden sword to attack, and Hyōdō…blocked!? He blocked several of Kiba's attacks, letting his Boost build up. Finally, he aimed his hand at Kiba. Then, in a flash, a MASSIVE red beam shot from his hand and went through the ground in the opposite direction of me! It went so far and destroyed so much that it devastated part of a mountain! WHAT!? How the…when did he…Whut da hail!?

"Oh my, it seems Issei's made good progress." I turn around to see Akeno was watching the event as well.

"When the hell could he do that!?" I asked out of surprise. "How the hell did a simple WEEK do this!?"

"Madame President said that Issei has potential. And it seems a lot more obvious now."

Akeno says with a laugh at the end. I…I'm not that strong after all. If a simple Pawn can do THAT, then I'm not really that good. I have to…get stronger.

"…He won't be so strong for long." I said aloud.

"Hm?" I heard Akeno's voice.

"…He may be strong now, but I'll catch up." I mumble to myself.

That's it, no more playing around. The first chance I get, I'm getting stronger. It's about time I started taking this power of mine seriously. I turn back to face Akeno again with a bow

"Thank you again. Good luck at the Rating Game." I turned back toward the direction of where I came from last night and spread my wing.

I took off, not turning back to see the Gremory Team. Don't get so full of yourself, Issei. I'm not beaten yet! I am a King, and I won't lose to the likes of a Pawn! Hm, listen to me, I used to think that little twerp was nothing but talk, but now I see that the little shit actually HAS potential! He's an idiot, but even idiots have strong hearts. I promise to help his future endeavors, but I don't plan on letting him be better than me forever! Ayumu, get your ass ready because I'm about to kick it as many times as I have to in order to train and **SURPASS** Issei!

I eventually reached home, where I learned that Lucile survived and was doing fine. She was healthy despite the damage. Yoshida was furious that he couldn't do anything to stop Alice. I told them all about her, and how she most likely came to attacking us. Lucile flipped out and almost killed me, bringing me to the point of near-death. Thankfully Jenova stopped her and I was healed shortly after. We spent the rest of the day pulling our magic energy together to create a barrier to prevent anymore outsiders from trespassing without our permission, and we even stuck garlic to every entryway into the house (windows and doors included).

We all stayed in the house, waiting for the Game to be over later that evening. I already know what's going to happen, even with Hyōdō's sudden power, it won't be enough to stop Phenex. All I can do…it wait. In the present right now, everyone was having dinner together with me at the head, Lucile and Yoshida sitting to the corners to my left and right respectively. Yoshida babbled like an idiot as always, not afraid to talk about perverted stuff in front of Lucile. I swear, if I didn't rescue this boy there would be a "Perverted Quarto". As we were eating, I looked up to the ceiling and saw that Jenova had used some kind of magic to repair the roof, using Raynare as a foot worker on it. Lucile apologized beforehand like a child, but Jenova waved it off sense it was out of self-defense. Speaking of Raynare and Jenova…

"Have you two seen Jenova or Raynare?" I ask.

"I think I saw them head upstairs. Something about Rias' Rating Game." Lucile answered.

"But I thought only members of the other houses could watch it." Yoshida brings up.

That's right; apparently Rating Games are pretty much an equal to televised sports in human terms. Though, since this was an unofficial match and was a personal matter between two houses, it was only broadcasted to the members of both families. So I wonder…what is Jenova up to now? As I asked that, the kitchen door was slammed open and Raynare fell face-first to the floor, Jenova walking over her carrying a square box.

"Hiiiiii every-body~!" Jenova says like a cartoon. "Who's in the mood for Rating Game action!?" Confusion immediately set in the room.

"What?" Was all Yoshida could say.

"But, only members of both Gremory and Phenex Houses could watch this." Lucile brought up.

Jenova moved to hold the box with one hand, and point at her forehead with the other. Her "Eye" opened, and she winked at us with her normal ones. "You kids are about to see what this eye can REALLY do!"

Jenova ran over to the end of the table and placed the box on the other end, toward where the library was. She then curtsied to us. She's like a damn street performer. She presented the box to us, and then opened it. She took out a rather small…TV. The TV was about the size of a bento box.

"300 Yen says the reception is crap." Yoshida jokes.

Okay, that was funny! I couldn't help but spit up a small amount of my food, Lucile moving to use a handkerchief to wipe my mouth.

"Sorry." I apologize to her.

She simple nods in reply. We all return our attention to the TV, Raynare finally standing up and moving to stand against the fireplace behind me.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Jenova started. "I present to you, one of the handy-dandy marvelous inventions of the great Magician Atsuko Yukimura!" she announced.

Wait, Atsuko!? My birth dad!?

"This wonderful device was made by Mr. Yukimura as a way to educate young Cain!"

"Huh?" I immediately said.

"You see, Abbey, Cain was having trouble in history. So, to help him out, your father created this device! It's a special Demonic Television that…" Jenova reached into the box again and pulled out an antennae set, and a weirdly shaped helmet. "…when connected to me, allows The Eye to televise events of anything I see! Past, present, future, all can be seen through this magnificent machine! What better way to learn history than to see it pass right before your eyes?! Observe!"

Jenova started by placing the weird helmet on herself. She then placed the antennae set on top of the small television, and the antennae then turned into bat wings. She adjusts them a few times before she pulled out two small tubes from the back of the TV. She placed the tubes on top of her helmet, and The Eye twitched a few times before closing, its vertical eyelid still on Jenova's forehead. Jenova then jumped onto the table and grabbed the corners of the screen. She pulled and the TV stretched out like rubber! I heard her Devil swings spread and she flew up to stretch the TV so that it was a MASSIVE screen! Well, it appears dinner is going to be a lot more entertaining. Jenova jumped up and sat on the top of the TV, letting her legs hang over the edge. She then crossed her legs and closed her eyes. We saw The Eye began flashing dark green behind it's eyelid, and the TV started with nothing but static.

"Wait…wait…" Jenova said aloud. She tightened her eyelids, clearly focusing harder. Then, the screen revealed Kuoh Academy. "Now, pick who you want to see~!" Jenova declared with her eyes still closed.

I thought about it for a moment, and had an answer. "Issei Hyōdō."

"Coming right up!" Jenova's eyelids tightened again, and soon the screen went to static and then showed another image. It was perfectly clear and but it had no sound, unfortunately was. We were now watching a battle inside of the gym, just as I predicted. Koneko was fighting a woman in a blue Chinese dress while Hyōdō was fighting the loli twins Riser made out with (whom were using chainsaws) and that Mira girl who almost attacked Hyōdō.

Hyōdō was only dodging their attacks, and was doing quite well with it. I don't know how many Boosts have passed since he started, but I can be sure the number is rather low still if he hasn't even beaten a SINGLE Pawn yet. Wait, he turns back and knocks away the Pawns one at a time. Well, at least he's not completely useless. He's actually impressed me. The Pawns stand back up, and charge at him. Hyōdō didn't counterattack. All he did was snap his fingers. And then…the clothes of the girls he touched earlier are shredded off, naked for all to see! I spit out the water I was drinking, Lucile gasped, and Yoshida cheered. I heard Raynare simple sigh in annoyance. That idiot has a technique like THAT!? I mean, yeah, it IS the ultimate move, but still did the idiot HAVE to use it when OTHERS are watching!? In fact, Koneko saw it! Sheesh that idiot does not know the meaning of subtlety. Anyway, the two of them left the building, which was then promptly destroyed by a HUGE bolt of lightning! The screen moved to the air above Hyōdō, where Akeno was dressed like a miko and licking her finger. I'm guessing the sadism even kicks in during serious matters.

Then, Koneko was attacked! Hyōdō went to her side, but she vanished. I can assume that she was transported to a healing area for her wounds. It turns out that Riser's Queen had attacked her. Akeno and the other Queen flew off to fight as Hyōdō went off to the baseball field. There, he reunited with Kiba. And this is where I predicted where it would end. Soon enough, even as they were engaging with other enemies, they were soon overwhelmed by the numbers. But then, Hyōdō suddenly used a new power! He and Kiba combined their weapons, and soon swords began sticking up from the ground and piercing every single enemy! That is, except for the cute blonde girl with blonde hair. She grew fire wings, instead of Devil wings. That's odd. Then, things only got worse.

The Queen returned, having defeated Akeno, and then attacked Kiba. She left Hyōdō alone, who was obviously too weak to continue after Boosting so much. But…he didn't give up. He simply ran as fast as he could to the new school building to help Gremory and Argento fight Riser. He promoted to Queen, and kept going. I could see the pain on his face, but at the same time I saw his determination. I could only watch as he tried to fight Riser. But he was just smacked away like nothing. Even as Gremory tried to stop him he kept going in for more punishment. Eventually though, it was all over.

Gremory admitted Checkmate, and it was game over. The screen went to static, showing that Jenova was done. The TV shrunk back to its regular size, Jenova stepped off the table and looking sad and worried. I looked around to see everyone else's reaction. They all had the same sad look, but Lucile looked at me with those sad eyes. She may be worried about me and how I'm taking this. I sigh, and stand up from my seat having finished my dinner.

"Thank you, Jenova." I say first. "I'm going to the training ground to get some work done."

I turn and left the kitchen, leaving them all to their business. I went to the elevator in the living room, and went down to the training area. I took out my scythe, and immediately began training. I practiced maneuvers, defenses, countermeasures, anything physical at the time. I attacked rocks as target practice, and imagined fighting other enemies of different variety. But…strangely enough, every target I attacked turned into Riser at the last second. I guess…I'm angry. As much as Hyōdō annoys me, I know right from wrong. And what this man is doing…is not right. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this arranged marriage crap isn't what's best. To hell with keeping a species pure! That's what evolution is about, damn it! In order to survive in an ever changing world, one must adapt to whatever is around them and live as a part of the world. As far as I'm concerned, Pure-Blooded Devils only breeding with each other is nothing more than refusal to accept that times have changed, and while things may change, things should work out as long as they stay true to their CORE beliefs. Hm, maybe…I'm just as naïve as Hyōdō. Nevertheless, this shouldn't be happening.

_**Why don't YOU do something about it?**_

Thanatos? What do you want?

_**I asked you a question. Why don't YOU do something about it? **_

I can't. I'm not a member of either Household, so I have no business there.

_**Ah to hell with that! You've got enough power to take THEM ALL on! Go nuts, kid! Where's all that ambition crap?! **_

This isn't related to my ambition. This is a matter of morals, and fighting for my morals will get me killed.

_**What about that "helping those who deserve it" crap!? Are you a freaking hypocrite?! **_I stopped one of my slashes at the mention of that word.

"What did you say?" I ask aloud.

_**He-he, did I hit a sour note? Okay then, HYPOCRITE! Why don't YOU do something about this, huh!? Help Hyōdō, help him get the girl! I don't like you humans for a lot of things, and one of them happens to be that you QUIT just when things get good! You can do whatever you want, but I expect you to at least hold up to your damn morals! Be a man, you worm! **_

And that was it. That was all the motivation I needed. I now know that I need to start doing something and something soon. I need to master this next power of mine soon, or else I'll be too late!

The next day, I had a private talk with Jenova. I asked her a few "private" questions, and she answered them willingly. She also made another one of her special cakes again, the same kind that I used as a peace offering the first time I met with the Gremory Team. Now I have an appointment later today around after dinner. Until then, I have to pick Team Gremory's spirit where I can. I slept through all of my classes until that bell for school to be over then. I immediately went to the Occult Research Club, hoping that the remaining members were still there.

When I arrived, I was almost a little angry that no one was there. But then I noticed that there was already someone here: Koneko. She seemed incredibly sad. During the fight, she had the same saddened face she had when she was eliminated from the Rating Game.

"Yo." I greeted. She didn't even respond to my greeting.

I noticed that there was a chessboard on the table in front of the couch she was sitting on. I sat on the sofa on the other side, and placed the box holding the cake down next to me.

"You alright?" I asked. She still doesn't respond.

"Hey, you gave it your best. Plus, it was you guys' first time in a Rating Game. So, a victory wasn't exactly to be expected."

Koneko finally looked up, but she looked a little angry. "S-Sorry, I'm not good at this."

…I should tell her about my plan. I first presented her with the cake box by placing it on the table between us.

"Listen, you and I both know Hyōdō isn't going to take this while lying down. I guarantee that he's going to blow more than a few things up. Which is why…I'm going to help him."

Koneko looked up to meet my eyes for eye contact.

"Since this is pretty much a…special occasion, I'm sure there's going to be a little ceremony. So…I think I'll join Hyōdō in a little rampage."

She kept her emotionless face on.

"You and the others are free to join us, of course. Though, I wouldn't recommend getting in MY way in particular."

I reached over to the chess board and rearranged it. I placed the black and white Kings standing together, the black in front of the white. Then, on the other end of the board, I moved the white Pawn forward, a black Pawn next to it, along with the white Queen, Rook, and Knight behind them. In the far back though, I kept the white Bishop far behind them.

"At any rate, I'd say stay ready to throw some stuff around. You have my word: this fight ain't done yet." I stood up and turned toward the door to leave the room.

I turned back just as I opened the door, and saw that Koneko was watching me. "…Thank you." She says in a blank voice.

"…With pleasure." I reply.

I leave the room, and begin heading back to my own home. Well, with that, I think Gremory's Servants can be counted on for when things get lively. Now I'm sure there's one question I'm sure most would ask: how do you plan on going to the ceremony? Simple: I'll prove Riser isn't a big a genius as people make him out to be…

* * *

**Third Person POV (Doing this because it's much more interesting to see if you guys can determine what's going on through Katsu's head)**

And so, a rather sly plan was set into motion. Katsu Ueda is rather intelligent, but few have ever seen his deadly cunning and precise planning. This is mainly due to how few are able to outsmart him. Several hours later into the evening of his world, Katsu has arranged several scenarios to play out in his household. Earlier today, he had asked a lot of his mother Jenova, whom of which followed through with each request. The first among them, and perhaps the most dangerous request: arrange a meeting between Riser and himself. Katsu had a very specific message to send to the Phenex Clan, primarily Riser. The message: peace. Jenova had sent that message with the terms being a pact of non-aggression, and that something special be returned to them. Through first meeting Riser, Katsu had learned that his grandfather Kabel Berith had stolen something from the Phenex Clan, and now wishes to…return it.

While Jenova was…searching for the item within the household, Katsu was waiting in the library with his two Servants Lucile Paimon and Ayumu Yoshida. They were all still wearing their school uniforms, clothing choice not being a point Katsu wishes to impress on. Katsu checked his watch on his wrist, and saw that the time was 8:59 PM. It was only a matter of seconds until Riser arrived. Katsu looked around the room, and took a sigh. Then, he looked down, his hair moving to cover his eyes. Then, the clock struck 9:00. The Magic Circle on the floor turned to that of the Phenex Clan, and fires began rising through the room.

Though, Katsu wished to keep his library intact, so he used his control over Black Flame to turn the fires black, making them not burn anything in the room. And soon, two shadows emerged from it. The first was the guest of honor, Riser Phenex, and the second was his younger sister, Ravel Phenex. Riser is handsome young man appearing to be in his early 20s with short yellow hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest. Ravel is a young girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, with blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Ravel wears a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

The fires subsided, and Katsu gave a light bow. Lucile and Ayumu were hesitant, but they followed. As Katsu rose back up, Lucile and Ayumu were both caught off guard by his expression: he was smiling and seemed happy to meet them.

"Welcome, Lord Riser Phenex to my home. I hope I have not inconvenienced your schedule." Katsu asks in a cheerful and kiss-ass-like voice.

"It's of no bother." Riser replied. "I happen to have some free time at the moment, so I decided to indulge you in your request, Half-Breed." Riser replies rudely.

Lucile and Ayumu wished to attack just at that moment, but restrained themselves due to Katsu's orders.

"I understand, sir. I'm glad that you've at least taken the time to come here. Please, have a seat while my Queen makes tea." Katsu turned to Lucile and nodded.

Lucile was once again hesitant, but followed his order. Katsu then turned to Ayumu.

"Yoshida, keep watch outside." Katsu ordered.

Ayumu nodded in reply, and turned to follow Lucile out of the library. Katsu turned back to Riser to see that he had taken a seat in the biggest chair in the room with his sister Ravel standing next to him. It was perfect, because Katsu's had placed a chessboard on the table in front of Riser beforehand. Katsu walked over and sat down in the chair across from Riser in a calm manner.

"I apologize for not having the item upon your arrival. My mother, Jenova, is searching for the item as we speak." Katsu adjusted himself in his seat a little. "Now, while we wait, care for a game of chess?" Katsu pointed to the board between them.

Riser simply laughed a little. "Fine." He replies confidently.

Katsu was playing black while Riser was playing white. Lucile soon re-entered the room with a silver tray holding two cups of tea. She presented the tray to Riser, who took a cup after he moved his first piece. Lucile presented the try to Katsu was well, who took the other as he made his move.

"I am curious though, Riser. May I ask what it is that my predecessor stole?" Katsu asks.

"Kabel Berith stole Phoenix Tears from us." Riser replies as he makes his next move.

"Phoenix Tears?" Katsu asks as he makes his move.

Rather than answering himself, Riser allowed his sister to answer.

"Tears from our family members have miraculous healing abilities. While they can't restore blood or organ loss, they can heal everything else. They may also reattach limbs." She replies as confidently as her brother had before. "Also our tears are sold for high prices. Thanks to that, the house of Phenex is very wealthy." She finishes.

"Really?" Katsu replies with a curious sense in his voice as he makes his next move. "I can see now why you would be angry about someone stealing such a pricey item."

Riser makes his move, and Katsu responds. "Which is why I wish to change the opinions toward the Berith Clan."

"What about your 'brave stand' against me?" Riser asks sarcastically.

"That was a moment of weakness, on my part. Sometimes I realize my passion gets in the way of what's truly important. And right now, what matters is bringing honor to the name of Berith."

Both men continued to exchange chess moves as they chatted, Riser appearing to be winning.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Riser asks haughtily. "Last I checked, you're not a Pure-Blooded Devil, so you can't even hope to bring it back to its former status." He gloats.

"Status doesn't matter. I just want to restore the honor. At any rate, I hope with this gesture of returning what we stole, we can begin to reach friendlier terms."

Riser finishes his tea, and Lucile comes to take it back. Both play their game a few short moments, Riser winning by a major lead. However, Riser saw that Katsu had more than several opportunities to counterattack but chose not to. The possible strategy: Katsu is stalling.

"Though, I must admit, Riser." Katsu spoke as he missed another chance to attack. "I am a bit of a personal fan of you." Katsu says with a nervous laugh.

Riser's ego's attention was suddenly caught. "Oh? How so?"

"Well, I noticed your Peerage was filled with cute girls, including cute girl here with us." As Riser made his move, Katsu turned his attention to said girl. "Oh, where are my manners. I never ask your name, miss."

Ravel was hesitant to answer Katsu, but performed a curtsy with a cute smile. "My name is Ravel Phenex, Bishop to my older brother." She speaks.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you. Anyway…" Katsu returned his attention to Riser. "I'm a fan because I, like Gremory's Pawn that you defeated, wish to at some point have a harem of my own through my Peerage. Unfortunately, my number will be lower because of my own Pawn. Regardless, I find your success in this area to be quite the inspiration."

"Hm, that's only natural." Riser responds proudly.

"Though I must admit, at first I was a little overwhelmed by your presence after seeing the wonderful girls in your Peerage. But now, I can't help but see you in a higher light."

"In what manner?" Riser knew that Katsu was playing to his ego, but allowed him to speak regardless.

"I'd go as far as to compare you to famous figures in history. More particularly toward…the famous Roman Emperor Nero; the master of the arts."

Riser chuckled at Katsu's attempt to compliment him. "And who might you be?" he asks as he advanced his Queen.

"Jack the Ripper." Katsu replied without missing a beat.

Both Ravel and Riser were caught off by Katsu's sudden reply. Riser began gaining interest.

"Now why would you say that?"

"During the investigations of the murderer's escapades, there were theories to how he killed those five women prostitutes. One of them was that he was in not a petty psychopath, but rather a man of high nobility using his status and intelligence to kill these women out of some selfish gain. Some say he would lure them with grapes and drugged wine, luring women to their deaths. I…am shaped in a similar way."

Riser, still listening to Katsu's words, placed him in check with his Queen.

"Check…." He declared. Katsu looked down at the board, and saw that he had no options to escape. "…mate."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Katsu said as though it were just a bother.

"Tell me…" The air around the room suddenly got darker, and Katsu seemed…different. "…Exactly what am I supposed to do now that I've allowed you to beat me?" While a small chill went through Ravel, Riser was only cautious. "Do you think we can play another game? I think that I can win this time." Katsu finally looked up from the board and into Riser's eyes.

They were sharp, cold and were the pale green that all Berith's shared. This sudden change in Katsu's attitude interested Riser, and he wanted to see where he would go with this. With another chuckle, Riser agreed.

"Why not?" The board was reset, and they began playing again.

This time however, Riser was immediately noticing something different about Katsu's style. He seemed…prepared, like he had known this would happen. Every move he made caught Riser off guard after a few turns, and his attacks were more brutal than before. Then Riser countered once again with his Queen and gained the upper hand. Katsu only chuckled, and moved his King forward. Riser, full of pride as he is, couldn't resist mocking Katsu for such a move.

"Why would you ever move your King when you're not even winning?"

"Who says I'm not winning…?" Katsu replies confidently. "Besides, here is where I prove the greatest difference between us." Katsu leaned back, and tilted his head to the side and cracked it. "If the King doesn't lead the battle himself, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

Riser listened intently, and moved for his turn. Then Katsu moved his, and soon they followed one another.

"I saw how you moved your Servants in that game. Jenova's Eye comes in handy for situations like this. You willingly sacrificed your Servants to attack a simple Pawn and Knight, even aware of the possible threat Hyōdō possessed. Even your own sister was among those sacrificed, though she wasn't hit thankfully. I'd hate to see such a cute face damaged even the slightest. A King who throws his Servants into the crossfire first doesn't deserve the title."

Both fell silent as the game continued, and soon enough it was Riser who began losing. He was countered, every turn he made was out matched by Katsu's. Though he was a genius, even he was having difficulty tracking Katsu's movements. He could keep up, but the changing conditions made him difficult to pin down. While they played, Riser was almost oblivious to the sudden appearance of Jenova in the room. Then, the climax of the battle arrived.

Both had a small amount of Pieces left on the board now. Katsu only had his King, a Pawn, a Knight, a Rook, and his Queen. Riser had his King, five Pawns, his Queen, and two Rooks. But, the placement of the Pieces was the true trouble. By some miracle, Katsu had protected his last Pawn to the point where it was two spaces away from Promoting with the King right beside it. His Pieces were scattered, but seemed to be part of a bigger plan. Riser's Pawns were almost close to Promoting as well, his Rooks protecting them by covering the two rows behind them. His Queen was almost close to attacking Katsu' King, SO close, but the turn wasn't Riser's to make. It was Katsu's. Katsu simply moved his Pawn forward, and placed Riser's King in Check.

"Check." Katsu declared calmly.

Riser responded by attempting to move his Queen, but then saw something horrifying. Katsu had him pinned! He could move his Queen to attack his Pawn, but it was guarded by his Knight and King. What was worse was that Katsu's Queen protected the escape route to Riser's King's right. So, he was forced to move his King to the other direction to stand in front of the Pawn. But both were aware now of the result of the game. Katsu moved his Queen forward, aligning in the same row as Riser's King. Only one spot was available to use, but it was covered by Katsu's Rook. And so…

"Should we just call it my game…?" Katsu asks slyly.

At that, Riser's King suddenly caught on fire, the blaze burning Black. Katsu stood up from his chair and walked over to Jenova. He grabbed from her a small purple box, the seal of the Phenex Clan stamped on top of it. He walked back, and presented it to Riser.

"Here, a **second place** prize." Riser looked up, keeping his cool despite his defeat.

Though he seemed cool, in reality he was burning with rage. How could he have been defeated so easily!? And what's worse, is that he knows Katsu allowed him to win their first game. Ravel on the other hand, was simply surprised by her older brother's sudden defeat. She never thought he could ever lose, whether it be a physical fight or one of wits.

"So…" Katsu spoke up again. "With this I hope you know where I…**stand**, hopefully." He says in the same deceptively happy tone. "Either way, I understand that you're regarded as a genius who's only lost two Rating Games out of courtesy. So…this would count as your…**first **loss? Pity, but I suppose everyone loses at some point. Even I will at some point, just not today it seems."

Katsu turned and faced Ravel. "And Miss Ravel…" Katsu reached for her right hand, and kissed it lightly like a gentleman. "It was an honor to meet you both. I hope we see each other soon." He says with a genuine smile.

"What do you want?" Riser asks.

"Hm?" Katsu asks as he stepped back.

"I know you won't keep quiet about this. And I know for a fact that almost anyone would believe Jenova's gossip. Name your price to stay quiet."

Though it was a simple loss of a chess game, the point remained that the entire Rating Game was based on this board. And what's more, it would show that Riser was not the genius everyone believed him out to be. So, a clean slate is necessary.

"Well…if it's not too much…I'd like an invite to the wedding, Riser. In fact, I'm sure me and my Servants. Jenova can stay home. I don't need old stories to tell that she's a horrible drunk."

"True dat!" Jenova spoke up from where she stood next to Lucile.

"But I digress. I hope you enjoyed your time here, Riser." Katsu turned around and headed for the door of the library where Lucile and Jenova stood waiting, with Riser and Ravel walking to the center of the Magic Circle on the floor.

Katsu turned around again, and waved at them as Riser handed the box to Ravel. Ravel opened it and almost gasped. Inside the box were TEN vials of Phoenix Tears. Although, it seemed there was a small amount missing in one of the phials. She looked up to see Katsu, who only placed a finger on chins and winked.

"With this Lord Riser…" Katsu spoke again. "I hope you learn that beating you physically isn't the only way to defeat you. No one is unbeatable. I have just proven that. I hope the wolf-in-sheep's clothing routine wasn't too obvious. I'm still having difficulty keeping myself intact." Katsu said rather deeply. "The mind is the greatest weapon on the battlefield. In fact, if I had to, I'd probably defeat you in a regular fight too. After all, it seems the Black Flame overtakes your own fires easily. Anyway…" Katsu waved to the siblings once more. "Ta-ta~!"

Riser could simply attack Katsu at this very moment and eliminate him from ever talking and continuing to spread his own ego, but he was aware of two facts. One was that the Black Flame did have certain power over his own. And two: Jenova Berith. Jenova was rumored to have almost the same amount of power as her father Kabel Berith, though not enough to be considered a Satan. Either way, he knows that Jenova possesses the power to beat him down until he could no longer stand, even with his immortality. It was the completed form of Rias Gremory's attempt at defeating him at his last Rating Game. It was essentially a trap. Even if he could somehow kill Katsu before Jenova could notice, her own power would obliterate him in due time. Not wanting to die, he abandoned that plan.

He tried thinking of other scenarios, but the famed Jenova the Prophet remained a problem in each one. So, with a disgracefully heavy heart, Riser accepted his utter defeat. Even Ravel recognized the signs: her unbeatable older brother has finally lost against someone. At that, Riser snapped his fingers and the Magic Circle began burning, but they were once again Black Flames. Both descended into the circle, and now the message was clear. Katsu Ueda, or rather, **Abel Berith**, was not a forced to be underestimated. Despite his calm demeanor, there was something hidden in there, something **dark **and powerful. At the moment of Ravel and Riser's disappearance into the circle, Katsu let out a large sigh, and bent over while grabbing his legs. He was breathing heavily, and seemed out of breath. Lucile patted his back soothingly.

"Easy, easy…" she said calmly.

Jenova however, was less than quiet. "Get your ass down here, Raynare! Mama's gonna need a refill!" she declares as she turned around and left the library.

Lucile and Katsu were left alone, much to Lucile's delight.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" Lucile asks. Katsu suddenly shot up and stood straight. However, his face caught Lucile off guard completely. He had a rather proud and victorious smile on his face, and his eyes were wide with excitement.

"Don't worry about me, Lucile…" Katsu declares. "…Worry about the ass-kicking coming to Riser!"

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

Soon enough, almost more than a day later, the Gremory-Phenex engagement party came to be. I happen to dress for the occasion (in a way). Jenova had found me a special purple suit, orange under vest, white under dress shirt, and a green tie. Not the best choice, but it helps me stand out. Lucile is wearing a simply blue dress that is actually rather PG rated for her, which surprises me. I suppose the reason being: not sharing herself with anyone else but me. I forced Yoshida to wear a normal cheap tuxedo, and had to practically beat him to stop him trying to cosplay as "Tuxedo Mask". During my time here, I decided to let my hair and eyes reveal my true nature as a Berith. As a result, I was avoided by almost everyone.

I saw the Gremory Team as well. Kiba was wearing a tuxedo, Akeno a beautiful black kimono with her ponytail moved to the side, and Koneko was wearing a simple yet cute pink dress. They saw me, but we didn't exchange words. Kiba smiled, Akeno waved, and Koneko nodded. They know what's coming, and it's only a matter of time. I stood against the wall to the right side of them, having nothing but water. I hated the normal drinks they served and I was under age for alcohol (I obey human laws anywhere I go), so I settled for water. Lucile was loyally by my side, but Yoshida kept trying to get away from us and hit on the other women around here.

Though I wasn't alone with Lucile and Yoshida for a short while. Eventually, Riser's cute younger sister Ravel approached me, not intimidated by my eyes and hair. Well, at least there's someone besides these two who wants to talk. She is wearing a purple dress with matching gloves and black boots, and is holding a pink fan.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask her as I take a sip of my water.

"Why did you request to be invited here?" she asks. "Are you planning on interrupting my big brother's party?"

"No, of course not. That's…**someone else's** job. I'm only here to watch the fireworks."

She stares at me with what seems to be both curiosity and suspicion. "Was yesterday only a performance to come here?" she asks.

"Yes. Yesterday was planned and arranged by me to work my way to be invited here. It was quite easy, actually. I'll admit, your brother did have me on the ropes at first with the game, but all I had to do was pull a few strings and, whaddya know, I'm here."

She then lightly scoffed at my reply. "Do you actually think you're smarter AND stronger than my older brother?" she asks.

"Smarter: damn sure. Stronger? Well, to be honest, the fight would be close. At best I could render his attack ineffective, but I could not inflict the necessary damage to beat him. That is unless I had some tools like holy water and the like. Otherwise, it's sadly left as a tie. However…" I held my empty glass out for Yoshida to grab it and get some more. "If I had to, even for the sake of someone I don't know, like you for example, I would fight and be damned if I didn't win." I said with as much honesty as I had.

She seemed surprised by my answer, and he face turned a light shade of red. Then, before our conversation could continue, a blaze of fire erupted from the stage at the end of the room. I turned and walked in the opposite direction as Yoshida returned with my water. I made my way near the main door to the room at the other end of the room. I turn around and see that Riser is as egocentric as ever. He was wearing a weird as hell white suite that had a clear view to his chest and a long cape-like effect of a trench coat. And so, he began spitting loads of crap from his mouth.

"People of the Underworld, I thank you on behalf of the House of Phenex." He greets the crowd. "The reason why I called everyone here today is because I, Riser Phenex, and the heiress of the Gremory family, Rias Gremory, are going to get engaged today. This will be a historic event for all Devils to remember. Now, allow me to introduce my empress, Rias Gremory!"

At that, the Gremory seal appeared on the floor next to him and Gremory appeared, wearing a white dress similar to a wedding gown. Quite the performance. I checked my watch on my left wrist and saw the time. I raised my right hand up, and pointed down and back up for each second that passed.

And here…we…GO!

At that, the door to the room bashed open and several guards were thrown to the floor from the other side. I peeked and saw a familiar idiot had arrived, his gauntlet out and ready for action. Beware Underworld, Issei Hyōdō has arrived!

"Issei!" Gremory called the idiots name.

Riser stepped forward a foot or two. "You bastard, do you know what you're…!"

"I'm Issei Hyōdō of the Occult Research Club! And Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!"

Issei declared for EVERYONE to here! It was so stupid that I spit out the water that I was drinking and laughed! I coughed a few times but recovered quickly.

"Apprehend him!" Riser ordered.

"Well…" I mumbled aloud. "Time for me to shine."

I immediately summoned Final Judgment and jumped to stand by Hyōdō's side as several guards appeared around us. I held my right hand out and use the Black Flame to scorch them enough to not kill them, but knock them out.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Issei asked me.

"I'm a Berith. I like to cause trouble. Besides, I've always wanted to crash a wedding."

I stand at the ready as more come in. Then, out of nowhere, the Gremory Team attacked! Kiba drew his sword, Koneko delivered a few punches and kicks, and Akeno used her lightning. More guards showed up from behind us, but Lucile and Yoshida showed up and hit them with their blue lightning and fear aura respectively. After the Gremory Team offered words of encouragement to Issei, I offered my own.

"Get your ass in gear, moron." Issei and I turn our attention back to the stage, where the guests are more than surprised.

"What is the meaning of this!?" one of the relatives asked in confusion and rage.

"It's something I organized." A new voice spoke up. I looked to the left and see a new face on the stage standing alongside Grayfia. It was a tall man with the same hair and eyes as Gremory, and was dressed in some royal looking attire.

"Who is that?" Issei asks.

"Big brother?" Gremory answered without knowing it.

Well then…that escalated quickly. So that's the famous Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Satans. Well don't I feel honored.

"S-Sirzechs!? You can't do something so irresponsible like this!" one of the older relatives complained.

"Who cares. The Rating Game from last time was very entertaining. But it was one-sided because my sister, who has no experience at the Game, had to face the genius Riser."

Not a genius in my book. This guy seems rather laid-back. I like him already.

"So Lord Sirzechs, you are saying that the last game isn't fair?"

"No, no. I don't think so. If a Satan such as myself says that, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-Class Devils is important."

"Then, Sirzechs, what do you want to do?" A crimson haired middle-aged man asked. I'm guessing that's Gremory's father.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. Nothing can beat this entertainment."

I REALLY like this guy's style! Sirzechs looked to Issei.

"Boy. You have my permission. Riser, can you show your power once right in front of me and Rias?" Sirzechs asked Riser.

Riser only smirked. "Alright then. I cannot decline if Lord Sirzechs asks me. I will show my last performance before settling down!"

"That implies you're going to win this." I comment.

Everyone looks at me with surprised eyes.

"After our little game Riser that you'd learn to stop underestimating the Pawn. Well then…" I turn to Issei. "Good luck, dipwad." I say with a smile.

Issei returns it. "Don't need to hear it from you, Perverted Black Prince!" he replies.

I walk away to stand behind him with Lucile and Yoshida, sending Final Judgment into his pocket dimension for later.

"Boy. What prize do you want when you win the match?" Sirzechs asked Issei.

"Lord Sirzechs!?" "What are you saying!?" the relatives complain.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something great for asking him to do this. Now, boy, I will give you anything. A Peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

I would consider both of those prizes.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory back." Issei replies.

"Okay then. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

Issei, in a surprising display, bows his head. "Thank you very much."

Soon enough, arrangements were made. The two moved to a large arena where Chess Piece statues were around each corner surrounded it. Issei and Riser were standing in the middle, waiting for the green light. Lucile and Yoshida were standing with me. First few moments before the green, Issei has to talk.

"I'll finish this in ten seconds!" he declares.

Everyone is watching in similar manner as a normal Rating Game, a portal above us watching the two overhead.

"You must be joking!" I heard that girl Ravel's voice speak.

And soon, the two charged at each other. Gremory granted Issei permission to Promote to Queen. Smart move, actually. Come on, Issei. See if you can actually impress someone! As Issei charge at Riser, he screamed the words "Over Boost" and that gauntlet of his glowed bright and red! From here I can sense the power coming from it! Then…Issei was soon covered in red armor, and said the words "Balance Breaker". He charged at Riser with this new form, and attacked! He first shot an energy blast, and missed. He dived for a punch, but he missed. Riser looked mad, and there were only eight seconds left! Both charged at each other, and Issei crashed down. It seemed like he was powering down. But they crossed punches after that. They both seemed affected by the attack, and it seemed Riser was hurt the most! My keen and observant eyes noticed something wrapped around Issei's left hand: a cross! As in a holy object! That little bastard…he's smart enough to do something like that!? Both of them fell to the ground, and were trying to recover from the attacks.

Only four seconds left. It seems that the cross won't affect him if it's a Sacred Gear using it. Issei charged at him, and was about to attack! But then…time ran out. His armor dissolved, and he fell to the ground. Riser took the chance. He walked over and grabbed Issei by his collar. Then, in another genius move, Issei grabbed out a bottle of holy water and used his Boosted Gift to enhance its power! It spread all over Riser! Issei then used that transfer power again on the cross. Issei charged in, and threw a punch to Riser's gut! The blow was one of victory, even I could see that.

Since it's a for sure victory, I think I've had enough of a social life. I signaled to Lucile and Yoshida to follow me, since we're leaving now. Both followed me without hesitation. As we walked, I heard Yoshida groan about something I couldn't hear, so it seems I'll have to force it out of him. "Yoshida, tell me what you're complaining about or else you get an ass kicking." I turn to face Yoshida as we walked through the halls of this building. He looks at me with angry eyes.

"I just thought of something, boss."

"Yes?"

"Did you see how many of those hot women saw Hyōdō's fight!?"

"Yeah, though it depends on your definition of hot…" With this kid, someone with The Mumps would be considered hot if she had breasts.

"Fine! Let's say Koneko, Akeno, and every other Devil in there!" The first two caught my attention.

"Uh-huh…"

"They all saw how much of a badass Hyōdō is! At this rate, he'll have a harem WAY before you! Hell, he already has Asia and Rias it's only a matter of time!"

Yoshida then ran to stand in front of me. "I'm sorry boss, but I have to say it: you're way too soft! You talk a big game but you don't do anything about it! If you want girls to be a part of your harem, then take them!"

Yoshida…my lessons truly haven't been sinking into you, have they? I suppose that's to be expected.

"Yoshida believe me, if I could, I would, but right now things are a little too…complicated."

"Don't gimmie that crap! Is this about your GUILT!? If so, then stop blaming yourself! You took a SWORD for the guy, don't you think that's enough!?"

"I didn't die. Until I do, I owe Hyōdō **all**."

I reply as I force myself past him. Before I could think any further, I heard a familiar laugh echo throughout the halls.

"Good evening, good afternoon, and good morning ladies and gentlemen of the Clans Phenex and Gremory!"

That voice…DAMN, it's Cain!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The Battle of the Gremory-Phenex Engagement Party was far from over. Upon the roof of the tallest building of the luxurious household, there stood the most uninvited guest. Still keeping his black kimono with green flower patterns on his back like a cape, wearing a red tuxedo with white gloves and a black tie and undershirt, stood the infamous Cain. Shoved into the roof right next to him is his Demonic Sword Mystletainn, and in his right hand is his Sacred Gear Oblivion Surge, the Lost Longinus of the Horseman of War. But it wasn't in his hands for long. He dropped it, blade entering the roof and becoming covered with red electricity. The sparks spread throughout the grounds, causing small black feathered tornadoes to appear all around. The sparks and the tornadoes vanished, revealing a small army of Fallen Angel soldiers, all equipped with weapons. The Fallen Angels stabbed their Light Spears into the ground, and Cain stopped on his Oblivion Surge. Sparks of purple electricity ran through the ground, and connected to each soldier and eventually reaching Cain's mini-spear.

"I am Cain, Devil-Fallen Angel Half-Breed of the Clan Berith! I am tonight's enter

tainment for this little hoedown, and I will ensure that I keep you all invested!" Cain held his right hand up and his spear returned to his hand, no longer covered with energy. "Now, in order to properly entertain you…"

Cain looked up, and saw that all of the Devils were watching him, using the same viewing system that was used to watch Issei Hyōdō and Riser Phenex fight. But there were two of these viewings. The first was a view of every Devil in the main room where this had all started, and the second was a close-up of the famous Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer, who did not look amused.

"…I have created a special barrier around the exits to these buildings. If you want to know what it's light to touch a wall full of Light Energy, I suggest you…touch it anyway! Ahahaha!" Cain then aimed his spear in the sky toward the distance.

After Issei Hyōdō's victory over Riser Phenex, he had summoned a Griffon from a special leaflet given to him by the woman named Grayfia. He along with the newly freed Rias Gremory were on it flying home. But Cain's spear was aimed right at them.

"I don't like weddings unless there's a nice little moment between the bride and groom. So, while Riser takes a nap, I'll settle for seeing the horrified faces of the new Rias-Issei couple!"

At that, Cain's spear extended as fast as lightning toward the griffon! Its speed covered tremendous distance easily, and was about to reach them! That was until a massive bolt of lightning hit the tip and destroyed it. Cain's spear retracted, and was soon the short spear it was before. The tip however, was charred and destroyed. Though, it regenerated the damage within a few seconds and looked good as new. Cain spun the spear in his hand a few times before he realized that he was surrounded by three new enemies, none of them looked amused.

The first standing in front of him was Akeno Himejima, Rias Gremory's Queen. The second to Cain's right was Koneko Tōjō, Rias Gremory's Rook. And lastly, to Cain's left, was Yūto Kiba, Rias Gremory's Knight. All three of them were with Rias and Issei upon their leaving on the griffon, so they escaped being trapped inside like the other Devils. "And here are some of my assistants!" said loud and proud. He pointed his spear to Akeno.

"Here were have the 'Ultimate Sadist', the 'Lightning Priestess', and Rias Gremory's Queen, Akeno Himejima!" Cain threw his up over his head so that his left hand could catch it on the other side, and he turned to point the spear at Koneko.

"And here is the loli-mascot Rook of Rias Gremory, Koneko Tōjō!" He performed the same throwing action again, his spear returning to his right hand as he pointed to Yūto.

"And last but not least, the Prince Charming Knight of Rias Gremory, Yūto Kiba!"

Cain looked around, and seemed visibly annoyed despite his smile.

"Now where are the missing cast? Are they already locked inside? Damn, I was hoping to have a little fun with them."

At that, Cain, as if by instinct, raised his spear and extended it, and then held it behind his back. He blocked a blue bolt of lightning that came from behind him where the Gremory team didn't block. Cain turned around, and saw Katsu Ueda, Lucile Paimon, and Ayumu Yoshida all standing at the ready to fight. Cain points his spear at the trio.

"And here we have our main performances! Lucile Paimon, the Hell-Rain Lightning Heiress! Ayumu Yoshida, sex-freak perverted Pawn!" Cain then took a pause, reveling in his own antics.

"And lastly, my PARTNER in crime! My own half-brother, my underling, and most importantly: my equal! Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Abel Berith, wielder of the Lost Longinus known as: Final Judgment!"

At that, gasps could be heard on the other end of the viewing portal. Cain turned around and looked up to them with a grin.

"That's right, folks! The famed 'Last Son of Berith' is actually the host of the famous Hell Dragon Thanatos! Oh but he's not alone! I too, possess a famous Lost Longinus! I hold in my hands the Oblivion Surge, host to the other Hell Dragon Hypnos!" Cain spun around, and faces his younger brother.

"I appreciate Lord Lucifer's attempt to entertain you with a battle between the legendary creatures of Phoenix and Dragon, but let's face it: the Dragon cheated through God's tools. So, how about I provide you with TRUE entertainment!? A DRAGON VS DRAGON fight for the ages! Brother against brother, destined to happen throughout time!"

Cain then jumped up, and came down with his spear pointed at Katsu.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIt's…SHOWTIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seems like I rushed through the Rating Game AND the Duel, but if I copied and altered the text from the Light Novel and did Issei's POV this chapter would be TOO DAMN LONG. Plus, the fight is about...um, 20 to 30 seconds at best. Also, it seems I may have to bump this to M soon because I plan on doing Issei's POV from the Light Novels at certain points. So, inform your friends who read this story but miss this chapter, because I don't want to lose readers because this site hides the "M" rated ones. I think I can get away if I avoid..."descriptions"**

**Next chapter is gonna be action-packed! **


	16. Chapter 13: We Have A Family Feud

**Author's Note: For the full experience of enjoying this chapter, I recommend playing the following songs as you read (I will NEVER do song fics. Personally, I don't like them):**

**Dance with Devil by Breaking Benjamin**

**Headstrong by Trapt**

**I listened to these songs as I wrote and found that it helped out writing a good fighting sequence. **

Chapter 13: We Have A Family Feud

**Third Person POV**

Cain came down with his spear, and wasn't planning on stopping. Katsu Ueda jumped back, avoiding being hit. But as Cain landed on his feet, his spear didn't go into the roof everyone stood on. He shifted the bottom of his spear to stab at the feet of Lucile Paimon, who stepped back and held her hand out to shoot her famous blue lightning at him. But Cain ducked, avoiding the attack. Cain's fighting instinct was remarkable, for he sensed that Akeno Himejima had shot her own lightning toward him. Now that he ducked, the lightning of Akeno and Lucile hit each other, and an explosion erupted.

Cain lunged over to Ayumu Yoshida with his head low, then stood forward and ran his head into Ayumu's chest, the middle of his body and thus dealing the most damage. Cain pulled back, then front flipped over Ayumu to end up behind him. He spun half way to smack the side of the bottom of his spear on Ayumu's left arm, and broke it. Then he did the same with the side of the top on Ayumu's right arm, rendering him useless in the fight. To finish it, Cain horse-kicked Ayumu in his back, sending him face first into the ground. Cain spun around, his instincts kicking in again. He was being charge at by Yūto Kiba and Koneko Tōjō, who were using their sword and fists respectively to attack.

Cain moved his spear to deflect Yūto's sword, and moved to hold it in front of him as the Knight was forced back. He then had to worry about the Rook attacking him. Koneko went to throw a punch to Cain's head, but Cain countered by moving his spear to swipe at the girl's feet. Koneko jumped to avoid it, and delivered a knee to Cain's chest. Cain coughed with the pain, and was staggering. Koneko saw the opportunity, and went to deliver more and more attacks to his body. Every sensitive point, every weak bone was attacked furiously and quickly. Koneko had to repay Cain for beating her in the church the day Asia was saved from the Fallen Angel Raynare. To finish it off, Koneko delivered her strongest punch to the middle of Cain's body, right where he headbutted Ayumu earlier. Cain was still, his hair having moved to cover his eyes. Then, in a sudden move, Cain dropped his spear and grabbed Koneko's right hand (which was still in his chest from the punch), with it. Koneko showed a shocked expression, and looked up to see Cain's face. His piercing red eyes were wide and sharp, showing that he wasn't even affected from the damage.

"My turn!" he said viciously.

First he delivered yet another headbutt, directly to Koneko's head! Although she is a Rook and has powers of increased durability and strength, she still felt the blow like it was by another Rook. Then, Cain raised his left hand threw it into hit Koneko's throat. Then, he moved to use his elbow to deliver another hit to the left side of her head. Finally, he delivered a heel kick to her chest, and sent her flying away.

Yūto had recovered and was charging in, but stopped his charge to save Koneko. He saw Cain grab his spear again and extended with quick speed, so he threw his sword to his left hand and used it to block the spear's aim for his left leg. Yūto moved to grab Koneko with his right hand, but the force of how fast she was going was strong enough to send him flying back along with her. Cain retracted his spear and his instincts kicked on again. He moved to cover himself with his kimono as two bolts of powerful lightning, one yellow and one blue, came down from above. The kimono absorbed the attack, until Cain stood up and flashed his kimono. The attacks were redirected to their source, but their sources moved.

They were Akeno and Lucile, both powerful and beautiful Queens with similar powers. Both extended their hands out at Cain, and their next magic attack commenced. Large spikes of ice emerge from the roof to stab at Cain, but Cain raised his left hand and Black Flame came out to burn it! But the Black Flame vanished, and Cain knew who it was. Berith Clan members can negate the Black Flame of other members. Cain back flipped to avoid both the attacking Katsu with a scythe and the spikes of ice. Katsu recovered from his charge and continued to attack. He swung his scythe in every direction to hit Cain, who kept either dodging or blocking with his spear. Cain would try to stab Katsu, but Katsu's speed helped him dodge easily. Soon, they both held their weapons against each other, and were glaring at one another. While Katsu glared with a frown of anger, Cain glared with a sense of joy. Soon, they broke again as Katsu's plan to distract him was done.

The Lightning Duo of Akeno and Lucile shot their powerful lightning once more, and Cain stood there. Whether or not his instincts failed him was unknown. Then, he held his spear up above him in both hands. The lightning attacks hit, and Cain is holding back the damage. But opportunity was too easy to miss. Katsu, Yūto, and the newly recovered Koneko charged from three directions to attack Cain. Cain laughed after a grunt, and began spinning his spear all around him like a fire dancer. He gathered the energy from the attacks sent by Akeno and Lucile into his spear and now super-charged it. The three back off, not wanting to attack someone who had the powers of two Queens in his weapon. Cain however, wasn't going to wait for them to move. He aimed his spear up, still super-charged. Akeno and Lucile flew out of his range, but whether or not they moved was not Cain's concern.

"Genocide Rain!" At that, combinations of blue and yellow lightning bolts went shooting into the sky, coming out in rapid patterns and the count being almost more than a few hundred.

Everyone watched as the lightning bolts soon transformed into blue and yellow electricity shaped spears, coming down from above. It was now a mere matter of survival, attacking Cain no longer the top priority. The spears came raining down, and everyone moved to dodge them. It was easy to guess right that the spears were all charged with the damage that Akeno and Lucile could do on their own. But even as they ran around to avoid the spears, both groups avoided being separated too far, Akeno and Lucile flying near each other and Katsu, Yūto, and Koneko staying near as they ran. Then, Lucile came to a realization: Ayumu was still down. She separated from Akeno and flew towards Ayumu's body. She picked him up; disregarding his shriek of pain from the damage he took. Soon though, the spears stopped falling. They all covered the roofs of the mansion, and were all either yellow or blue. Cain stood triumphant, and yawned.

"Let's see if I even need this to fight you all."

Cain threw his real spear into the sky, where it didn't come down. Cain then reached for a blue spear and a yellow spear with his right and left hands. He pulled them out, and twirled them both around for a few moments.

"Round 2, folks!" He first charged for Yūto.

He swung his spears a few times, Yūto easily dodging them with his Knight speed. Then, Cain's spear clashed with Yūto's sword, breaking it upon contact. Then, Yūto's sword regenerated into a new form: a lightning bolt-shaped blade. Cain clashed his spear against it, and the spear vanished entirely. But while his spear vanished, Yūto's sword was soon charged in the same color it was. Cain stepped back, and grinned.

"Sword Birth…that's your Sacred Gear?" Cain asks. Yūto didn't answer with words, but simply a nod. "Wonderful~…" Cain said with a grin.

He reached for another yellow spear, and clashed with his blue one against Yūto's. The spear was gone, and now Yūto's sword was glowing both blue and yellow. Cain's theory was correct: Yūto's sword had taken the form of a blade that absorbs lightning attacks and lightning based weapons and uses their power as they're own. That however, was going to work for Cain. Cain continued his barrage of attack his spears and purposely hitting them against Yūto's sword, grabbing nearby new ones to keep going. All the while, Cain heard two new pairs of footsteps coming from behind. Behind him, Katsu and Koneko were charging from flanks to attack. One would think with the size difference, Koneko would attack low and Katsu would attack from above. But they switched that. Katsu and Koneko converged in their charge, Koneko jumping up and standing on his back for a moment before jumping again to come from above.

Cain stopped his attack on Yūto and prepared. He turned around and was only feet away from Katsu. Katsu swung upward, Cain stepping back and avoided the blade from nicking his chin. He was anticipating Koneko to attack him directly, but his instinct failed again! Koneko landed **behind **him, and punched the ground. The impact forced the roof to sink in a little where she was. Yūto jumped back, knowing what was about to happen. Cain turned around, trying to attack Koneko, but was stopped as Katsu swung his scythe. Cain was topped halfway from turning around as he blocked the attack with one spear but being forced to drop the other one. Then, Katsu pulled his scythe back and stuck the blade into the ground, Koneko doing the same with her fist. With a nod to each other before Cain could react, both lifted up on the block Cain stood, sending him into the air through the strength of both! As Cain was in the air, he dropped his second spear and was spinning in the air wildly. He spread his Fallen Angel wing, and recovered. But as he recovered, he was attack from the side and staggered in the air. He looked down and saw that Yūto had attacked him. He looked down and saw that his hip was bleeding. Yūto jumped again and attack, hitting again.

Cain's original plan was to force enough Queen-powered spears into Yūto overload him, but it backfired as **he **is now the one being attacked. As Yūto went up, Akeno was up there to grab him and throw him back to perform another attack. It landed, and Yūto moved to another angle to perform the same action but this time being sent back by Lucile's free hand that wasn't holding Ayumu. This continued five times, each attack forcing Cain to spin around from the impact, until the final blow was needed. Katsu laid his scythe down like a ramp, and Koneko saw what he was planning. She ran over and Katsu adjusted it so that the blade was sideways and not sticking upward. Koneko stood on it, and Katsu lifted up. Koneko was in the air again, and went higher than Cain. Cain saw what the finishing move was, and sighed in response.

"…Shit." Was all he could say. Koneko came down like a meteor, and delivered a swift kick to Cain's body.

He crashed into the ground, coughed large amounts of blood as the roof sunk in again from where he was. Katsu reached out with his right hand into the hole, grabbing Koneko's hand and pulling her out. Cain closed his eyes and was wriggling on the ground from the pain. He opens his eyes, and sees an even scarier sight. Both Queens were glowing with powerful auras, Lucile looking furious and Akeno having a sadistic smile on her face.

"…Shit." He says again as both Queens launched their attacks.

HUGE single bolts of their colored lightning came from above and hit Cain, setting off a huge explosion and sending Cain crashing into the building and down several floors. All was silent, and it seemed as though he had been defeated. Akeno and Lucile landed, Akeno hiding her wings while Lucile kept hers out.

"Katsu!" Lucile called out to Katsu. "Ayumu needs help! I'm going to take him somewhere else to heal him, okay?"

"Do it." Katsu approved. Lucile nodded, and then flew off while still carrying Ayumu.

Katsu turned to face the members of the Gremory Team with a saddened face. He bowed incredibly low, lower than he has ever before.

"I'm sorry…" he says with a strong voice. "I am SO sorry for this! I just want you guys to know that I have NO business with him!" He stood back up, but kept his head low to avoid eye contact.

"It's alright." Yūto speaks. Katsu looks up, and sees that no one is angry with him. "Katsu, you need to stop blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault." Yūto stepped forward, and placed his right hand on Katsu's shoulder. "This was someone else's fault, not yours." He says with a smile.

Katsu is reluctant, but accepts the words Yūto ahs said. "Thanks, Kiba." Katsu walked out of Yūto's grip and walked over to Koneko. "You alright? I see Cain is tough enough to hurt even someone like you."

Koneko simply nodded. "…I'm fine." She replies.

Katsu looked to Akeno, who was smiling and only laughed a little.

"Ow…" the old voice speaks.

Everyone adopts a serious face, and quickly moves to surround the hole. They hear the sound of several items being moved around and crushed, possible debris from all of the damage Cain did on his way down. Soon enough, out of the hole, Cain crawled out with his hands and knees. But, he was not without injury. He was scarred, bruised, battered, and torn at almost every part of his body. Scorch marks show where the lightning did the most damage.

"I'll admit…" Cain says with a sigh and a cracking of his neck to the left. "That…was certainly a show." He cracks his neck to the right. "But this really isn't over." Cain's body began glowing with a crimson red aura.

"Not…" he says in a deep voice, the echo of a very slow heartbeat following his words. "One…" another echoing heartbeat. "**Bit…**" his voice went incredibly deep, and the aura vanished.

Cain raised his right hand, and everyone glanced up. His spear was still up there, floating in the sky.

"Those spears…" Cain refers to the energy spears scattered throughout the roofs. "Have a special purpose besides being weapons." As he spoke, everyone noticed that the energy spears began floating up a small amount and slowly. "As you saw earlier, I gathered the energy that your Queens shot at me earlier. And then I distributed it and copied it multiple times into each spear. The spears stopped, and Katsu was the first to figure out what the spears did.

"Guys!" he gathered the Gremory Team's attention. "Get the hell away! Those spears…!"

At that, the energy spears all began shooting up to the sky and gathered into Cain's main spear. "That's right…!" Cain spread his arms out. "Those spears each have the exact amount of HUGE energy that your Queens shot at me! And now, I'll have that power multiple times over!"

The spears were all gone, all back into Cain's Oblivion Surge. The spear then came back down with god-like speed, and Katsu had to do the only thing he could have. He jumped up, and came down with his scythe to kill Cain before he got his spear back. But it was too late. The spear came into Cain's Right hand as he raised them both up. The moment it landed in his hands, there was a red flash on his body, and he was healed! All of the previous damage everyone worked so hard to deal was no longer there, and Cain was rejuvenated with stamina as well! Alongside that, he now had the power of a Queen several times over! Cain's spear extended, and he grabbed the other end with his left hand while Katsu stayed afloat with his wing and still trying to push forward.

Cain looked up, and his sharp and killing-intent filled eyes met Katsu's cold pale green ones. Here, Katsu saw the true difference in their eyes besides the color. Where Katsu's pupils were vertical, Cain's were those of a normal person's eyes besides the color.

"Well then…" Cain said with a grin. "Let's start Round 3!" Cain stepped back and shortened his spear.

Katsu knew what was going to happen so he flew high in the sky. Cain aimed his spear and it extended quickly. Katsu dodged it, but the spear retracted then extended again. This kept repeating until Yūto came in to attack. Cain withdrew his spear and jumped over to his Demonic Sword Mystletainn. He tied the spear onto his belt, and grabbed the handle of his sword with his right hand.

"Time for a little change in gears." He says with a chuckle.

He picks it up, and swings it around like it was nothing but a stick. Yūto came in, and attacked. Cain reversed his grip, and held the sword underhanded. He held the sword out and blocked several of Yūto's attacks by moving from place to place, until finally he reversed his grip and started slashing at Yūto. Despite the size of the blade, Yūto found that the way Cain was able to handle it was impossible. A sword of this size would normally only be able to make one-hit attacks, a miss resulting to be fatal. But Cain used the sword like it was any other, skillfully using its size and his odd amount of speed with it to overwhelm Yūto. Finally, Cain reached for his belt with his left hand and grabbed his spear. "Oblivion!" Cain declared! With that, the spear was covered in a crimson red aura, and it lunged out toward Yūto! Yūto moved to block it, but saw that Cain had literally thrown his huge sword at him as well. Both attacks would hit, the speed of both being like that of his own.

But he was going to try anyway. He jumped over both the sword and the spear at the last second, timing it so that he could quickly dispatch Cain before the spear could retract. He landed, and began running. But, he was stopped with something ran through his right leg and forced him to fall down. He looked behind him, and saw with horror what had attacked him. While the sword landed in the roof again, the spear had somehow bent and went for his leg! He was now immobile for the most part, but he was determined to fight. The spear willingly left Yūto's leg the way it came in, and went back to Cain. Yūto went to stand up with his left leg, but he fell down. A sudden pressure came over him, the same kind that held him and the others down at the church where they first fought. But not only was he being held down, he could feel his strength fading away.

"That is my deadliest skill: Oblivion." Cain explained partially. "I'll give you all credit on one detail: you are the only opponents who have forced me to reveal all of my secrets. And I haven't even used my Balance Breaker!" he laughs.

It was true. While Cain used every trick he had in this fight, he has not used his Balance Breaker, the true and hidden power of a Sacred Gear. Cain walked over to his spear as Yūto's allies rushed over to his side. Akeno began trying to use healing magic, but while it healed the wound it did nothing to alleviate Yūto's loss of strength and movement.

"Sorry, Priestess, but that won't work." Cain comments as he grabs his sword. "This isn't something that can be healed. You see, as the user of the weapon belonging to the very Horseman of War, I am equipped to fight with all matters of warfare. And what's more, I am also equipped with **chemical **warfare. I've injected a special poison into Yūto's very soul. Within at least…10 minutes, the poor boy will die."

At that, everyone froze at the revelation. "There is ONE way to save him." Cain turns around, and holds both weapons out and ready. "Only three kinds of special powers can remove the poison, all three belonging to Sacred Gears. The first is if I counter the poison. The second is that cute nun's Twilight Healing. And the third?" Cain looks up to the sky, and has a confused look on his face. Then he looked down and grinned. "Naah, I'll leave that one for you kids to figure out."

At that, nothing else was held back for the most part. Koneko and Katsu charged, going in to attack Cain. Cain now only played defense. He held his sword reversed gripped again, holding it and moving it to block Koneko's attacks. The sword also was surprisingly durable to take Koneko's own attacks. He used the spear in its shortened form to simply deflect Katsu's attacks. Akeno was waiting for the two to break off so she could use her own powers to attack. But, another soldier here was about to fall. Cain switched which weapon blocked what, and caught both Koneko and Katsu off guard.

The sudden change in defense was a surprise enough for Cain to counter. He first smacked the blunt side of the sword on Katsu's head, and then stabbed the sword into the ground as he used his spear to continue deflecting Koneko's attacks. Then he moved to punch Katsu away a few feet, his Final Judgment still in his hands. He returned his attention to Koneko, and with a swift stab…

"Oblivion!" he declared.

It was too late. The spear ran through Koneko's shoulder, and she held in a frustrated grunt of pain. Cain held the spear up, and kept Koneko on it. It was the similar manner that he held Raynare once before.

"I hate to a see a sad girl like you die…" Cain says in an overly dramatic voice. "But I've got better things to do here, **cat**." Cain calls her.

The spear extended, and Cain moved it up and down once just to have the blade wiggle in Koneko's shoulder and inflict more pain. Katsu recovered from his damage, and saw what Cain was about to do. Katsu knew he couldn't stop Cain at the moment, but he could do something to help Koneko.

"Buh-bye~!" Cain said with joy.

Cain swung his spear and sent Koneko flying away! With quick thinking, Katsu spread his wing and got in her flight path. Katsu believed that if he couldn't stop her from being thrown, then he could try to lessen the damage. Koneko slammed into him, and sent him flying. They both smashed through an attachment on the roof they were on, and kept flying. Katsu landed on his back, and continued to slide on the roof and shredding himself against it. He held Koneko tightly to make sure he was the only one hit by the debris. They finally stopped when they reached the edge, and flipped over. Katsu spread his wing, and felt pain in every part of his body. He screamed in pain for having to force his body to recover so quickly from the attack. He breathed heavily, and flew back onto that roof, laying Koneko down gently.

Back at the origin of Katsu and Koneko's flight, Cain twirled his spear happily a few times.

"Oh this is getting exciting! I'm feeling it now, ladies and gentlemen!" Cain looked back up, where the guests were still watching from the viewing portal. "We're approaching our grand finally!"

He then looked to Akeno, who for once didn't have her smile on her face. "Well, it seems like I got the legendary Lightning Priestess to not smile. Yet another accomplishment of the evening!" Cain declares.

"You know…" Cain looks to Akeno with sly eyes. "…Why don't you use that 'special' lightning of yours? You know, the one from the old man?"

At that, Akeno immediately knew what Cain was referring to, and more importantly: **who **he was referring to "How do you know him?" she asks with a serious voice.

"Oh, I've met him here and there. Though, we always seem to have disagreements. Apparently, my and Abel's mother KNEW your parents! Ain't that a coinky-dink? Plus…" Cain held his spear up and aimed it at Akeno. "…I suppose where I've **missed him**, I'll see if you're just as quick as he is to **run**…and **fail**."

Katsu recovered his breath and saw that Koneko was still on her back, injured and breathing slowly and heavily. He analyzed the wound, and attempted to think of normal ways to fix it. But he wasn't a medical expert, and he had little to no healing abilities. Although he did have **one**…a very deadly one. He decided to first check on Koneko. "Koneko, you okay?" Katsu asks. Koneko simply nods, her eyes half open.

"Good. I'm going to fix you up."

Koneko attempted to speak despite the pain and the loss of strength. "Don't have…the tools…" she refers to the Sacred Gears Cain mentioned.

"Actually…I do." Katsu says with determined words. "Cain always likes to torture as with hope, providing it so he can kill it. But he won't kill this one…"

Katsu's eyes focus on Koneko's shoulder, where the blood was now coming out slowly. He then looked down, his silver hair covering his eyes and face.

"…I'm weak." Katsu said with a familiar tone Koneko has heard before. "All I do is sit on the sidelines and let everyone else do the work, being nothing but an observer. I'm too weak to so much as even help others."

Koneko noticed that Katsu's voice cracked near the end, and his hands clenched into shaking fists. "…But no more." As he says that, a tear falls from his eyes. "I'm not letting others get hurt because of my weakness, and my family. I'll save you, and protect you, just like I will everyone else!" Katsu stood up, and summoned Final Judgment. Strangely, Katsu's body began becoming engulfed in a pale green aura.

"Let's go, Thanatos!"

**[JUDGMENT!] **

The Sacred Gear's jewels glowed a bright pale green light, almost blinding. Katsu moved to hold the scythe in his right hand. He held it over Koneko's body. "This won't hurt." He says with a determined glare. The will and conviction could be seen in his strange eyes.

**[SAVIOR!] **The Gear roared again.

The scythe was soon covered by a bright green light, taking away its physical form. The scythe-shaped light began shifting, and shrinking as Katsu still held it. Soon, the light left his hand and moved to cover his arm from his elbow to his wrist. The light vanished, and Final Judgment revealed a new form. It was now a slim gauntlet that was fitted Katsu's arm perfectly, detailed with white armor and black accents. The two jewels were now next to each other on the upper-side and along his arm, one of them bearing a number. The number was in a strange font, and had no meaning. _129 _was the number imprinted on the jewel.

"I guess the extra years are because I'm half-Devil." Katsu says vaguely. He goes down to one knee, and presented his covered arm for Koneko to see. Then, a small blade emerged from the underside of his wrist. "I know the blade is a little intimidating…" Katsu says calmly. "But I promise you won't feel it."

Katsu pulled his arm back and aimed the blade at Koneko's shoulder. He lowered it and inserted the blade into Koneko's shoulder right next to where the wound was. The jewel with the number began glowing brightly, the number glowing black while the jewel glows green.

**[SAVIOR!] **it declares again.

The wound immediately began healing, all of the damage becoming healed. And what's more, Koneko felt her strength return, her health being restored. She looked at Katsu's face, and his eyes were struggling to stay open. She then noticed the number on his gauntlet was getting lower. _120….119….118…._ It kept getting lower and lower as her wound and power returned to her. Finally, the wound was completely healed, the poison gone, and the number stopped at _98.6_. Katsu removed the blade, and sighed. Koneko sat up, and put the pieces together: the "extra lives" Katsu mentioned before was referring to his life span, and now the numbers have lowered. Katsu was giving his own life force in order to save others.

"This is my power…" Katsu began to explain as he helped Koneko stand up. "I can heal any wound, even if it's life threatening and not a physical injury, as long as I pay the price in the years I have left to live. The Dragon inside mine, Thanatos, has told me that no other previous user has done this since they were all human and had short life spans in retrospect. Well, I can see why. I just sacrificed 30 years of my life to save you." Katsu took a step and almost tumbled, but Koneko prevented that.

"Thank you…" she says as blankly as she normally does.

"Don't thank me yet. You can thank me when we win." Katsu says with a confident smile. He spread his one wing and flew up a few feet. "Stay here and recover your strength. I'll be back in a sec!" he then flew off toward Cain to finish the fight.

Koneko simply stood there, contemplating what exactly has just happened. Katsu flew quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time. When he arrived, he realized that things have gone from bad to worse. Akeno, who had transformed into her miko form as per using her powers, was on the ground near Cain with several burns and tears on her clothes, her long ponytail undone. Katsu knew what had happened and knew what needed to be done. It appeared as though Cain took a small hit and was recovering with a few stretches. Katsu dove down and first tended to Yūto. He stabbed the blade of his gauntlet into his leg, and the wound began slowly healing. However, like before, the numbers began going down slowly. When the wound was healed, Katsu only had _76.1 _years left on his gauntlet. He removed it, and Yūto let out a gasp for air at the sudden revitalization. Before he could ask questions, Yūto noticed that Cain was aiming his spear at Akeno.

"I'm sorry, Priestess, but I'm afraid I need to send that old man a message. What better way than **your **corpse?"

Just as Cain was about to stab, Katsu flew in and deflected it with his gauntlet. Even Cain was surprised by Katsu's sudden response. Following that, Katsu held his right hand up and aimed it at Cain. Cain merely laughed at the gesture.

"You **do **realize that I can negate your Black Flame just as you can negate mine?" he asks.

"Yeah, I know." Katsu replies calmly before smirking

. "But this isn't Black Flame." At that, pale green fire shot from Katsu's hand and engulfed Cain's body! Cain, caught off guard by the attack, was struggling to put it out by using his kimono. In the meantime, Katsu turned around to the batter Akeno and held her arm out. He stabbed the small blade into her arm, and suddenly felt his strength begin to leave him. He looks at the numbers, and they're dropping quicker and further than he predicted! When it finally stopped, he only had _13.98 _years left. Katsu then figured out why there were variants to the years lost per person. The gauntlet gave away years of his life depending on a person's worth in the Evil Pieces System, Koneko being worth five, Yūto being worth 3, and Akeno being with 9 Pawns each.

And so, Katsu was only left with almost 14 years left to live on his life, but he didn't despair. He didn't even care. He simply smirked. Akeno had regained her strength, but was curious as to the numbers on Katsu's gauntlet. Before she could as anything, Katsu stood up, staggering on his way up, and then turned around. Cain had already banished he flames off of him, but his body and clothes being burnt because of it.

"You know, that was really stupid of you Abel." Cain declares with a serious face rather than his glued on smirk. "You just sacrificed your own life force just to save a few Low-Class Devils. Then again, knowing your corrupted heart, you probably did it for the wrong thing." His smirk returned, but quickly vanished as Katsu held out his right hand.

**[JUDGMENT!] **his Gear declared.

The gauntlet become light, and turned back into a scythe. "Yeah, I guess I did give up my life to save the lives of others…" Katsu said while still smirking.

He twirled his scythe around until he assumed a new battle stance. "But I suppose that's what…**this **is for…" Katsu said vaguely.

**[DRAGON LIFE!] **his Gear called again.

At that, the upper jewel began glowing red. Katsu then charged toward Cain. Cain noticed that he left his sword unattended, and jumped over to grab it. Katsu jumped toward him and swung his scythe. Cain grabbed his sword, but he felt something in his side. He looked down, and saw that Katsu just got the tip of his scythe into his left side. Cain, with the power he has, was hardly affected by the stab.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"No…" Katsu replied with a grin. "But this is!"

At that, the top jewel glowed bright red on his scythe, and displayed numbers again. This time, the numbers read _234_. Then, Cain felt like his very soul was being stabbed at by the scythe as the numbers suddenly began to drop! Cain pulled back, taking Mystletainn with him, and felt fine once more. Katsu lifted his scythe, and the red jewel changed back to its pale green color. The number _234 _had been reduced to _200_. Then, the numbers we shaped back to _13.98_, then the number changed to _43.98_. Katsu was siphoning his life force back from Cain! Cain, being born both a High-Class Devil AND a powerful Fallen Angel, had a rather long lifespan. But now that Katsu was trying to drain it, Cain could not afford to be hit! Katsu charged at him and began attacking. Cain went to the defensive, and used both weapons to merely protect and deflect Katsu's attacks. Then he counterattacked. Katsu came down with his scythe, and Cain blocked with his spear. Then, he tried to stab with his sword.

"Mystletainn: DOWN!" Katsu declared.

At that, Mystletainn's weight suddenly increased dramatically to Cain and the sword came down to the ground! Cain's hand was trapped, and he couldn't move at all! Cain struggled to pull the sword free as he held his spear to block the Final Judgment, but Katsu countered. Katsu pulled his scythe back and swung the back to his Cain in the head. Cain fell back, dropping his spear while still holding his sword. He couldn't release his grip from the sword! Katsu then swung down with his scythe blade onto Cain's shoulder, and continued draining once more. After a few seconds, Katsu removed his scythe.

"Unfortunately, I haven't trained enough to kill someone through this method. So, you get to keep going." At that, Katsu held his scythe at Cain's neck. "Don't move." Katsu then reached down and grabbed Mystletainn by its handle.

He lifted it a small amount, and found it's lightweight to be surprising. Cain took the advantage and rolled back, standing up and shooting his spear at Katsu! Katsu quickly sent Final Judgment to its pocket dimension, and moved Mystletainn to his front. The spear hit the side of the sword, and Katsu was pushed back a few feet. Cain retracted that spear, and was confused at what was happening. He thought that the strongest will controlled Mystletainn, and couldn't understand why Katsu was able to use it so easily.

"Mystletainn is not **your **sword, Cain. It belongs to the head of the Berith Clan."

"But I'm the eldest! The sword's powers should work for me!"

"No, they won't Cain. Mom named ME the next head of the clan. And I will use that power to cleanse our name!"

At that, the normally red-veined sword began glowing purple, an aura surrounding it as a pale green aura began surrounding Katsu.

"And I'll start…" Katsu lifted the sword up with both hands. "WITH YOU!" Then charged in.

He slashed the sword down, and Cain jumped back in response. But, he had not thought about Mystletainn's power! A vertical purple slash of energy emerged from Katsu's attack as he missed, and hit Cain! Cain felt the energy burning into his flesh, but he turned left and the attack kept going past him. He turned around as Katsu charged in with the sword again. Katsu began delivering a series of strikes from above and the side, all Cain barely blocked with his spear. As much power as Cain had, he was beginning to lose it. With each pound of Mystletainn, he could feel his power drain.

That, and the multiple Queen powers that Katsu stole earlier along with his life force, he was losing. For the first time, he has fought someone who was beating him! Azrael, Kabel Berith's Knight, doesn't count because they have never had a true battle, so Katsu is the only base he can go on. Finally though, Cain jumped back and shot his spear at Katsu multiple times. But Katsu switched to holding the sword underhand and blocked each and every attempt to hit, and finally got tired of this fight.

"It's time to see what power you were talking about back at the church, Cain!" Katsu informed his enemy.

Katsu held the sword up, and slashed it downward while imagining "power". At that, the now purple veins pulsed on the sword, and the slash sent out a rapid barrage of purple energy slashes, rapidly slashing and destroying everything in their path! Cain spun his spear to deflect them, but one got passed and hit his left shin, breaking his guard. He lost his grip on his spear, and was being hit multiple times by these slashes. His body was sturdy enough to not get cut to pieces, but he still go cuts in his flesh from the attacks. Finally, Katsu charged again once the wave of attacks ended. He jumped up, and came down with his sword. Cain recovered from the attacks, but was still weakened. He quickly grabbed his spear and held it up horizontally, and both weapons clashed!

Cain's body and spear became engulfed in a large and blazing crimson aura while Katsu was covered with pale green and the Mystletainn covered in purple. Cain was holding his defense until a bolt of lightning shot through his stomach. He coughed blood, and saw that the attack came from the fully recovered Akeno! He lost his concentration, and Katsu's sword went straight through his spear, breaking the Oblivion Surge! The blade came down misdirected from the breaking, however, and first hit Cain's left shoulder. But Katsu gave one more push, and Mystletainn cut off Cain's left arm completely! Blood came out of Cain's flesh where the arm was severed, and he screamed in pain! He stepped back, and grabbed his left shoulder just next to where it was cut.

He kept screaming in pain and agony. Finally, he looked up, and saw something that distracted his pain for a moment. Katsu was holding the Mystletainn in his left hand, and held the sword over his shoulder. He stared at Cain with furious, green eyes. Cain looked down and saw his broken Sacred Gear. He slowly got used to the pain, and while it hurt like hell he reached down and quickly grabbed both halves of his spear in his right hand. He then looked back up to Katsu while he was down there, and smiled.

"You know, I never thought this would happen." He then looked down. "So…why aren't you going to kill me?" he asks Katsu with a smile.

"Because you're my brother." Cain's smile vanished, and he was for the first time in a while showing a face of surprise.

He looked back up, and saw that Katsu was no longer angry, but looked more like he pitied Cain.

"I do hate you Cain, but I want to at least give you the chance to redeem yourself. Which is why I'm going to say this once: come home with me, face mother's punishment, and we'll go from there." Katsu lifted his sword and placed the blade on Cain's s right shoulder.

Cain, while still keeping his head low, soon showed a face full of sadness and regret.

"Sorry, little brother." Cain then looked up, and still had the same face. He seemed apologetic now. "But it's far too late for me. I…I can't go back…" Cain stood up, Katsu bringing the sword back over to his own side. "I'm already six feet deep in this. I've chosen my path, Abel. And you, you have certainly chosen yours. If I go back now, I'll go against everything I believe in. But just this once…" Cain sent his spear to its own pocket dimension, and raised his right hand.

He snapped his fingers, and the Fallen Angel army he had summoned all vanished and the barriers around the entries and exits were gone. "I'll surrender." Cain said sadly. Then, his face turned to one of anger. "But I'm getting my arm back!" Cain then quickly moved to headbutt Katsu, catching the boy off guard.

Then he moved to kicked Katsu in the chest. Katsu landed on his back, and Cain grew his Fallen Angel wing to fly and went low between the buildings of the property. He wanted his arm back, and he knew just how to get it at this time: Phoenix Tears. He crashed into one of the buildings, and began looking frantically for any member of the Phenex Clan. He smashed through one bedroom door, and was overjoyed and yet annoyed. Within the room, Riser Phenex and his entire Peerage (his sister Ravel included) were in the room, wishing for their master to recuperate.

Riser's Peerage moved to defend him as Ravel stayed near her still injured brother.

"Outta the way!" Cain screamed. He held his right hand out and Black Flame emerged and sent the Peerage down and knocked out. The intensity was enough to knock down even Riser's Queen and Rooks with ease! With lightning speed, he ran over to the Phenex siblings. Riser stood up, and went in to attack despite his injuries. Cain simply moved to punch him in the stomach where Issei did, and threw him to the side. He then reached for Ravel, and grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up.

"Where are they!?" Cain screamed in his rage. "Where are the Tears!? They can regenerate limbs can't they!?" he demanded to know.

Ravel would have answered, if only Cain's grip had prevented her from talking.

"Answer me, damn it!" Cain then got an idea. "Your family MAKES the Tears yourselves, right!? Then start crying!"

Cain was about to do something to force Ravel to cry, but a burst from the ceiling stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see what it was, but was once again caught off guard as something stabbed his right arm. He turned his head to his left, and saw that Yūto had arrived and stabbed his sword into Cain's arm. Then, in a swift motion, he cut if off entirely. Katsu appeared from the hole in the ceiling and stomped on Cain's head, using it as momentum to land in front of him and grab Ravel. Ravel was coughing from the stress put on her neck, and Cain stepped back screaming in pain again. Now he had lost BOTH arms, and was surrounded

. He turned around to that hole, and saw that Akeno and Koneko were waiting for him. He thought of going for the door, but Yūto appeared before he could go any further. Cain was trapped. He turned back to Katsu, who now had no remorse in his eyes. He held Ravel with his left hand to help her recover from Cain's attack, and he held his sword out aimed at Cain.

"It's over, Cain." Katsu said in a deep, angry voice. "No second chances. Now, you die."

Cain was now more desperate than ever, and was about to do ANYTHING to survive and escape! But then, he thought of an idea! He had an emergency escape plan, but rarely used it out of the fact that he had never been in a trap before. But before he could escape, he looked to Katsu with serious eyes.

"Just remember a few things, Little Brother." He says in a serious tone. "Kabel Berith isn't through with the world yet. Azrael is planning to make sure of that. Go ahead, just ask Jenova about the 'Black Gate'. Do that, and I promise that you'll regret doing this to me." Cain then looked to the ground, and shouted: "Ares' Path!" he declared.

At that, a magic circle appeared before him. "This is an emergency magic circle we Horsemen can use, Abel! You'll learn it eventually! Till then, ta-ta~!" Cain vanished into the circle, and had escaped his execution.

Once he was gone, everyone took a breath and sighed out of relief. Cain had gone away, defeated. Before anyone could speak, Katsu released the recovered Ravel, and raised his left hand.

"Before you guys say anything. I would just like to say: I'm sorry. And…thanks…" At that, Katsu dropped Mystletainn, which promptly vanished into purple ashes, and was about to fall face-first to the floor.

But both Ravel and Yūto came to his aid and stopped him before he fell. "It seems he's used all of his energy." Yūto says with a smile.

"Oh my, he deserves a nice rest." Akeno commented.

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

Well…that was certainly interesting. I crashed a wedding (engagement party, but whatever), saw a Dragon fight a Phoenix, fought Cain off, and completely destroyed someone's house without any form of consequence or payment. Overall, I'd say a helluva day. Though, I could do without the falling unconscious part. But I have to admit, I shouldn't have been surprised. I did just unleash a wave of destruction with the sword of the Berith Clan AND the Final Judgment, so let's face it: things could have gotten worse. That power…when I drained Cain's life force, I felt the scythe also siphon off a partial amount of those Queen powers over and over again and add them to my own. How come my body didn't just explode? I mean, Cain I can understand having all of that power held up in his body because of his experience, but I figured that I would pretty much explode from having so much power in me. Did I send it all into Mystletainn as I fought? If so, then that was a lot of energy.

If using Mystletainn's powers requires the powers of several Queens, then I'd best avoid using its power unless for dire emergencies. In the meantime however, I'm going to see if I can move anything or if I'm just still in my dreams. Okay, it seems I'm under something soft. Wait, yes! I know what it is! I'm under my blanket in my house! I made it home! That's one good sign. Now, let's see if I can move everything. Hands…check. Feet…check. Fingers and toes…check. Neck…check. Kingdom…check. Buttocks…check. Okay, all of the important stuff is there.

Time for senses. Touch is working, I can smell the faint aroma of cinnamon perfume, I can here…a girl humming, I can taste…the roof of my mouth. And lastly, I open my eyes and see that it's late into the afternoon, and I'm guessing that I've been out for a day at best. I rolled in my bed and sat up, groaning a little from a few sore spots. I look under my blanket to see that I'm in my boxers and nothing else, which means someone stripped me. The humming is still going. I look up and see that someone is sitting on my couch-futon in front of the bed and watching a cooking show. And that someone just happens to have long blue hair. I move to get out of the bed, and walk over to the other side of the futon. Once I reached there, I sighed in joy at the sight.

Lucile is sitting there, wearing nothing but lace black panties and one of my long sleeve button shirts with the top few buttons left open, giving me an oh so wonderful view of her cleavage. Man it's good to be the King. I move to sit down next to her, and she shoots to sit right up against me. I wrap me right arm around her and place my hand on her shoulder. She giggles a little at the contact. Time for the good old questions game.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Only a few hours, actually. You were healed already so you were only exhausted."

"Healed?" Oh yeah, my power. Cain didn't get any more hits on me after I revived and save the Gremory Team. So there's that. I don't really have any more questions. Wait a moment, I thought just came in. "Now I have an even bigger question."

Lucile simply nods and places her head on my shoulder.

"If Cain was as dangerous as everyone says he is, and there was a Satan in the area, why didn't he just smash through Cain's barrier and kill him?"

"Nobody I know really gets how Lord Sirzechs works, but if I had to guess, it'd be: you're interesting."

"Huh?"

"I mean, think about it. The legendary Final Judgment has finally been reawakened by a human, a Devil-Human Hybrid for that matter, after almost 400 years of being lost in mystery. And now, just as your little sister was saved by one of the Heavenly Dragons, then BOTH of the HELL Dragons appear to duke it out. Entertaining stuff in retrospect. plus, I'm sure he had faith in you. Otherwise he would have broken that barrier easily if you could've save everyone's lives."

As Lucile finished, she placed her left hand on the upper part of my right leg. "I suppose. I'll say this much: Sirzechs Lucifer is my kinda boss. I hope to meet him someday and speak with him personally."

At that, Lucile moved her head to rest her forhead against my shoulder.

"He says thanks for helping out against Cain. He wished you were awake so he could know if you wanted a reward."

"Nah. I'm fine with what I've got right now. Though I will keep that in mind whenever I want a favor." I say slyly.

Having a Satan owe you something…now **that **is irony.

"That's my King…" Lucile praises me as she lifts her head to kiss my shoulder. What is she doing? She seems more affectionate than usual. Is she upset? Did I say something in my dreams? Is she like this because she's afraid of losing me again?

"Lucile, you're being a little clingy." I comment daringly.

"Any reason why?" I ask.

Lucile looks up at me with a pouting face, which is just too cute not to smile at. She looks away with her eyes for a moment and looked a little upset.

"After the battle, Ayumu and I were about to take you home. But then the Gremory Team showed up hoping you were awake so they could thank you. We accepted it, but Akeno…" her face turns red. Oh god…what did I miss out on!?

"And?" I ask.

"She said she wanted to really thank you, even if you were unconscious. So, she first leaned in and said something in your ear, then…" Lucile looks like she's about to cry. Please don't cry at such a happy moment. "Then she kissed you on the cheek!" she said with an angry and whiney tone. "And I SWEAR she did it just to see my reaction!"

Now, my stupid brain asks the dumb question. "Which one?" I ask.

At that, Lucile reaches back with her right hand and slaps my left cheek. "That one!"

"Ow." It stung like hell, but I had another question. "Any idea why she would do that?" I ask in all seriousness.

"If I had to guess…I'd say it'd be the fact that you were the hero out there."

"Eh?"

"You know, the hero? You saved everyone, risked your life, and even used your own LIFE FORCE to save her and the others. Any girl would be a little smitten…" she says sadly.

She's really upset with this. She must not be used to the idea of a harem yet. She can take her time. I won't push anything else. But if someone else does, I have no power over it. I adjust myself in my seat to sit on my knees on the whole futon, and wrap her in a hug. I start rubbing her back with my hands.

"Listen, if you're still not used to the idea of a harem, I won't push anymore. But if they do, I can't guarantee that." I pulled back and move my hands to her shoulders. "Sorry."

Lucile has her eyes wide with surprise. Then, she smiles a little. "You…idiot." She says as she stands up. She curtsied, and presented her right hand out. "Hey, I wanna try something?" I grab her hand and stand up.

She leads me to the open area with the less amount of stuff in the room. She moved my hands to hold her waist and she held my other hand. I think she wants to dance.

"I was hoping that Issei would show up a little late, because I wanted to try and see if you can dance."

"Oh crap."

"Huh?"

CRAP! She wasn't supposed to hear that! "U-Um, yeah, well, among my many greats…um, I…don't know how to dance." I admit shamefully.

Instead of laughing at me, Lucile simply giggled. "I'll show you."

Lucile then began to teach me some slow dancing, and I barely avoided stepping on her feet multiple times. Eventually though, I caught on and were danced for a few minutes. Though, I think she's trying to lure me back to futon. I couldn't see it coming at first, but I saw that she purposely placed her foot in a bad spot to make me fall back. I land on the futon, Lucile laughing a little as we landed. She looked up at my face as she stopped laughing. Her face became red a little, and she leans in for a light kiss. She moves to rest her head on my chest and places her arms on my shoulders. I move to wrap mine around her in a hug, keeping her warm body close to me. As we lay comfortably like this, I realize that we can't stay like this for long. There's something else I have to settle. Hey, Thanatos.

_**What do you want, brat? **_

Can you still track your targets after being cut, even if you lost the trail a few days ago?

_**...You're looking for that vampire chick, aren't you? **_

I have to, Thanatos. If I don't then I won't forgive myself for hurting her. Now…can you pick up the trail?

_**…Fine. Just wait until morning tomorrow. That way, we can strike best**_.

Good. Thank you.

"Lucile…"

"Hm?" she replies with a slight joy in her tone.

"I know you love us being like this, but I can't stay for long." I look toward the ceiling, trying to conjure a plan as we speak.

"Why?" she asks sadly.

"Because I need to talk to Alice, and fix this. If I don't, then things will only get worse for us. Please, I hope you understand."

At that, I felt Lucile get off me a little. Then she reappeared in my sight, a content smile on her face. Then she went up more and all I could see were her breasts still covered by the shirt. She quickly reversed our position while keeping us on the couch-futon, and now I was on top of her and between her breasts and she was on the bottom. I looked up and she was smiling contently. "Go to sleep. You'll need your rest." She says in a soft voice. I didn't need any other motivation. Upon her suggestion, I went to sleep, and I couldn't help but sleep with the guilt of what I've done to Alice. I don't want to fight her…I just wanna talk.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Later into the evening, around 10 o clock at night, nearby Katsu's own home, a mysterious red magic circle appears on a rooftop in town. Out of the circle emerges Cain, flailing around with his one wing, grunting in pain and losing blood fast. What he had used was an emergency Transportation Circle, which can only be used by the Four Horsemen under distress. Cain flied around until he finally lost his strength and fell. He crashed into the side of a building and ricocheted into another, and eventually fell into an ally with a thunderous crash against a dumpster. Cain gritted his teach and groaned in pain, trying to find a fast solution to his missing arms. To first stop the bleeding, Cain imagined Black Flame burning on the spots where his arms were severed. Black Flame was generated, and burned on the disconnected parts. After a few seconds, the flames dispersed, and Cain was left with only burnt nubs. However, he was a little thankful that Yuto Kiba only cut his right arm at the elbow, rather at the shoulder like Katsu did. Cain sat there, trying to regain his strength. But as he sat there, his sense of hearing and smell picked up a hostile presence.

"Can I just get a break, please?" Cain asks in an annoyed tone to no one in particular.

Cain looked left, a dead-end being near him. He looked up, to the top of the small building that made the dead-end, and someone stood there in a battle-like suit and wearing a helmet. It was easy to tell that it was a woman, her feminine figure more obvious. She had four cutlass swords tied to her waist, one on each side, and held two in her hand. Cain also noticed that the girl had four small silver balls attached to the back of her belt. The girl jumped down to the ground, several feet from Cain.

"Devil…" the girl points out Cain's species. "Perhaps a stray?" she asks when she takes a battle stance.

"Well…in a manner of speaking, yes." Cain replies as he turns his head from the girl and looks to the wall in front of him. "Now, what do you want, vampire?" Cain identifies her as easily as she did him.

Though the girl was a little surprised by his analysis, she still maintained her stance. "I'm here to exterminate your kind." She says proudly.

Cain sighs, a tone showing that he was bored. "Listen, copy-cat, I've already got enough on my plate. Or rather…I've got less. So, be a good girl and lose your virginity to a businessman, or even a damn lead pipe. Just get the hell out of here."

At that, the girl moved in to strike! She lunged forward with her blades and went in to stab, but Cain rolled forward and dodged. Both got to stand up, and the girl went in for attacks. But Cain, even as bored as he was, was able to skillfully dodge each and every blade with little movement. Just a slight step, the movement of his head and his feet, and he can't be touched. Finally, Cain got bored of this. Cain opened his mouth and fired Black Flame at the girl, being incredibly inaccurate with it. She girl jumped back, being singed primarily around her hands.

"Your aim is horrible, Devil!" she boasts.

"I wasn't aiming for your body. Aren't you just as weak to holy water as I am?"

The girl looks at her hands, and sees that her gloves were burnt off as Cain attacked earlier. The holy water bathed swords began burning her, and she dropped the swords to evade further pain. Then, a sudden increase of the gravity occurred and she was forced to stand still for a moment. Cain approached her, and she had to devise a way to fight back. She forced her right arm to move to her belt behind her, where the silver balls were. Upon a closer look, one would see that they have pull-out pins on each one. The quickly pulls the pin on one and throws it at Cain. Cain's head is covered in a gray smoke, and she thought she had him. But Cain simply blew the smoke away with a breath. The girl was confused, she had thought that weapon would poison him like her swords would! Cain sniffs the air before smiling.

"Interesting. You boiled holy water until it was a gas and turned it into a smoke grenade. Very creative. However, it's not as potent as **real **holy water, so a Half-Breed like myself would be able to survive it."

The girl was now caught completely off-guard. How could she not smell the other half of his species, because his blood was everywhere from her sense of smell. Then, Cain reached up with his leg and kicked the girl to the ground, forcing the gravity to push her down and pin her to the ground.

"I'll admit, you're got both the skill and the creativeness to fight any Devil, but High-Class Half-Breeds like myself and my brother are a little tougher to fight. My brother…"

Cain's grin vanished and he took on the same sad face he had after his first attack on Katsu in the church now, and seemed like he was in deep thought. Cain produced Black Flame in front of his eyes, staring at it like it was something important. The girl down below recognized the Flame immediately, the power having been used on her before.

"Black…Flame…" the girl spoke.

Cain noticed her recognizing the power and releases the gravity a little to keep her pinned, but let her talk.

"You know this power?" Cain asks. The girl nods.

"Where have you seen it before?"

The girl seems hesitant, but she answers. "My love…tried to kill me with it." She answers.

Cain was confused at first, but then put the pieces together all at once. This girl knew his brother Abel, or as she knew him: Katsu. And it wasn't hard to figure out that they were very close, and the emotional high of being with her in some way forced his powers to hurt her.

"What's your name?" Cain asks.

"Alice…Cermak." She replies.

Cain sighs, and releases the gravity on her completely. Cain could only use this power in the human world, and in some ways was thankful about it in situations like this (what happened in the Underworld however could have been a lot more helpful though).

"Well Alice, something tells me that you've had a tight encounter with my little half-brother Abel. Oh, wait, you know him as 'Katsu', don't you?"

"Y-You know Katsu!?" Alice asks in surprise.

"In a way. Anyway, if I were you, I wouldn't bother trying to kill him."

The rage already built in Alice reached a new point. "Why the hell not!? Not only are the Beriths sworn enemies of my kind, but he betrayed my love by attacking me! That's reason enough to have my vengeance!"

At that, Cain leaned in and delivered a slight headbutt to Alice. While it seemed like a light tap, Alice felt it like it was a frying pan hitting her. Her helmet smashed open and fell off, revealing her blonde hair and red eyes. Then, the impact of the pain reverberated to her skull. She felt intense pain, and moved to grab her head with both hands. "YEOW!" she screams as she falls to her knees.

"Just shut up." Cain ordered. Alice recovered from the blow and looked up to Cain, seeing a determined and yet angry face on him.

Wait, it was more…filled with encouraging spirit. "Just because you got as little burned, you think that justifies wanting to kill him!? Not only that, you used the damn species vs individual excuse! Stop kidding around and just talk to him! Do that, and I guaran-damn-tee he'll accept you!"

"And how do you know that!?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A GOOD KID!" Cain screamed at the top of his lungs, his scream resounding throughout the town. Alice was completely surprised by what Cain, her love's older brother, has said to her. She had always been angry at Katsu, and wished to have some form of vengeance for what he did to her.

"He's…" Cain continued in a saddened tone and his face seemed sad as well. "…a good…kid." Cain turned around and spread his wing, and flew up. "Give the brat a chance to talk!" he spoke as he disappeared into the sky, leaving Alice to contemplate what he had spoken.

But Cain's evening did not end there. No, he continued to fly through the night until his exhaustion finally got the better of him. He safely landed on the rooftop to an apartment complex, and rested for a short while. The way the girl spoke…Cain knew that she was lying to herself. It was not out of venomous anger that she attacked him, it was aggravated confusion. The event she spoke of must've been so scarring that it had warped her way of normal thinking, and thus wanting to kill the very man she loves. Katsu…Abel…Cain kept his thoughts on his younger brother.

They were not out of any form of anger, they were out of curiosity. Strangely, he found himself wanting to know more about his brother. He wanted to know who his friends are, what his hobbies are, what does he do on weekends, does he enjoy sports, and of the like. Then Cain remembered the blue haired girl known as Lucile Paimon, and wanted to know her intentions toward his brother, wanted to know her past, how they met, do they plan to marry, have kids, human college or moving straight to maintaining the Berith name, all and more questions arrived to the surface of Cain's mind. But most of all, there was one question he wanted to know the answer to above all others.

"Are you happy, Abel?" he asks the moon as he stares into it.

"I don't know about him, but I'd be a little upset if my brother caused a little havoc." Cain recognized the voice, and stood up and turned around.

There, he saw one of the only people in existence that put the slightest amount of fear in him. Wearing a white lab coat and suit-like clothes, Cain was face to face with a madman who is yet the wise man as well: Azazel, one of the leading figures of all Fallen Angels.

"So…" Azazel eyed Cain's burnt stubs. "Need a hand?" he asks jokingly.

"Leave me be, Azazel." Cain ordered. "I don't want to use 'Nyx' on you." He warned.

"You're right, I shouldn't push you to use it. It's not like it'll kill you or anything." Azazel comments in the same tone as before. "Anyway, I'd like to avoid fighting. In the meantime, what the heck were you planning, anyway?" Azazel asks.

"I was trying to kill Abel, my little brother." Cain answers straightly.

Azazel stands there, trying to piece together Cain's logic. And then, had his response. "That's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard. And trust me, I've been here longer than you to know that." Cain, feeling aggravated and intimidated by Azazel's presence, decided to push a button he knew was an equal to setting off a bomb strapped to yourself.

"You know, while I was down there, I met a nice young girl that you'd like to meet. Long, black hair, purple eyes-I swear there's a hint of pink in them. I think her name was…Akeno." Cain felt a harsh wind blow through the air as he said that. "I hope that her father doesn't mind…"

At that, Cain saw a harsh glare aimed toward him, and a senses of dread.

"Care to explain **why **you attacked them. And give me the truth." Azazel asks.

Cain sighs, and realizes that he has to reveal his true intentions for his actions. "I know you're thinking about breaking your stupid 'no fighting rule', but let me first say that the girl is fine. Abel saved her. They make a odd pair. Knowing **her **parents I'm sure she's more than a handful…" Cain began mumbling and rambling.

"Cain." Azazel says a little harder.

"All right, all right. Sheesh, just making conversation. Anyway, I'm doing this because of Kabel."

"Your grandfather? He's dead, along with the rest of your Clan."

"No, Azazel. Kabel is alive, but he's injured. It's only a matter of circumstances that he comes back."

The air grew heavy with tension. Kabel Berith, one of the most infamous Devils to ever live, and an Ultimate-Class at that, was alive.

"But how?" Azazel asks.

"Through something called…the 'blood coffin' and a 'Black Gate'. Ever hear of either term?"

"No." "Well, unless you help me right now, I won't be able to stop Kabel."

"Why not tell your brother, or your mother for that matter?"

"Because I don't want to see Kabel kill them if we fail. If I do it, then I bear the guilt of wiping them out to stop Kabel."

"You're not making any sense, Cain." Azazel comments. "I need more than just basics. Tell me **how **Kabel plans on coming back."

At that, Cain had a vicious idea; one that would allow him to get away scott-free. "You still a mad scientist?" Cain asks with a grin.

Cain noticed a light sparkle in Azazel's eye as he mentioned that. "In a way…" Azazel says slyly. "Why?"

Cain presented his battle scars from Katsu. "Make me new arms, and in exchange for protection from both the Devils and you know who, I'll tell you **everything **that I know. Although as compensation for hurting his daughter, he can punch me a few times."

At that, Azazel walked over and reached with his right hand, moving to grab and shake Cain's right nub.

"Deal!" Then, he realizes what he has grabbed on to. "Ew."

Azazel removes his hand and wipes it on Cain's shirt, avoiding the kimono.

"So…" Azazel steps back. "Any requests for the arm?"

Cain thought about it for a moment, and then grinned when he thought of an answer.

"You've heard of Azrael's 'Suit of Sin', right?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Sorry at all if ANYTHING seems OOC right here. It's one of the things I hate the most to have in my stories. Now, here's an idea I've decided to try here. I've been working on a good OC Campione! Fanfic with fellow user "firelord626" and unfortunately, this website has not made a section for it. So I've considered posting it IN THIS story alongside it, just to save space and time. Now, if anyone knows what Campione! Is, then you're in the clear. But if you don't, do not worry I will explain A LOT. I am doing this because I've replaced my Durarara!, which was going to be in the eventual multi-crossover, but I decided to replace it with this.**

**Now, speaking of the crossover, I'm still looking for ANYONE with DEEP, INTIMATE knowledge of the Fate/Stay Night universe to help me construct an OC fic for it. I've done a lot of research on the series, and am hoping to include it in this crossover as well. **

**In the meantime, later. **


	17. Chapter 14: I Seek Forgiveness

**Author's Note: Well I took a look again at that multi-dimensional harem list for Katsu and thought "that's not battle appropriate!" So, I decided to switch it up a little. I remade it (with NO limits or cares about romantic interests beforehand) with fighting based girls. Also, stay turned after the end for a special Author's Note that requires your attention. Also, I just realized that the famous "Faust" can't be the Horseman of Madness, because he's already a Magician. So Faust is just his name for now.**

**(also, this chapter was made in a tiny bit of a rush, so please KINDLY point out any errors)**

Chapter 14: I Seek Forgiveness

**Third Person POV**

While the focus of events and the turning tide of history are focused in the land of Japan, we now go to England, where a long forgotten force resides and travels through. In particular, the famous city of London. Here is where we follow a young traveler. Though, he hasn't arrived yet. The night setting in around 11:30 PM, and a deep fog has fallen over the city. This was odd, considering the fact that days of sunshine were predicted and most likely. But with this sudden appearance of fog, most beforehand plans have changed. The fog was incredibly heavy, blinding everyone who walked out into the street. Soon, traffic emergencies began piling up and no one was allowed to drive on the road due to the hazard. We turn our attention to a small bar with a neon light sign on the side of the building in bright yellow, christening it the "The Flying Duchess". Soon enough, a man wearing a blue business suit falls out from the door, barely fighting to stand up.

From the looks of the tears on his suit, a few bruises, and a black eye to complement it all, he had been in a fight within that very bar. He stood up as the door slammed closed behind him, and tried to recollect himself. Though he was partially sober, he was a lightweight to say the least. Once he had recovered a little, he attempted to walk home, and forget that this night had ever happened. However, as he took a step to head home, he was immediately lost within the fog. He groaned, and stomped the ground in irritation. He looks around, and realizes something odd. The air feels lighter, and the fog actually seems to be lessening. He looks around and finally realizes that it's clear, but only in an exact circle surrounding him. He looks up to the sky, and sees that the sky is actually clear above him, the stars shining bright. But then, one star in particular stood out among the rest. He narrows his eyes, and sees that…it's getting closer!

He begins stepping back, unaware that his feet were about to step into a pot hole. He did, and he fell onto his back, his head barely touching the hard concrete. He looks up, and sees that the star is now clearly visible and its color has changed. It looked more like a purple ball of light, and it was coming closer. He cowered into a fetal position; for fear that it was a comet coming to kill everyone on Earth. He had no close family to speak of, his parents long since deceased of old age, single child, and no one he actually called a friend. So, he awaited his fate. Curiosity got the best of him, and he looked up to see that the purple ball of energy was now mere feet above and ahead of him. It was slowly coming down, and soon landed on the ground. After a few more seconds, the ball landed on the ground, and began evaporating.

Soon, the ball was completely gone and there was only a strange man left. He stood about 6ft tall, with shoulder blade black hair, tied into a ponytail. He wore rectangular lens glasses, had sharp purple eyes, and wore strange attire. He seemed to be someone on vacation at first glance. He wore simply blue jeans, a red shirt with white flower patterns on it, and a grey shirt that seemed to belong to a rock band. He carried no luggage, and only seemed to be moving by that strange method. The man from earlier, still lying on the ground, stares at this stranger with awe, never before seeing what he is now. The stranger cracks his neck a few times before looking down. He reaches into a pocket on his shirt and pulls out a map. He opens it, and reveals that it's a map of London. He points to the map, and simply asks:

"Do you know where Big Ben is?" he asks in a cheerful voice despite his emotionless face. "I need to go visit a friend. While, though technically she isn't a friend but I don't hate her either. In manner of speaking, she's my relative which means that she has to like me, and most times friends are the ones who like each other but not 'like-like' because I'm married, you see."

As the stranger spoke, despite how blank his face was his movements were odd. He uses his hands and body movements to emphasize the eccentricity of his character. Finally, the man speaks. "Down this road…and make a left. It'll be down there…"

The stranger raised an eyebrow before looking to where the man said. The stranger raised his hand out, and the fog completely disappeared for miles, but the night sky was still bright. Out in the distance, across a large body or water, the famous Big Ben clock tower and Parliament stood, the most iconic image in Britain. The stranger turned back to face the man.

"I thank you for your kindness and answer to my question. Good day."

The stranger turned around and headed for Big Ben, but not through the roads. No, he was walking toward the body of water, the river in fact, without a care. He was soon approaching the edge, and the man tried to stop the stranger.

"Wait! You'll fall!"

"I know." The man walked over the edge, and fell.

He vanished from sight, and the man feared the worst. However, his fears were challenged when he heard footsteps again, but this time they sounded like they were splashing water. He ran over, and saw the stranger simply…walking on the water like it was a normal road! He couldn't believe it! First, the strange light, the fog, and now he could walk on water! It was utterly impossible!

"Who are you?!" the man asks in awe.

The stranger doesn't look back, but simply waves. "Just your friendly nomad Magician. Atsuko…Yukimura."

Atsuko Yukimura…a Magician is a term he considers to undermine what he's truly capable of. Atsuko continued to walk along the water as if it were a casual stroll, and didn't concern himself with any ramifications should someone see him. He continued to walk until he finally saw something that caught his eye. He saw a large semicircle on the ground holding Parliament up. Atsuko continued his walk into this hole. It was a way into the sewers below Parliament, where Atsuko knew the only entrance to where he wanted to go was located. He continued walking, until he found land soon. It was in the form of maintenance platforms, concrete walkways lined against the walls to allow room for workers to move around should they need to. Atsuko got onto these walkways and continued walking. He soon found himself to be in a small concrete labyrinth, something that was long forgotten in the plans of the underground design of this building. He looked around, before sighing. I don't have time for this, Jenova. Atsuko clapped his hands once before kneeling down and placing them both down on it.

Purple sparks emerged from his hand, and the entire area soon began changing color. The concrete wall beside him opened up and revealed a circular flight of stairs that led somewhere up. He walks over and starts going up the stairs. He walks for what seems like several minutes until he finally arrived at the top. He knocked on the brick wall that blocked his exit, and soon enough it moved. Atsuko walked in, and saw that he was in the top of the clock tower, the home to an old associate of his. He looks around, and notices signs of someone living here. A neatly made mattress, a small television screen, and clothes thrown about. He then also noticed a symbol drawn on the floor below him. It was a familiar symbol at first, but then he completely knew what it was in seconds. It was the symbol of the Berith Clan, but a small section was scratched out. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was damaged to avoid someone else coming in. As Atsuko searched the surroundings, he felt a familiar presence around him.

"I know you're in here, Jezebel." He called out.

"Well, at least I tried to run." From the ceiling, a woman jumped down and landed on her feet.

She stood up, and looked absolutely stunning. She wore black pants, a red t-shirt, and a white jacket on that. She had long, purple hair that extended to her knees; pale white skin, a partial amount of her left bangs covered her left eye, which is most likely yellow much like her right eye. What stood out most about her was her impressive bust, which seemed to rival that of the famous Jenova Berith's.

"What brings you to my little home?" the woman named Jezebel asks.

"I'm here because of Azrael. You and I know what he's up to. In fact, I plan on getting in the way." Atsuko replies with a rather happy tone despite his blank face.

Jezebel felt a shiver up her spine, and she backed away for a moment. This was one of the last survivors of the Berith Clan (though not by blood). This was Jezebel, the Lustful Virgin, known for her infamous ways of seduction while maintaining the "purity" of her body. She served as the Queen to the tyrant Kabel Berith, and has long since stayed in this tower for years since the Clan's death. And it seemed as though while she stayed hidden, the famous Knight of Kabel roamed about.

"Atsuko, why do you care why Azrael is raising hell?" Jezebel asks as if she is avoiding the subject. "It's not like you have any obligation to stop him."

"I have to stop him because he plans on attacking my sons." Atsuko said rather seriously.

Jezebel froze. The moment Atsuko mentioned his sons, she knew what the intent behind his words were.

"…I just want you to know…" Jezebel began defending herself in a weak voice. "I had nothing to do with what Kabel did. Please! You have to believe me!"

Atsuko raised his hand to stop her, and she stopped talking. "It's fine." Atsuko said calmly. "But while you weren't responsible for what happened to the Beriths, I expect you to help me."

"…I don't know if I can." Jezebel said nervously. "Azrael…the Suit of Sin has made him…something else." She says with trembling in her voice. "I think…he's become an Ultimate-Class…maybe even further…"

Atsuko finally showed some form of reaction to the news. He merely arched an eyebrow, but it was enough to get him to understand the situation. The Suit of Sin…one of the many inventions of the Berith Clan. It has the power to grant the user the powers of a Devil, Angel, AND Fallen Angel at once. But it had a price: the user can never remove the whole suit. Azrael was given it by Kabel Berith, and it seems that the decades with this weapon have made him into something more than almost any other Devil could become. The Ultimate-Class is the highest rank Devils can reach, and Azrael had achieved it. But soon enough, Atsuko simply clapped once.

"So, that means he's just going to be a little tougher to beat. Okay, so we just need to kill him ourselves. Better yet, let's see if we can get a god angry at him, eh?"

"A god angry with him? Jezebel laughed. "Says the guy who stole a precious power from **Odin**, scammed **Loki**, and even managed to piss off both Hades AND Sun Wukong!" she laughs more. "Do you really think you can get away with trying to deal with any other God? Hell, the Four Satans for that matter?!" she began laughing more.

Atsuko simply scratched his head. "I don't recall any of that. Care to explain?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Jezebel raised her hand up and pointed with four of her fingers. "You stole Metatron's Cube from Odin. Scammed Loki out of giving him the Reigns of the Four Horsemen, which then you destroyed and almost every horse with them. You resurrected someone without Hades permission, AND you beat cheated in an arm wrestling match with Sun Wukong!"

Atsuko finally snapped his fingers and remembered everything Jezebel has mentioned. "Oh yeah, now I remember all of that. Boy, was I little rascal in the past 18 years? Anyway, back to the main subject. You need to come with me to Japan so that we can stop Azrael and keep my sons from killing each other." He says with a thumb's up.

Jezebel tilted her head in confusion."Wait, **sons**? I though only Abel was your son."

"I raised Cain a little, so I consider him my son. Anyway, let's get moving. Right now."

"Why such a rush?"

"Because Azrael followed me and is about to smash through this tower." At that, Atsuko dove forward and tackled Jezebel to the ground.

Then, a slash-like beam of energy slashed through the building at where he stood before, and cause great damage. It took a moment for Jezebel to realize what was going on, and realized that Atsuko's head was stuck between her breasts. Atsuko said something, but his voice was muffled by her breasts. She picked him up and threw him off of her and onto the floor next to her.

"What was that?" she asks.

"Just leave him to me. I've got experience with this kind of stuff."

At that, Atsuko stood up like nothing happened. He turned around and began heading for the other side of the tower. He jumped through, and landed on the building connected to the famous clock tower. He dusted himself off and looked to the top of the tower, and saw a dark shadow standing on top of it. Out of the shadow came three wings, each belonging to one of the Three Factions. The shadow descended, and revealed itself to the moonlight of the sky. He still wore the same clothes and armor, and carried two swords tied to his belt. Azrael, the Champion of Berith, for if not for the death of his master and losing his rank, Azrael could have become the Ultimate Knight. But now…there is nothing left of him that made him a knight. Azrael looked up, and Atsuko got a clear view to the Devil's burning orange.

"Nice to finally meet THE Azrael. You know, you're a lot uglier than Cain mentioned."

At that, Azrael scoffed at the insult and moved to draw both swords. The sword in his left hand was soon covered in darkness, while the other sword began turning white.

"Atsuko…the Trickster Magician." Azrael spoke in his deep voice. "You should learn to stay out of affairs that don't concern humans."

"Sorry, Azrael, but seeing as I am the father of the new head of the Berith Clan, I think I have at least **some kind **of concern." Atsuko cracked his knuckles before he started doing various muscle exercises. "Okie dokie then, let's get this started."

Atsuko assumed what he called a battle stance, what others would call just standing around like an idiot. Azrael charged with both swords, ready to kill. He first began with stabbing at him with the white sword, an obvious type of Holy Sword. It was aimed for Atsuko's head. Atsuko simply tilted his head to his right as the sword went by. Then, he slammed both of his fists into Azrael's chest, and used his special power. A sudden wave of energy was delivered through Azrael's body as he stood, and it seemed to have immobilized him. Atsuko however, wasn't done. Next, he moved to merely touch his white sword with his right pointer and middle fingers while his left did the same action to Azrael's black sword, crossing his arms in the process. Both swords had the same type of energy pulse through them, and both shattered like glass. Atsuko then moved to slam both hands into Azrael's chest, blasting him away with that same energy.

Azrael flew back, and back flipped once before recovering. Atsuko slammed both hands into the ground, and the same energy transferred into it. Out of the ground came a massive pillar of stone and aimed for Azrael. Azrael held out his right hand and smashed the pillar before it reached him. However, he was not watching Atsuko, who had jumped onto said leaning pillar and ran toward him. Atsuko jumped up and came down with his knee. He landed a blow onto Azrael's shoulder, and stunned him. Atsuko jumped off and landed a foot behind Azrael. Azrael turned around after beings stunned only to meet a fist to his face. Atsuko continued his pummeling of precision. Atsuko first went down and delivered a punch to Azrael's left knee, then moved to deliver an elbow to Azrael's left cheek.

Then Atsuko did a half-front-flip, landing on his hands for a handstand. Atsuko forced his weight forward and delivered a kick to Azrael's face, sending him back and landing on his back. Atsuko got back onto his feet and slammed both hands on the ground. The panels of the roof suddenly moved and wrap Azrael in a cocoon of sorts. But that didn't stop Azrael. With a single thought, a black energy aura covered his body, and dissolved the minor prison around him. Azrael rose to his feet without moving a single body part and didn't show any signs of reacting to Atsuko's attacks.

"Nice to know you've been upping your skills since you first met Jenova." Azrael commented. "But I'm afraid it isn't enough."

Azrael extended his right hand, and the black aura round him began getting larger around his right hand, and it extended until it was about six-feet long. Azrael gripped the length, and the aura vanished around him and the length was now a six-foot long katana, a nodachi to be more precise. Azrael spread his three wings, Angel, Devil, and Fallen Angel, and raised his sword. He slashed upward, and a very thin blue slash attack came from it. The attack extended and began slashing through the building smoothly. Atsuko jumped out of the way and dodged it, but the attack went through the clock tower vertically. The tower split, and fell into two.

"That was my home, you jerk!" a woman's voice screamed from above.

Azrael looked up, and saw Jezebel above with her Devil wings out, carry a small duffle bag. Jezebel raised her right hand up, and the fog gathering around the city moved to completely cover Azrael, Jezebel then held both of her hands out, and a torrent of fire emerged from her right hand and a torrent of water came from her left. Both attacks twirled around each other, causing steam upon contact. Both attacks hit where Azrael was, and she continued the assault. Atsuko held out his right hand, and snapped his fingers on his right hand.

A large bolt of lightning shot from his hand and hit the same spot, causing a chemical eruption that resulted in a MASSIVE explosion, easily clearing the roof off of Parliament. Atsuko jumped from the building and onto the river. He landed on it like it were a water bed, and didn't fall through. Jezebel flew down and helped him to stand up.

"We're not done here, Jezebel." Atsuko warned as he looked left. "He's still alive."

Jezebel looked the same direction, and screamed out of surprise when she found Azrael just floating above the water a few feet from them.

"That was effective." Azrael said with sarcasm.

It seems he was hit, just not harmed. Atsuko turned to face Azrael completely, and spread his arms out. Sparks of red electricity began sparking and connecting his hand in the gap between them. Soon, they took solid form much like how Azrael's sword came to be. Hovering in front of Atsuko was a familiar yet feared weapon to Jezebel: a Light Spear. Atsuko grabbed the middle of the Spear and spun it a few times before assuming another battle stance.

"How'd you do that!?" Jezebel asks out of confusion and fear of the weapon. "I thought only those feather bastards can make those!"

"Magicians can learn the magics of both Devils and Fallen Angels. It just depends how much you read." Atsuko replied like it were a normal conversation despite the confusion.

Azrael saw what Atsuko was trying to do, so he countered. Azrael's Devil wing retreated into his back, and now he only had a white feathered wing and a black feathered wing. "I have sealed my Devil form, Atsuko. So I don't see how that spear it going to be effective." Azrael mocked.

"I know." Atsuko replied in a clam tone. "I was planning on that." Atsuko then threw the spear at Azrael, who only swiped it to bits with his long-sword.

Then he slashed upward again, creating that same thin blue slash attack. Atsuko clapped both of his hands together on it as it came to him. The attack vanished, and he charged in. Azrael slashed with his sword, but it was smashed the same way the other swords were. Azrael flew high into the sky to avoid any more of Atsuko's attacks.

"I'm done here." Azrael says as though he were annoyed. "You ants won't stop Lord Kabel's return." Azrael spread his arms out, and looked to the sky.

Jezebel and Atsuko looked above, and saw what Azrael was summoning. They then looked to Azrael, who's body language showed that he was silently laughing.

"Let me show you…what several **decades **of having this suit can do!"

At that, Azrael's body began changing in a way. He grew more wings, 12 in grand total of wings to be exact. But they were all Devil wings, but were all adorned with gold feathers. Then, the final nail on the coffin was slammed in when both saw a gold halo above Azrael's head. The twelve wings and the gold coloring…Azrael had achieved a truly great power. He now had the same colored wings as the famous Archangel Michael, leader of the Angels and Seraph.

"This isn't good." Atsuko said as he looked up passed Azrael. Jezebel looked as well, and gasped in horror. Coming down from the sky was nothing short of a rain storm of golden light spears, all coming down covering the sky for miles. No matter what they could try, neither of them can escape now. Atsuko placed both hands on his forehead, and his head glowed blue for a moment. Jezebel looked to see that Atsuko now had a strange, blue armor-like headband on his head, with a green jewel on the forehead.

"What good is that going to do!?" Jezebel asks frantically.

"It's my Sacred Gear." Atsuko says calmly despite the terror of their situation. "Mirror Gate." He speaks its name. Atsuko then clapped his hands together.

Jezebel then noticed that every time Atsuko has done that, his hands make it appear as though he is praying.

"Forbidden Balor View!" Atsuko declares.

**[MIRROR!]** The Gear on his head declares in a loud voice.

At that, Atsuko looks up toward Azrael and the rain of Light Spears. Then, everything stopped. Everything stopped around them. At least, everything Azrael was sending toward the Earth.

"He won't destroy everything if we're not here." Atsuko said as he kept his eyes on Azrael. "As long as I have my eyes on him, I can both him and everything he does. Though, only for a few minutes."

"What the heck is that thing?" Jezebel points to the metal headband around Atsuko's head.

"It's my Sacred Gear, Mirror Gate."

"No, you just declared Forbidden Balor View; that's an entirely different Sacred Gear." Jezebel criticized.

"It is. **My **Sacred Gear allows me to copy any power I have seen before. Or in most of my cases, researched enough about it to understand everything about it. I understand, and I can make it my own. Like this right here. Forbidden Balor View lets the user stop everything in his sight. I've had years to research, and even alter the power to my own. I now have an altered version of it. At any rate, reach into the breast pocket in my red shirt."

Atsuko explains in a way. Jezebel reaches into the pocket he pointed out and brought out a small red pill.

"Drop that into the water below us, and hold on to me." Atsuko ordered.

Jezebel dropped the pill into the water, and a magic circle appeared under them. But it was that of the Berith Clan, strangely.

"Wait." Atsuko says with raising his hand. "There's one thing I like to do first."

Atsuko raised his left hand out, and a dark beam of energy covered in crimson red shot from his hand and shot through Azrael's chest. Atsuko knew that attack would be rubbed off like everything else, but he had to get at least something in. Jezebel looked curiously.

"Wait, you can even copy Devil powers? That was the Power of Destruction. Nice going!" Jezebel says as she slaps his back.

Atsuko grinned, the second time he showed emotion. "Copied…yeah…that's one way to put it." He says with a laugh.

At that, both Atsuko and Jezebel vanished into the magic circle. Time resumed for Azrael, but he noticed that his enemies were gone. He made all of the Light Spears vanish and he retreated his wings into their normal forms of being one of each faction. He flew through the sky until he landed on top of a business building. He looked around, and growled.

"Damn…Atsuko will prove to be an annoyance at this rate. The coward…"

Azrael then looked out to the moon, and thought for a moment. He noticed the constellation known as Serpens, "the Serpents". A constellation that resembles two snakes. He also noticed the constellation known as Draco, a dragon depicted by astronomers. Then, an idea began rolling through Azrael's head. He spoke his thoughts aloud to reinforce his belief in the thought.

"Serpens…snakes…dragon…Heracles…" Then, he put the pieces together. "Snakes…lead to **Ophis**…dragon does as well, but also leads to…**Thanatos**! The boy most likely doesn't even know what Thanatos is! Heracles…the Hero Faction!"

Azrael then began laughing at himself, astounded by his idea. He flew upwards, and turned east. He moved at almost lightning speed toward the east, a certain "skip" to his flight.

"Atsuko, your son's ambition will be his end! I just need to give my…recommendation to the Khaos Brigade!" Azrael disappeared into the night, beginning to love his dark plan more and more as he flew.

**Author's Note: For those of you who do not know Jezebel and Azrael, please refer to Chapters 2 and 3.**

* * *

**Katsu's POV **

After a few long hours of rest, I recovered my strength and got ready with Lucile and Yoshida to leave. No one packed weapons or tools, because I don't want to show any intention to hurt her or show any form of antagonizing. I changed into my uniform as the time was now…4:30 am. The sun will be rising in about two hours. I have that long to convince her. But first, I have to find her. Lucile and Yoshida follow me to step outside, the sky still dark with the stars showing. As I look up, the sky, I notice something odd. I turn around completely to see that Alice was sitting on the edge of my balcony, looking down at us. She's not wearing her battle suit like before, instead now she's wearing street clothes. She's wearing spats (tight bicycle shorts), and a simple blue t-shirt with black tennis shoes and a cap. She's a lot more free spirited in her wear. I take a deep breath, and greet her.

"Morning, Alice." I greet. I jump up high to the second floor and grab to the ledge, using my strength to move and sit on it as well, a few feet away.

"Evening…" Alice replied to me. She stares down toward Lucile and Yoshida, rather blankly. "…Who're your friends, anyway?" she asks in a blank voice.

"Lucile Paimon, my Queen and Ayumu Yoshida, my Pawn. I'm a High-Class now."

"Well, ain't that nice." She says blankly still.

"Alice…I want to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Please, I just want you to listen for a moment."

It's rare that I have to actually try to be sincere with someone. "What happened four years ago…I just want to say I'm sorry."

I make it a point to never apologize for my actions, but this is where I've really screwed up. "My powers were rampant because of the…ahem, 'circumstances' at the time. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I try to scoot toward her, but she looks away from me and uses her blonde hair to cover her face.

"I trusted you, Katsu…" she replied. "I trusted you, and you…hurt me." She said with a whimper.

"Alice…I don't know how else to say sorry, but I promise you, I will do anything to earn your forgiveness. You can still hate me with everything in your might, just please…all I ask is that you forgive me."

I move off of the railing and stand, and I go down to rest on my knees. Alice looks back toward me, and steps down as well to stand.

"You may do whatever you want to make me pay for what I've done to you."

At that, she immediately moved to deliver a side-kick to the left side of my face, smashing my head into the railing. Then, she reached down and grabbed me by my neck, lifting me up. Then she threw me back down to the ground level, landing on the ground. She jumps down, and I stand back up. My body aches with the pain, but I'll take it. Alice moves to punch me in the guy, and then deliver several more strikes, delivering several pulses of pain throughout my body. I maintain my ground, and stay up. I noticed Yoshida is appearing to want to strike, but I glare at him and Lucile places her hand on his shoulder, warning him. Lucile herself is glaring not at Alice, but at me. She's most likely angry at the fact that I'm simply letting Alice beat me down like this.

But Lucile restrains herself from intervening, showing that she understands my intentions. Alice continues her attacks, unrelenting and giving every strike all of her might. I'll admit, she's very fast and precise in her attacks, never giving me a moment to possibly counterattack. She finishes with swiping me under my legs, forcing me onto my back. Alice gets on top of me and delivers several more punches to my face, leaving me in a daze for a few moments. Then, she simply beings punching my chest. Though, she's becoming exhausted in the process, and is simply slamming her fists onto my chest a few times. Eventually, she stops, and stares at me with those crimson red eyes. It's only now that I notice that her eyes are very much the same color as blood. Though, that is to be expected of her, being a vampire and all. I then notice that she's beginning to cry. Why? Does it hurt to hit me?

"Katsu…" she whispers my name in a sad tone. "…After I told my parents what happened, they said to always hate you, because not only were you a Devil, you were a Berith. Your family has been hated by my kind for decades. Kabel killed many of my kind, and especially members of my family. Combined with my anger of your betrayal, I…I began training to kill **all** Devils…" That explains the weaponry. "But, even with how much I hated you, I…I still cared about you as much as I did back then. Every time I imagined your face during my training sessions, I thought it was to direct my anger. In truth, I convinced myself of that so I could deny the fact…that I wanted to see you again. I was confused….I didn't know if I wanted to kill you, love you, beat you, or see you."

The tears start falling from her eyes. I nod for her to continue. "I…I figured it all out. I just…wanted answers. Why you hurt me, why things have to be like this…" She stands up, and steps back. "…Just tell me that much…please."

I stood up, barely due to my injuries. I looked at her dead in the eyes, and began to explain.

"When I was born, my father placed a seal on my powers to hold off a dark fate of some kind. I was given to a nun and priest to be raised as a normal human. But as I got older, my power pushed on and smashed the seal over time. It cracked finally when my emotions were wild during that night. My powers hurt you, and I had blocked the memory out because…you were gone…and I was alone again."

At that, Alice's eyes widened.

"Remember when we first met? You asked me if I was lonely. It was true then, and it's true now. I was lonely then, and I was lonely after you left. I became distrusting of people, incapable of having friends because no one could dare try to see the real me. If they would not accept me, then I would cast them to the side all the same. You were truly the only friend I have ever had ever since we met that night when I was eight. After you left, I was never able to make them again." I took a deep breath, and laughed at myself a little. "Listen to me, complaining about what happened to me when **you're **the one who was hurt."

I looked down to the ground.

"The truth is, after remembering what happened that night, I had nothing but more guilt to add to the mountain I've already stacked for myself. I will make this up to you, even if it costs me my life. I'm truly sorry for what happened, Alice…"

I move my head to look back up, but I was caught off guard as Alice quickly moved in and gave me a kiss on the lips! She pulls back and then hugs me, squeezing me tightly.

"You…dummy." She calls me. "That's all I ever wanted, Katsu. I just wanted a sorry, and a reason." She looked up to meet my eyes, and smiles.

"Now that I'm back, do you…think we can…start over?" I nod to her, and things…got better.

I introduced Alice to everyone casually, and we went inside. With only two hours left until she has to sleep, we have to catch up. So, we talked and that was it. She told us that she went back home to heal Afterword, she dedicated her life to fighting Devils. She's never actually killed one, saving me to be her first. I explained to her than what I've been up to, becoming a full-fledged pervert and having ambitions of having a harem while acquiring power. Though, once I was finished, Alice looked…confused.

"You…became a pervert who wants a harem?" she asks.

"…Yeah, sorry to drop that on you."

"…Are there any spots open?"

At that, everyone except Jenova was surprised from the sound of what was said next by us. "Huh?"

"Well, I'll admit, this is something I never saw coming from you Katsu. But…I want to stay by your side for as long as possible. Even if it means…I have to become a member of a harem."

"Alice, you don't have to do that. If you don't want to share me, then…I hope we can at least remain as friends. I'd love to start where we left off, but…my ambition includes more than just the Berith Clan's class power. I want to be able to succeed in a dream that most beings in my former world only dreamed they could do. Besides…you and I both know I care too much about people to only have one person in my life."

If Alice doesn't wish to join, then I won't force her. Alice looks down, avoiding eye contact with anyone. After a few moments, Alice sighed.

"…You use the Evil Piece system as well, right?" she asks without a single ounce of emotion in her voice.

"Yes." I reply.

From over here, I could see a smirk on her lips. "…Than you need a Knight."

At that, Alice suddenly moved with lightning like speed! She lunged towards me and moves to sit on my lap as I sit in this wooden chair, wrapping her legs around me and the chair while placing her arms on my shoulders. Her head dives in and bites my neck again! I see Yoshida and Lucile are about to attack, but then I feel something in Alice's bite. I raised my hand up to stop them, and wait a few seconds. Alice isn't feeding on me. She's…just digging her fangs in and cleaning the blood. No, she didn't hit a major artery but still, she seems to be biting for a reason other than to feed. After a few seconds, Alice removes herself from my neck and moves to show me her face. Her face is red and flushed, like she had just experienced something intimate.

"So…was that fast enough for you?" she asks with a wink, her face still red.

She's actually panting a tiny bit and trying to hide it. "So…you want to be my Knight?" I ask to confirm it. Alice nods firmly, and smiles confidently. Well, seeing as she could easily rip my throat out if I say no, I guess…she can stay after all (thankfully).

"Okay Alice, you can join my Peerage." Alice then pulls her right hand back, and clenches her hand into a fist.

"YES!" she says victoriously.

"But it'll have to wait until I come back later tonight. You have to rest soon, right?"

At that, Alice placed her hand back on my shoulder and looked incredibly sad, her face still red and flushed.

"That's right…you're still half-human, which means I can't see you during the day…" she says sadly.

And now, is where the compromises begin with the case of a harem.

"I'll tell you what Alice. Because of how much time Lucile spends with me, when I get home every night for the next few days, I'll spend my time with you. How's that sound?" I look to Lucile, who seems less than thrilled. "You okay with that Lucile?" I ask.

Lucile glares at Alice for a moment, then for some reason tilts her head a tiny bit while narrowing her eyes on something on Alice. Is there something on her back? Wait, Yoshida has been staring there as well. If Yoshida is looking at something on a girl, it means her found a good piece of flesh to stare at. Hang on, judging by the angle of their heads, I'd guess they're looking at the same thing. When the hell did Lucile become a pervert? Lucile then grinned, then straightened her head again.

"It's okay. Just don't go any farther than **I** have!" Lucile points at herself victoriously.

Alice sighed. "Fine." She replies with no interest. Now that that's settled, time for the question game again.

While Alice stays in my lap, her legs and arms wrapped around me, I ask her: "Alice, care to explain the bite you gave me earlier?"

I point with my right hand on the spot of my neck she bit. Alice's red face actually blushes a little more, and she moves to stare at the bite mark on the right side of my neck. She then dips her head down toward it, and I can feel her breath at my right ear.

"It's a special mark my people give to…'special' mates…" she says sensually. She moves her left hand to grab my right, and moves it to touch where she bit.

I can feel two small holes on my neck, only visible if you're actually looking for it. Alice continues: "It claims you as **mine **from any other vampires. They will, and cannot hurt you in any way without getting into major trouble…especially with me…" she says in the same voice.

She then moves her head to begin licking the spot again in a very seductive manner, almost like she's turned on. To be honest, it feels REALLY good! I don't have a licking fetish or anything but I can get used to that as foreplay!

"With the mark, we females can inject a special venom that acts as a pheromone as we get close to it…" she stops licking for a moment just to say that, then gets back to work.

"Then that means you're…"

"Hornier than a rabbit in heat…!' she says excitedly.

Then she moves her hips and rubs against my-WHOOOOA!

"OKAY, WHAT WAS THAT!?" I ask in a panic, "feeling" something down there.

Alice doesn't answer for a moment because she practically French-kisses the bite mark before pulling back so I could see her. Her face is almost all red with how "switched on" she is now.

"Oh, I was just checking the **difference**." She says with a seductive smile.

Wait, was she checking the size of my…!? But, she never touched it! "How do you know what I was like back then!? You never went down there during that night!"

Alice then winks at me. "I was fast back then, too." She says with a tempting smile.

Before she could go on anymore, I look over her shoulder to find Jenova has fallen asleep, Raynare nowhere in sight (most likely still in the building), Yoshida staring like a fanboy, and Lucile is MAD AS HELL! My face accidentally takes a scared form, and Alice frowns. She turns her head back to see Lucile getting even more furious! She then sighs.

"I guess that's enough for today." She comments. She turns back to face me again, her smile having returned. "One more thing, Abel."

She says my name with assuredness. She then moved in quickly and kissed me on the lips! It wasn't tongue, just a passionate kiss. She pulled back and with a yawn, got off of me to stand up. She stretches her arms out before looking at me with tired eyes.

"Can I stay in your room, Abel? I'm feeling tired…" I look behind Alice to the window passed the group, and see that the sun will be rising soon.

"Okay, go ahead." I say to Alice with a smile.

Alice simply nods and yawns. "Goodnight, creatures of the day…" she says in her yawn. She vanishes from sight as she leaves the room.

I turn to face Lucile again, who's cracking her knuckles which are glowing with her blue lightning power.

"You…!' Lucile growls. "Sick…egomaniac…PERVERTED BLACK PRINCE!" She then pulls back her powered up fist.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**(Much Later On)**

We take our attention was again to Europe, this time to the borders of Russia. In a small city, Atsuko and Jezebel have barely escaped the wrath of Azrael, and were now going to quick foot to reach Japan. They are right now enjoying a small snack in a café on the top floor of a luxurious hotel, using it as a means to hide. While Atsuko wasn't planning on having a conversation, Jezebel had plenty of questions for the Magician. While Atsuko simply have a fruit flavored juice meant for children, Jezebel had tea, and she began her questions.

"Atsuko, why are we traveling by foot? Wouldn't it be faster if we just used the Berith Clan's Magic Circle? Or any circle for that matter?" she asks with genuine concern.

Atsuko put's his glass of fruit juice down and answers in a deadpan manner. "Because Azrael can track us."

"How?"

"He can use them as well, and as a precaution, Jenova has sealed off all of the Berith Magic Circles from all others outside of Japan. If she didn't Azrael could sneak in and kill everyone in the dang country."

"Then why doesn't he just go in himself?"

"Because he's not an idiot. He'd be trespassing into Gremory territory if he went straight for Jenova. Doing that would mean that Sirzechs would have to get involved. Even IF Azrael is an Ultimate-Class, two of the Four Satans are as well."

"So that covers why he just doesn't go in already…" Jezebel replies, still not satisfied due to her remaining questions. She continues. "So, in order to bring back Kabel, Azrael will use Abel and Cain in order to do it. How does he plan on getting to them without going into Gremory territory? He's had plenty of years to figure at least **something **out."

"…The Khaos Brigade." Atsuko replies as he takes another sip of his juice.

"The who?" she asks again.

"…You've heard of Ophis, right?"

"Yeah, one of the most powerful beings in existence, next to Great Red. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know exactly, but Ophis has some kind of plan involving this group called the Khaos Brigade. I don't know when they plan on revealing themselves, but I do know that they are made of several small teams. I've learned the names of most: the Vali Team, the Old Satan Faction, and the Hero Faction. The group is mainly made of humans, and Ophis has something in mind for them."

"What's the deal with the teams?"

"The Vali Team is led by a man named Vali Lucifer, who is a Half-Breed like Abel and possess the Divine Dividing. They act as their own unit and independent of the others. The Old Satan Faction is comprised of three descendants of the original Four Satans, Vali being one as well but as his own. The Hero Faction is made of descendants of famous heroes and the like."

"…How do you know so much?" Jezebel asks suspiciously.

"…Because they offered me to join their Magician Faction. I joined, learned as much as I could, and then left."

"I'm pretty sure Ophis wouldn't just let you run from that group."

"I know. That's why I'm always running…" Atsuko gets up from the table and heads over to get it refilled by himself.

As he left, Jezebel suddenly began having harsh thoughts about this man. She only knew him a brief time, when Jenova visited her while she was pregnant with Katsu. At first, he seemed rather distant and cold, but while his face didn't show emotion his actions and words did. But he always wanted to avoid things that involved his full attention; something she believes is the true reason behind his leaving of Jenova and Abel. As Atsuko returned, he immediately caught on to the glare Jezebel shot him.

"You think ill of me, don't you?" he asks blankly.

"A little…you're always running, never planting your roots anywhere." "Staying in one place limits my power to learn and adapt. There are all sorts of secrets in this world that I must find out, and one of them being…my memories." "I still think you're just trying to avoid commitment." Jezebel said harshly. She suddenly gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry…" she says. "…It's alright. I still love Jenova, believe me, but there are things I'm doing to make sure that Abel lives happily. The mistakes of the old generation can't interfere with the next one." Atsuko says sternly.

Jezebel releases a sigh of relief, and changes the subject a little. "You still don't remember your past before meeting Jenova?"

"No, but I have discovered something about myself that explains a few details."

"Like what?" Jezebel asks.

Atsuko stares at her for a moment before answering. "I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because it'd be too shocking."

"Oh c'mon, can't I get a hint at least?" Jezebel pleaded.

Atsuko thought for a moment, and then answered. "It's in Abel's name. Two parts of it reveal it for me. I'll give you a second."

Jezebel began thinking, trying various combinations of Abel's name. _Be-bel? Be-be? Elrith? Abe Bel? Bel? Bel is used a lot in Berith family names. Bel-Abe? Belrith? Bel-Berith? Maybe it's backwards? Berbel? Leb Abe? Abeth? Beritha? Bel-Beth? ARRRRGHHH!_

"I give up!"

"You probably already said it, just didn't know it."Jezebel simply groaned.

"Oh shut up…" Jezebel replies.

"So, how are things with you?" Atsuko asks as he takes another sip.

"Oh, you know, just starting up local English fairytales."

"I take it you're the one responsible for all supernatural occurrences in that country?"

"You hide in a clock tower, you get tired and bored. Besides, I'm not responsible for ALL of its misfortunes. Vampires do their thing, and I have almost no fault with the claims of 'succubae' messing around with humans. I of course am still a virgin!" Jezebel admits proudly.

"Says the girl with a Dragon fetish…" Atsuko retorts calmly as he takes another sip. Jezebel coughs on her tea, and is overwhelmed with embarrassment. Her face turns red and she begins attempting to defend herself.

"HOW DID Y-YOU KNOW!?"

"Jenova told me during discussions of planning one of her old dōjinshi. She said you've always been sexual excited by even the thought of Dragons. Though, I wouldn't blame you. It is a common fact that Dragons like the opposite sex of other species."

"I-I-I-I-IT'S PERFECTLY HEALTHY FOR A GIRL TO HAVE A STRANGE FORM OF PERSONAL INTEREST! BESIDES, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE JUDGMENT! JENOVA'S TOLD ME ABOUT THE THINGS YOU TWO HAVE DONE, 'Mr. Boomer'!" Jezebel defends and accuses at the same time successfully.

Atsuko however, brushed it off like anything else. "What can I say? I'm a masochist. Oh I pray to some deity that Abel didn't get my masochistic side…"

At that, Atsuko closed one eye and winced. To Jezebel, it looked as though something had hurt him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just took a small sting from a bug."

Atsuko went to slam his right hand on his head, and brushed his hand on the back of his chair. Jezebel took notice that Atsuko had not killed any bug, for there wasn't anything that came off of his hand as he rubbed it on his chair.

"So, anything else you're running from?" Jezebel asks calmly.

"No, none that I can think of." Atsuko and Jezebel enjoyed a slight moment of silence until Atsuko stood up from his chair.

"I think we've had enough rest. Let's go find a quick way back to Japan."

Jezebel nodded in reply, agreeing with Atsuko. "Right." She stood up as well, following Atsuko out of the café.

Both went back to their hotel room they were bothering, which had a balcony. Both stood outside on it, staring out into the night.

"You go ahead." Atsuko said. "I need to check something out."

At that, Jezebel spreads her Devil wings and flies up, while Atsuko takes a moment to breath. He turns around, and looks at the back of his right hand. Suddenly, his flesh began parting on it. It parted, and revealed a pale green eye. It was The Eye, a much less advance version but the Eye nonetheless. Jenova had shared her power with Atsuko years ago, but his eye works differently.

While Jenova gets exact images of her visions, Atsuko merely gets symbols and figures. Also that his power lets him see the future at anytime, while Jenova's only allowed her to see the future at almost random times. Atsuko closes his eyes, and lets The Eye take him on a quick journey. Everything went black, and Atsuko was soon under its power. Soon, he saw a large and long chessboard emerging from the darkness. He saw several chess pieces emerge from the bottom like it were water. But Atsuko wasn't looking for the future. In fact, he was looking at the present in a different region. There were two groups of pieces that emerged. The first, was lead by a glowing pale green King chess piece, surrounded by others.

The first was a blue Queen, covered in electricity. The next was a pink Knight, with small bat wings on its back. Atsuko noticed that the Knight and the Queen were leaning awfully close to the King, almost in an intimate way. It didn't take Atsuko long to realize that the King was his son, Katsu, and the two pieces around him were his harem/Servants. His pride skyrocketed at his son's success. The next Piece was a more slender pal king piece, whom he always recognized as his wife Jenova. Standing next to here was another Queen, pale green with black feathered wings behind it. Though what was odd was that the King was holding a chain that connected to the Queen's neck. Atsuko felt sorry for his wife's latest plaything. The final Piece of that group caught his less trusted attention. It was a Pawn, but it looked less than normal. It glowed a sickly orange, cracks all around it. Atsuko didn't know its power, but he did know that the Pawn was a threat to his son.

He then looked over to the other group, which seemed rather interesting. They were all crimson red, consisting of a King, Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, and a Pawn. Though what was odd was that the King and Bishop were leaning awfully close to the Pawn, which Atsuko realized was another harem slowly building. But what was most odd about this group was that the Pawn's body was covered in red scales, and had red wings on its back. Atsuko connected the signs, and recognized that the Pawn possessed the power of a Dragon. Then, two more pieces showed up on the board. It were two Kings, one black with twelve jet black wings appearing from his back and the other glowing red, with cracks all over its body. The black King was recognized by Atsuko to be a member of the Grigori, of the Fallen Angels. The broken King however, was remembered to be Cain, Atsuko's step-son. Atsuko saw no other Pieces, and things seemed calm. It was a time of brief peace.

However, he decided to see **far **into the future. All of the Pieces except the pale green King and the crimson Pawn were left. Out of the backs of both, Dragons emerged. But while the crimson Pawn's Dragon seemed quite powerful, the pale green Dragon was much larger and more intimidating. Both Dragons approached each other as more Pieces appeared on the board. The before mentioned Pieces from earlier emerge as a single group, huddled distantly from the two Dragons now. Then a black King covered by a vicious and large black snake appeared, followed by a small legion of black Pawns. Then, a purple Knigth appeared from the board, bearing the wings of each of the Three Factions. The two Dragons stared at each other, and then fought like rabid animals.

They tore at each others' flesh, until the pale green Dragon used it's forelegs to lift the red dragon, and throw them a distance. The red Dragon stood up, appearing injured, but then charged back and attacked twice as hard. Both continued to attack, until the pale green one punishes the red one again. The red one got up, and countered with much more ferocity. Atsuko had to actually think about this for a moment in order to understand the symbolism. Then, he figured it out. The pale green Dragon was superior in many ways, and power soon to be another factor. But as much as the pale green Dragon beats down the red one, the red one always gets back up and attacks with twice as much power. Atsuko saw that while there are differences in the two Dragons: no matter how stronger one is to the other, the other will always get back up and hit back, becoming just as powerful and deadly. Though they are different, they are always equal.

Then, the mood took a much darker turn. The purple Knight began flying above the rest of the Pieces, and grew 12 gold feather-covered bat-wings. Then a shadow came over the board. Atsuko look up, and saw that it was a purple aura covered, five-fingered hand, and it was coming down. It smashed through the board, sending the Pieces to fall into a black abyss. The vision ended, and the Eye closed on Atsuko's wrist. It wasn't hard to figured out who the hand belonged to: Kabel Berith.

"Alright Abel, hang in there. Dad's coming home, son."

With that, Atsuko jumped from the edge of the balcony, falling several feet. He concentrates, and moves to have his feet going down before him. All of the sudden, he stops falling and stands on the air like it were a floor. He looked below him, and a strange mid-air magic circle appeared below him, glowing a bright red.

"Time for my leaping spells." Atsuko looked up toward Jezebel, and imagined another circle right next to her that was similar to the one he stood on.

He jumped up, his jumping skills proving to be quite tremendous, and landed on it easily. Atsuko and Jezebel turned to face each other, and nodded to each other. Both looked east, while Jezebel flew and Atsuko leaped platform to platform. As of now, nothing will stand in their way to return to Japan

* * *

**Third Person POV Still**

**(Happening at the same time the last segment was)**

Azrael, the powerful and loyal Knight to Kabel Berith, has moved his location to possibly pursue Atsuko Yukimura and Jezebel someway, but for now needed to meet someone. Azrael's travel by flight has taken him to Italy now, a familiar territory to him. It's familiarity stems from the fact that Azrael once broke into the Vatican in order to gather information on an object known as the "Black Gate". The Church has a surprisingly high amount of information, more than Azrael remembered when he was an Angel. Azrael, a man who has been a member of every faction amongst the Christian related species. He began as an Angel created by God, to serve as a faithful Seraph. But Azrael, along with a fellow powerful Angel, felt that the Humans have not proven how they are worthy to call themselves God's children. But while Azrael's ally, named Metatron, was simply sealed away in a special prison, Azrael Fell from grace, landing among the Fallen Angels. There, he served for the Grigori faithfully. However a conflict with one of its leaders, named Azazel, led Azrael to be critically injured, and left for dead in the Underworld in Devil territory.

It happened at the time that this territory he landed on belonged to Kabel Berith, whom of which found Azrael and made him his servant. Ever loyal now, Azrael held the burden of going through each species, and now IS all of them at once. He had special plans for Michael, the Archangel whom Azrael blames alongside God. Eventually, Azrael reached a rather beautiful villa, right where he specified. However, his journey here did not go uninterrupted. The moment Azrael reached Italy's borders, he came under attack by two swordswomen of the Church, whom he brushed aside easily. Though he was caught with interest at the weapons they used. He had already thought of a devious way to put them to his use. Azrael landed on the roof of an extravagant mansion, being the housing for the owner of this large villa. Azrael sighs, before he sensed a familiar presence

. "You're late." A girl's voice spoke to him.

Azrael froze for a moment, but then relaxed when he remembered whom he was dealing with. Azrael turned around, and was confused for a moment. Standing behind him on this flat roof was a young girl, wearing gothic-lolita clothing with long black hair. Azrael bowed his head for a moment, but not low enough to show any form of respect. Respect was the last thing on his mind for this person.

"Good evening, Ophis." He greeted the girl. "I apologize for my lateness. I had trouble dealing with some swordswomen for the church."

"Why have you called me here?" the girl named Ophis asks, with no sign of emotion in her voice.

Azrael kept his guard up despite the girl's appearance.

"I have come to inform you of someone who may be of use to you. I know that your Khaos Brigade happens to be looking for new members. I have one in mind…"

"Go on." Ophis orders.

"You recall my master, Kabel Berith, correct?" Ophis nods in response. "While he may be dead, I have found someone who may serve a use to your group: his grandson, the half-Human Abel Berith."

At that, Ophis' attention was caught.

"He is quite ambitious, from what I understand. In fact, I believe he may serve as a powerful ally in your group. Not only that, but with his allegiance I will be able to revive Kabel, and grant you yet another member to your Old Satan Faction. Though, Kabel isn't related to them he technically WAS one as far as his enemies in the Underworld cared." Azrael's words were sprinkled with a slight sense of deceit, and Ophis easily picked up on it. But, with such an offer, she listened regardless.

"In fact, when your group makes its debut, I suggest you take interest in that boy. Well, until then, I shall see you another day." Azrael turned to leave, but as he turned around he saw that Ophis had somehow moved to that other side as well.

"Why should a single Half-Breed matter to me?" Ophis asks to get past the deceit. Azrael chuckled to himself.

"Oh, I think **you** will find interest in this boy." Azrael steps forward, and kneels down to whisper into Ophis' ear.

"**Thanatos**…" At that, Azrael spread his three wings and flew off into the sky, wanting to avoid feeling a form of wrath from Ophis.

He flew into the sky, and sped off toward the east. He laughs at himself aloud, and is filled with sadistic joy at his ploy.

"Don't think you're safe yet, Abel. That **Eye **is a lot more **unreliable **than you thought!" Azrael laughs at himself once more, heading off into the night.

* * *

**...**

And so, the first of many adventures have come to a close for this world. Issei Hyōdō, once normal perverted human, is now the loyal Pawn to Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. Following along is Katsu Ueda, now taking the reins as head of the Berith Clan, with ambition that reaches Heaven itself. However, they're individual journeys are far from over, and beyond peaceful. Battles are soon to come, and will determine the fate of their world. And among those battles and dangers, the shadow of Kabel Berith is cast over and will once again bring chaos to the world. Though they are different in almost every way, Issei and Katsu will need the help of those around them and each other in order to protect those they care about. Until that time, they only need to hope that their own perverseness won't get them killed first.

**Arc I: The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening and the Birth of the Black Prince**

**COMPLETE**

**Stay tuned for Arc II: Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor and Rise of the Black Prince**

**Author's Note: Holy hell was that ride for me! If I had to guess, I'd say THIS is where Volume 2 of the Light Novels would end. Anyway, back to my NEW list (WITH RANKS!).**

**Nobuna Oda-Queen (from Oda Nobuna no Yabou)  
Naegleria Nebiros-Rook (from Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?)  
Kan'u Unchō-Rook (from Koihime Musō)  
Leonmichelli Galette des Rois- Knight (from Dog Days)  
Saber Nero- Knight (from Fate/Extra)  
Blair- Bishop (from Soul Eater)  
Iria Fukumune-Bishop (from So I Can't Play H?)  
Mai Shiranui-Pawn (King of Fighters games)  
Scanty-Pawn (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt)  
Kneesocks-Pawn (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt)  
Ryofu Hosen-Pawn (Ikki Tousen)  
Kuesu Jinguji-Pawn (Omamori Himari)  
Ikusu Mizutani-Pawn (My Little Sister is Among Them!)  
Nyx-Pawn (Queen's Blade)**

**And frankly, I broke a lot of my rules with this list in general, but I figured "why not?"**

**And now, for the true meat of this Afterword. There is something that's been going through my head lately. I took a look at Katsu's and Issei's planned out harems, and just as a reminder, here they are again**

**Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ophis, Kiyome Abe, Kunō, Jezebel**

**Katsu: Lucile, Alice, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Xenovia**

**I looked at this list again and felt something…odd about it.**

**I've actually considered SWITCHING four specific members of this harem around to get rid of this odd feeling.**

**So, once again, I call upon you wonderful readers! **

**You guys decide this once again! **

**These Four Are Up For Trade: Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Rossweisse**

**I'm attempting to either switch things around with a combination of these four (basically, which two of these four do Issei and Katsu get?) **

**Example: Katsu gets Rossweisse and Ophis while Issei gets Akeno and Koneko. Or perhaps Katsu gets Ophis and Koneko while Issei gets Akeno and Rossweisse. Any combination works. **

**Now, I still have no clue how to operate the poll system (last time I did that it almost crashed my account somehow)**

**You guys simply PM or Review your answers on this.**

**Who's ever suggestion I like best or that I see more often, will be decided.**

**Anyway, catch ya later.**


	18. UPDATE 10 25 12

**Author's Note: ****Sorry guys, but sad news.**

**Don't worry, this doesn't affect this story DIRECTLY.**

**Due to unforeseen (for lack of a better word), there will be no multi-dimensional crossover. **

**This is due to the fact that I plan on joining the Air Force, and I expect that due to basic training and my eventual college and job because of it, I will have LITTLE to NO time to write anymore.**

**So, suffice to say, my last stories will be Highschool DxD, and Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution R2.**

**I'll attempt a story at Infinite Stratos, Fate/Stay Night, and/or Campione!, but nothing garuntees them. **

**This also applies to Durarara! and Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?, which I'll attempt to finish as well on the sidelines. **

**This also means that I have to majorily rewrite Bleach: Reformation as well.**

**As an author, it really hurts me to tell you guys that I won't be writing anymore, but I will continue to do so until the day I have to leave.**

**It's been a real honor writing for you all and entertaining you guys with my stories, which has helped me in a number of ways. **

**But if there is even the slightest chance that I may be able to keep writing even if I am in the military, I will continue to write for you guys and make a bitchin comback. **

**So, until then, read my stories if you will, re-read them, and keep an eye out for those updates. **

**This will be posted in ALL of my other stories as well.**

**To those reading this message on Bleach, be aware there WILL be a re-write where I will remove all references to other dimensions**

**To those reading this on Durarara and Kore Wa Zombie Desu ka, there will be chapter updates in the future, just not soon.**

**To those reading this on Code Geass R2, I'll have the rewrite done by next week; garunteed.**

**And lastly, to those reading this on Highschool DxD, I will have a chapter by this coming Saturday hopefully. **

**See ya guys around and I hope my last few months writing will be great. **

**Zero011**


	19. Chapter 15: My Partner's Secrets

**Author's Note: Let's begin again! (Please note that the Light Novel has heavy influence in this chapter)**

**I've noticed there have been complaints in the reviews about Katsu getting his ass kicked a lot and taking the blame for things that weren't his fault. Katsu himself will give his response in this chapter.**

**Now, someone in the reviews asked. "Is Katsu based on Sephiroth?" **

…**(starts whistling, sounds like One-Winged Angel)**

**(WARNING: I'm editing this as I'm horribly fighting the urge to fight, so my editing may not be at its best. If there is an error regarding not only the sotry, but actual canon material in the DxD Universe, please correct me generously)**

**Arc II: Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor and Rise of the Perverted Black Prince**

Chapter 15: My Partner's Secrets

**A Typical Morning **

**Issei's POV**

**Waking Up**

Hello everyone. It's Issei Hyōdō.

This is abrupt, but once or twice, you all also have things that happen when you're in bed, right? For example, being late because the alarm didn't go off, or falling off your bed because you move around while sleeping. In my case, right now, something is happening to me that far exceeds my expectations...

"Unnn..."

I can hear a seductive voice. Yes, because it is coming from very close to me. When I look next to me, the person who is there is a crimson haired beauty, President Rias. My master, who is a High-Class Devil. Since a few days ago, she forced herself into my home and started living with me. She seems to have come in my bed before I noticed... And she's naked...No, I knew about it. Prez told me herself that she sleeps naked and she even did the same thing to me when I was sleeping on the infirmary bed at school. I can feel a soft sensation from the left side of my body! She's sleeping while using me as her hug-pillow!

Prez's smell is stimulating my nose! Why does Prez smell this good? I mean, her breast is completely touching my left arm! And my left hand is completely covered by something that is extremely soft! It's her thigh. My left hand is between her two thighs like a sandwich! A "Thigh sandwich"! This is such a wonderful thing! Thanks to that, I am in a situation where I can't move. No, I don't want to move! I don't want to end this wonderful situation! This only happened just a few days after she started living with me! I thought it was going to feel awkward living with Prez, but if this kind of thing continues then I am all for it! Banzai!

"…You're awake?"

"Y...yeah. When I woke up...it was like this. So I didn't know what to do..."

Well, that's how I actually felt. I had no idea what I should do. And since my master woke up, I'm even less sure of what I'm supposed to do.

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

That kind of thing happens!? I can't understand Prez's feelings! Prez then hugged the left side of my body even stronger. Uoooooooo!

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up...Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant."

Prez then kissed my cheek. Wh...why does Prez adore me this much!? Is it just me or has Prez started to adore me even more after the incident with Raiser? It's true that I'm getting a nosebleed every day.

"Ummmm Prez... I'm also a guy... so if things like that..."

"Do you feel like attacking me?"

Prez replies with a naughty voice. Why is Prez so good at stimulating me this much!?

"It's okay. I'll do anything that will please you." I'm attracted by her sexy voice and my mind is about to go somewhere else.

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone is knocking at my door.

"Issei. It's almost time for morning training!" The voice I hear from the other side is Asia's.

... What crappy timing! It was getting to the good part... No no, it's not Asia's fault! Every morning I do hard training. That's because I'm still a weak devil. I still train while Prez coaches me. Asia supports me by acting like a manager. Thank you very much Prez, Asia.

"Issei? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake. Wa...wait a bit! I mean, can you wait downstairs!?"

Yes. I can't let Asia see this situation. Asia started to have a rivalry towards Prez ever since she started living here. I don't know why Asia looks at Prez like that, but Prez has also accepted the challenge. Well, they usually talk normally so it doesn't seem to be a serious fight. Anyway, can the two of you please get along...? I don't want to see girls fighting.

"Asia, wait a bit. Both Issei and I need to get ready." Prez says that to Asia who's on the other side of the door.

Prrrreeeeeeez! Why are you making it worse!?

Even if she's on the other side of the door, I can imagine Asia being speechless.

My bedroom door is opened violently. Asia then sees me, with my upper body up, and Prez. Asia has teary eyes. She seems really displeased...

Prez hugs my left arm after seeing Asia's face. Ummmm, Prez!?

"Good morning Asia."

Prez smiles. Asia, who's really mad, shakes her body. Then she puts her hand on her clothes. Ummm, Asia?

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia!?"

Seems like today will also start with a stimulating situation.

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

**(Happening at the same time)**

Morning. The name's Katsu Ueda. Though, to a select few I'm known as Abel Berith.

Things have gotten a little lively here at the Berith household lately. Just a few days ago, my Childhood Friend, Alice Cermak, came back to Japan recently and revealed herself to be a vampire. I had hurt her in the past, but now she's forgiven me and has become another member of my Peerage. Though, ever since she joined, she and Lucile have begun competing with each other over me. Don't get me wrong, I think it's cute but Lucile's lightning is starting to actually hurt (and I'm a masochist so that should tell you something). Anyway, I wake up in my room, and turn my head to my left and see that the door security locks I had placed there are still in effect, and that there was no sign of entry. There's a full-body mirror next to that door, and I can see the reflection of the balcony outside of my door still has its locks as well. Good. Now, to check my body.

Oh crap. I looked down finally to see that Alice is hugging onto me, her blonde hair washed over us under the sheets like another small blanket. I'm still wearing clothes, so at least my "kingdom" is protected. She, on the other hand, is completely naked and doesn't have a single care in the world. This is to be expected of a member of my harem but at least warn me, people! Why she does this, is quite obvious. It's not required of her or anything, so that leaves only one answer. In fact, she's a vampire who is supposed to sleep during the day. My guess is that she's going to sleep early just to be with me.

However, I'd like to hold on to my virginity for at least a little while longer. Why? Two reasons. One: I prefer my 18 birthday (which is coming up in a few months) to be the occasion. And Two: guys can be teases too (when we wanna be). Though right now with all of the effort Lucile and Alice are putting into this, a few months might not be close enough. After a few seconds, Alice's eyes open, revealing her crimson red eyes.

"Good morning, Abel." She greets with a smile.

"Um...Yo." Was all I could mutter.

She sits up to stretch, and I turn away and avoid looking at her naked chest. Hey, I have some respect for people's privacy.

"You **can **look you know. It wouldn't be the first time." She giggles.

"Yes but I'd rather not look at you and then be declared a pervert for not even doing anything." I reply strongly.

"Alright, then if you won't look, then at least do me a favor."

"What?"

Alice moves to lay herself on my chest while we're still under the sheets, pressing her breasts against my clothed chest. I finally look back and see her licking her lips. Oh, I suppose she's hungry. She hasn't fed in a while, so I suppose that's to be expected. I tilt my head to my left and she scoots up on me.

"Just don't spill anything." I say with a smile.

"Thanks, sweetie~!" she replies very girlishly.

I actually don't mind being her food source, because I know that she legitimately does care for me as much as I care about her. She leans in and first takes a huge sniff with her nose on a special spot on the right side of my neck. She imprinted her fangs into my neck, identifying to other vampires that I am an exclusive food source and her mate. And what's more, it apparently gives off a pheromone only she can respond to that get's her "riled up". She moves to a certain spot on my neck just below the marks, and digs her fangs in. It actually tickles when she bites me, the very first one being incredibly painful. She drinks my blood slowly, savoring it. I know she is because she told me. Apparently Half-Breeds have the most unique tasting blood. Eventually, she's done and begins licking my neck where she bit me. That heals normal bites like that one, though does leave my neck red like it were a hickie. In a surprising move, she moves over and nibbles on my ear a little. Why that works on guys, I don't know.

"A-Alice! C-Could you knock that off!?" As much as I love this, it's going to have to wait.

Why? Because I know when karma is going to be a bitch to me.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Abel, you awake?" And speaking of which, here comes Lucile.

"Y-Yeah! Just a minute!" I try to force Alice off of me, but she's quite adamant. So I whisper to her. "Alice, get off of me! Lucile can't see us like this!"

"Why not? She's a member of your harem, right? Why won't she accept this?"

"Oh like **you're **not jealous about how close she and I are!"

"I am. But that's why I do stuff like **this **for you…" At that, Alice grabs my head and pulls me into her cleavage, blinding me with her flesh between them. "You can have a taste if you like…" she says seductively.

I try to say "Lemme go, quick!" but my voice was muffled by Alice's chest. In terms of size, Alice's aren't bad, really. I'd say she's somewhere in the late 80, early 90 cm at best. Soon enough, I finally push her off and onto her back. I get on top and scold her.

"So you wanna be dominant now?" Alice asks seductively again.

"I'm always dominant, but that's not the point now! Alice, I can't afford to do this because of Lu-!" At that, the door was slammed open, locks being knocked off.

I look to my left, Alice to her right (showing disappointment) to the door. Lucile is standing out there in the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform, and looking both surprised and angry. She glances sadly at me, and then glares with blind fury at Alice. Uh oh…

"Alice you little traitor!" Lucile declares. She raises her right hand and shoots a bolt of her blue lightning power at us. I jump back and hit myself against the headboard while Alice takes my covers and covers herself, jumping out of the way as the lightning bolt smashes through a window.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to cheat anymore!" Lucile declares angrily. "How did you even get in here anyway!?"

Alice points up with a grin, and Lucile and I both see that Alice has removed a ceiling panel above us in order to sneak in effectively.

"I'll kill you for that!" Lucile raised her hand up again to attack, but Alice holds her hand up and yawns.

"Sorry Lucile. As much fun as it would be to fight you again, I'm afraid I've got to sleep for today. And Abel…" Alice looks to me, and grins seductively. "Thanks for the snack~…" She then jumps into the ceiling and places the panel back in place.

I looked down to see that Lucile is blazingly angry, and looks like she's about to kill me. Scratch that, isn't going to kill me. **IS **going to kill me!

"You….PERVERT!" Here it comes again…

* * *

**Issei's POV **

**Breakfast**

**(it is my understanding that "**Itadakimasu**" is essentially the equal to "thank you for the meal" from my guesses. Also, Otou-sama and Oka-sama are like how you address someone's mom and dad formerly, so since I don't have an EXACT equal, others will just address them as "Mr. and Mrs. Hyōdō")**

"Thank you for the meal."

Breakfast time. Prez and Asia were sitting beside me.

I'm so blessed to be sitting between two bishōjo! Well that's what I would like to say but it's not that I think like that every day. Even today Asia was in a bad mood. Well if Asia who was a former nun saw that situation then she would think it's "impure". Wait, then that "I will also get naked!" sounds weird. Then why was she angry? Hmmm, a girl's feeling is hard to understand for a guy like me. Prez on the other hand didn't seemed bothered and was eating while lively talking with my parents.

"Hmmmm, so Rias can make delicious Japanese food as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Hyōdō. I have been living in Japan for a while already, so I learned quite a bit of cooking."

Yes. For the breakfast meal we were eating now, Buchou made some of them. Like this very delicious fried egg, so I had been eating a lot of them. It was seriously good!

"Issei, there's more, so eat slowly."

"Y...yes, Prez..."

I found out this after Prez started living with me, but Buchou is good at cooking Japanese food, western food, and Chinese food. She has a wide range of cooking and can cook them to the finest quality. I thought she would be bad in these kinds of things because she is a princess, but it was the opposite. She doesn't just live in Japan by herself, she can do all of the cooking, washing and cleaning.

"I don't like it if a person says that I can't do these things because I am a princess. I want to do what I can do."

That's what she told me before. Splendid indeed! I am truly admiring you from the bottom of my heart. You are amazing Prez. My master is dependable even in normal day life! And Asia who looks at Prez as her rival started concentrating on learning Japanese culture after she saw the gap between her and Prez.

But Asia is also amazing. She started to learn Japanese letters in a short time. She already mastered hiragana and katakana and was moving to learn how to read and write kanji now. She probably knows how to read the kanji of junior levels now. It was mostly because she worked hard but also because she seemed to have a talent for studying. She just started school but she had no problems with mathematics, science and languages. Also she said she enjoys studying which may also be the reason why she is a fast learner. I was supposed to be her guardian but I look so pathetic.

Asia who enjoys everything started to have a rivalry towards Prez when she got involved. Ummmmmm. Asia is amazing even from my point of view because she is a hard worker, but if you compare her with Prez…Prez is several times better. Asia's food taste good as well, but her opponent is too...

I then drank some miso soup. Aaah, this miso soup that Buchou made is delicious! Tears were coming out of my eyes! Girls who are good at cooking are so appealing. Especially if those are cute girls, then I have no complaint with...

GRIP

Asia who still had a troubled face gripped onto my clothes from under the table. It's Asia's habit that she only shows to me. When she gets in a bad mood, she does this to me without saying a word. Well this behavior of her is really lovely and cute. Ummm, so little sisters act like this, huh.

"Oh that's right. Issei, today the club members are coming here." Prez told me.

"Huh? Koneko and the others? Are we doing something in my house?"

"Yes. I'm thinking about doing the club activity here."

"Huh, at my house?"

"Remember, I said it before. It's about time to clean the whole old school building. Apparently they asked the cleaners to clean it."

Well half of it was a lie. The truth is that she uses her familiar to clean the building. She said it like that to explain it to my parents. So we would be doing the occult research club activity at my house.

Prez bowed her head down at my parents. "I'm very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hyōdō."

"That's alright Rias. I heard that you are taking good care of Issei. I'm also happy that Issei has more girl friends."

Dad nodded at mom's words. "She's right. I like Matsuda and Motohama, but I think it's also important to have a friend who plays safe. You can't enjoy youth by staying in your room and talking about naughty stuff."

"That's right. Matsuda and Motohama are good boys but they have lewd eyes. Well they are lecherous students, so it's obvious that they are a bad influence to Issei. And since Asia and Rias are living here now, I don't want them to enter this house anymore. The girls will get stained."

They were talking about whatever they wanted about you guys, Matsuda and Motohama. I couldn't back you up because they were saying the truth. But mom, you know it's good to have friends whom you can talk freely to. They are just like that, and the reason why I had fun until now is because of them.

"So we will have the activity here today. Please take care of us, Issei."

I wonder how it will turn out after this.

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

"Chow down, folks!" Jenova declared.

And now, we move onto breakfast here in the Berith household. Due to the length and shape of the dining table, it often gets a little awkward with how much space there is. Why we can't have a normal table, Jenova replies with "It's for the other members of Abbey's harem". While I appreciate Jenova's enthusiasm, she doesn't exactly see the point of the question. Oh well, at least she's accurate. I sit at the head of the table, which is several feet away from a large fireplace with a strange painting on it that my dad made apparently. Sitting to my left was my Queen Lucile, to my right was my Pawn Yoshida, and beside Lucile to her left is Jenova.

Jenova Berith is my birth mother, who gave me up at a young age because of certain threats in my future that my birth father, a powerful Magician named Atsuko Yukimura, plans to prevent from happening. She's more than willing to help me achieve my dream of a harem.

Lucile Paimon is a High-Class Devil who saved my life, and since then has had a rather strong place by my side as my Queen. She is the first to become a part of my harem, and while she's usually a little strict and "ethic-minded", she's not afraid to get deeply intimate with me if I do something that deserves it (do something nice for her, get broken into a few pieces, ect…).

And lastly, Ayumu Yoshida, my Pawn. He's a first-year at my school, and became my perverted apprentice. Apparently, his family knew of the existence of Devils, and desired to become one. Once I reincarnated him as my Pawn, he found out that he possessed a power called the "Broken Soul", his Sacred Gear which gives him the powers of the Horseman of Madness. He's incredibly perverted, loud mouthed, and aggressive, but he's earned his place in this house because of his loyalty and determination. Though I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't worried about him.

Anyway, I can tell that Jenova was enjoying the awkward atmosphere between Lucile and I, purely for the fact that she's getting great material for her dōjin stories. She offered to show us her work that's basically a more sex-filled version of my life, but everyone has declined the offer (and by everyone, I mean everyone except Yoshida whom I've had to force to say no).

"So…" Jenova starts conversation with a grin. "Have either of you girls made it to 'homebase' with Abbey yet?" Jenova asks.

She's obviously asking both Lucile and I, referring to Alice indirectly in the process. I calmly kept eating my breakfast while Lucile's face started burning red.

"I'll have you know that this little pervert is still as much a virgin as me! I guarantee it!" Lucile declares proudly.

"Oh, that's too bad. It looks like you and Alice are still not getting along." Despite Jenova's worried tone, her grin gives away her obvious intent to mock us. "And I've already reached the three-way part in my story…" Oh hell no.

"WHAT!?" Lucile asked with a thunderous roar as she stood from her chair and slammed her hands on the table as she glared at Jenova.

Jenova looks up innocently and pouts. "You're no fun, you know that? Besides, that's where the 'sharing' part comes in. Boy have I got a scenario when there's **15** of you girls~…"

At that, Yoshida interrupted by raising his hand. "Actually, that's wrong Ms. Jenova. I'm worth 8 Pawns, so rough it out Katsu will only get about…7 at best." He then turns to me and bows his head apologetically. "I'm so sorry for taking spaces in your harem!" he apologizes.

I wave it off and ignore it. Hey, gotta have some mercy on the kid, don't I? "It's fine Yoshida. Besides, in terms of the Evil Pieces my girls bust not only be beautiful, but battle applicable as well. You may take up 8 of those spaces, but you prove your worth with your Sacred Gear." I assure him.

He grins and resumes eating his food happily. Lucile seems relieved, but then takes her attention to Jenova who…looks rather worried, strangely enough. She's staring at Yoshida like he was a tragedy-themed movie.

"Something wrong, mother?" I ask her.

Jenova shakes her head out of whatever world she was in and smiles, a fake one at that. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just…The Eye showed me a vision where you will have more than 7 girls in your harem, Abbey!" she says in a forced sweet tone.

At that, Yoshida seemed like he had seen the ultimate woman and smiled widely. "You mean I'll become a High-Class, leave Katsu, and have my own harem!?" he ask with every bit of his spirit in it.

Jenova nods, still faking that smile. "Um…something like that. But yeah, you'll definitely be on your own someday!" she replies.

"YES!" Yoshida said excitedly. Then he turned his attention to me, and his smile lessened as he bowed his head. "Don't worry, master. I won't forget the things you have done for me." He says in a grateful tone.

As annoying as Yoshida can get, I'm really glad that he's part of my Peerage. He's an idiot like Hyōdō, but just like Hyōdō he has his better moments that really earn my respect. I simply nod to his gratitude.

"It's fine, Yoshida. I'm glad that you'll one day be your own man."

At that, everything returned to normal at the table as we ate. Lucile seemed like her anger subsided, which was good in many ways. Yoshida was as happy as ever, having his fortune told my Jenova. But Jenova on the other hand, looks depressed and worried. It has something to do with Yoshida, and his future. She was most likely lying when she gave her prediction of the future. I'll have to dig into it later on, though. Until then, a new day begins…

**(Page Break ….) **School seemed normal, though Hyōdō received heavy amounts of hate from everyone because he now comes to school with both Gremory and Argento. Normally, I'd be filled with the same amount of hatred, but considering the fact that I helped the guy crash an engagement party AND I live to two beautiful girls as well, I have no right to be angry. In fact, ever since that fight, he and I have been less hateful toward each other. Granted we're both allowed to make smartass comments to each other, but nothing truly spiteful.

In fact, I'm even trying to put down some rumors about him. From what I know, Motohama and Matsuda are spreading rumors about Hyōdō pretty much raping the girls of the Occult Research Club (Akeno, Gremory, Argento, Tōjō) on a regular basis. Personally, I'd like nothing more than to kick the crap out of those two, but it seems like it'd be too much work. I'll settle for talking the rumors out rather than cutting off the source (they're Hyōdō's "friends" so I don't see how it's my problem).

Anyway, around break time I was told by Kiba that the Occult Research Club would be meeting at Hyōdō's house. I know it seems like I don't really need to be there, but I still go simply for the fact that we're considered "friends" now. But today however I'll have to pass today, because they'll be practicing for the Ball Tournament. The Ball Tournament is where all of the school's clubs plat ball-related sports against each other. I'd like to have a club as well for my Peerage, but I'm actually satisfied with my group meeting at my own home. Plus, we don't even have enough members (I believe there's a four minimum, and we're missing one [Alice doesn't count because she's a stay-at-home vampire]). I just hope that Alice doesn't go overboard today when I get home…

* * *

**Issei's POV**

**...**

"And this is a picture of Issei when he was in primary."

"Oh my. So he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno! Mom!? What are you showing her!?"

Club activity, huh. The club activity which was supposed to take place in my house was crumbled by the album mum brought.

"...Issei's naked past."

"You also can't look, Koneko!"

It's the worst! An object which holds my embarrassing past! Uwaaaaa, I want to die! I think I remember mom saying this before: "When you'll make lots of girl friends, I will show them your album."

She thought that it would end in a dream because I'm unpopular with girls. But life turned around and it changed into this situation... Man, her dream came true when I didn't want it to!

"...Small Issei."

Prez, I'm getting embarrassed if you stare at a picture of me when I was a child like that... Huh? Ummm Prez, why are your cheeks red?

"...Issei when he was a child...Issei when he was a child...Issei when he was a child...Issei when he was a child..."

I think she was muttering something? But she seemed satisfied. Prez, is the picture of me when I was a child your taste? Is Prez a shota-con? I never heard of something like that...

"I think I know how Madame President feels!"

Asia grabbed Prez's hand. Her eyes were sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

Hey, hey. Both of them went to another world...

Even Kiba was looking at the album with a smile! Shit, why do I feel so bothered if a guy is looking at it!?

"Oi, Kiba! You don't look!"

I tried to take the album from Kiba's hand, but he dodged it smoothly.

"Hahahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

Unnnnnnn! Don't enjoy it! I tried to take it back again so I jumped at him! But he dodged it again as if it was nothing! Shit! He showed me the skill difference between us in a place like this!

Just like how Asia sees Prez as her rival, I also look at Kiba as my rival. Just like how Prez is a big obstacle to Asia, Kiba is also a big obstacle to me.

But I will definitely surpass him one day!

When I was making my new devotion, Kiba started to look at a particular page. Rather than enjoying it, he seems to have surprised eyes. I got close to him and looked at the page he was staring at. There was a picture of me when I was in kindergarten.

There was a picture of me and another boy of my age with someone who seems to look his father. I remember this boy. He's the boy who used to live close by when I was in kindergarten. We played "Hero-play" a lot together.

He went to another country before moving up to first grade because of his parents' work. I haven't seen him since then.

But why did Kiba take interest in this photo? Don't tell me this boy is Kiba...

Kiba pointed at the boy's father on the photo. To be more accurate he was pointing at the thing the boy's father was carrying.

A sword.

I think it's a fake sword, but the boy's father was carrying an old European sword.

"Do you remember this?" Kiba asked me seriously. Hey, the tone of your voice is different.

"Ummmmmmm, no. Since I was really small back then..."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place."

Kiba laughed by himself. But his eyes were filled with so much hatred that it made me shiver. This photo was what started a particular incident.

"This is a Holy Sword."

* * *

**Katsu's POV **

After school, we all headed for home. Yoshida went out to perform Devil jobs, and Alice had awaken from her slumber. Ever since Alice became a part of my Peerage and my harem, I had to spend a lot of time with her to make up for the time I've already spent with Lucile. And so, our "date night" began. Alice dressed rather lazily around the house, wearing her trademark bicycle shorts and wears a normal t-shirt and tennis shoes. I don't know, I guessed vampire would be more extravagant in their clothing choice. Next thing you know, they cross-dress too.

Alice dragged me out to the greenhouse out in the backyard for tonight's date. Normally she should be doing Devil jobs, but I'm sure a little time with her won't kill me. The first thing we noticed upon entering the greenhouse was…a creature.

It had the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and a metal tail with a spiked ball at the end. I have no idea what it is, but it seems…friendly? Alice and I approached it and it didn't seem to react. It just…stared at us. Honestly, the tension is killing me. I mean, this lion-thing could kill us at any second! Just as we were about to get face-close to it, something scared the crap out of Alice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him!" It was Jenova.

Alice screamed and tightened her grip on my arm, relying on me to save her. It was cute, honestly. I remember something similar happening when we were kids and came across a stray dog. Alice and I turn around and see that Jenova had came in behind us with a large bowl filled with various meats.

"What the hell is that!?" Alice asks.

"It's my pet Manticore. I found him when his parents were killed off during a hunt, and raised him." Jenova walked past us and quickly got close to the Manticore.

It reacted positively, standing up and growling playfully. It licked Jenova's face as she placed the bowl of meat down. The moment her hand left it, the beast's lit up and went down to claim the food. It ate savagely, ripping each and every piece of meat with its fangs. It was almost revolting to me, though Alice looked like she was impressed with the beast's actions. Seems odd, but then again she's a vampire so the sight of something like this shouldn't surprise anyone. Once the beast was finished, it looked up to me and Alice, and stared. It licked its lips before slowly walking over to us. Jenova stepped aside, letting it come close. Height-wise, it's certainly taller than me. It stopped as the bottom of its jaw was millimeters from my forehead. It lowered its head, and sniffed my hair a few times. Then, out of nowhere, the Manticore licked my face! It wasn't slobbery, but it was certainly wet. I spat at the ground to get the beasts saliva off of my face.

"GROSS!" Well it was! That was disgusting!

Alice started laughing her ass off while Jenova simple smiled. Alice reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. As she kept laughing, I grabbed it and wiped my face dry. If animals could laugh, I'm sure this thing would be dying by now. Once my face was dry, I moved to return the handkerchief to Alice. But the Manticore intervened again! This time it quickly moved its whip-like tongue to come out and grab the cloth, bringing it to its mouth and eating it. Well, at least it's also good as a garbage disposal. It turned around and jumped up, heading toward another point of the greenhouse. From the distance here, it looked like a shed of some kind. Must be its house. I look to Alice, and she was finishing up her laughs. When she was done, she just stared at me for a few seconds.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She responds by glancing at the ground, avoiding eye-contact. "It's just that, I never thought that things like this would be a part of our lives together back when we were younger."

"What were you expecting?"

"You'd accept my vampire-life, and have blood-bathed sex with me every morning, forcing you to adjust to having a life at night." She says with a shy smile.

…That was unexpected. I'll admit, Alice always was a little…promiscuous, but this is not how far I thought it would go. Then again, me being both a pervert AND a masochist, it couldn't have been better. Wait, where would the blood come from? Oh…nevermind.

"Well, I never expected a lot of things recently, which is why I've learned to start thinking beyond the realms of possibility, regardless of logic or reason."

Alice laughed a little, before she soon looked curious. "I've been talking with your mom about what you've been up to since you learned your heritage. And, I've got a question for you in particular."

"Shoot."

"Well…why do you always just let people stomp on you?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you keep letting people hurt you and apologize for things that aren't even your fault?"

That's…a question I had hoped she'd never asked. Though, it wouldn't be the first time in retrospect. I took in a breath and answered.

"I take the blame for the Berith Clan's mistakes for political purposes.

"Huh?"

"If I display an air of someone who wishes to make-up for the faults of the Berith Clan, then others will believe my plight and trust me. Once I have their trust, then I have them in my clutches. The moment I have no use of their allegiance, I throw them aside. That, and I do have a slight amount of guilt for my family's actions. Plus, I do want to make us seem like a new generation rather than what Kabel brought in."

Alice was speechless, so I continued.

"And as for why I take punishment like that, it's to emphasize my point. If taking a few punches means that I gain a powerful ally, then I won't mind a few days in recovery. I also take it because then I can finally have at least some kind of humanity in my coldness."

Alice's speechlessness ends, and she finally replies to me. "You're a lot darker than I thought. I can safely assume that Lucile and I are GENUINE bonds, rather than what you have with Gremory?" she must be referring to the political tie I mentioned.

In truth, I do see the Gremory Team as real friends, rather than simply allies like I had originally planned. But, Alice is close enough that I'll let it pass.

"Yes. You and Lucile are indispensible. Yoshida, and even Jenova…none of you will ever be simply tools like others." I assure her with a smile.

She then reaches up and kisses me on the cheek. "C'mon, let's keep this date going."

We spent the rest of the late-afternoon and early evening in the greenhouse, admiring the flowers and other plants that Jenova had collected over her lifetime. She explained that whenever she traveled somewhere, she would always bring back a plant exclusive to that country or region and re-plant it in this greenhouse. Her personal favorite was a plant called the purple-blooded dragon.

That plant in particular was my favorite as well. It looked like a vine-like plant with small purple flower buds on it here and there. The story behind it is that the plant is immortal (in a sense, not literally). It flourishes in the spring and summer, but come fall and winter it dies like any other plant. But it doesn't **stay **dead. It survives under the snow and re-flourish in the spring, larger and livelier than before. Quite the interesting fact.

Once dinner came around, everyone was at the table in their same positions as this morning and enjoying the meal that Jenova had prepared for us. Lucile was obviously a little agitated, being separated from me for a long while. Alice assured her that she feels that she and I have spent enough time together, and soon they can share me equally. Though knowing Alice, who's far more deceptive than Lucile, she's got something in mind in the future. Though during our meal, Yoshida decided to bring up a topic.

"Something odd happened to me at school today." He spoke up.

"Oh yeah? What?" I ask absentmindedly. I humor Yoshida sometimes, but I do feel like this stories about school get a little boring (since I was with him most of the time, I know what he's about to say).

"Miss Akeno Himejima spoke to me after we split up at the end of break."

Except that.

"Huh?" Everyone goes at the table except for Alice.

"Who's that?" she asks.

"She's a student from our school, and Rias Gremory's Queen." Lucile answers. "Why the heck would she talk to a pipsqueak like you?"

"I don't know, but it seemed like she was after something else as we talked." Yoshida responds.

"What did you talk about?" Jenova asks.

"She…asked a lot of questions about Ueda." Yoshida looks to me.

Me? Why the heck would she ask about me? "What did she ask about?" I finally tuned in.

"Well, she asked about…random stuff. Like how you treat us as your Peerage, what's it like living with you, stuff about you that she could've just asked you." Yoshida resumes eating his food while having a confused face on him.

I look to Alice and Lucile, who have their own reactions. Alice seems like she doesn't care about it and resumes eating like it's nothing. Lucile however, looks like she's about to explode! Seriously, she's freaking pissed! I can't see her eyes, but considering the fact that her soup is boiling with blue electrical streaks coursing through it, I can assume that she's mad. I lastly check on Jenova, who is giggling an evil aura and looking away. Oh no…

"Don't get any ideas, Jenova." I tell her.

She looks back at me, and I can see an evil smile has grown across her face. Wonderful…

"Why would I get any ideas about my playboy of a son…?" And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Lucile's soup completely evaporated and Alice smashed her hand into the table, denting it and terrifying Yoshida. Both of them shoot deadly glares at me.

"Hey, it ain't my fault!" I defend. "I'm not even trying by this point! Plus, I don't even know what she would see in me!"

At that, Lucile's face turned from anger to confusion, and then to surprise. She slunk into her chair, and sighed. Alice immediately caught on to whatever Lucile was sighing about before me.

"What did you do?" She asks.

I thought Lucile already told me about how she tried persuading Akeno before, but I brushed that off. What DID she say exactly?

"Lucile?" I ask in as calm a voice as a can. In reality I'M BUGGING THE HELL OUT!

"I…" Lucile starts tapping her fingers against each other nervously. "I may have suggested your…masochism." She says with great shame in her voice.

Alice looked at me confused, Yoshida looked horrified, and Jenova looked ecstatic. Me? I'M STILL BUGGING OUT!

"YOU DID WHAT!?" I ask out of fear more than anger. "Do you have ANY idea what kind of hell you're about to put me through?! I get enough punishment from YOU TWO!" I point to Lucile and Alice. "Who knows what the hell SHE might bring to the table! Unlike you two, she'll ENJOY beating the shit out of me! She ain't called the 'Ultimate Sadist' for nothing!"

"I don't think that's how she's doing it." Alice comments.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, is she really IS the 'Ultimate Sadist' as you claim, then I doubt she'd be as direct as you think."

"…Please explain." Of course! How else to predict a sadist!? Use the mind of a professional hunter (in this case a vampire, but same difference).

"Well, from what Ayumu has told us, she's asking about you. That means that she's trying to grab a better understanding of you. This is similar to how my parents taught me how to stalk a prey with a noble taste of blood with security measures. You gather information about the target, and then stalk them. Watch them, and even tease them a few times. Put the strings of your marionette in them as you hunt. Make them dance for you a little. And then, ATTACK!" she slams her hand lightly on the table for emphases.

…You'd think that'd calm me down…it doesn't. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? There's nothing worse than SLOW torture!" I scream in agony. "Plus, if Gremory finds this out, she'll blast me into oblivion!"

"Wait, wouldn't that mean you'd LIKE that?" Lucile asks, referring to my masochism.

"Maybe it's the physical pain that excites him." Jenova tries to contribute.

"That might be it. He does say it tickles when I drink his blood." Alice dose as well.

"But boss says that the mind's more important than the body. Wouldn't that mean that he would love the psychological aspect of sadism?" Yoshida tops it off.

And so, this is how my evenings go. I get ridiculed by my own Clan and become the scapegoat of jokes and insults. Any normal Devil master would be furious. I however, am not. I actually like these times of calm and unity, meaning that we're finally at peace and going at an even pace. As they continued debating what aspect of my masochism is the strongest, I decided to retreat to my book about the Four Horsemen.

Something came to mind earlier that Jenova brought up this morning. She seemed…like she was lying about Yoshida's future. If not lying, then at least wording it differently so that she's neither right nor wrong. Either scenario, I have to find out what she was talking about. Maybe I can find answers in the Horseman of Madness' section again. I've completed it, and am slowly teaching Yoshida how to use it as I learn mine.

The Broken Soul's powers are based on mental assaults and defense. Each of the Lost Longinus has a specialty.

The Horseman of War's Oblivion Surge is focused on attack power, overbearing the opponent so much that they can't counter. It's weakness is defense, where if someone counters even one of his attacks and strike back, it won't have much to back itself up.

The Horseman of Conquest's Heaven's Nightmare utilizes long-ranged attacks and suppressing power. But once an enemy gets up-close, then the fight gets difficult.

The Horseman of Madness' Broken Soul, once again, is focused around attacking the enemy's state of mind rather their body, and protect itself through a few auto-defenses.

And lastly, the strongest of the four, the Horseman of Death's Final Judgment. This one is unique; its powers more or less adapting to the use of its master. What's more, it even takes the shape of different weapons based on the users preference. Thanatos, the Hell Dragon residing within it, stated when we met that the famous Nobunaga Oda was once a former master. That leads me to believe that Nobunaga had Thanatos take the form of either a katana or a old-time flintlock, because I'm sure if Nobunaga ever wielded a scythe (my preferred weapon) then it would have been recorded in history.

There are two things that stand out to me in Death and Madness' sections.

In Death's near the beginning where it talked mostly about Thanatos, for some reason the book kept referring to two beings. They are: Great Red and Ophis. It said something about the nature of existence and the balance between the three, each of them representing a staple in existence. Great Red represents imagination, Ophis represents infinity, and Thanatos represents death. I'm thinking that the other two are Dragons as well of some sort, and are Thanatos' equal somehow (though there are only TWO Hell Dragons). If I had more information on Dragons, I'm sure this would be less of a riddle.

What stood out in Madness' section was quite a memorable passage. Near the beginning as well, where it talked about the "nature of madness", it mentioned that madness is untamable, and any who try to bind it merely suffer its wrath as well, betraying all thought and drowning the user in insanity. I don't know what exactly it's talking about, but I have reason to believe that it must be referring to the Broken Soul's powers. If I take what is said there, it could be interpreted as that not even the Horseman of Madness can control his own power, which could mean that Yoshida will never master the Broken Soul. What's worse, is that it could mean that Yoshida **will become **insane.

Granted, this is all just theory. But if I am correct in the slightest way, then I MUST be careful with how I handle Yoshida. He's been a lot more defiant ever since he got his Sacred Gear and is eager to show off with it. I don't know if that's his own ego or if his connection with the Broken Soul is directly affecting him. Either way, I have to prepare to fight back against Yoshida.

It's not something I take joy in. In fact…I'm quite saddened by the fact that I may have to turn against my own Servant. But I should be seeing it as a form of mercy. It would be far better for me to be the one to…'take care' of Yoshida than someone else.

Soon enough, dinner was over and I head straight to my room. I made sure to give an air of someone who didn't want to be bothered, because I can't be. I think Lucile and Alice got the picture, so they simply moved to help Jenova clean the dishes. I sent Yoshida back out to do Devil Jobs, diverting him from today's scheduled training again.

Once I got to my room, I lay on my bed and contemplate my next move. Not just with Yoshida, but everything in general. How do I handle Cain? He isn't dead, but I can still sense his presence somehow. Where do I go in terms of my Clan's position? Sticking with Gremory is safe, but I'd like to find a way to gain other allies in the 72 Pillars. I don't think the Phenex Clan will be exactly pleased with me since I was involved in Hyōdō's wedding crash. Perhaps the Bael Clan? They are King ranked and the highest ranked among the Pillars, so I could start there. No, going straight to the top is suicide. I have to build from the ground up. A whole lot of responsibility will start falling on me the day I turn 18. I'm already wishing for a break.

_**If you ask me, you should just throw everything out the window and take a dam n breath. **_

"Thanatos?" I ask aloud.

_**No, it's Miyazaki-WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS!? **_

No need to be rude. What do you want?

_**I'm getting annoyed with all of your thinking. At least when Nobunaga did it, it was interesting to say the least. But for someone who claims to be a pervert, you sure as hell keep it in your pants more than I thought. **_

It's something called self-control, Thanatos. I know you're not exactly happy with your living arrangements, but until I finally die you're stuck with me.

_**Tch, fine. But if things start getting REALLY boring , then I swear I'll blow us both up in a blaze of glory.**_

Oh please, since when was suicide your thing?

_**I'll just be reborn into another human's body. **_

And who's to say that they will actually be able to unleash their power and keep you entertained?

…_**Heh, good point. **_

Hey, while I've got your attention, mind answering a few questions?

_**Sure. As long as they're nothing stupid like 'what were my predecessors like before me'. **_

I don't care about my predecessors, other than if I'm doing better than them.

…_**You're doing better than most. **_

…Thanks. Anyway, first question.

_**Shoot. **_

Who are Great Red and Ophis?

_**They are Dragon Gods, higher ranked than me and the most powerful beings in existence. My former equals.**_

Former?

_**I was once a Dragon God, and one of the THREE most powerful. **_

How'd you get demoted?

…_**It occurred during the Great War. The three of us were rather neutral through the whole thing, but there was something the three of us recognized as a threat. **_

What?

_**There was…something else being born. **_

Being born?

_**The Great War brought about plenty of destruction, and death. Great Red, Ophis, and I each represented a staple in existence that is necessary in order to, well, exist. But there was another…"staple" being created amidst the destruction. **_

Another Dragon God was being…born?

_**Dragons are beings of pure power, and one was being born out of the chaos of the Great War. And that's just it…"Chaos" was what it represented. Unlike us however, it wanted to be MORE than involved in the Great War. It wanted more. It wanted the war to encompass more than just out world. So, it tried stretching the fabric or reality in order to make the war spill out into someplace far beyond the Dimension Gap. **_

What stopped it?

_**The war ended, with no side actually winning. It was more than furious, and tried to erupt another one. But fortunately, among the dead in the War were God and the first Satan. I used what was left of them and their power and placed Chaos in a "dimensional bubble" as I may put it. Think of it as a prison version of the pocket dimension you hole your scythe in. However, several Gods and myself were aware of the threat of Chaos. So, we made a sacrifice. **_

…You reduced yourselves to Sacred Gears.

_**Correct. This is the TRUE story of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I was the first among the four of us. I reduced my power to that of a Heavenly Dragon's power, and declared myself a "Hell Dragon", sealing myself within a Sacred Gear that I created. My brother, who came from the same source of creation, joined me in this rank as well. Though we came from the same power, he was a much lower power than I. **_

Who were the other Gods who did this?

_**Ares, the Greek God of War gave his power into a Sacred Gear as well. You know it as the Oblivion Surge. **_

But wait, I thought that your younger twin brother Hypnos resided in the Oblivion Surge.

_**He does. This is where I learned to HATE a certain Norse God. Loki, the bastard, tampered with Ares' attempt to make his Sacred Gear. He promised my brother Hypnos power, but instead placed him into the Sacred Gear in Ares place. Without his power, Ares was defenseless and Loki attacked, looking for something. What it was, I cannot say. But my brother now has Ares place in that Gear. The other two were created by Athena, the Greek GODDESS of War and Seth, the Egyptian God of Darkness, making the Heaven's Nightmare and Broken Soul respectively. Seth went rogue in his, reveling in his power, and adopted that appearance you saw when he was torturing you. He took the name of Faust, after the famous Magician out of his delusions.**_

I see. But, why? I mean, yeah you have Sacred Gears but what was the point? And plus, isn't it a little, you know, RISKY to be placing the powers of Gods inside of Sacred Gears for normal HUMANS to use?

_**That is where the truth of our existence comes into play. Our goal in all of this was to prevent another Great War from happening ever again and giving Chaos power. Even though he is trapped in that prison, if something like Ragnarök or another Great War were to emerge and cause chaos, he would gain power and break free. **_

_**Now, here is where it gets…difficult. All four of us did put out powers into those Sacred Gear, but not ALL of our powers. We placed a fix amount in each, and the rest in a special temple that was made by the Norse God Odin for us. It was a way to apologize for Loki's interference. The temple was placed in the Dimensional Gap, where Great Red resides. The temple holds our powers until they are needed. **_

When WILL they be needed?

_**In the event of another Great War, the Temple will unleash all of the powers within it to each wielder of the Gears regardless if they are aware of their existence. Their minds and souls will be replaced with a singular purpose: to kill ALL participants in the Great War. **_

But that's insane! Why the hell would you kill ALL of them!?

_**I misspoke. What I meant to say was that they ATTACK all participants and their races (particularly the Three Factions). They attack and reduce the numbers of ALL magical races on and off Earth enough so that while they can't cause another war, they WILL be able to breed and repopulate (hopefully with the other races).**_

I see. It's a failsafe plan. In the event of an intruder or enemy, then destroy everything that the enemy is after. But why do I feel like you didn't exactly stay true to this?

_**Heh-heh, you catch on quick, Abel. You're right, I cheated a little. If there is one thing that I believe in, is that the leader of the Horsemen has to be MY wielder. So, how does one stand as a leader among warriors who live merely by purpose and orders?**_

Give one of them free will.

_**Precisely. The Horseman of Death will have free will, and be able to maintain control of his soul. But, he is STILL tasked with the campaign. So, he will control the other Horsemen and lead them as the strongest. However, I anticipate that someone may attack the Temple somehow, so I decided to leave the most crucial part of the Horseman of Death's power with someone I trusted who I saw as my equal.**_

Great Red.

_**Wrong. I don't like the bastard a single inch. Mainly because I despise what he represents.**_

Fantasy?

_**Not all aspects of it. It's just that with fantasy, you delve into a place where you can escape reality. But reality is cold, and unfair. So, you spend so much time in there, you forget that I'M coming to get you. **_

So you hate what he represents because with too much of it, people forget that death is an absolute rule. I see…so you left that free will with Ophis?

_**That…thing was more than happy to take it. It sees it as a way to make even Death obey it. What a load of bull-**_

Wait, you keep referring Ophis as an it. Care to explain?

_**Ophis is generally genderless. But it can take any form it desires. For some reason whenever I see it, it takes the form of a little girl wearing black clothes. Creeps the hell out of me..**_

A Gothic Lolita?

_**Of course the first thing you go to is the "girl" part. **_

What can I say? I am a pervert.

_**(Sigh) Either way, we're done here. I've answered your question.**_

Actually, before we end this, I just want to share something with you.

_**What?**_

…I'm more of a realist than anything, but I understand the importance of imagination. The difference if making that imagination INTO reality.

_**What're you on about?**_

…When I say that I'm going to be a Harem OVERLORD, I mean it.

…_**Go on.**_

Not only will I have my harem, but I'll have a high position of power in the Underworld as well.

_**So you wish to become one of the Four Satan? Good luck with that! Your gramps Kabel barely made it to becoming a Fifth.**_

…Throughout history, when can you ever recall there being more than ONE king in a hierarchy?

…_**You have my FULL attention now.**_

This is something I've kept hidden from everyone else, but since your part of my soul and mind, you were going to find out eventually. But it's true. There has and will always be **ONE **king.

_**And you're that king? **_

I will become that king, proving my power above everyone else's and ruling as the one TRUE Satan.

_**Ha-ha, you're getting me excited kid. Keep going!**_

I want power, the position to prove it, and I want my own harem. I'll do whatever it takes to become the Overlord of the Underworld, but not through forcing it.

_**Huh?**_

You use fear and force to gain your power, your people will eventually produce their own savior to destroy you. I'd prefer to be an Overlord that people actually like. I will not fall like other kings have. I will persuade those of the 72 Pillars and more that I am the king, and then make the Four Satan's step down.

_**Hehehehehe-hahaha!**_

You once said that you haven't had much fun since Nobunaga, correct?

_**Hell yeah!**_

Well, I hope you're ready to put that memory to shame. Because like him, my ambition stretches far and wide. But most of all, I will bring CHANGE to the world.

_**Change the world? What're you talking about?**_

Beyond my own personal power, there are some things that I like to DO with that power. And it involves more than just Devils alone.

_**Like what?**_

You're part of my mind, right? Take a dive and see for yourself.

_**Hm…Ah-ha…Uh-hm….Oh, I see…How?...Oh!...Eh-heh…Ah-hah...HEH-HEH…AH-HAHA…THAT'S HOW!? AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH ! YYYYEESSS!**_

So you saw?

_**Damn right I did! Kid, you've got a lot to do, doncha!?**_

Yes. It's a tall order, and probably won't happen for a long time. But that's what I have you for. I'll just keep getting stronger, and using you to keep my youth. I'll keep the girls young as well, if needed. With an ever growing lifespan, and my power, I'll keep going. I won't stop until I achieve my dream. Whatever scars I may need to take.

_**You see, THIS is why I LOVE people like you!**_

Hm?

_**Not only do you have that dream, but you have the WILL to carry it out! Though, nothing will ever go as planned, but you'll just keep driving all the way until home base, eh!?**_

That's one way to put it.

_**HOT DAMN! Then count me in, Abel! You and me are gonna be stuck to each other for a LONG time! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Yeah…I guess we will. Well, I have to sleep soon for school. See you around.

_**Night, kiddo!**_

And that was how Thanatos and I obtained a better understanding of each other. Beyond Thanatos' arrogance and power, he's actually a wise being and not that bad to hang with. As for me? Well…Thanatos certainly got a better understanding for my plans for the future. Though there was one thing I left out of that dream that I was able to hide from him. And that was…the result of my actions. There will be reactions to what I do, and my very life will be put in danger. Regardless, I must continue down this path that I have set for myself.

Even if the end result leads to my eventual demise. I hope Hyōdō has an actual will to KILL by that time.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The Underworld…home to the Devils and the Fallen Angels. Split down the middle between the two, conflicts are a regular between the two. Here in the Underworld, there is no sun, and the sky is purple, and there are no oceans. Pure land for miles. Size-wise, the Underworld is very much like the Earth. In the Devil's side of the Underworld, the land is split between the 72 Pillars and control, with the size of territory you own being determined by your rank.

A King rank such as the Bael Clan would control a very large amount of territory, while a Duke rank such as Gremory would control a smaller amount (a large amount regardless, but small in comparison). But among the territories, there's one that belongs to a certain Clan that no one dares to trespass on. The land belonging to the Berith Clan. Unfortunately, due to the Clan's destruction, the territory has become a wasteland and left abandoned.

Though they were known for their infamy through their last head, Kabel Berith, the Devils respected their power and honored their memory by never claiming their territory as their own. For decades, investigations have been made over and over again to find what had caused almost every member of the Clan to die. Though one conclusion was reached: it was pure murder. Someone had brutally killed every member, young and old alike, with such heartlessness that even the blackest of hearts would acknowledge the horrifying details of their deaths. But despite everything in their power, no one in the Underworld has been able to uncover who the killer/killers were. Little did they know that the evidence was right in front of them the entire time.

The main mansion belonging to the Berith Clan is large and luxurious, but looks more like a fort because of Kabel's preferences. With many rooms and facilities, anyone would consider this kind of housing to be that of a king's, but this was only belonging to that of a Duke. But among the various buildings attached to the mansion, there was one that literally had the blood of the Berith Clan poured into it. To the back of the large housing, there was a very church-like building. This type of building would normally be avoided by Devils, but this one in particular was a place of great importance to the Berith Clan.

While darkness and dust consume this land, there will soon be a change to that. A purple light shined through the windows of this church, and a shadow emerged from it. From within, Azrael emerged from a magic circle he created. He takes in a breath, from his nose by the sound of it.

"It's good to be home." He takes one step, and heard something squish beneath his foot. "Oh yeah…it's still a little messy."

Azrael raised his right hand up, and a purple ball of energy emerged. Soon enough, every candle and torch in the room was alit with fire. Azrael looked around, and remembered the details of the day the Berith Clan died. All around the room, is dried blood and shreds of flesh long forgotten and stained upon the walls of the building. Like a church, this building has many pews and stain glass windows depicting strange stories. As well as a few statues and paintings, it had almost every detail of being a Christian church. However, there was one difference that made this church property of the Berith Clan.

First, there was the large blood-stained magic circle on the floor. The second is that instead of a statue of the Christian savior hung by a cross, there lies a different deity. Hung by several metal support beams sticking from its back and into the wall, there hangs a large human-shaped being wearing a black cloak stained with small amounts of blood as well. The cloak didn't however cover its face or hands, revealed to be that of a skull and skeletal hands respectively. The hands were crossed, and both hands held a weapon. In the left hand, it held a large scythe, the blade being covered by a small dragon wrapping itself around it and roaring triumphantly. In the right hand, it held a large spear with a dragon also wrapped around the blade. On the back and around the bars, were wings. On the left side, there was a black feathered wing, while the right side had a bat wing. Azrael looked to this statue, and recalled that the skull looks angry to him. There was an old tale saying that each and every person sees the skull on this statue look at you with different emotions. Azrael always saw it being angry at him, but he learned to ignore it. He had a mission tonight.

Azrael clapped his hands together once, then slammed them on the ground as he fell to his knees.

"RELEASE!" he declares.

At that, the magic circle on the ground began glowing the symbol of the Berith Clan once more. This time however, there was something different about it. Azrael stood up as the symbol began glowing from purple to crimson red and black outlined. Azrael began sinking into the circle, and he soon vanished from the church. The other side however, was not much different. It was the same church, same place, same time. But, there was something there that no one other than a Berith could reach.

What Azrael had just used was a Berith Circle; a special magic circle with a similar purpose to that of a normal one. It teleports, but not only individuals but objects as well. Azrael had just transported himself to the same place, but with the recognition of a Berith using a specific spell, it granted him access to something that the Berith's had hidden away. As Azrael took another breath, he stared in awe at what he had brought back with him.

It was a coffin, but far from anything that is ordinary. The coffin appeared to be made from a kind of rock, but the rock itself was nothing more than pure evil. It glowed crimson red and black, creating an aura that covered itself and hid whatever was inside. What's more, it made an ominous growl, like a thousand whispers of damned souls giving you warnings to stay away. Azrael stood in awe; not only of the coffin but what was inside. Azrael first reached into a satchel that he carried, and pulls out something…that didn't belong to him.

It was half an arm, decaying skin covering it and dried blood stains on the severed end. Who did the arm belong to?

"Lord Kabel! I present to you the flesh of your grandchild, Cain Berith!" There you go.

Azrael walked forward cautiously, and presented the arm to the coffin. He was still a good seven feet away from it. The aura around the coffin suddenly began shifting, like a thrashing wave in a storm. Soon, the aura took the form of five fingered hand, and lunged forward toward Azrael! Azrael quickly let go of Cain's arm, stepping back from it. Before the arm reached the ground, the aura-hand grabbed it. The arm began decaying even quicker, melting into the hand.

The aura…was soon calm again. The hand slowly retreated back to the coffin, swaying like a much more gentler wave. But soon, the calm was gone. Now the aura began thrashing again, acting this time much like a volcano exploding with power! Azrael stepped back, laughing to himself. He began chuckling, and soon fell to his knees to bow before the coffin. The coffin kept spewing energy, and began cracking like glass. Azrael looked up, his cheeks showing that he was smiling insanely beneath that mask that covered the lower-half of his face.

The rock-like coffin kept cracking like glass as the aura began shifting to a new color. Soon, it became a wild purple aura and was even wilder than before! The cracks began coming much quicker, and covered the entire body of the coffin within seconds. The thrashing stopped, and the aura began shrinking. It went into the coffin through the glowing white cracks, and was gone in seconds. The coffin was now glowing purple and black, mirroring the change in the aura as well. Another, very large, crack emerged on the side, lining up where a coffin would normally open, and pushed the lid open an inch.

Azrael was now shaking with anticipation, barely keeping his cool. But as he shook, smaller bits of his armor were rattling.

"Quit that annoying shaking, Azrael." A voice called from the coffin.

Azrael stopped his shaking not out of anticipation, but out of shock. The voice…though it did not sound like his master it DID sound like his authority. The voice held authority, but was not what one would expect. It was light, calm, and almost innocent-filled. It almost…sounded like a child.

The coffin soon began opening slowly from the left side, a white light emerging from it. Azrael resumed his bowing, but watched with his blazing orange eyes as the coffin opened completely. White light emerged from it, and a shadow stood in it. But while the shadow made it appear as though it were a titan of sort, it was not the inhabitant's true height. The shadow walked forward, and soon his appearance came to sight. Once it was clear of it, the coffin's lid smashed closed, ceasing its glowing in the process and the inhabitant was revealed.

Standing at about a mere three feet, wearing attire similar to that of a young prince, it was a young boy. But his features on his face wear the stuff of nightmares to those in the Underworld. With long silver hair kept in a high ponytail, with long bangs framing his face, that alone would begin sending shivers down the spines of his enemies. And lastly, his eyes. They were not the eyes of a child. They were cold, ruthless, heartless, every definition and interpretation of evil. They were green, the palest of green around thing, vertical, cat-like pupils.

Azrael bowed his head so far down that he was pressing his hood covered forehead against the ground with enough force, that he started to dent the floor a little.

"Azrael…" the boy commanded.

Azrael raised his head to look up to the boy. "…Rise."

Azrael stood up proudly for his master, and looked down upon him. He did feel shame, however. This was mainly due to the fact that **he **was looking down **on his master**.

"How has the world been without my presence?" The boy asks.

"Stale…and pathetic…" Azrael asks with both rage and anticipation.

"…How expected. The world simply cannot move forward without my guidance." The boy said boastfully.

The boy looked at his surroundings, and grinned at the work around him. "Doesn't anyone know how to clean up a mess?" he asks.

"I apologize my lord. I will begin cleaning immediately."

"No." The boy ordered. "Leave it. It will be a testament to my work." He says with a slight joy to his voice.

"I understand, Lord Kabel."

Kabel…Kabel Berith…one of the most infamous figures in the history of the Three Factions. He now stands among the living, long after decades of being believed to have been killed along with almost the rest of his Clan. But now, he proves that belief wrong by speaking, breathing, living among the Devils once more. Though one must ask: why is he in the form of a small boy?

"My Lord, it appears as though your coffin has had a larger affect…than I had anticipated." Azrael commented, referring to Kabel's size and appearance.

"Yes. When you make plans such as these, there are bound to be complications."

"Agreed, my lord. What are my next orders?"

"Do you still have Cain's other arm?" Kabel asks.

"Yes, My Lord. I guess you know this through Jenova's Eye?"

"That Eye is directly connected to me, even in sleep. So of course I would know. And your next order is to use Cain's other arm as tribute to my other coffin in Russia. From there, move to Japan and take some blood of Abel's."

"But my Lord, the Gremory Clan owns that territory."

"Are you saying that you doubt your powers through the suit?"

"No, I simply believe that the power of the Four Satans focused on me might actually work."

"I see. Then I will clear room for you to mobilize easily."

"How?" Azrael asks.

Kabel laughed to himself, and began walking toward the middle of the circle from where his coffin emerged. Azrael stepped back, giving his master room to work.

"Simple, Azrael." Kabel replies confidently. "In terms that my grandchild Abel would use: 'girls with a shota-complex can't resist a cute-looking child like me…"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: I'd go into more detail of the explanation I promised about Katsu's ass kickings, but that'd take up a whole chapter. But let me leave you on that with this: Issei got HIS ass kicked a lot, and nobody complained about that.**

**Now, to inform you all, I've decided to go with this harem list:**

**Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Kunō, Kiyome, Jezebel, Koneko, Sona**

**Katsu: Lucile, Alice, Akeno, Kuroka, Xenovia, Ravel, Ophis, Rossweisse**

**This is made based on majority opinion of the readers, and that odd feeling I got from the older one is now gone. **

**And yes, I did just make Kabel a shota. This is both out of plot and my personal sense of humor. **

**I've decided to add more of Issei's POV due to the fact that the more we go into the Light Novels, there will be times when Katsu won't be around plot critical events and sections of the light novel. **

**And as for the harem lists, there will be points when I'll have to rewrite certain sections to push a particular girl more toward either one of the characters. (basically certain scenes will result differently and/or have different dialogue than the original). **

**And to reconfirm, times when it's Issei's POV, those are most likely sections from the actual Light Novel and quoted (altered for English dialect, but I digress). **

**Anyway, sorry for being late. Things got a little hectic for me. I'm still struggling with re-writing practically the rest of my other stories, but I'll have another update soon. **

**Also, there is now a Campione! section of fanfictions here, and I've never been happier. Still debating the future of my other stories (either dropping and posting later, or holding off for a LONG while)**

**Peace out. **


	20. Chapter 16: Hell was full So I Came Back

**Author's Note: I would like to first apologize for my lateness. I've been busy writing a 25 page paper for my class (bullshitting it along the way). **

**Time to answer questions. To HabitRabbit's Question: **

**The answer to that is yes, his powers ARE still being held back. The seal that Atsuko placed on Abel before he disappeared is still in effect, simply weakened enough for him to use his powers. If the seal was completely gone, then well…**

**OH! I ALMOST FORGOT AS I WAS EDITING THIS! **

**To daivd. pham. 988. Your review said: "Wish rias was in Katsu harem"**

**(SIGHS) Don't we all? **

**("Evil" Part of my mind starts thinking) BUT! Should…the opportunity present itself…what would you all think? **

**NOW BEFORE YOU START SENDING ME WORDS OF HATE OR DEATH THREATS, LET ME BE CLEAR:**

**I WON'T do that. At all. Basically I'm a congress, and that idea is a bill: vetoed. **

**I am curious though. What do YOU guys think about that idea? How could it happen? How would their relationship play out? Is it a good paring or bad pairing? Is it like a match made by Hell itself (bad pun) or is it like Romeo and Juliet: self-destructive, and results in the two MUDERING each other? I'm interested in your guys' thoughts. **

Chapter 16: Hell Was Full…So I'm Back

Kabel Berith…the most infamous Devil known to Devil history next to the original Satan himself. He was brutal…cold…ruthless…and above all, a power not to be trifled with. Because of the time gap between the present and his death, very few common Devils today know how or why Kabel became what he was.

To truly understand the Devil, one must take a look into his history and see where it all began. To see what caused this darkness to arise and how it fell. It all began prior to the Great War, with one of the earliest heads of the Berith Clan: Herribel Berith.

In those days, there was turmoil among the Three Factions. The Great War was soon approaching, and all three sides were preparing for it. None were more prepared than the Berith Clan. Alone, the Berith Clan has had a history of bloodshed. Throughout most of its history, the Clan has trusted no one of any importance other than those within the family and those they choose as spouses to join it. The principle and loyalty to family came above anything else. But even then, there was still struggle for power. At times, assassination attempts would be made by smaller ranked members of the Clan in order to succeed the head. There was bloodshed among the family members until Herribel Berith came into the picture. Herribel, unlike most Beriths, was a wise and kind man who placed loyalty to the family above anything, including power in the Clan. That's why, though he was the youngest of three brothers, his father chose him to succeed as head of the Clan. There was an outrage, and his brothers attacked him. Herribel defeated them, but did not kill them. Rather, he spared their lives and had them placed in a special prison constructed for enemies of the Berith Clan.

Herribel had become the first head of the Berith Clan to not obtain his position through murdering others. And so, it was that way for several long years. It all ended however, upon the day that Kabel Berith rose to life.

We go now to Kabel's time, upon his earlier years, to when his ambition began to rise.

**Third Person POV, Many Decades Ago**

The Berith home was alight with candles, shining through the windows with enough radiance to be seen for at least a mile. The entire Clan has gathered today, in honor of the coming of age for a young Kabel Berith. Most of the Clan was gathered in the main hall of the luxurious mansion, where they celebrated Kabel's time. If an outsider were to look in from a window, they would be able to tell who was a Berith and who wasn't. This was mainly because of the distinct silver hair and cat-like green eyes of pure-Berith members, while different haired and eyed members were either spouses or children of mixed heritage.

In the middle of the waves of silver was Kabel himself, dressed in a black prince-like outfit that distinguished his position as the next head of the Clan. At first glance, he seemed to be a perfect gentleman. He was ethical, polite, well-spoken, but most of all: he was lying. Kabel lied to everyone, putting on a fake version of himself on display for all to see. Behind that soft smile of his, he was angry. Pure rotting rage burned in his stomach. He wanted to let it out, but had to restrain himself. If he should lose control, then the title of heir would be lost to him forever.

Sometime after the start of the party, Herribel had a message to present to everyone. After tapping on his wine glass several times, he gained the attention of everyone in the room. Herribel cleared his throat as he passed his glass to be held by his wife.

"Welcome, members of the Berith Clan." He greets his family. "Today, we celebrate a many great things. We celebrate our familial bond, coming together today for a simple reason as coming of age. If it were truly that big an issue then you'd better make damn sure to show up when Kabel loses his virginity; if he hasn't already."

A few members of the Clan laughed, finding Herribel's attempt at humor to be amusing.

"But no, we are really here to celebrate the coming of age for my son, Kabel Berith. Kabel, my son, you have made me proud to be your father and raise you since your cries echoed through this house the day you were born. It is with great pride, that I say that I may retire in peace knowing that the Berith Clan's future will be placed in excellent and capable hands."

Herribel reaches for his wine glass that his wife had held for him, grabs it, and raises it high while looking toward his son. "To Kabel." He says.

The rest of the family members clapped, and continued the party on. Around near the end of it, Kabel had separated from the crowds of people and isolated himself on a balcony outside of the main hall's second story. While he seemed entertained and grateful for the attention he had received from his family, in reality he was furious and angry. He had resisted a special urge of his for some time now, one that he had indulged in many times with glee. He took a deep breath, rasp-filled and heavy, like he had just gotten away from a poisonous air.

"Kabel?" someone spoke to him.

Kabel freezes, then adopts his false identity. He turns around, only to see his cousin Luscious Berith, walking out on the balcony with him.

"There's the man of the hour." Luscious greets Kabel.

"Ah…good to see you, Luscious." Kabel greets in a gentle manner, hiding his anger.

"I wish the feeling was mutual." Luscious replied.

Kabel was caught off guard for a moment by Luscious' rude comment, but recalled that the man had never liked him. So, Kabel did not bother to hide his contempt anymore.

"Why are you here, trash?" Kabel asks rudely.

"I'm here because I've got some news for you, dear cousin." Luscious replies, taking a sip of his wine.

"Whatever news you have, it does not concern me. Now leave before I decide to do something horrifying to you." Kabel threatens in a calm manner.

"Oh, I'm afraid it DOES, Kabel. It involves your…experiments."

At that, Kabel froze. But instead of going for the kill, he decided to allow Luscious to take a shot at what he was working on. "Do go on." Kabel asks.

"One of my spies has been looking into hat secret level of yours under the Ritual House. That place was build of out spite for the churches that those worthless humans pray to Him at, and you seem to have taken advantage of the catacombs beneath it."

"…What did he see?"

"He saw that you had a few humans in there. That alone should get you into big trouble. But it doesn't end there…" Luscious takes another confident sip of his wine, ignoring the urge to kill easily read on Kabel's face.

"…Continue."

"With pleasure. My spy saw that not only were there humans in there, but you were also experimenting with God's weapons. Those…Sacred Gears." Luscious said the word with a spiteful tone.

"…Yes. I have been working with the Sacred Gears, mainly because our kind is so far behind the other Factions."

At that, Luscious' confident attitude turned to anger as well. "What the hell are you talking about!? Are you saying that humans are superior simply because That Bastard gave them weapons!?"

"Yes." Kabel replied blankly. "Evolution is what gives those humans power. They adapt to any situation, and use it to their advantage. That is what makes us Devils, the Angels, and Fallen Angels weak. We refuse to adapt to other ideals, so we choose to isolate ourselves from each other. That is why there's a war coming."

"No, there's a war coming because you keep trying to attack Heaven!" Luscious replied with fury, almost warranting the attention of the party goers.

"That's right, I know that you're little experiments have been going to Heaven and trying raise hell, but they keep dying out because the Gear isn't screwed on just right! I've already informed my spy to let Herribel know what you've been up to. Then, you'll lose your chance at the head, and I'll take your place!" Luscious began chuckling to himself.

Kabel didn't seem to react. He simply stood there against the railing of the balcony, almost like he had died where he stood. But that wasn't the case, by any means. Kabel anger subsided, and his joy rose to new heights. At long last, he can indulge in his happiest of pleasures…

"I wasn't going to do this until much later on, but…" Kabel raised his right hand, and snapped his fingers. "Looks like you pushed me ahead of schedule."

At that, two shadows emerged from above them and landed between them. They stood up, and Luscious recognized who they were the moment he saw their faces.

To Luscious left, standing about his height, was one of Kabel's most loyal warriors. He wore a black tuxedo, with combed back black hair and sharp brown eyes. A distinct scar on the left part of his chin gave away that this was Ezio, the fastest servant of Kabel.

And to the right, was the most dangerous of the two. A 7ft tall, bald, muscled man wearing nothing but pair of ragged black pants, boots, and an open brown-cloth-jacket with the sleeves torn off, giving clear view to the symbolic tattoos across his arms. While the tattoos were certainly new, Luscious knew that this was in fact Kabel's most dangerous servant, Cid.

Both were incredibly Low-Class Devils, born simply as cannon fodder. But Kabel took them in, and trained them to their current forms. They are among the deadliest Devils among the Low-Class. At first Luscious was surprised, but then he simply scoffed at the appearance of these warriors.

"Is this the best defense you can provide for yourself, Kabel? HA! These Low-Class scum are nothing to me!" Luscious began gathering his energy for an attack. "In fact, all I need to do is put my energy into my fist, and slam it into their bodies!" Luscious held out his right hand and began gathering energy into it, and charged forward toward Cid. "Die, Low-Class!"

Cid simply grinned, and held his ground. Luscious came closer, and threw the punch directly toward Cid's stomach. But when his fist hit the stomach, rather than meeting with a large destruction of flesh there was a clang. There was more than a clang; Luscious' hand was filled with incredible pain! He looked down, and saw that his whole right hand was broken, blood coming from the broken bones. Then he saw Cid's stomach where he punched, and was even further surprised. His stomach had changed from flesh into a hard metal, one that somehow resisted his punch. He looked up, and saw that Cid was still grinning.

Cid then struck back. He quickly reached for Luscious' throat, choking him. Once more, his hand had now turned into this odd metal. It was almost yellow, but had a slight brown tint to it.

"Wh-What is this!?" Luscious asked as his throat was being crushed.

"This is the power of a Sacred Gear; Gate Guardian. Cid can transform any part of his body into a brass-like metal, immune to ALL magic attacks. And sharp weapons won't do you much either." Kabel replied.

Kabel then snapped his fingers again, commanding Cid to break Luscious' neck. Cid then threw Luscious' body through the glass door and into the main hall, crashing into the wall on the other side. This is where it all began.

Everyone immediately looked toward the balcony, and saw the horror before them. Cid was walking in, his entire body turned into the brass-like yellow metal with Ezio. Ezio took a battle stance, and soon his tuxedo was ripped to shreds and he was now donning a strange, black, complex appearing black armor that covered his whole body.

Guards with spears soon came in, and charged toward the two men. There were 20 guards in total, ten for each man. The two servants looked to each other, and nodded with confident smiles. They split up to take each group on by themselves. The guests all ran away and lined up against the walls, watching what was falling before them.

The ten guards assigned to attack Cid surrounded him, forming a circle with their spears pointed right at him. Cid simply laughed, and looked around him.

"Do you ants really think you can hurt me with those?" he asks. "Go ahead and try, if you must."

At that, all ten lunged their spears forward, going in for the killing blow. The spears all broke off upon contact with his skin, though they did rip his jacket. Cid sighed, then lunged forward to grab the head of one guard, then slammed it down into the floor, smashing it into mush. Cid stood back up, and his whole right hand was covered in blood. He turned around to face the other guards, and flicked his hand a few times to get the small bits of head off of his hand and onto the floor.

"Next?"

Meanwhile, Ezio was not so slow in his attacks. The first guard who charged at him came in with no hesitation, and Ezio countered. He first grabbed the spear where the blade was connected to the stick, and snapped it off. He then lunged it into the throat of the guard, killing him instantly. He then had a thought, and his new armor reacted. A small knife came out of the tip of his shoe, and he went in to the slice the foot of the guard's body, making it fall to the ground. Another guard came from behind, and Ezio reacted by ducking and raising his arm up, three large spikes emerging from it and breaking it off. Then he threw his free left fist, a blade emerging from the underside of his wrist. He stabbed the guard's chest several time before he threw his fist up and cut the face of the guard vertically, killing him. He turned to the remaining guards he had to face, and smirked.

"You'll need to be faster than my Dance of Blades." He commented, referring to his Sacred Gear that is the armor. .

Back to Cid. Cid had three of his guards in a wide bear-hug, and with one tight and quick grip, snapped all of their spines. He then threw their bodies to the ground and charged toward one more guard. He threw a punch their head, breaking through the spear being used for defense. The moment the fist pressed against the guard's face, it was smashed to a bloody and gory oblivion. He turned to face the last five, who had abandoned their spears and opted to use magic. Each of them fired an element based attack, including the basic fire, water, earth, wind, and the unexpected lightning. Cid simply walked calmly, letting the attacks hit his body. His still yellow-brass-like metal body was blocking and deflected each attack, small "clang"-like sounds resounding upon each impact. Cid grew tired and bored. He moved to raise his right fist up, then slammed it into the floor! The impact split a section of the floor up, sending the guards into the air. They were slowly flipping forward, so that they were landing on top of Cid. But that was planned. As each one came down. Cid threw a punch toward them and smashed an entire section of their bodies away, leaving a blood spattered mess everywhere. As the 5th guard came down, Cid stood back and let them crash onto the ground. He then clasped both fists together, and raised them up. With a roar, he slammed them down, smashing the middle of the guard's body, killing him.

Ezio was fairing out in a more graceful manner. Right now, he was standing along the line of the pole-part of one guard's spear, and came down with a small knife in his hand. He stabbed it into the guard's neck, killing them and leaving it there. He looked left and right, and saw two more guards coming into to attack. He reached out to them with his hands, and two small knives flew from the arm-section of his armor. Each one hit a guard, but the stab along wasn't enough. Both knives then exploded with a different power, the guard on the left bursting into flames and the guard on the right becoming encased in ice. With five left, and falling behind Cid, Ezio stopped holding back. With his incredible speed, Ezio vanished to the guard's eyes and began killing them one-by-one, slicing their throats and sweep kicking their legs.

Within seconds after Cid had finished his last guard, Ezio had killed the rest of the five of his. Both looked to each other and while Cid smirked, Ezio glared.

"Too slow, little man." Cid commented.

"I could have killed them all in half the time. I was simply displaying my power before the Clan."

"If you wanted to display your power, you should have killed them all IN that time you claim."

"It's a little thing called showmanship, something you wouldn't know, you brute.

"Enough." Kabel ordered. The two warriors looked toward their master, and bowed. Cid's metal body reverted back to flesh and Ezio's armor vanished to reveal his tuxedo again.

Kabel walked in, a slight swagger to his step, showing his confidence and arrogance. He walked toward his father with no sign of fear. He was now a few feet from his father, and sighed.

"Well, it seems the message is clear here, father." Kabel spoke calmly. "I know that I will be inheriting the position SOMEDAY, but my time is **now**. With a war coming, I wish to stand among my fellow Devils as a leader, and bring our enemies to their knees. I want power, father. I want power to rise above everyone else and reach my goal of conquering all Three Factions. But I can't do that until you give up your position."

"…I never would have guessed that YOU would betray me, Kabel. I thought I had raised you better."

"You did, I just didn't care. I now hold the reigns, father. Simply let go, and allow me to take control."

"Like hell. Even if you kill me, you will never be recognized by our Clan. Besides, I'm pretty sure that you and your servants alone will be enough to hold back our entire Clan."

"I know. That's why I have this." At that, Kabel raised his hand, his fingers spread out.

He began to slowly close his hand, seeming to make a fist. At that, the entire house began shaking, almost like an earthquake had suddenly began erupting. Herribel noticed that the balcony was being crushed, pushed in by some invisible force. He immediately knew what Kabel was doing. This was a power that he had not seen in ages. Right now, Kabel was only using a small portion of it. He must prevent it from escalating!

"Stop!" he ordered.

Kabel stopped moving his fingers, and grinned. Herribel sighed, and held out his right hand. With a flash of red light in his hands, a very large sword appeared in his hands. It was pitch black, five feet long, red veins all over the blade, a single side bearing the cutting edge. It was the infamous Demonic Sword Mystletainn, prize possession of the Berith Clan. Herribel presented it to Kabel, great regret seen on his face.

"I, Herribel Berith, hereby recognize you, Kabel Berith, as Head of the House of Berith, and master of this sword, Mystletainn."

Kabel reached for the sword, and grabbed the handle as Herribel released it. Kabel held it up, and it vanished with a red flash of light.

"How did manage to learn that power, Kabel?" Herribel asks.

"…I don't know. I simply had it." Kabel replied confidently.

And so, Kabel Berith was henceforth leader of the Berith Clan. His first action was to send several of his weaker servants to Heaven and the Fallen Angel's side of the Underworld, and cause destruction. The servants were killed, and the Great War began with that. It was never traced back to Kabel, but because of his Clan's reputation it was suspected. Throughout the war, Kabel waged war alongside his Clan and powerful servants, killing many Angels and Fallen Angels. But as the war dragged on, he become more antagonizing and aggressive, asserting his authority in placed where it didn't belong. No one knew why, but simply allowed him to do as he pleased. With the constant threat of attack coming from two other factions, the Devils were more concerned with protecting themselves from attack more than being concerned for the selfish actions of a tyrant like Kabel. Even when Kabel attack a whole clan of vampires because of his claim of them being "copycats", he was ignored. He made a lot of enemies, no one showing him even the slightest sign of respect; only fear and anger.

After a few years into the war, Kabel decided to go amongst the humans and look for test subjects. His Sacred Gear experiments produced another soldier for him; a warrior named Salazar with a Sacred Gear that took the form of gauntlets over his arms that caused massive damage with the slightest touch of impact-force. As Kabel walked among the humans in a small village, he sensed a presence. It was one he had met before in his youth, but only for a brief while. As he walked through the village, the presence grew closer and closer, until he felt it pass right by his shoulder. He turned around and saw a man about his height and age, with shoulder length, unkempt black hair and wearing a brown trench coat. Kabel narrowed in on the man, and figured out who he was. He turned around and followed the man as he walked toward an alleyway. Kabel reached for the man's should and pulled him back, turning him around and revealing his face. He was a young man, with sharp purple eyes that had a slight glare to them as he looked at Kabel.

Both men stared at each other until finally the stranger broke the silence. "Yo." He greeted.

Kabel grinned. "Well, well, if it isn't the **bastard child **himself, Shujinko."

The man now known as Shujinko glared sharply at Kabel, and sighed. "That's not my name in this world, Kabel. It's Yukimura. Atsuko Yukimura. And my parents were married for a short while, just so you know."

"Regardless, you're still a **Half-Breed**. Nothing more than a dog. In fact, judging by the language of humans you're using, I'd say that your name should be Daken (bastard dog, referring to mix heritage and born of an unmarried birth).

"Insult me all you like, it won't do you any good. Now release me so that I can go see my family."

"Family? A dog like YOU has a family? AH-HA! THAT'S A JOKE!" Kabel began laughing haughtily, showing no regret in his actions.

When he finished laughing, he looked to Atsuko and glared with a grin. "Be warned, Shujinko. If you should ever attempt to return to your House again, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot."

"Well don't you feel like the big man." Atsuko replied. Atsuko looked to sky as he finished speaking, and then looked back down at Kabel. "Speaking of family, I heard that you're having a daughter soon. Congrats." He spoke blankly.

Kabel simply shook off the attempt at a congrats Atsuko was making. "Don't bother with your 'well-wishes', she is only being born because I permit her. I plan on giving her the other Eye so that I will have not only a spy, but a much more accurate clairvoyant than I can provide."

Atsuko felt his stomach churn at this thought; that Kabel was only having a child in order to have a tool to use. The very thought of a child simply being a weapon disgusted Atsuko, but he did not act on his emotions. He would wait until the time is right.

"One day, I'll make sure your daughter will live a happy life; with a family and everything."

"Hm, I'd like to see you try, boy."

"It's possible. I will live far longer than my family. When they pass on, I will carry their memory in my heart until the day I meet young…say, what will her name be anyway?"

"…Jenova."

Kabel left at that, leaving Atsuko alone for many years. And soon, his daughter Jenova was born. Since birth, Kabel raised Jenova to simply be his tool and to use her power for his own ends. Along the way he also met a young Jezebel, a temptations Devil who lured her victims with her beauty. Near the end of the war, Kabel witness the rise of the four Devils who would one day become the Four Satans. He was impressed, but also intimidated by their very presence. He feared that his power would soon be lost, and desperately sought a way to surpass those Four. One of the strongest of the four, named Ajuka, had been working on a solution to the slowly decreasing Devil population throughout the war. He had created a prototype of the Evil Pieces, which Kabel volunteered to test drive. And soon, his most powerful servants became his Pieces.

Cid and Salazar had become his Rooks, Azrael and Ezio his Knights, and Jezebel his Queen.

But near the end of the war, Kabel had become old, and was slowly falling behind the future Four Satans. He could not stand it. He had ruled his clans for years and years, never resisting anyone's attempt to remove him from his throne. And what's worse, is that the Berith Clan had began considering supporting the future Satans in their endeavors, leaving Kabel in the darkness. One night, Kabel refused to leave his private quarters in the Berith home, not allowing even his own wife in. He was thinking of a way to somehow rise again and reign supreme. He had not accomplished his goals, no matter how much destruction he caused among the Three Factions. He sat in his private chair, staring blankly into a mirror. His Sacred Gear research had halted, his generation passing the torch, and his ambitions falling through. With everything circling down the drain, Kabel was desperate for anything to give him back his glory.

"Please…" he spoke to the air in front of him… "Please…I need power. I WANT power to rise again. I will not fall behind these fools. I want power; I want to reign over ALL once again, no matter WHO HAS TO DIE!"

"Then I'll grant it." A new voice spoke.

Kabel, in his age now, had become frightened for the first time in his life. The voice that had spoken to him was in no way Human, Devil, Angel, nor Fallen Angel. It was something beyond his thought looked around his room while still sitting in his chair, and saw no possible source for the voice.

"Over here, Kabel."

Kabel looked forward into the mirror, and saw that it was pitch-black. He used his power to light a few candles in his room, and no light was able to pass through this darkness. Soon though, a pair of glaring red eyes with vertical white pupils shone through the glass, appearing to be a portal of sorts. Kabel sat in his chair calmly now, waiting for this new presence to speak.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm what you might call…the bane of existence itself, in a manner of sort." The voice in the mirror spoke.

"Not a very clear answer." Kabel said in an intimidating manner.

"Don't try to threaten me, worm. I'm far more powerful than you can ever hope to be. And if you think you can challenge me, then I'd like to see you go toe-to-toe with Death itself before thinking you can fight me. Try, and I'll rip your throat out and pour your entrails all over your land." The voice countered with an actual threat.

Kabel was now paying strict attention, both afraid and interested in this new presence before him. "What do you want?" he asks cautiously.

"I heard your demands from fate to have more power; to keep your position and reign as Overlord of Existence. I can help with that."

"How?" You don't seem to be in any position to help me.

"Unfortunately, you're very much correct. I'm trapped in a prison, set by the very Dragon God Thanatos himself."

And that was where Kabel knew that this was no liar. They had been honest, for very few would dare to mention Thanatos' name so willingly. And if Thanatos had to lock this being up, then who knows what kind of power they hold?

"…Continue." Kabel speaks.

"You can call me…Chaos, for lack of a better name for me. I am a Dragon God much like Thanatos, Ophis, and even Great Red. I have been trapped in a dimensional prison by Thanatos for a long while, since God and Satan died. I have been looking for someone special in order to free myself."

"How are you speaking to me if you're trapped in there?

"I may be trapped here, but every prison has gaps in the bars. I can't leave, but I can act through others this way. I hope that you will listen to my words, Kabel."

"You have my full attention, Chaos. Please, continue…"

"There is only one way I can break free from this prison: the Black Gate."

"Black Gate? I have not heard of such a thing."

"It's a creation of mine from a long time ago during the better parts of this war. I had recruited the help of a genius Fallen Angel to help me make it, but the bastard pulled out when he realized what it could do."

"What does it do?"

"The Black Gate is a device that can rupture the very fabric of existence itself. It's a little complicated to explain."

"Go ahead. I am listening on fainted breath."

"…Imagine Heaven, Earth, and the Underworld as three levels in a house; each separated by a ceiling and/or floor. That wall is known as a Dimensional Barrier, separating the three worlds from connecting. The Black Gate is a corruption device; its very existence rots and weakens the barriers between the three worlds. While trapped in this prison **between **them, I cannot physically interfere. However, if a Black Gate exists long enough in a world the barriers holding it in will break, and **merge **the closest world to it! The shockwave of three worlds colliding will break the seal on my prison, bringing me back."

"I see…so your plan is to merge Heaven, Hell, and Earth itself in order to be free? Very interesting…that will surely erupt in another war."

"And whoever wins gets to reign over ALL of existence. That's where I will reward you…"

"How?"

"You will serve as my Avatar, given my powers in order to be the strongest being in existence. No God OR Satan will be able to challenge you. Not even Ophis, Great Red, NOR Thanatos will be able to defeat you. All I need is from you to create a Black Gate in the Underworld and on Earth."

"What about Heaven?"

"I already had one made. The great Metatron, the foolish Angel, misinterpreted my offer as a chance for God to smite the Devils and Fallen Angels in one blow. Angels are among the most arrogant creatures in the universe. He created a Black Gate in Heaven already, but was sealed away because of his actions. When you try to challenge the greatest Angel next to Michael, you still have your uses I suppose."

"I see. So that's what 'Metatron's Cube' is…a key, correct?"

"How do you know of it?"

"One of my agents stole it and hid it from the Angels. It will be a while until anyone finds it. Though that bastard Odin is a nosy one."

"Got it. So, do we have a deal? You obtain power beyond your imagination, and I will be free to exist once more."

"…You had me at 'strongest being in existence'."

"AH-HA-HA! Excellent! Wise choice, my friend!"

"I look forward to working with you, Chaos. Now, how do I create a Black Gate?"

"Simple…blood sacrifices. I will send you the design for a special magic circle that must be made on the ground for where the gate must be placed. Then, gather a large sum of Devils in the Underworld, humans on Earth in opposite, and activate the circle. It will sacrifice the sheep and create the Black Gate on the spot. Be warned: do NOT stand in the middle of the circle. If you do, YOU will become the Black Gate and be unable to hold my powers. So…can you do it?"

"I can…and will."

**...**

Later into the day of Kabel's new plan, he had gathered his Pieces into his private chamber. All were gathered, sitting in chairs that formed a semi-circle before Kabel as he stood in front of a large fireplace in his room. The order of the seating was determined by rank.

To the far right, Jezebel sat dressed in a rather provocative night dress, which was normal attire for her considering her title as the "Lustful Virgin". To her left was Cid, who sat shirtless and barely fit in his seat due to his size. To his right was Salazar, who sat quietly with his gauntlet covered arms crossed and wearing his sleeveless cloak with the hood up, covering his face. To his left was Azrael, who sat in his chair with his head bowed while still wearing his cursed armor. And lastly, Ezio sat at the very end with a calm demeanor. Kabel turned around to face his Peerage, and welcomed them all in his…special way.

"Be honored I have allowed you all in here today." He speaks

"Yes, Master Berith." His Peerage replies.

"I have brought you hear for a special purpose. I have come to a sudden realization of a fact that must be addressed before it is all too late."

Kabel turns around to face his fireplace again. He watches as the fire crackles, and the wood decays. He saw himself in the wood, rotting away and slowly turning to ash. But, after encountering the mysterious entity known as "Chaos", he felt a revival in his mind, a rebirth that will ensure that his fire burns eternally.

"My reign will come to an end, and soon enough our Clan will become among the many forced to begin using Ajuka's pathetic Evil Pieces System on the humans, simply to keep up with the other weak races."

"Your reign will never end, Master Berith." Ezio declares. "Your power is far greater than that of those… 'Four Satans'. If anything, you should be the Fifth!"

"As much as I hate Ezio, I have to agree." Cid says from his chair. "Master Berith, you have enough power to conquer ALL the Factions, and rule them all!"

"Do not fill your heads with such denial." Salazar spoke with a cold and harsh tone. "In terms of power, we are falling behind the other Clans. This is especially true for the fact that the one they call Sirzechs is Ultimate-Class as well. Combined with the other three Satans, Master Berith is finished, along with the rest of our Clan."

Fueled by a sudden surge of anger, Cid rose from his chair and approached the still sitting and calm Salazar.

"Shut your mouth, worm!" he screamed. "How can you DARE to doubt our Master's powers when you, like most of us, were saved by him and given these powers!?"

"Because unlike you two simpletons, I have the power to see past Master Berith's glory and see that little detail called 'truth'. And the truth is: we're losing." Salazar then turned his hood-covered head to his left, looking to Azrael. "I'm sure the great Azrael agrees with me on this, correct?"

For a few moments, Azrael is silent, and doesn't respond. But soon, he voices his word as well. "I must agree with Salazar. We are no longer the mighty Berith Clan whom was feared even by our own kind. We are about to become simply pages in the history books. Such is the fate of great legends such as us."

Even more enraged, Cid turned around and faced Jezebel, whom was staring at the wall to her left the entire time.

"Surely you don't agree with these blasphemers, do you Jezebel?" he asks angrily and cautiously.

Without missing a beat or so much as glancing at Cid, Jezebel answers. "Kabel isn't going to last long. So partner with someone before things get ugly." She says with no sort of compassion.

Cid has lost it. He used his power to cover his body in his magical metal, and goes in for a punch. He is soon stopped by a single tap on his shoulder by Kabel. His armor shatters before him, and he is coughing blood from his mouth. He falls to his knees, almost kneeling before Jezebel. Cid looks up, and is simply angrier that Jezebel is not so much as paying attention anymore. But seeing as it was his master who stopped him, he restrained himself and crawled to turn around, facing Kabel once more.

"As unfortunate as it is, it is the truth; I am no longer the power house I once was."

A moment of silence fills the air, as the news hits home with almost everyone. These people were once dark tools of destruction for the Devils, but were now simply fading along with the rest of the old world.

"But…" Kabel speaks with authority. "I have come across a solution to our…problem."

Even Jezebel's attention was suddenly drawn to Kabel like the rest of the Peerage, as the listened to Kabel's words like a proclamation.

"I have recently encountered the image of a Dragon God…Chaos is its name. It spoke to me earlier today, and…"

And so, Kabel went on to explain the events that had occurred earlier on. He had explained every detail, regardless of the possibly gruesome details. Everyone listened intently, making sure to absorb every detail. After finishing the explanation, Kabel awaited for his Peerage to respond. The first, as usual, was Salazar.

"There seems to be a flaw in that plan, Master." He speaks calmly. "How will your sacrificing of the entire Berith Clan besides us go unnoticed by our fellow species? As I recall the Four Satans will not take kindly to the extermination of a large number of our dwindling members."

"That is where the Tri-Seal Spell comes into play." Kabel replied calmly.

"Tri-Seal?" Ezio asks.

"The Tri-Seal is a spell that allows one to enter a state of hibernation for a long period of time, but is VERY delicate in practice and usage." Azrael replies.

"How do you use it?" Cid asks.

"Rather simple, in a way." Kabel begins his reply. "I must first split my powers and physical form into three separate bodies, each one containing an aspect of my whole as a being. Each body is then placed in a specially created coffin, which will protect my bodies from any form of intrusion or tampering for a long period of time. We will hide my coffins across three different locations, and sealed into our specially 'hidden" magic circles. Two of them will be placed near where we create the Black Gates. We will hide my existence, and say that I was among the various dead members of the Berith Clan. I will die with them on record, while I will simply sleep for a few decades after the initial suspicion of my possible survival is written out."

"Then how will you get out? The spell requires a tribute of sort to free the inhabitant." Salazar speaks.

"Yes, Salazar. That tribute must that of a blood related member of your kin."

"Then the plan fails." Jezebel speaks. "You're sacrificing the entire Berith Clan in order to create this abomination. How do you plan on coming back without anyone left?"

"Who said I was killing the ENTIRE Clan?" Kabel asks sarcastically. "I will leave only **one **survivor: Jenova."

"Your daughter? Why her?" Cid asks.

"Because the blood tributes cannot be of your own direct kin; in other words, blood that is completely shared by me and the tribute. Every modern member of the Berith Clan that is left is related to me directly now. However, if we allow Jenova to live out amongst the humans, she will eventually bear a child with someone, or possibly more than one child. Whoever she gives birth to, THEY will be our tribute. Simple flesh or blood may pass. Either way, my return is imminent."

"Oh really?" Jezebel asks. "How do you know that Jenova WILL have a child with someone in the future?" she asks with confidence.

Kabel simply grinned. "I know Shujinko…no…I know **Atsuko Yukimura **more than anyone. He will come to her eventually."

"But didn't you hear?" Ezio speaks up again. "Shujinko recently got into a conflict with Michael. His entire memory has been wiped. Last I heard, he's just wandering around the globe, searching for something."

"Don't worry, Ezio you fool." Kabel replies calmly. "Even without memory, Shujinko is a man who follows his instincts. He will find her someday. That is where I'll need all of you to fulfill a special purpose…EACH of you…"

All of his Servants listened all the same as they have before, but now placed more priority on their coming orders. Jezebel however, was not enjoying listening in on these plans. Such dark deeds…she couldn't take it much longer. She had considered trying to stop them, but even with her power she does not stand much of a chance against the entire Peerage. So while Kabel spoke, she simply attempted to think of a way to escape this room. Consequences be damned; she MUST escape this room!

"Almost all of you are to go into hiding. Cid, Ezio, Salazar, each of you will seem to have perished along with the rest of the Clan. Go into hiding, and guard one of my bodies while blending amongst the humans."

The three men he addressed simply nodded.

"Azrael, you have the earliest orders. First, use your Suit of Sin to take your Angel form. Use a Light Spear to kill my father. Once the family gather's in the church, I will initiate the ritual to kill them all and create a Black Gate. Once that happens, you will claim to be the only survivor, finding you amongst the dead while alive. They will surely believe you. And lastly, Jezebel…"

As Kabel turned to face his Queen, Jezebel jumped back behind everyone on her own! She quickly slammed her hand on the magic circle in the center of the room behind everyone, and within seconds she was transported somewhere no one in the room would know.

Cid and Ezio stood up, running toward the circle and tried to stop her, but were far too slow. Salazar and Azrael however did nothing but contemplate Kabel's plan. Ezio was the first to speak.

"Master Berith! Jezebel escaped! What do we do?" he asks frantically.

"Nothing. I was going to order her to die anyway, to make this seem even more believable. But I suppose her running away is fine as well."

"But Master, won't she simply tell the other Devils of our plan? If that happens, all of this was for nothing!" Cid declares.

"Jezebel is a coward…" Salazar spoke. "She will simply run away, pretending like we don't exist. She will present no threat to us."

"Why not?" Cid asks.

"Because if she did go to tell a Satan of our actions, we would all be dead by now." Azrael answers.

A sense of calm fell before the group. Kabel turned around, and faced his fireplace. He stared at the flames, and became annoyed with their color. He used his command over Black Flame to change it, and it became pitch black. The room was illuminated all the same, the light simply becoming white instead of the usual orange.

"This plan may take many years to complete…but it is the only way to preserve my power and rise above all others. I will be the king of all…No…that is not the right word for me. I will become…the Overlord of all that I see."

Kabel turns to face his Peerage once more. "And you will all stay by my side as my slaves until the end of time itself. Am I clear?"

* * *

**Present Day**

Kabel stood proudly in his throne room, looking at himself in a full-body mirror. At first, he did not like the appearance of being a child, but saw its usefulness as he looked upon himself. He had changed into clothes that a normal child would wear, taking on a false guise for the next step in his plan. As he stood there, a magic circle appeared behind him. He grinned, knowing who would be coming from the other side. He turned around, and watched his Servants arrive.

Out of the magic circle, four shadows emerged. The first was Azrael, then came Cid, Salazar, and finally Ezio. Despite the years that have passed, they all appear as young as they were the day Kabel began this mission. Kabel walked toward his Servants as they all got down onto their knees and bowed before their King.

"Welcome back, Lord Kabel." They all said in unison.

"It's good to be back, Slaves." Kabel spoke in that same child's voice. "I can assume that you've all found my other body?"

"Yes, my lord." Cid answered. "It's still in that Russian castle as you specified. We'll being releasing that body soon."

"But that still leaves one problem…" Ezio spoke up. "How do we approach Japan? The Gremory Clan holds it with an iron grip and will most likely not give it up anytime soon. I advise that we do not challenge a Satan's authority so soon, Master."

"It's fine, Slaves." Kabel spoke confidently. "I already have a plan in motion. I will infiltrate Kuoh Academy and not only find my last body, but also activate the Black Gate I have prepared there. We'll have plenty of sacrifices in such a prestigious school."

Kabel turned around and faced the mirror again, devising how he will approach this new idea of his. He raised his right hand, which began glowing purple, and soon enough his hair turned deep purple and his eyes took a normal blue-appearance.

"With very little power in me and this disguise, I will infiltrate the school and be an 'ally' to the Gremory residing there. With a charming appearance of a mere five year old, I'm sure they won't suspect me."

"Sir, I hate to say this, but your body seems to be more around seven years old." Ezio criticized.

"Regardless, I will play the part of a lost Half-Breed like Abel who was abandoned by his family for being of mixed blood. I'll create such a sob story that they will accept my presence as I make preparations."

Kabel adjusted the collar to his shirt and tucked in the bottom. He then turned to face his Servants, adopting a teary eyed, innocent look on his face. He seemed close to crying now.

"P-Please h-help m-me Miss Gremory…! I-I-I-I don't wanna be a-alone...!" Kabel began crying as loudly as a child would, screaming with each wail and tear.

Rather than being annoyed with the child's screams, the Servants seemed amused by the show Kabel is capable of. Kabel then suddenly stopped the flow of tears and the screaming, wiping what tears had appeared on his cheeks.

"…I think this will be the best performance in my life."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: I know this chapter seems really short, but I really felt like getting this chapter out. Expect a full one within the week. By the way, a challenge for you guys.**

**Guess what Devil Clan Atsuko is from (Hint: Bel) **

**Say the answer anyway you want, personally, it don't matter to me. **

**Also, there may be some continuity errors in this contrast to established material. So, if there are any problems, just let me know by CALM means. **

**See you soon. Later.**


	21. UPDATE (SAD ONE)

**Author's Note: Sad news again, folks, and this one is a BIGGIN.**

**Once again, due to time contraints of my eventaul departure in the next few months, there will be heavy changes to this story.**

**Though, it could be GOOD in a way.**

**Lemme first explain how I originally planned to do this story.**

**Essentially, I was going to follow the DxD Storyline with minor changes (mostly involving the pairings), while also introducing my own plotlines, chracters, enemies, ect. **

**BUT, this plan has been scrappedd because of how I usually do go through this story now. I would read the light novel, analyze what's happening, write it down, change it accordingly, and go along with that.**

**This is due to the fact that I have not read the Light Novels ENTRIELY, only up to about Volume 5 (which is where we're nearing. We're actually only in V3, but I digress). Though I have been reading the Wikia extensively.**

**This was done to achieve peak memory and understanding of the story and plot. **

**However, it is slow, but gives good chapters. **

**Because of my eventual departure, time is no longer something I have enough of, and the addition of other stories that I must finish puts even more strain on that.**

**So, it is with some regret, that I announce that I'm CONSIDERING going with a drastic change:**

**Continueing on with my own story and plotlines, drastically altering the DxD universe**

**Certain events, battles, interactions, and the like may not take place that happened in the original material. **

**So bascially, a re-write of the series.**

**BUT HAVE NO FEAR! Should this option be taken, I will consult both you readers and fellow readers who have PMd me on occasion, which events in the light novels are CRITICAL TO PLOT DEVELOPEMENT FOR THE CHARACTERS, and either add them or alter them to accamodate the changes.**

**I know, this is practically suicide for this story, making so many changes to the actual canon material. In fact, that is something I FORCE myself not to do every time I write. I stay loyal to the material, and only bend the rules in a subtle way.**

**But this time restraint is killing me, and must be gotten overwith before I have to eventually leave. **

**So, as of now, the very FUTURE of this story depends on you guys. You decide.**

**Either completely follow the canon material, where the odds of me not finishing are high?**

**Or do my own thing that will make changes to the material?**

**I do not want to make such a harsh change without consulting all of you first. **

**If it helps in anyway, here are the titles of the Arcs of MY timeline that will be occuring (or in progress now)**

Legacy of Kabel: Return of the Berith Clan! (going on now)

The Lost Archangel: Metatron Awakens!

The Horsemen Cometh!

Revolution of Man!

The Final Battle! The True Dragon vs The Fallen Horseman!

**(if you want to know about them, simply ask BUT DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ANYONE IF I TELL YOU)**

**I hope you will understand my plea, and make the decision you think is best. **

**Farewell until next update. **

**Any further questions, ask VIA PM**

**Answer this proposal via PM or Reviews**

**Ze****ro011**


	22. Chapter17: I Prefer ToBeCalled a Teacher

**Author's Note: Sorry for being late folks. I suffered a major back injury over the weekend added with a recent hand injury and couldn't finish today's chapter. But now, onward. **

**Wow…you guys are more supportive of MY plans more than the actual chronological canon (based on what I've read in the reviews). I'm…surprised to say the least. So…yeah, I might go with that and kick in my own plans.**

**Now, please be aware that this WILL change DxD Order of Events in its Canon History. **

**Now, at least two of these reviews supporting this decision have said to (be aware I'm paraphrasing) "kill Issei, and give him all of the girls". I WILL NOT do that. No matter what, Issei will live. **

**Stay tuned after the chapter to get a REALLY IMPORTANT question from me. It may determine something later on.**

Chapter 17: I Prefer To Be Called A Teacher

The next morning, I was surprised to see that I was able to sleep without anyone trying to sneak into my room. As great as it would seem, it really is a pain in certain cases. Last night, I learned a lot from Thanatos. As much as people call him an asshole, I don't see it like that. I just think that people aren't patient enough with Thanatos' BS to actually get a chance to understand him.

And to think…I have a Dragon God residing in me. And what's more, is that there's a chance I may become to true Horseman of Death. And what's more, if someone should start another Great War, I'll be forced to kill members of all Three Factions. It seems like my life can't get any simpler, can it (sarcasm implied)?

However, there was one thing that happened to me last night that got me a little...unsettled. I...**felt **something. It was like…something was happening, and my instincts warned me of coming danger. I felt the impulse to start running, and vanish from being seen by something. It was odd, to say the least. I still have that feeling, like something tugging at me in the back of my mind. I can't explain it, but I do know this: something is happening out there in the world, and I need to be ready.

After the usual morning routine, I headed downstairs for breakfast. I felt something…cold in the air as I approach the dining room. I pass through the kitchen, and notice that nothing was laid out. Correction: nothing usually used to make OUR breakfast was out. None of the cooking utensils or usual ingredients that Jenova takes out to make breakfast with are out, which is rather odd. I enter the dining room, where Lucile is eating with Yoshida, Alice nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys." I greet.

"Morning, boss." Yoshida replies.

"Hey." Lucile as well.

"Where's Jenova? And Raynare for that matter?" I ask.

"Haven't seen Jenova all morning. Although I do know that Raynare is out getting groceries." Yoshida replies.

"I did. She said that she's not feeling well and didn't want to get out of bed." Lucile answers.

That's…odd. I have to look into this.

"I'm gonna go check on her. I'll be right back."

I turn around and go back through the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs to the third floor where Jenova's room is. I reach the door of her room, and already something feels…off. Like…something ominous is brewing in there. I knock on the door, and call for her.

"Jenova, you okay?"

No response. I knock again.

"Mom, you alright? I heard you were feeling a little sick."

Still no response. I'm getting worried. I slowly open the door by turning the knob.

"Mom….I'm coming in, okay?"

I open the door, and Jenova's room is completely black. I can see in the dark, but still it's odd . Her room is rather normal to my surprise. Honestly, it's a shock. From what I can see at the moment, the only things that occupy her room are a dresser, her large bed, a large mirror on an empty desk, and her closet. Jenova's body is covered by the sheets, wrapping herself in a cocoon. I slowly walk over to her bedside, and place my hand on what I can assume is her head.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

* * *

**Third Person POV**

An illness…that was the least type of problem Jenova would be facing. Her Eye…a great gift it may be, at times, it can be a curse. Though she will never tell her child, there is one problem with The Eye. At times, mostly random it seems, The Eye begins forcefully showing Jenova images of the future that plague her for hours, or even a whole day. This visions would serve as minor headaches, and be dealt with by means of a nap and good booze.

However, this new vision….is something else entirely. It's vivid, it's dark, and most of all: it's nightmarish and personal. To have such a future occur…would be utter devastation to a mother. This new vision depicts something her Eye has never seen before, and it contradicts much happier and pleasing images once seen beforehand.

This vision…it begins with a battlefield…a burning battlefield. An entire city, leveled in destruction. Fires cover the buildings, with the streets being flooded with burning lava. Bodies, Angel, Devil, Human, Yōkai, and Fallen Angel alike are strewn about either dead or dying. A dark storm is brewing in the dark red sky as the clouds come in bearing thunder and lightning.

Among the various bodies around the city, there are…the bodies of young people. Not just any young people: the friends and allies of Katsu, her son, seen everywhere. They are on the grounds, lying dead as the world around them dies alongside them. However, there are only two bodies among the various dead that stand. They stand on two tall towers, one being taller than the other by several stories, and being on one end of the city from the other.

The first figure to catch her attention is the man on the shorter tower. He's wearing rather basic clothes, consisting of a red t-shirt, black pants, and tennis shoes. His appearance, reveals who the man is. He bears short brown hair, and piercing angry bright brown eyes. And what's more, his left and right arms bear his weapons. Equipped to both of his arms are two red gauntlets, bearing golden symbols green jewels on the center of the wrists, and cover the rest of his arms in red scales. Jenova recognizes the boy based on what her son has described before: Issei Hyōdō.

Issei looks up, furiously toward the man standing on the other tower. This other man…is a person Jenova never wished to see. It was a tall man, a few inches taller than Issei. He

wears a black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and black gloves. His hair

is long and silver with his bangs parted to either side of his face. The man emits a cold, ruthless, and calm aura around him and leaves no sign of fear or hesitation. He turns around to stare down Issei. He meets Issei's eyes with cold, bright green, cat-like eyes. He smirks, and holds his left arm up.

In a green flash, a large, metal armored scythe appears in his hands. He aims it toward Issei below.

Issei grows furious, and calls out the man's name. "KATSUUUUU!"

He jumps, enough force built into the jump enough to crush the building he had jumped from. He speeds toward Katsu, and throws a punch. Katsu vanishes just before the impact, and Issei's fist goes past and ends up smashing into a wall. Katsu appears behind him, and goes to strike with the scythe. Issei turns around, and deflects the cut with his arm. He goes for a punch, but Katsu blocks it with the bar of his scythe. Issei goes in to deliver several more punches, but every attack is either blocked or deflected by the scythe. Finally, Issei got frustrated enough to simply throw a punch at the ground, shattering the building beneath their feet.

Katsu simply grows out his single wing to fly off as the building collapses. Issei, even after all of this time, still hasn't quite developed using his Devil wings for flight yet, but makes up for it with his strength. He uses his feet to jump off the crumbling building and go in to attack with his fists again. He strikes, but Katsu blocks again. Issei uses the rebound to jump back and land on another building. Issei's anger culminates, and finally goes off.

He moves to slam his fists together, and he is soon covered in a blazing red aura. The aura appears almost flame-like, and even begins taking shape. It takes the form of a dragon, and it roars with pure rage. The aura soon vanishes, and Issei lunges. He lands on the same building as Katsu, and engages in battle once again. His rapid series of punches go unsatisfied, as Katsu continues to use his scythe to block and deflect. However, this defense would only last for so long. With a devastating right hook, Issei smashed the scythe in half and delivered a punch square to Katsu's jaw. The impact sent a red, pulse-like aura to resonate throughout the area.

Katsu is sent flying back, and smashes into another building as he flies. Issei stands ready still, knowing that the attack was too easy to land. Out of the rubble, Katsu comes charging once again while holding half of his scythe in his left hand. He holds it up and the metal handle of the scythe producers a long, silver katana-like blade at least six feet long. He strikes downward, but Issei blocks by raising both of his gauntlets up and holding it. Katsu raises his free right hand out and aims it at Issei's chest (left defenseless by his guard).

Katsu shoots out a blaze of black flame, which engulfs Issei for a moment.

"Nice try, asshole!" Issei declares from the flames.

Issei puts more force into his guard, and sends Katsu to jump back 10 feet. Issei simply shakes his body like a wet dog attempting to dry off, dispersing the black flames covering his body. Katsu, still grinning, watches this and appears to be continuously amused.

"You shake like the dog you are, Issei." Katsu speaks for the first time in this fight, in a cold, ruthless, mocking tone.

Issei loses his cool again, and charges toward Katsu for another round. The pattern repeats, but with a much less intricate weapon at his side Katsu barely manages to deflect or defend Issei's punches. However, the grin on his face the entire fight speaks for itself" Katsu is unafraid if he gets hit. He doesn't even seem bothered by it.

Finally, Issei sees an opening in Katsu's defense. He moves for a right hook, which gets blocked, then moves to body kick Katsu in the chest with his right foot. Katsu leans forward from the attack, his guard now down. Issei takes this opportunity. He goes to deliver a rapid series of punches, un-relentless in his attacks. He strikes at every bone, every nerve, every single joint, crashing his fists against Katsu's body. Then, he kicks Katsu in the chest again. Leaning forward, Katsu is then grabbed by Issei in a body slam like-position, which Issei performs. Issei jumps up, and slams down onto the ground with Katsu's head going into first.

But that wasn't the end of it. The impact cracked the roof and shattered it, sending the two warriors barreling through the building and smashing floor after floor. They eventually reach an open area, where there are no floors and simply a pit of lava connecting to the ocean of it outside. Issei isn't done yet; not when he had been waiting for this day to come. He goes to grab Katsu's coat on his back, and spin him around. He releases, and sends Katsu flying through the side of the building. Issei carefully lands on a rock floating in the small river, only to lunge off of it and heads out the hole Katsu's body made.

He lands on a rocky island outside of the building, floating in the lava ocean. He sees Katsu, who is beginning to rise despite the outrageous amount of damage he had just taken. But all those attacks were for not. Katsu dusts off his body, and cracks his neck a few times.

"That was amusing, Issei." He mocks. He turns around, his eyes glowing in the darkness around them. "Maybe the next attack will actually hurt."

Issei goes off again, going in to attack once more. He moves to deliver a punch to Katsu's gut, but the attack didn't even dent him. Katsu simply looked down and chuckled silently. Issei was in shock at first, but ignored it. He began building up another barrage of punches, going in for several more and landing more to Katsu's chest and guts. But Katsu simply sighed, and began losing interest.

Katsu grabbed Issei's right fist with his left hand, and twisted it. He then goes to kick the side of Issei's right leg, forcing him to be on his right knee. Katsu then goes to deliver a knee to Issei's face. Issei rolls on the ground a few times before rolling over and standing back up. He charges in, going for another attack. This time, Katsu responds with actual counters. He deflects punch from Issei only to deliver a knee to Issei's chest, sending him into the air a small amount. He then goes to slam his right elbow on Issei's back after stepping to the side.

Issei crashes onto the ground, but he still isn't done. He rolls over, and growls angrily. He slams both fists together.

"Time to use that special move you taught me!" he declared.

He took a fighting stance, holding his right hand with his left and the red aura returned. This time, the dragon began engulfing his entire body, and charging up a tremendous power.

"This time…I'm going to kick the shit out of you!" he screams as his power grows.

Katsu, un-amused still, simply sighs. He holds out his left hand and begins building up his own power as well. A strange, black, green-outlined energy begins building in his hand. Issei recognized the attack, and realized that he only had one shot. He stopped his charging and went in to charge, the red dragon-shaped aura still covering his body.

"DRAGON FIIIIIISSTT!" He screams the name of his attack.

The red dragon-shaped aura around him grows, and roars in a battle-cry-like fashion. Issei continued his charge, heading toward Katsu with loud stomps in his steps. The dragon aura around him began thrashing about, as if it were getting impatient from having to do this charge and simply attack. Issei was mere feet away as Katsu still charged his attack, and threw his punch at long last. The dragon aura roared triumphantly, and charged forward with the punch. It barreled down the space between them, disintegrating everything it touched as it approached Katsu. At long last, he would a land a devastating hit against this man who has wronged so many before.

…But sadly, it was all a plan Katsu suddenly vanished with a green flash, and the attack missed entirely. It crashed into the ground, and set off a massive explosion. The blast was enough to knock Issei away from where he stood and send him flying backwards, crashing through a few walls. The explosion went off like a nuclear bomb, creating a red mushroom cloud. The rubble from the blast was sent in every direction, creating a storm of debris.

When the explosion was over, the mushroom cloud of smoke still remained, and the lava ocean poured it a large amount of itself into the new crater made by the failed attack. Pushing a piece of rubble off of him, Issei emerged alive but wounded and tired. That attack had a very large portion of his power, and it was clear that he would not last long in a fight against Katsu in his current state at all.

He looked around, attempting to sense the presence of his enemy. Katsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Even after **five years**…you still fall for that." A voice called out.

Issei tracked it to behind him, and turned to face it. He was soon met with Katsu's cold eyes staring him down in a cold stare. With a chuckle, Katsu lunged forward and slammed his fist into Issei's chest. However, the black-green outlined energy he gathered was around his fist, and sent it through Issei's chest, destroying his heart in the process! Issei struggles and attempts to scream, but the loss of his heart is devastating and chokes his now blood filled lunges.

"Don't struggle, Issei." Katsu warns in a more calm voice now than before. "You'll only make it harder. Just give in slowly; like slipping into a warm bath…"

Issei, still as resilient as ever, did struggle and attempted to move, but Katsu simply twisted his fist and Issei gave up. He could feel his senses begin to fade. His vision was now gone, and all he could see was darkness. His sense of touch went numb, his sense of hearing went deaf, his sense of smell no longer detecting a scent, and he tasted only his blood.

"R…Ri…Rias…" he calls with a dying breath. "I…I…I'm…sor…sorry…"

Finally, after a strong struggle to live, Issei gave out. His entire body went limp, and his mind went blank. The light on the large green jewels on his gauntlets faded out, and cracked. Soon, the gauntlets themselves shattered, and decayed. Katsu removed his fist, but held the body now lying on him. He gently placed it down on the ground on its back, being careful with every step. He arranged Issei's body to assume a more dignified position as he lay dead. Katsu stood up, a solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Issei. But every game has its end. We've been having ours for five years, now."

Katsu turns around, hesitating to do so. Once his back was turned to Issei, he begins walking.

"Goodbye…my friend…"

And Katsu soon vanishes into darkness, nothing remaining of his presence other than his handiwork.

The world has come to an end, with only one left standing to rebuild and claim it all for himself.

Katsu Ueda…no…that was his name for a time. The new world shall forever know him as…Abel…

Abel…Lucifer

* * *

**Katsu's POV**

Jenova suddenly sat up, a large gasp following her rising. Sweat on her forehead has her bangs stick to her face, she breathes rapidly and heavily, and more importantly her Eye is out and is twitching. She looks around the room several times until she finally sees me. Her breathing settles down as she suddenly lunges forward and hugs me, almost crushing me with her arms.

"Jenova…? You okay?" I ask. "Did you have a bad vision or something?"

I've never seen mom act like this before. She seems way more distraught than I would've figured her out for. Her grip on me lessens and she pulls back, tears in her eyes.

"Mom…what happened?" I ask.

Jenova sniffles a few times, then smiles. "It's just…mommy's feeling a little sick today, Abbey."

"Sick?"

"Yeah…periodically, the Eye begins showing me consecutive visions of random events in history, both past and future, and I can't think straight for a whole day. Though…sometimes, they can be a little nightmarish."

She's...honest in a way. I can tell that she's lying about something. Her visions are usually random at times from she's told me, but the fact that she immediately went to find me and hug me, means that it had something to do with me. I have to figure out what she saw.

"Jenova…what did you see?" I ask.

Jenova's false smile turned into a frown, and she looks away from me to look at the mirror on her dresser. From the viewing point of her eyes, she's looking at me in the mirror with eyes filled with sadness.

"Abel…" she addresses me by my normal name. "How…how far are you willing to go to achieve your ambitions…?" she asks me.

…What a peculiar question toward me. I wonder…would she like my true answer, or a lie? I guess it depends on how she takes it.

"Mother…I plan to be utterly incorruptible in the future. I will achieve my ends without having to sacrifice anything I care about." I say in a serious manner.

Jenova turns to look directly at me again. I return her stare as serious as she is. She finally sighs, and falls onto her back.

"Sorry for worrying you, Abbey. I was just…a little startled by a vision. It's nothing important."

She covers herself under the covers, and begins trying to rest. I reach with my hand and pat her head.

"I've gotta go to school mom. I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"It's fine, Abbey…have a nice day…" she says with a yawn at the end.

I turn around and head out of her room, making sure that it was nice and locked on the other side. I don't want anything to bother Jenova as she rests.

I went back to the dining room and had a make-shift breakfast with everyone, making sure we all had a packed lunch as well with Lucile. I simply said that Jenova wasn't feeling well, and left it at that. If I had told them it involved the Eye, they might try asking her about it. I won't let them find out about it. I don't want to press the issue either. From what I could gather Jenova saw something related to my ambitions. Strange…I do intend for certain things to happen in the near-future, but nothing extreme enough to make Jenova react like that. Although…there are certain factors that may lead to different measures to be taken. I'll simply deal with it as it comes.

As Lucile, Yoshida, and I walk outside, the sun suddenly feels a lot more painful than usual. That bad feeling I had this morning…it's back/ Something happened over night, and whatever that may be, its gained my mind's attention. It seems even my body is reacting to it. The sun…I know it's not exactly best friends with Devil's like me, but it seems to be a lot more annoying today. I look to Lucile and Yoshida, both are acting fine.

"Hey, Lucile."

"Yes?"

"How does a Pure-Blood Devil handle being in the sun? I've been curious about that." I ask her.

"Well…I suppose it's really more like how you would get used to a bad itch. Over time, it just goes away. Don't get me wrong, it's still a little irritating, but you get used to it."

"I see…could it be possible for a Devil's sensitivity to the sun to increase suddenly over night or so?"

"Well…when a Devil's power increases, that could happen. In certain cases, some Low-Class Devil's like your friend Issei have seals placed on their bodies to prevent their full power from coming lose and hurting them. When the seals are released, the one with the seals can begin…feeling more like a Devil. So sensitivity to the sun and increase in powers aren't that uncommon."

Lucile…you've certainly provided something useful. "I see…Hey, go on ahead of me. I need to check on something."

"Alright. Come on Ayumu." Lucile tells Yoshida.

"Okay. See you, boss."

Lucile and Yoshida continued walking on without me, not worried about me at all. Though, if I were them, I'd be plenty concerned. As they go further and further away, I look around the area. Thankfully, no one is really around. Good. Our house is on one of the town's large hills, meaning that we have plenty of woods around us. I walked deep into the woods, but not too far away so I could still be in time for school. I take one last look around and see that no one is still around.

Well…if I recall, at the very beginning of my new life Jenova mentioned to me that I'm not able to use my entire 100% power because my father placed several seals on me to prevent my power from getting out of hand. Now…like Lucile said…when a seal is released on a Devil, their power and likeness of a Devil increases as well. I wonder…my power original was released because the seals were weakened over the years. I feel as though…more of my power was unlocked. One way to check.

I look around one last time, and no one is around. Okay…let's test this out.

I raised my left hand up, clenching it into a tight fist. I then slam it into the ground! That punch sent a massive wave into the earth, and the impact creative a MASSIVE crevice which extended at least 10 feet away from me, sinking in several small rocks and part of a tree! The crevice then went on to do more damage! I stepped back from the impact zone to avoid being dragged into the GIANT sinkhole being developed slowly. I watched in awe as the hole grew bigger and wider, sucking in the earth around me into it and lowering. When it was all done, the hole had gotten 10 feet deep and 12 feet wide!

This is…amazing! I mean my power alone has never been able to do this much damage, at best I could only do a third of what happened here! My power…it's getting stronger! Hm-hm…it seems like my ambitions are a lot closer than I thought. I wonder…is this what Jenova was referring to earlier?

…Regardless, I'm getting stronger now. With this, I may be able to finally catch up to Issei. Now…I need to check my reflection. I pull out my cellphone, and my fear was true: my hair and eyes had changed again to their silver and green appearance. Damn. It seems like I'll have to be a tad late to school. Normally, my appearance wouldn't change unless I use actual Devil powers, but now it seems like it will appear when I use the slightest amount of power at all. This'll be a little inconvenient.

Regardless, I'm making progress. Now, later tonight, I'll have to see just how much this latest seal has given me…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Katsu Ueda…oh how unaware he was of the true reason behind his burst in power. Events are occurring around the globe that may change the fate of this world entirely, and they have already begun their influence.

Deep in the ice-lands of Russia, one of these very key events is taking place. Beyond where normal humans can survive the freezing temperatures, lies a large castle buried in the snow. It's existence is known to few due to the overwhelming cold that could kill a man should he dare to come out. That and even if someone could reach the castle, they are mysteriously gone forever, and never seen again.

But to the beings of the supernatural, they simply know this castle as one of the many former homes of the infamous Berith Clan, and they know what truly occurs here. Well, they do for the most part. They only know that normal humans or even creatures of their kind who dare to approach the castle are killed by something… and something powerful.

Despite those rumors, there is one man who would dare to come to this castle without so much as a shred of fear. That man…is Atsuko Yukimura. He has a goal…and that goal demands him to enter this castle and find what he must seek. On the outskirts just outside of the stone walls, a purple magic circle bearing the crest of the Berth Clan appears. Emerging from it are Atsuko himself along with Jezebel, a former warrior for the Berith Clan.

Atsuko, ever the oddity, is simply wearing a long white trench coat, a brown shirt, a black tie, long blue slacks, tennis shoes, and rectangular lens glasses. Jezebel however, was more prepared for the cold. She wore a thick and heavy fur coat along with a warm hat that covered her ears, and boots to keep her feet warm. The cold here would even affect a Devil such as herself.

Atsuko began walking toward the castle, whistling as he approached it. Jezebel however, was less than enthusiastic.

"How can you be so calm about this?" she asked over the howling wind of the snowfall. "We're about to go up against some of MY old comrades! Do you think that's something to laugh about?"

"Of course not." Atsuko replies calmly. "It is something to get EXCITED about though."

"Excited? HOW!?"

"I might be able to cut loose for once. You know, go all out."

Even though Atsuko continued his steps, Jezebel stopped. "Go all out" were the only words Jezebel paid attention to in that sentence. Not only did this make her worried about how stupid Atsuko may act today, but it also sparked her curiosity. She had already seen him in battle against Azrael, who has risen to a higher plane of power than the both of them, and yet Atsuko faired rather well. But now he reveals that he might have to go all out this time. This truly is a special event.

Jezebel was soon knocked out of her thoughts as a large explosion occurred not to far from where Atsuko had gone off toward. Sensing danger, Jezebel ran toward the direction of the explosion. As she reached it, she first noticed a massive hole in the concrete wall of the castle. She looked down, and saw that Atsuko was simply standing in front of the hole with his right hand out. Jezebel placed the pieces together, and sighed.

"Damn it, Atsuko. Don't you know anything about sneak attacks? Now they know we're here."

"They knew we were here the very moment we arrived. No point in surprise now, is there?" Atsuko replies calmly.

Jezebel sighs, knowing that she can never put a leash on this man. The only one capable of that is Jenova (whose leash isn't even that tight).

Jezebel followed Atsuko through the hole in the wall with caution, knowing that their enemies are not that far from attacking them. Jezebel looked around, and took note of the design of the castle's insides. They seem very similar to the styling of the Berith Household, only with more demon-like statues throughout the upper sections of the castle's walls. Jezebel noticed that the ice and snow have built up rather high, but have not done much to flood the ground and only affect the higher areas. As they walked, Jezebel felt an ominous chill in her spine.

She looks around, and sees nothing. But despite her sight, she can tell that there is someone…some more…watching her and Atsuko. Atsuko knew it as well, but simply continued walking along like nothing was wrong. Such an activity was rather normal for him. Atsuko is among the very few people who truly has no fear. As least, that's how many people have come to know him.

"Hellloooooo~!" Atsuko calls. "Come on out, ya douchebags!"

Jezebel ran over and covered Atsuko's mouth with her hands. "What the hell are you doing!?" she asks in a loud whisper.

Before Atsuko could give a good answer, a loud "THUMP" echoed throughout the castle. Jezebel felt that ominous shiver once again. Atsuko however, was simply getting more excited.

Both turned their head toward where the sound of the "THUMP" came from. Another "THUMP" went off, and the source came from a pitch black hallway to their left. Another "THUMP" went off, and it sounded closer again. Jezebel stepped back, cautious as ever, while Atsuko simply took a stand. The "THUMPS" kept coming, and neither of the pair moved from their positions.

After a few seconds, a figure emerged from the darkness of the hallway. A 7ft tall, bald, muscled man wearing nothing but pair of ragged black pants, boots, and an open brown-cloth-jacket with the sleeves torn off, giving clear view to the symbolic tattoos across his arms emerged and stepped toward the two.

"Well…long time no see, traitor." The man addressed Jezebel.

"Cid…" Jezebel replied.

This man…was Cid, the infamous Rook of Kabel Berith, known for his being among the few successful subjects of his Sacred Gear experiments.

Cid approached the two, his footsteps making heavy echoes with each step.

"So…you here for the body of my master?" Cid asks.

"Eeyup. Mind handing it over?" Atsuko asks casually.

Cid laughs a little to himself, amused by Atsuko's obvious lack of fear. He liked enemies who thought they had no such thing.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but Master Kabel's body here has been missing for a long time now. I'd say for almost 18 years." Cid replies casually.

At first, dread was the only substance in the air that Jezebel could taste. After all of this time, was she too late? Had she been not fast enough to stop the coming of Kabel? Atsuko however, was left unfazed. He simply turned around on his heel.

"If that's the case, we're going to have to leave. Sorry to waste your time, Cid. Maybe we can have muffin's next time?"

Atsuko walked toward the entry he had made into the castle, but was stopped when a massive boulder suddenly went past him and slammed into the hole in the castle wall, sealing it and preventing someone from casually walking through it.

Atsuko sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be that easy. He turns around to see that Cid was cleaning dirt off of his hand, a sign of the boulder coming from him. That and the suddenly new GAP in the floor was also a sign. Atsuko took a stand once more, and narrowed his serious eyes.

"You sure you want to do this, Cid?" he asks.

"Hm, sorry Shujinko, but since I've finally seen you after all of these years, I can't let you just walked away." Cid replies. Cid goes on to crack his knuckles, and stretching his arms. "I'm gonna do what I should've done all those ages ago: I'm gonna kill you."

Cid went on to take a fighting stance, an intimidating one at that. And, after all of these years, Cid finally used his Sacred Gear for battle. His entire body began shifting color and form, taking the form of a gold-bronze-like metal. The tattoos on his arms remained black, but the rest of his body took on a new color. Soon enough, his body was once again the hard metal that had once made him infamous in the Underworld.

Just before Atsuko could begin making his own preparations for the fight, Jezebel suddenly stepped between the two, her back to Atsuko and facing toward Cid. She moved her arms to remove her large hat, revealing her long purple hair to dangle about.

"We haven't done this in a while, have we Cid?" Jezebel asks.

Jezebel goes on to remove her coat, and discard it to the ground. Atsuko raises his left eyebrow, amused by Jezebel's latest change in attire.

With the coat discarded, Jezebel reveals her battle attire she had not worn in years. She now wears long dark green pants with black knee-high-heeled boots, a long red half-skirt that was attached to her belt that covered her left leg, a dark purple corset that held tightly on her chest, and two long black fingerless gloves on her arms. Jezebel: the Queen of Berith has returned.

"I'll admit…" Jezebel started in a serious tone. "I haven't done this in a long time. Then again, neither have you, so it should be a fair fight to say the least."

Jezebel turns her wrist a few times before reaching out with her right hand. A grey blaze of fire emerged from her hand, and it began taking form. It extended slowly to the shape of a barrel of sorts, and Jezebel sighed.

"Let's go…Heaven's Nightmare!" she declared.

In a flash, the grey blaze of fire in her hand dissipated, and in her hand was now a long barreled gun, similar to a flintlock pistol. The grey metal was accompanied by a glowing red jewel on the butt of the gun's handle. Jezebel twirled it in her hand a few times before taking a step back with her left foot and aiming the gun toward Cid.

"Jezebel: Horse**woman **of Conquest, is on the move!" Jezebel declared.

"Atsuko…no…**Shujinko**, do yourself a favor and don't interfere with this fight." Jezebel warned without turning her back.

Meanwhile, Atsuko had taken a couple dozen steps back and hid around the corner to another hall while poking his head out and looking at Jezebel.

"No…problem." He then vanished around the corner, off to who knows where.

Jezebel kept her attention trained on Cid, knowing that he would attack the moment she looks away. Cid however, simply laughed a little.

"You know, ever since Master technically 'died', our Evil Pieces powers aren't in effect anymore. Now you're just a Devil with a special gun, and I'm now the strongest of us."

"I don't know about that." Jezebel spoke in a confident voice. "I think if you're dumb enough, which you are, then you'll probably hand that title back right over to me. Whaddya say?"

"I say: GO TO HELL!" Cid replied in howl.

Cid quickly reached into the ground in front of him with his right and lifted, pulling a massive chunk of the floor out. Just before he could proceed to throw it, a small grew blast came from nowhere and destroyed it completely, leaving a slight singe mark on his hand. Cid looked to see that Jezebel had shot it with her odd Sacred Gear. The name sounded familiar, but he had no knowledge of such a weapon like that.

"I don't know what kind of Sacred Gear you have, but it looks like if I get close…" Cid then lunged toward Jezebel like lightning-like speed, pulling his right fist back. "YOU'RE SCREWED!" He then slammed his fist down.

Jezebel jumped up with one foot, and dodged Cid's incoming fist. As it hit the ground, Cid's punch created a massive crater in the ground behind Jezebel. Jezebel then landed on Cid's fist, and proceeded to aim her gun at Cid's head. Just before Cid could react, Jezebel let loose a large barrage of rapid-fired shots on Cid's head. Cid lifted his fist up and swung upward, trying to hit Jezebel. Jezebel simply jumped up again, performing a front-flip while up in the air. Just before the flip could go all the way around, Jezebel hooked her leg onto a chandelier that hung above them. She stretched back and aimed her pistol down at Cid again, and started firing again.

As Cid took the hits, he reached into the ground with both hands this time and pulled another large boulder out from the ground. He chucked it upwards, barreling toward Jezebel. Jezebel unhooked her leg and fell toward the boulder while flipping in the fetal-position. She landed on her feet on the boulder, and ran along it as it passed by her and went down toward Cid. She again began shooting at Cid. The shots kept hitting, but Cid was unaffected due to his own Sacred Gear's powers.

As Jezebel got closer, Cid was getting happier. He moved for his hands to clap, smashing Jezebel between them. But as his hands went for the kill, Jezebel backflipped and avoided his hands by inches. She landed on her feet, and turned around to begin shooting again. Cid was now getting annoyed by the attacks, and went in for a punch. Jezebel responded by twirling her gun in her hand so that she held it underhanded (the barrel now lined along her underarm). She held her arm up, and by some miracle, blocked Cid's punch! The impact resounded in the castle, sending a "BOOM" echo throughout.

Cid, caught off guard the most, shrugged it off as a mistake and went to pull his right hand back to deliver a punch with his left hand. Jezebel responded by throwing her pistol into her other hand and hold it the same way again, moving her arm to block the second punch and send another "BOOM" echo. Cid, his patience now gone completely, goes in a rapid pattern of punches. Jezebel responds by throwing her gun from hand to hand and blocking the punches, somehow not being knocked back like so many before her.

Jezebel finally got bored of the same motions and went for a different tactic. During Cid's 16th left punch, Jezebel twirled her gun after the block and aimed the barrel at Cid's face point-blank. Cid stepped back, and Jezebel saw the opportunity. She twirled her gun to hold it under-handed again and went to deliver a punch to Cid's left cheek. However, the damage was ineffective and only served to annoy Cid. Jezebel, not letting the momentum stop now, continued. She moved on to deliver several different attacks all across Cid's body, each attack only clanging against his metal body. Finally, Cid recovered from the shot to the face and moved to grab Jezebel's right hand holding the pistol, keeping it from twisting and shooting him again.

"Looks like this Sacred Gear of yours is out of tricks…!" he mocks.

Jezebel simply smirks as she moved her knuckles to crack them. "Sorry to disappoint you. I'll be sure to stop holding back then."

Just before Cid could react, the pistol in Jezebel's hand glowed bright grey. It began taking a new shape, and soon looked like an odd cylinder. When the light was gone, Cid saw that the pistol had turned into a grey metal-ed grenade, the red jewel on the top and acting as the pin to pull. Jezebel moved her thumb to pop it off, and threw the grenade at Cid's face. Cid's grip loosened as a reaction to the surprise, and Jezebel slipped her hand from being held anymore. She jumped back as the grenade hit Cid's face. The moment of contact, it exploded and sent Cid back several feet. However, it did not remove his stern feet from the ground. Cid chuckled aloud.

"Looks like your little toy was ineffective. Hell, you even just lost it!"

Jezebel simply smirked, and gave her reply. "Guess I'll just have to try a different one." She says mockingly.

Jezebel reaches out with both hands toward Cid, and two grey flashes emerged in her hands. Soon enough, TWO MORE pistols appeared in her hands, both appearing the same as the one before them. But before she could fire either of them, she observes the two and makes a quick analysis.

"It looks like a mere pistol isn't enough to put you down, Cid."

Jezebel then moves to slam both pistols together, and in another grey flash on impact, the two pistols merged together to take a new form. The flash goes away, revealing that Jezebel now holds a grey metal double-barreled sawed-off shotgun, a single red jewel on the butt of the gun again.

"How about this one?" Jezebel moves to hold the underside of the barrel with her left hand, and holds the trigger end with her right hand.

She fires a much larger red energy blast than before, and it crashes against Cid's chest. Cid is forced to step back again, actually feeling the damage again. Cid coughs once, reacting to the force of the impact. His anger is beginning to rise, his strength being challenged by HER of all people.

"How the hell is this happening!?" Cid screams as he begins bulking up his musles.

"Simple: metal rusts. Not only has it been so long that your body is not as strong as it used to be, but through all of our battles together you've never actually been challenged. You've always been dealing with small-fry who don't even compare to a damn Mid-Class Devil at best. All in all, you're nothing more than a shortcoming of the legend people have made you out to be. Maybe it WAS a good thing Kabel had you appear to be dead all those years ago. Since that's happened, no one will ever know or even believe that you had have become this…**weak**."

And that was the final straw. Cid had never done this before, and most likely will not do it again. He will have to go all out in his power. He gathered all of his dark powers into his body, and continued building it until it finally reached its limit. His body glowed a magnificent gold, and shined brightly throughout the castle. Cid takes one step, and his powered flowed from his body. A golden aura covered his body, and it began burning the area around him. Cid then roared voraciously, and looked down toward Jezebel.

"**YOU'VE FORCED ME INTO IT, YOU WHORE!**" He declared.

Jezebel, ever the kind to hate the nicknames others give to her of that caliber, moved both hands to grab the handle on her shotgun. With another grey flash, Jezebel pulled the guns apart. Now in both hands she held a single-barreled shotgun, and aimed both toward Cid.

"Go ahead…make my day…"

* * *

**...**

While Jezebel and Cid continued their destructive dance of power, Atsuko Yukimura continued strolling through the castle, unbothered by the possible threat of attack. He continues walking through the castle halls, searching for the next part of Kabel's body. As he walked, the boredom set in. The only form of excitement was Cid, and that was taken by Jezebel. But, Atsuko's hopes were raised a small amount as he remembered that there was still possibly Salazar and Ezio for him to fight. Today might finally be the day he cuts loose!

After several minutes of walking and dodging the occasional piece of the ceiling that fell down (in reaction to the fight between Jezebel and Cid), Atsuko finally arrived in the main throne room. The ceiling reached high, up to about the tenth floor with a concrete ceiling above it all. The throne room is mostly barren, the only physical objects being snow piled along the walls and a large throne-chair against the furthest wall. Atsuko knew exactly where to look for what he sought.

As he approached the throne, Atsuko's foot stepped onto something solid and it cracked. He steps back and looks down to see that he had stepped onto a large pile of snow. He swipes a little at the snow with his foot and reveals a surprising sight. The removal of the snow revealed the armor once belonging to the famous Ezio, hollowed out and only filled with decaying bones. Atsuko reached down, and grabbed a piece of the rib cage. He analyzed it, and his hand began glowing purple. This was a special analysis power Atsuko had, which came in handy for his lifestyle.

"Time of death: 17:34. Date: March 19, 30 years ago. Means: disintegration by Devil energy. Hardly worth the effort on my part, really." A new voice spoke from behind.

For the first time in decades, Atsuko felt a genuine chill up his spine in reaction to the voice. He slowly turns around, and sees the voice's source. Coming from the shadows of another hallway, came a man Atsuko had hoped that he **wouldn't **come across.

Standing about the same height, and wearing a sleeveless hooded cloak that covered the majority of his body other than his shoulders, the white-skinned upper parts of his arms, the black boots he wore, and lastly, two metal gauntlets on his arms that appear melted into his flesh at the edge. The man was Salazar: a powerful Rook for Kabel Berith. Amongst those who were a part of the Peerage, Salazar was the most feared. Even Jezebel was overshadowed by this man.

This was mainly due to the fact that Salazar had once defeated a man who was once seen as one of the most dangerous human in existence. Salazar slowly approached Atsuko, showing the same amount of fearlessness Atsuko had displayed earlier. The only difference was that Salazar wasn't skipping.

"Mind explaining to me how the hell you're down a man?" Atsuko asks as he steps to his right and a few feet back, keeping his distance from Salazar.

"We had…an altercation a few years ago. Ezio had questioned our master's plan and purpose, so I disposed of him with haste." Salazar reaches the throne chair of the room, and turns to face Atsuko. "I can assume you're searching for our lord?"

"…Of course. Why else would I be in this freezing hell hole?" Atsuko replies.

"Fair point. Regardless, I fear that you will not even come within eye sight on our master." Salazar begins to assume a serious fighting stance, prepared to strike. "So I suppose I'll kill you then."

Atsuko did not assume a battle stance of any kind. Instead, he simply moved to adjust his glasses.

"Salazar: Kabel's deadliest warrior. Unlike most Rooks, you prefer using your brain over your brawn. You were always more of a strategist than a warrior."

"Hm, as true as that is, I'm afraid it's a little irrelevent. Now, get ready. Unlike that fool Cid, I've kept myself in physical check all of this time. Here I come!"

Suddenly, Salazarvanished from complete sight. Before Atsuko could react to anything, he suddenly felt a sudden impact slam him in the stomach, and he was sent flying through the air. He went smashing through the stone wall behind him, the one after that, and continued until finally he smashed through one of the walls that lead to the original room he came in.

Atsuko was dizzy, and couldn't think or see straight at first. By the time his senses recovered, he realized what room he was in and looked around for Jezebel. He turns left to see that Jezebel is holding a gatling gun and shooting it's magical energy rounds at Cid, who was slowly stepping forward toward Jezebel as his whole body glows gold. Jezebel saw Atsuko had arrived, and dove toward the ground and tuck and rolled toward Atsuko to stand behind him while keeping he gun trained on Cid.

"How's your fight doing?" she asks.

Atsuko looks toward the hole he came from, and sees Salazar walked through while cracking the knuckles of his gauntlet.

"Hm…couldn't have asked for better." Atsuko smirks.

Cid and Salazar now surrounded the two, and seemed more than prepared to attack. Not only that, it appeared as though they might win entirely. Jezebel's firepower didn't seem to nearly affect Cid as much as she had thought, and Salazar has just demonstrated his power to force Atsuko through several walls without effort. Truly, despite the years out of practice, these two are among the most powerful of Rooks.

While Jezebel was growing more and more worried as to whether or not she and Atsuko will survive, Atsuko himself however is simply holding back a small amount of laughter. Jezebel turns her head for a moment to scold Atsuko.

"Atsuko, now isn't the time for you to start laughing!"

Atsuko turns his head toward Jezebel, and Jezebel…froze. There was something…different about Atsuko. Despite his moment of laughter only a second ago, his face bears something she's never seen in his face. His eyes were sharp, cold, and dead in a serious form that she had not ever seen. His face was pure rage, and his very presence sent a much darker chill through Jezebel than what Kabel could ever make.

"Stand down, Jezebel." Atsuko ordered as he continued to stare death toward Jezebel. "I'll be handling this."

Jezebel, not wanting to know personally what this new Atsuko is capable of, backs down. Her weapon vanishes into thin air, and she walks over to lean against one of the pillars in the room FAR from where Atsuko stands. Whatever he was planning to do, she wanted nothing to do with it. While Salazar was weary of what was happening, Cid had no care whatsoever.

"Heh, think you can take us alone, big man?" Cid asks mockingly.

Atsuko turns his head to look straight down at the ground, his hair moving to cover his face. He chuckles audibly a few times, then speaks.

"Do you two…know which Clan I am from?" he asks.

Salazar and Cid, both knowing that Atsuko is the type to randomly bring up questions in the middle of a serious situation, so they were only mildly surprised when Atsuko began asking questions. This question though was one that nobody other than Kabel would know. However, Salazar felt confident in his answer.

"You are from the Belial Clan, Shujinko. You are a bastard Half-Breed of the current head. It took me a while to figure it out, but it all made sense after a few moments of thought."

Atsuko simply laughed lightly as Salazar's response. "Wrong-o, my dear Salazar. I'm afraid that is not the right answer."

Salazar, insulted by this, felt a small amount of anger rise in his chest. "Well, why don't you finally explain which clan you are from?"

Atsuko immediately pointed his right hand toward Jezebel without a single moment's hesitation. "Jezebel, what is the hint I gave you back in London?"

Jezebel, caught off guard by the sudden question, only answered after at least 10 seconds of thought. "Um…you said it had something to do with your son Abel's name…I think."

Atsuko snapped his finger to the answer. "Correct! Now then, everyone, I'm going to give you all a little lesson in mythology and in word origins."

At this point, it was not surprising when everyone else in the room simply stared with astonishment. Atsuko, even for his eccentrics, seems to have crossed another border of weird to them. Atsuko however, remains both serious and in high spirits as he talks. He doesn't remove from his spot, and he continues to look down while raising both hands up and pointing at the ceiling with his pointing fingers.

"People call me a madman who likes to start fights, I consider myself a teacher. And today, we're going to have a lesson. The 'Bel' part in Abel's name was the hint, Jezebel."

"Then it IS Belial you ding-bat!" Cid screams.

"Wrong-o again, Cid! 'Bel' is the hint, not the answer. You see, 'Bel' has a lot of meaning in multiple forms of religious texts, most noticeably those of the Christian persuasion. Now, in some Christian religions, there is a demon named Belberith, who is basically one of the leading figures in Hell's government, his name meaning 'covenant'. Now, Belberith's name has been called into translation questioning at times by multiple scientists throughout the ages, until finally and ALTERNATE version of his name was translated."

"Which is?" Salazar asked, clearly annoyed by Atsuko's game.

"They re-translated Belbertih's name to be Baal-Berith, with two 'A's in the Baal, a dash, then the word Berith. Baal-Berith was the god of the Canaanite city, who later came to be viewed as the demon _Baalberith_ by Christian demonology. According to the Book of Judges, his temple was destroyed when Abimelech quelled the rising of his subjects. The name denotes a form of Ba'al-worship prevailing in Israel, according to the Book of Judges, and particularly in Shechem. The term "Ba'al" is shown by the equivalent "El-berith" to mean "the God of the Covenant." The 'Covenant' to which this refers may refer to treaties such as one with the Canaanitic league of which Shechem was the head, or the covenant between Israel and the people of Shechem. The term is considered by some to be too abstract to have been occasioned by a single set of conditions. Moreover, the temple of the god in Shechem implies a permanent establishment. Probably the name and the cult were widespread and ancient though it is mentioned only in connection with the affairs of Shechem."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Cid declared with pure anger and frustration.

"Very well, I'll get to the point. Baal itself has yet another alternate spelling…"

A light-bulb moment occurred in Salazar's head, and he immediately knew the answer. "Ah hell…"

"That is CORRECT, Salazar!" Atsuko spun on his heel once, and stops so that he is facing Cid. "My true name…is Shujinko **Bael**!" As Atsuko spoke, a massive power surge went through his body enough to cause the entire castle to shake and quake. "I am the bastard child of the Bael Clan, long abandoned and left to die in the world of the humans. And now, I'm here to kick the ass of every single piece of trash like you assholes and laughing while doing it!"

As the surge of power went through Atsuko's body, a symbol began glowing below him on the ground made by his new power. Everyone looked down, and realized just what the symbol was. It was the symbol of the Bael Clan, glowing bright below him.

Suddenly, Atsuko' body vanished before everyone's eyes. When he appeared again, he was right in front of Cid. Atsuko jumped up, and slammed his knee into Cid's chin, creating a loud "GONG" noise from the impact of the metal on the knee. Atsuko proceeded to slam both of his fists onto the sides of Cid's head. He front flips over Cid's body, and while in the air he twists to land with his face facing Cid's back. Atsuko then wrapped his arms around Cid's waist, and pulled upwards. Cid's body was lifted from the ground, and pulled backwards. Atsuko performed a supplex, slamming Cid's head into the ground, Atsuko continued moving the supplex so that Cid's entire front was on the ground and he stood on Cid's back.

Salazar, now aware of what kind of threat he as facing, moved into action. He lunges forward and goes for a punch. Atsuko deflects it, and counters with another punch to Salazar's chest. Being a Rook, the punch only did a small amount of damage. However, that was about to change. Salazar went to right hook Atsuko's head, but Atsuko ducked and slammed his fist into Salazar's back. Salazar fell forward, Atsuko moving to trip his from his feet. Atsuko grabbed Salazar's feet, and spun around with him in his arms. Atsuko released, and Salazar was sent flying through a wall.

Atsuko moved to assume another battle stance, a smirk stretched across his face. "Since you guys are Rooks, I'll just use my fists on you punks."

At that, Cid recovered from his damage and stood up, his metal body showing dents on his chine and the side's of his head. Salazar smashed through another wall, his cloak appearing to be torn a little. Both began a charge toward Atsuko, their intent to kill quite clear. Cid threw the first punch, which Atsuko deflected so that the fist was in front of Salazar. Salazar ducked and continued his charge with a left punch. Atsuko blocked it and went to kick Salazar in the left shin, freezing Salazar for a moment. Atsuko moved to punch Salazar with his right fist, then backflip to dodge a left punch from Cid.

The two enemies continued their attack from there. Cid charged first, going in for rapid punches. Atsuko, being smaller and quicker, simply stepped slightly from spot to spot to avoid the punches. Cid, rage overcoming him, went to clap his hands on Atsuko's head. Atsuko ducked, and slammed both of his fists into Cid's chest, a loud "GONG" emerging again and a dent appearing as well. Atsuko then dived between Cid's legs and stood behind him now. Salazar, taking the slight moment of pause, went in for his attack.

Atsuko could not block Salazar's attacks due to the powers of his Sacred Gear, so he simply moved to deflect them. Salazar mixed it up by throwing in a few coordinated kicks as well, making Atsuko's job even more difficult. Cid recovered from his damage, and turned around to attack Atsuko from another side. Atsuko, noticing Cid's approach, turned so that his left side was toward Cid and his right side was facing Salazar, giving them one leg and one arm to fight each.

Cid moves to swing his arm for a punch, but Atsuko grabbed it and front flipped over it, landing on Cid's shoulders. He closes the gaps between his feet and Cid's head, clamping down on Cid's head. He moves to crack Cid's neck, the impact and shock rendering Cid stunned for a moment. Cid's arms were spread out, and with a stable metal body he could support two bodies on him. Salazar noticed this, and jumped up. Atsuko, seeing this, reacted by moving to stand on Cid's right arm while Salazar took the left arm. They both exchanged several blows, Atsuko deflecting and Salazar blocking. Finally though, an opening could be seen by Atsuko. Salazar threw a deep punch, missing the mark and bending over from the slight loss of balance. Atsuko countered by spinning around once and delivering a punch to the back of Salazar's head, stunning him. Atsuko then went to deliver a body-kick to Salazar's chest and sending him back on the ground.

Cid recovered from the stun again, and went to swing his right arm so as to throw Atsuko off. Atsuko instead jumped off, avoiding possible large amount of damage. Salazar stood back up, and grew frustrated with whatever the hell Atsuko was pulling. Salazar decided to actually use his Sacred Gear's power now. He gathered a large amount of power into his gauntlets, the reaction being the gauntlets began to go glow blue with power. Cid began charging first with Salazar behind him. Atsuko knew what Salazar was planning, and gathered energy into his hands as well. Cid lunged to stomp on Atsuko, who simply jumped back to avoid it. Salazar stepped on Cid to go high, and came down with both fists. Atsuko backflipped with his hands several feet, and built his energy to use one of his signature powers. Salazar slammed both gauntlet fists into the ground, his Sacred Gear's power activating. The rush of energy was sent through the ground, creating a wave of rock and ground. It was a seismic-attack weapon, making devastating seismic waves with every punch.

Atsuko saw the wave of power approaching him from the ground, and responded with an old family trick. He created two small balls of black energy outlined with crimson red. Salazar, Cid, and Jezebel recognized it: the Power of Destruction. Atsuko proceeded to slam both balls of destruction into the ground directly on the wave as it approached it. The collision of two large amounts of power created an even bigger seismic wave, one that destroyed the floor from underneath everyone's feet. However, rather than fall onto another floor, the impact and destruction revealed a large chasm that lead for at least two miles. Everyone began falling down, the rubble of the room around them going with them. Jezebel, the only non-combatant here, spread her Devil wings and flew upwards to avoid getting hit. Salazar and Cid grew their wings as well, but they weren't going away that easily. Atsuko jumped toward Cid first, landing on his back and grabbing his Devil wings. Atsuko gathered the Power of Destruction in his hands, and in one pulled completely destroyed Cid's wings. Salazar had already begun flying, to which Atsuko responded by shooting a stream of the Power at Salazar's wings, forcing him and Cid to fall with him down toward the bottom.

Atsuko and Cid, trapped on one platform of concrete, began fighting. Cid continued to throw punches that Atsuko only had to step aside or jump to avoid. Cid, still enraged, moved to slam his fist on Atsuko from above. Atsuko moved to jump to a new platform of concrete entirely, Cid missing the attack and destroying his platform entirely. Cid began to fall with the other pieces of the floor, while Atsuko calmly stood on his new floor piece. But that was short-lived, as Salazar reached for a large pillar and went to smash Atsuko with it. Atsuko jumped up and landed on the pillar, avoiding the damage it could have done. Atsuko began running along it toward Salazar, who responded by flipping the pillar. Atsuko ran to the top of it, only to meet Salazar tackling him. Salazar threw Atsuko into another pillar, to which Atsuko grabbed with his hands. Atsuko flipped during his mid-flight and swung the pillar at Salazar, who simply smashed it with his fists. Atsuko landed on another piece of the floor, only to hear a familiar angry roar.

Smashing through Atsuko's platform, Cid came from below and went to grab Atsuko. Atsuko barely dodged it, and jumped upwards to another platform. Salazar jumped onto it as well, and the two began fighting again. They continued to exchange blows while Cid slowly floated up from the weight and was soon eye level with the two. He then blindly went to slam their platform, sending all three into freefall. Salazar, above Atsuko (who was also above Cid), decided to end this in one blow. He built all of his power into his gauntlets, and his entire body began glowing a blazing blue aura –like fire.

He dive-bombed in, ignoring any possible means of failing this and only concerned with killing Atsuko. Atsuko saw this coming, and used a special power he hoped his son picked up from him. Just as Salazar was mere inches away from contact with Atsuko's chest, Atsuko suddenly vanished with a green flash. Salazar realized his mistake, but then realized that he couldn't stop his attack! Cid also realized this at the last second, and went to try to block. But before he could move, a blast of the Power of Destruction came by and disintegrated Cid's left should. Cid looked up, and saw Atsuko with a cocky smirk and a wink.

Salazar delivered the accidental punch to Cid's gut, the impact smashing every inch of the metal plating on Cid's body. The blast from the attack sent the two barreling faster and faster toward the eventual ground, plummeting faster than the rest of the debris. Soon enough, the two slammed into the ground and sent a quake throughout the chasm. Atsuko, being a Half-Breed Devil, decided to finally use his own wings. He spreads his surprisingly left shoulder-based Devil wing. He gently maneuvered slowly through the rest of the debris as it came tumbling down, missing every single piece easily. It all crashed down as well, landing on top of Salazar and Cid.

Atsuko slowly drifted down toward the bottom of the chasm, Jezebel slowly following behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT!?" Jezebel screamed.

"A fight. What, did you think that was a tea party?"

"I'm wondering where the hell you learned to fight like that!"

"Oh that? Yeah, well, when you've lived amongst the humans as long as I have, you have to do something to pass the time."

"….You really are a weird son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Well she did have sex with a High-Class Devil and had me, so I guess she is a bitch in a way."

At that, Jezebel facepalmed herself. "Damn you're an idiot."

"True. But enough about how glorious I am. Let's go see the damage." With that, Atsuko sped up his flight down.

Jezebel however, simply sighed. "I'm almost tempted to PRAY that your son doesn't have your ego too…"

Both eventually landed, and walked amongst the rubble. Atsuko walked with a skip in his step while Jezebel more or less trudged through. Atsuko looked around, and froze when he looked at one of the walls. He felt a bubbling surge of anger rise in him, and walked towards the wall he saw. Jezebel wondered what he was looking at, but then saw it as well.

On the wall they see, lied their objective. Made into the wall and covered in ice and snow, was a red crystal-like coffin. This was yet another coffin that yet contained a fragment of the infamous Kabel Berith. Atsuko, finally seeing it, not only felt anger but also felt joy. He was finally going to be able to destroy Kabel after all of these years. As he approached it, Atsuko held out his right hand and generated his Power of Destruction. He manipulated it's shape to take the form of a sword of pure energy, and lunged toward the coffin. He slashed diagonally, and the coffin shattered.

While Jezebel felt relied, Atsuko was now feeling utter dread. That was too simple. The coffin should not crack like that. It should have put up more resistance, and what's more: there was no Kabel inside. Jezebel soon realized this as well. There was nothing in the coffin that slightly resembled Kabel Berith in any matter. Atsuko turned around, and bent down to slam his fist into ground with anger. In response, something moved in the rubble. There was laughter, and Atsuko knew what to do next.

Atsuko walked over to where the rubble shook, and reached down into with a swing. In one fell swoop, he pulled up and dragged Salazar from the rubble, who was covered in scars and wounds. Just as he did so, Cid emerged as well a few feet back.

"Damn you, Shujin-!"

Before Cid could finish, Atsuko raised his left hand out and shot a blast of the Power of Destruction, completely obliterating Cid's head from existence. Atsuko then proceeded to punch Salazar in the face.

"You had better start talking SOON Salazar, or else I'll make sure you suffer every second of every day for the rest of your miserable life until the very end of time, where I can watch you bleed, suffer, and cry as you PISS yourself from the fear of having to go through another day of living solely so you could feel pain that you could never imagine. Now….TALK!"

Salazar, for the first time in decades, felt pure fear. Fear was something he had not recognized, that is until now. Not wanting to go through what has been promised to him, Salazar slipped out the information.

"You weren't…the first to come."

"Then WHO was?"

"A few decades ago…we were attacked by **HIM**. **HE **came in, defeated each of us, and destroyed Master's fragment in here. And what's more, during the construction of Kuoh Academy in Japan, Master's other fragment was destroyed by Lord Gremory. He may not have known the contents, but I can assume that he knew that only someone evil could use a the Tri-Seal."

"Then why in the hell are you still defending this place?"

"Because we found a loophole in Tri-Seal Spell. There's an emergency procedure to use should any of the fragments be destroyed. We stay here…as a distraction."

"How?"

"Azrael…did it. When the Tri-Seal is made, not only is the one being sealed split physically, but they are also split by personality and spirit. Azrael went to the sight of where the fragments were destroyed, and gathered what was left of Master Kabel's power. He then carried it with him until he found someone indirectly carrying Master Kabel's blood."

"No…"

Salazar chuckled at Atsuko's realization. "Heh heh…yes…your son Abel …he were originally to be used as a tribute for the coffins…but now…heh…"

At that, Atsuko held his left hand on Salazar's face, and released a pulse of the Power of Destruction. The moment of contact, Salazar was killed as well in an instant. Atsuko threw Salazar's body to the ground, and began walking toward the middle of the room. Jezebel, still confused as to what's going on, followed Atsuko with a puzzled face.

"Atsuko, what's going on? What was he talking about?"

"To put it simple: Kabel now has a chance to come back without his other bodies. He can now fuse with someone with his spirit and come back anyway."

"Oh no…who!?"

"He needs to merge with Abel! We have to go, NOW!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: So, there you go. The first step into a new journey in this story. Now, I brought this up in the last actual Chapter update and no one seemed to answer it. So, I'll re-ask it here.**

**"To daivd. pham. 988. Your review said: "Wish rias was in Katsu harem"**

**(SIGHS) Don't we all? **

**("Evil" Part of my mind starts thinking) BUT! Should…the opportunity present itself…what would you all think? **

**NOW BEFORE YOU START SENDING ME WORDS OF HATE OR DEATH THREATS, LET ME BE CLEAR:**

**I WON'T do that. At all. Basically I'm a congress, and that idea is a bill: vetoed. **

**I am curious though. What do YOU guys think about that idea? How could it happen? How would the relationshipbetween Katsu and Rias play out? Is it a good paring or bad pairing? Is it like a match made by Hell itself (bad pun) or is it like Romeo and Juliet: self-destructive, and results in the two MUDERING each other? I'm interested in your guys' thoughts. "**

**I really am interested in your answers, guys. Go ahead, tell me your thoughts on this. **


	23. Author's Note: I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: Another update folks, and this is where I drop a domb on you. **

**Because of the ever looming day of when I have to leave for the Air Force, my time is growing shorter and shorter and shorter. May is coming sooner than I thought and I can't screw around anymore.**

**Now, as I have explained before, I have only read everything about the characters and universe of Highschool DxD on the wikia, watched all episodes of the anime (I'm sure I won't be able to see Season 2 when it comes out), and read up to about the first three Volumes or so. **

**And as I was doing research, I came across something (a little late to know anyway): there are A LOT of characters in Highschool DxD**

**The way my mind works, I have to read about the info of a character time and time again in order to perfectly understand them and to portray them correctly in this story. This also includes knowing how certain enemies are defeated, what order they are defeated in, and the outcome of those enemies losing.**

**And because I have my own Arcs now, I WON'T be able to fit a majority of Issei's enemies into this. This mainly includes the Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction, Old Satan Faction, and a majority of the Vali Team. And it even includes Kokabiel and his events in the story. Even Tannin and the like may not be able to be included.**

**But their existence in the DxD universe cannot be ignored, especially by this point in my story. So...it is with great sorrow and regret, that I'm announcing that in order to comeplete this series before May AND include all of Arcs in that timeframe, a majority of the original Issei enemies and possible side-characters may be killed off. **

**NOW DON'T WORRY! Characters like Vali Lucifer and Kuroka, Michael, Ophis, Cao Cao (possibly) will still be there and stay.**

**However, side-characters such as Sairaorg may not be able to make an apperance because of how much little time I have left. **

**Be aware this decision is not final, and it still being debated (though it is likely something will happen to the original enemies of Highschool DxD)**

**Please wait for the next update for news on this as well as another chapter**

**Before any of you get mad at me and start unliking my story, PLEASE understand: I'm not doing this out of any personal vendetta toward the show or anything stupid like that. I'm doing this because I'm being FORCED to by cirsumstances out of my control. **

**I just want to add though, if you still will hate my story because of this, I just have to say: I'm sorry**

**Zero011**


	24. POSITIVE UPDATE FOR ONCE!

**Update**

**Well folks, several things in today's update.**

**First off, I apologize for not updating in weeks. Things have been hectic lately because of Christmas and New Year's. Plus, taking a two week vacation in Alabam isn't helping either. **

**What's worse (for you, but GREAT FOR ME) is that I got a refurbished Ps2 for Christmas, so I've been catching up on A LOT of games that my newer-Ps3 CAN'T play. **

**I am still working though, so don't worry. I should have an update at some point this week or maybe next week. **

**Also WONDERFUL WONDERFUL WONDERFUL WONDERFUL NEWS! **

**I recently saw that another author on this seciton of the site has joined the Marine Corps (I forget his name, but I do know who I'm talking about) and it got me thinking. **

**...son of a bitch I can still write! **

**Now, basic training in the Air Force is about 8 weeks (two months), and after that its ALL school in training for my job.**

**What does that mean? **

**It means: that after a two month period coming in about June or August, I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE AGAIN!**

**THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO SPEED UP OR BE RUSHED ANYMORE! **

**CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER, AND THIS REVELATION HAS MADE IT SO THAT I CAN STILL BE AN AUTHOR ON MY OTHER STORIES! **

**ENGAGE "Back in Black" by AC/DC MONTAGE! **

**(Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
****Abusin' every one of them and running wild)**

**So in short: I'll still be updating as usual and won't be slowing down. Just be aware that at some point, I WILL be gone for two months. Please wait, for in those long hours that I will be training, I'll be thinking of new ideas for my stories and making them better!**

**See you soon.**

**Zero011**


End file.
